


You Are The Blood

by JennaHerondale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Emotionally Stunted Boys In Love, Friends With Benefits, HP Nostalgia, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Quidditch, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaHerondale/pseuds/JennaHerondale
Summary: Una Hogwarts AU ambientata al settimo anno dove Niall conquista tutte le ragazze, Liam comincia un percorso alla scoperta di se stesso, Zayn si innamora, Harry vuole qualcosa di più, e Louis cerca di capire una volta per tutte perché lui, figlio di babbani, sia stato smistato in Serpeverde.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are The Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861968) by [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry). 



Come studente al settimo anno della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, Zayn Malik avrebbe dovuto sviluppare già da un pezzo l’incapacità di sorprendersi. Sfortunatamente, comunque, ci sono ancora cose che riescono a sconvolgerlo. Cose che rientrano in tale categoria includono, tra gli altri, Josh Cuthbert che limona con la sua fidanzata (Zayn non ha mai imparato il suo nome) contro il muro del minuscolo bagno dell’Hogwarts Express.

“E che cazzo, Josh, non siamo neanche ancora arrivati a scuola!” grida Zayn, lanciando le mani al cielo.

“Amico, è stata una lunga estate, lasciamelo dire,” replica Josh, staccandosi svogliatamente dalla ragazza, intenta a tirarsi frettolosamente giù la camicia e raddrizzare la cravatta a strisce gialle.

“Credi che riusciresti a, uhm, trattenerti un altro po’? Ci sono, tipo,” Zayn fa un rapido calcolo, “sette studenti in fila per il bagno.”

“Certo, scusa Zayn,” dice Josh, fingendosi perlomeno imbarazzato per farlo contento. Afferra la mano della sua ragazza e supera Zayn nello stretto corridoio del treno, dando il cinque ai suoi amici Tassorosso del settimo anno, nonostante il resto degli studenti gli stia lanciando occhiate omicida.

“Bene, io vado allora,” annuncia Zayn al primo studente in fila che barcolla frettolosamente nel bagno. Si volta nella direzione opposta e comincia a camminare per il corridoio, cercando con scarso entusiasmo qualsiasi studente che sembri interessato a creare problemi.

Tre vagoni dopo, ne trova uno. Si dà il caso che tale studente sia anche uno dei suoi migliori amici.

“Zayn! Zaaaayn! Ti ho cercato _dappertutto_!” sente gridare una voce alle sue spalle, e si volta appena in tempo per accogliere un abbraccio volante da niente meno che Louis Tomlinson.

“Ehi, Lou,” lo saluta, abbracciando forte il ragazzo più basso. Quando Zayn affonda il naso tra i suoi capelli morbidi e respira il suo familiare profumo, realizza che Josh aveva ragione: è stata _davvero_ una lunga estate.

“Come mai non sei venuto a cercare me e Harry? Abbiamo tenuto un intero scompartimento solo per noi, abbiamo dovuto scacciare un’intera _legione_ di ragazzini del quinto anno–”

“Oh, ma siete stati bravissimi,” commenta Zayn asciutto, lasciando andare Louis e facendo un passo indietro. “Sono Caposcuola, ricordi, quindi devo pattugliare durante il viaggio in treno. “Hai ricevuto il mio gufo, _vero_? Ho cercato di raccontare tutto a te e Haz, ma sai com’è Hakeem.”

“Ha trovato casa mia senza problemi,” replica Louis, “Non se ne sarebbe mai andato senza una doppia porzione di bocconcini, ma quello è normale. Dio, _mi sei mancato_ , Zayn. La tua famiglia doveva _per forza_ andare in vacanza in Pakistan per quasi tutta l’estate?”

“Voglio dire, non era solo una vacanza qualunque, siamo andati a trovare i parenti che non vedevamo da anni. In più, sono andato a vedere la mia vecchia scuola. Non che mi mancasse.”

Zayn si era trasferito a Hogwarts tre anni prima, appena prima di compiere quindici anni. La sua vecchia scuola, Sihr Madrasah, è una tradizionale scuola di magia del Medio Oriente, nel bel mezzo del deserto di Thar. Sua sorella maggiore Dniya si è diplomata lì, e Zayn ci ha trascorso poco più di tre anni. È stata una buona educazione magica, sì, ma ha passato quasi tutto il suo tempo libero a scrivere a casa ai suoi genitori quanto fosse triste, quanto gli mancassero i suoi amici di casa, quanto maledetto _caldo_ facesse lì, quanto non ci fosse niente da fare e nessun posto dove andare fuori dallo stesso palazzo, e persino che non ci fossero specchi nei bagni dei ragazzi. Era arrivato al punto in cui Hakeem, il suo povero gufo, si era rifiutato categoricamente di portare qualsiasi lettera tentasse di spedire a casa, e Zayn aveva dovuto ricorrere ai poveri e ingenui falchi della Voliera della scuola. Quando sua sorella minore Waliyha era arrivata a Sihr Madrasah, aveva cominciato immediatamente a mandare simili lettere di protesta a Bradford; alla fine, i loro genitori avevano ceduto (“Almeno ci abbiamo provato,” aveva detto suo padre) e aveva mandato i due fratelli a Hogwarts durante il quarto anno di Zayn.

“Be’, io e Harry siamo riusciti a cavarcela senza di te, _non so come_ ,” dice Louis platealmente, posandosi una mano sul cuore.

Zayn è in procinto di dire “‘Eccitarvi’, vorrai dire” quando, dal nulla, un livido viola ed enorme appare tra il collo e la spalla di Louis. Zayn sobbalza, sorpreso.

Louis appare offeso, “Be’, non dovrebbe stupirti _più di tanto_ , Malik, non è che il mondo gira attorno al tuo–” s’interrompe, accorgendosi che gli occhi spalancati di Zayn si sono fissati su un punto specifico sul suo collo. “ _Merda_ , riesci a vederlo?”

“Già, è spuntato fuori mentre stavamo parlando,” gli dice Zayn.

“Ci ho fatto un Incantesimo di Occultamento sopra, appena prima di salire sul treno!” si lamenta Louis. Tira fuori la sua bacchetta da una tasca del mantello, poi guarda Zayn. “Puoi farlo tu? Lo sai che sono una frana con gli incantesimi.”

“Sì, certo,” dice Zayn, tirando fuori la propria bacchetta. “Questo dovrebbe eliminarlo definitivamente, in realtà. _Maculo Evanesco!_ ” Il colore scuro del succhiotto sembra immediatamente sbiadire e affievolirsi, fino a che tutto quello che rimane è la pelle abbronzata di Louis.

“Grazie, amico,” Louis si massaggia con cautela il punto in cui c’era il livido.

“Te l’ha fatto Harry, quindi?” gli chiede Zayn.

Louis appare inspiegabilmente colpevole. “In realtà no, è stato, uhm… ti ricordi qualche sera fa, quando ti ho detto che sarei andato a ballare a Londra? Mamma doveva essere lì per un nuovo seminario di formazione per infermiere, e ha portato me e le ragazze con lei, ed io avevo la stanza tutta per me, quindi ho immaginato che nessuno si sarebbe accorto se fossi uscito di notte, quindi… ad ogni modo, praticamente mi sono intrufolato nel primo nightclub che ho trovato–” Zayn sbuffa rumorosamente una risata, “e il buttafuori _deve_ avermi scambiato per una celebrità, o una persona famosa, o _qualcuno_ , perché c’era questa fila enorme di gente in attesa di entrare e lui si è limitato a sganciare la corda e farmi entrare. Non ho neanche dovuto Confonderlo.”

“Magari è stato merito del tuo culo,” gli fornisce provvidenzialmente Zayn.

“ _Avevo_ i miei pantaloni rossi,” gli dice Louis. Zayn comprende perfettamente il buttafuori, sinceramente.

“Quindi… hai limonato con il buttafuori? Non sapevo che ti piacessero i–”

“ _No!_ No, Cristo. Mi ha fatto entrare, e dopo un paio di drink l’ho finita sulla pista da ballo con qualcuno dietro di me, e stavamo entrambi già abbastanza eccitati, e poi mi ha girato verso di lui, ed era–” Louis fa una pausa per l’effetto drammatico, “era _Greg James_.”

Zayn lo fissa con aria assente.

“Pronto? Greg James? Il presentatore del _Breakfast Show_?”

“Oh, è una roba della BBC?” chiede Zayn.

Louis appare offeso. “Ma _certo_ che è una roba della BBC, dannazione, lo conoscono tutti–”

“Amico, le famiglie di maghi non ascoltano la BBC. Abbiamo le nostre emittenti.”

“Oh giusto, WWN e tutto il resto,” ride, “Be’, comunque, abbiamo, uhm, diciamo che abbiamofinitoperscoparenelcesso?”

“Scusa, puoi ripetere? Non ho sentito bene.”

“Mi ha – uhm – mi ha scopato in uno dei bagni e mi ha fatto un succhiotto gigante sul collo. Zayn, la gente _sa chi è_ , ed era _dentro di me_!”

Louis appare allo stesso tempo colpevole e su di giri; Zayn prova ardentemente a essere impressionato, a paragonarla a una scopata con… be’, con Lee Jordan, per esempio, ma forse i conduttori delle radio dei maghi non sono venerati come i loro corrispettivi Babbani.

“Magari questa storia dovresti raccontarla a Harry?” suggerisce Zayn. “Voglio dire, dal momento che probabilmente sa chi sia questo Greg James–”

Louis scatta per coprire la bocca di Zayn, e quest’ultimo non pensa di aver mai visto Louis muoversi così velocemente (a parte forse correre al fianco di Harry quando il riccio si era spaccato tentando di Materializzarsi per la prima volta al sesto anno). “Shhhh! No! Assolutamente no. Non puoi dirlo a Harry. È per questo che ho tentato di nascondere questo cazzo di affare. Non… non voglio che lui lo sappia.”

Zayn fissa Louis con attenzione, un sopracciglio sollevato, fino a che Louis non gli restituisce l’uso della bocca. “Be’… mi sono sbarazzato del succhiotto, direi che siamo a posto.”

Louis annuisce, il viso rosso.

“Uhm,” continua Zayn con esitazione, “noi non siamo… esclusivi, giusto? Cioè, lo so che noi tre abbiamo finito per essere esclusivi a Hogwarts, perché, tipo, non riesco a pensare a nessun’altro che mi piacerebbe davvero scopare a parte voi due, ma durante l’estate…?”

“Cioè, il piano era quello,” dice Louis. “Ma mentre io e Haz ti stavamo aspettando nello scompartimento, mi ha detto che, uhm, non ha fatto _niente_ con nessun’altro a parte me. Tipo, quest’estate.”

“Quindi, ovviamente, suppongo tu non abbia voluto condividere le _tue_ gesta.”

“Esatto, è stato il momento in cui me ne sono andato per venire a cercarti.”

Nessuno dei due dice niente per alcuni secondi.

Poi Louis sbotta, “Non guardarmi così, Zayn.”

“Sono sicuro di non sapere di cosa tu stia parlando, Louis.”

“Sei _sicuro_ di non vedere niente sul mio collo?”

“Ti giuro che me ne sono sbarazzato,” dice Zayn.

“Mi prometti che non lo dirai a Harry?”

“Cristo, _sì_ , te lo prometto.”

Louis annuisce, poi cambia bruscamente argomento. “Allora, Safaa verrà Smistata?”

“Mmhmm. Ma non ho dubbi che sarà anche lei Corvonero, è più intelligente di quanto fossi _io_ alla sua età.”

“Ehi, anche quelli delle altre Case sono intelligenti, okay? Il Professor Malfoy dice sempre che i Serpeverde sono intelligenti _esattamente_ come i Corvonero, ma senza tutto quel lecchinaggio.”

Zayn ride. “Tu e Harry potrete anche essere intelligenti come me, ma siete due stronzetti _sfaticati_ quando si parla di compiti.”

“Non posso darti torto,” dice Louis, “Ad ogni modo, dovrei tornare da Harry. È tutto solo nel nostro grande e spaventoso scompartimento. Anche se presumo che Stan, Eleanor e Ed l’abbiano trovato ormai.”

Zayn gli sorride e gli pizzica la guancia. “Va’ a fargli le coccole o qualcosa del genere. Ci vediamo al banchetto.”

“Devi pattugliare per _tutto_ il tempo?” Louis mette il broncio.

“Be’, magari forse potrei, uhm, ‘delegare’ uno dei Prefetti più giovani,” Zayn fa spallucce. “Immagino che il senso di essere Caposcuola è di poter dire alle altre persone cosa fare, no?”

“Questo è lo spirito giusto!” esclama Louis. Dà a Zayn un piccolo bacio sulla guancia e si volta per andarsene, strillando quando l’altro gli pizzica il culo, “Oi, occhio alla mercanzia!”

Zayn sbuffa una risata e si volta, ripercorrendo il corridoio e gemendo quando nota un’altra lunga coda fuori dal bagno. Per quanto gli riguarda, non ama il troppo divertimento o confusione nella sua vita, ma riesce già a percepire che quest’anno sarà memorabile.

 

**

 

È il sabato dopo la prima settimana di lezioni, ed è un’ora del mattino in cui la maggior parte degli studenti di Hogwarts dorme serenamente nei loro letti a baldacchino.

Sfortunatamente, questo non include Louis, o il resto della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde. Louis sospira mentre districa gli arti da quelli caldi e addormentati di Harry, trova un paio di mutande ai piedi del letto che si infila goffamente da sdraiato, e spinge di lato le tende per scivolare fuori dal letto.

“Sette,” si lamenta con Stan, che si sta preparando dall’altra parte della stanza. “Chi ha deciso di tenere le selezioni alle dannate _sette_ del mattino?”

“Il capitano di Quidditch,” replica Stan, infilandosi i pantaloncini. “Ho sentito che è una testa di cazzo rabbiosa.”

Louis sbuffa una risata. “Io ho sentito che ha anche un pessimo gusto per i Battitori. Potrebbe aver bisogno di prenderne un altro paio, quest’anno.”

“Oi!” Un calzino appallottolato colpisce Louis nello stomaco mentre cerca di infilarsi la maglietta sulla testa.

“Ehi, almeno avrò modo di capire come giocano tutti quando sono stremati. Non si può fare altro che migliorare, no?” argomenta Louis.

“In realtà sei tu il peggiore, Lou. Avrai un ammutinamento tra le mani prima che la stagione sia finita se continui così.”

“Non ti preoccupare, non ho davvero intenzione di fare gli _allenamenti_ alle sette tutti i sabati. Solo le selezioni.” Louis cerca un pezzetto di pergamena, lo trova, scrive un breve messaggio per Harry (“ _Haz, ho fissato le selezioni di Quidditch troppo presto per svegliarti. Dopo ho intenzione di usare la doccia di Z, quindi potresti unirti a noi quando ti svegli ;) xx – Lou_ ”), ed esce assieme agli altri, spettinati e con le scope strette in mano, lasciando Harry a sonnecchiare nel loro dormitorio. “Chiunque faccia davvero gli allenamenti a quest’ora, e non lo dico così per dire, è un maledetto idiota.”

Quando Louis e Stan arrivano al campo da Quidditch, scoprono che il numero di studenti che avrebbe dovuto presentarsi è circa il _doppio_ di quello che si aspettavano. E tra l’altro metà di loro indossa magliette rosse e dorate, che risulta essere piuttosto inusuale per le selezioni di Serpeverde.

A quanto pare Liam Payne, secondo i recenti standard di Louis, è un maledetto idiota.

Ed è un peccato, perché è davvero uno dei Grifondoro preferiti di Louis. Non interagiscono poi così tanto – in effetti, Louis non l’ha ancora visto dall’inizio della scuola – ma sono stati entrambi nominati capitani di Quidditch al loro sesto anno, e da allora hanno avuto una rivalità piuttosto sana (anche se, per qualcuno che si suppone debba _replicare_ ai commenti sarcastici e gli insulti di Louis, Liam è invece esasperatamente _gentile_ ). Liam è Portiere e Louis è Cacciatore, quindi rischiano spesso di trovarsi faccia a faccia in campo; sono anche equamente bravi nei loro ruoli, il che rende divertenti le partite Serpeverde-Grifondoro.

Quello che _non_ è così divertente è fissare le selezioni per le loro rispettive squadre di Quidditch apparentemente alla stessa identica _cazzo di ora del mattino_. Louis si fa strada tra la folla a gomitate per cercare di trovare Liam, ed è sconvolto quando un ragazzo molto più alto, con le spalle più ampie e la voce più profonda di quanto si aspettasse gli tende una mano.

“Ciao, Louis!” dice il ragazzo. Louis lo guarda di traverso. Quel tizio ha l’ _atteggiamento_ di Liam Payne, ma il suo corpo sembra uscito direttamente da una delle copie di _Playwitch_ di Eleanor. Il Liam Payne del sesto anno era tutto lineamenti morbidi, viso rotondo e gambe lunghe; il “Liam Payne” del settimo anno è cresciuto, si è tagliato la zazzera di capelli selvaggi in qualcosa di sexy e stiloso, ed è, per dirla in modo più semplice, davvero un figo da paura.

Louis si rende conto che lo sta _fissando_ , e afferra bruscamente la mano di Liam. “Liam?” viene fuori più come una domanda. “Come è andata l’estate?”

“Tutto bene, niente di particolare. La tua?”

(A quanto pare quel ragazzo è Liam, dato che ha appena risposto al suo nome.)

“Bene. Sono stato perlopiù a casa a Donny, e sono andato nella Londra Babbana un paio di volte,” dice Louis. “Quindi, tu, uhm… vorresti tenere le selezioni in questo momento?”

“Sì, mi odiano tutti per questo, ma sto cercando di replicare l’ultima era d’oro dei Grifondoro nel Quidditch,” dice Liam. Louis lo osserva con aria assente, canalizzando tutte le sue energie nel non buttarsi in ginocchio e tirargli fuori l’uccello dalle mutande. “Sai, come quando Harry Potter era qui – lui e Oliver Baston organizzavano gli allenamenti molto presto e in tutte le condizioni, e hanno vinto _così_ tante partite. È il mio obiettivo di quest’anno.”

Liam indica dietro di sé il gruppo di studenti ammassati e dall’aria triste, vestiti di rosso e oro. Louis cerca di ignorare il modo in cui una vena nel collo di Liam spicca prominente quando volta la testa. Gli studenti Grifondoro continuano a guardare i Serpeverde di Louis, come in attesa di una rissa.

“Oh, uhm, avevo intenzione di farle anche io. Le selezioni. Adesso,” dice Louis, ancora instupidito da quanto Liam sia diventato _figo_. Non ha mai voluto leccare qualcosa più di quanto voglia leccare quella voglia sul suo collo.

Liam ride. “Sono sicuro che riusciremo a trovare una soluzione. Carta forbici sasso?”

La maggior parte degli studenti sembra confusa. Un’altra cosa che Liam e Louis hanno in comune è che sono entrambi Nati Babbani; quando sbagliano e usano inavvertitamente un’espressione colloquiale Babbana, non devono preoccuparsi che l’altro lo prenda per il culo.

“Certo, vince chi ne fa due su tre?” propone Louis.

Prima che Liam possa rispondere, si sente del trambusto tra le fila Grifondoro, quando uno degli studenti si fa strada a spintoni.

“Liam, amico, scusa il ritardo. Cos’è tutto questo–” Andy si ferma bruscamente al lato destro di Liam, mentre osserva il gruppo di Serpeverde di fronte a lui. “Tomlinson.”

“Samuels,” sputa Louis, accigliato. Non capirà mai come Liam possa annoverare quello stronzo tra i suoi amici, e _soprattutto_ non capirà mai come diavolo Andy Samuels possa essere stato smistato in Grifondoro. Entrambi i suoi genitori erano Grifondoro, certo, ma non è che siano riusciti a inculcare nemmeno un briciolo dell’onore e della decenza della Casa nel loro figlio. Forse ha corrotto il Cappello Parlante.

Andy si prende qualche secondo per analizzare la situazione. “Considerando che Liam è la persona più mattiniera che conosca, tiro a indovinare e scommetto che siamo arrivati prima noi. Ora andatevene.”

“Stavamo giusto per–” comincia Liam.

“Considerando che _tu_ sei appena arrivato, tiro a indovinare e scommetto che non sai nemmeno cosa _cazzo_ stia succedendo, tesoro,” dice Louis con una certa condiscendenza.

“Carta forbici sasso?” tenta Liam.

“In realtà sono stata io la prima ad arrivare in campo,” la voce di Jesy arriva dal gruppo smeraldo e argento dietro di Louis. Quest’ultimo rivolge un sorrisetto ad Andy.

“Parlavo dei Capitani,” la schernisce Andy. “Lascia che i grandi si allenino, Tomlinson, tu e i tuoi amichetti potrete venire a giocare più tardi.”

Louis lancia la testa indietro in una risata. “Chiedo scusa, _quale_ Casa ha vinto la Coppa di Quidditch l’anno scorso?”

“Non c’è bisogno di litigare,” dice Liam docilmente, ma è sovrastato dagli applausi dei Serpeverde.

“È un nuovo anno,” dice Andy, “E tutti voi non riuscirete a camminare dritti quando avremo finito con voi.”

“Andy–” comincia Liam.

“Ne dubito,” dice Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sogghignando. “Perché non ci lasciate usare il campo per qualche ora mentre tu vai a cercare il tuo cazzo?” Stan ridacchia dietro di lui.

“Louis–” tenta Liam.

“ _Oppure_ , potete lasciar usare il campo a _noi_ per qualche ora, e se sei così tanto disperato, sono sicuro che riuscirai a trovare qualcos’altro da cavalcare,” Andy gli rivolge un sorriso laido.

L’aria cambia all’istante.

Louis si avventa sulla gola di Andy, bacchetta alla mano, prima che chiunque possa anche solo battere ciglio. Riesce a sentire Stan avvicinarsi alle sue spalle, e anche Liam afferra la propria bacchetta. Louis rimpiange vagamente di aver coinvolto i suoi amici, ma non può ignorare quel tipo di cattiveria ed è una cosa che capita fin _troppo_ spesso.

“Il fatto che mi piaccia quel che mi piace non fa di me una troia, Samuels,” dice sottovoce, “e faresti meglio a ricordartelo.”

Andy sembra sia alla ricerca di una risposta. Prima che possa rispondere al fuoco, il silenzio viene spezzato da una terza voce, che grida, “Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?”

Il gruppo di studenti si separa rapidamente per rivelare un Professor Malfoy, estremamente trasandato, farsi strada verso di loro. Indossa ancora i vestiti che Louis gli ha visto addosso il giorno prima, i capelli biondo platino solitamente ingellati all’indietro sono sparati in tutte le direzioni, e puzza tremendamente di Whiskey Incendiario. Louis decide di non fare commenti, abbassando invece la bacchetta e sollevando le mani sia in difesa che in saluto. “Giorno, Professore.”

“Giorno, Louis,” dice il Professor Malfoy. “Payne.”

Liam sorride. “Buongiorno, Professore!”

“Vi spiace spiegarmi che sta succedendo?” chiede Malfoy.

“Oh, sa com’è,” dice Louis con vivacità, “niente di insolito. Io e Liam che cerchiamo di avere una conversazione civile, Samuels che rovina tutto prendendosi gioco della mia sessualità, io che difendo il mio onore. Un normale sabato mattina, direi.”

“Ma che cazzo, ha iniziato lui–” esclama Andy.

“Payne,” lo interrompe Malfoy con un colpo di bacchetta, “è così?”

Liam sembra combattuto tra il raccontare la verità e proteggere il suo amico. Louis, nella maggior parte dei casi, mentirebbe spudoratamente su cose del genere, ma Liam è _Liam_ , quindi dice, “Sì, Professore.” Andy gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

“Nel mio ufficio, Samuels,” dice Malfoy. “E comunque, che ci fate tutti qui? Dovreste essere a letto.”

“Sia io che Louis abbiamo fissato i provini di Quidditch alle sette di stamattina,” gli dice Liam.

“Ci avrei scommesso le palle,” sbotta Malfoy. “Be’, Grifondoro, grazie al vostro compagno di squadra straordinariamente tollerante, avrete il campo per secondi. Tornate alle dieci.”

I Grifondoro si voltano e cominciano a disperdersi in un mare di rosso e oro, brontolando sottovoce.

“E ringraziate che non vi tolga punti!” grida Malfoy alle loro spalle.

“Nottataccia, Professore?” chiede Louis a Malfoy. I due hanno legato fin dal secondo anno di Louis, quando gli aveva dichiarato il suo desiderio di una carriera in Pozioni.

Ma a quanto pare non sono _così_ legati. Gli angoli della bocca di Malfoy si piegano verso l’alto, ma tutto ciò che dice è, “Non sfidare la sorte, Tomlinson,” e si allontana, trascinando Andy con sé.

Liam rimane indietro e si china verso Louis. “Mi dispiace per Andy, amico. Sa essere proprio uno stronzo, a volte.”

Louis scoppia a ridere. “ _A volte_? È tutto okay, Liam, lo fa sempre.”

Il cipiglio di Liam si intensifica. “No, non è tutto okay, Louis! Non dovresti mai neanche avere a che fare con cose del genere.”

“È facile dirlo per te. Tu non sei gay,” Louis fa spallucce. Non è nemmeno particolarmente infastidito, considerato quanto sia abituato alle provocazioni. Che in realtà arrivano solo da altre due o tre persone – la maggior parte degli studenti di Hogwarts accoglie Louis e gli altri studenti gay a braccia aperte.

Liam apre la bocca come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, poi la richiude velocemente. “Giusto. Be’, ci si vede in giro, immagino. Scusa di nuovo.”

“Non è successo niente, davvero. Ci vediamo in giro, amico!”

Liam lo saluta con una mano e si allontana verso il castello sulle tracce del suo gruppo di futuri compagni di squadra. Louis lo osserva andare via e ignora in modo in cui la sua maglia si allarga sulle spalle ampie e sulla schiena robusta. Sticazzi, ha delle selezioni da fare. Chi se ne frega del culetto impertinente di Liam, sinceramente?

 

**

 

Zayn non è e non è _mai_ stato una persona mattiniera. La sua idea di weekend perfetto include dormire oltre mezzogiorno sia sabato che domenica, leggendo qualcosa, magari andando a Hogsmeade, e bevendo con i suoi amici alla sera.

La sua idea di weekend perfetto _non_ include essere svegliato da Louis ben prima di mezzogiorno, ma a quanto pare il suo weekend è destinato a essere _im_ perfetto, perché è esattamente quello che succede.

“Zayn! Zaaaayn! Zaynie! Svegliati!”

Zayn apre impercettibilmente un occhio, accigliandosi, e lo chiude di nuovo.

“Zee! Lo so che sei sveglio! Ti ho visto aprire gli occhi! Be’, _un occhio_ , in realtà, ma–”

“Merlino, Lou, che ore sono?”

Una pausa. “Le dieci e mezza, credo. Mi manca la tua doccia, quelle negli spogliatoi sembrano dei vicoli luridi paragonati alla tua–”

“È troppo presto, Louis,” dice Zayn, e si volta dall’altra parte per dare le spalle al suo amico fin-troppo-vivace.

“Va bene,” dice Louis, e Zayn riesce a _sentirlo_ fare il broncio. “Allora andrò a insaponarmi tutto nudo nella tua doccia da solo. Goditi il tuo sonno di bellezza.”

Sente Louis camminare verso il bagno, lasciando nel tragitto la sua divisa da Quidditch. Zayn si acciglia contro il cuscino; sono tornati solo da una settimana e l’attrattiva del corpo nudo di Louis è comunque troppo forte per resistere. Immagina che diminuirà col tempo, ma per ora Zayn si limita a brontolare, districando il suo corpo nudo dal piumone, e alzandosi per seguire Louis, che ha già aperto l’acqua.

Zayn non ha mai avuto l’alito mattutino – la sua bocca è sempre fresca e pulita, _ovviamente_. Ciononostante, non gli costa nulla lavarsi velocemente i denti al lavandino prima di avvicinarsi alla doccia ed entrare. Louis è – Merlino, è tutto bagnato e abbronzato e bellissimo, con i rivoletti di sapone che gli scorrono lungo il corpo. Ha gli occhi chiusi e la testa sotto il getto d’acqua, mentre si sciacqua i capelli.

“Com’è andato l’allenamento?” chiede Zayn, afferrando lo shampoo per potersi lavare i capelli.

“Selezioni,” lo corregge Louis, strofinandosi gli occhi e prendendo il balsamo. “E sono andate bene, non abbiamo perso troppi del settimo, quindi c’erano solo un paio di posti da riempire. Lo so che nessuno ha il posto assicurato, ma nessuno dei candidati era bravo quanto i veterani.” Si versa il balsamo sulla mano. “Andy Samuels ha fatto lo stronzo, come al solito, ma è arrivato il Professor Malfoy e gli ha fatto fare una figura di merda– non l’avevo mai visto così trasandato, credo che abbia passato la notte ai Tre Manici di Scopa, è l’unica spiegazione per cui stesse tornando poco dopo l’alba…”

Zayn ascolta mentre Louis parla entusiasta della sua giornata, sorridendo al fatto che la sua per ora sia consistita solo in quella doccia.

“… _oh_ , e non immaginerai mai chi è diventato un figo _da paura_ durante l’estate.”

Zayn non riesce davvero a pensare a qualcuno a Hogwarts più figo di Louis, Harry, o se stesso, quindi suona incredulo quando chiede, “Chi?”

“Be’, di sicuro l’hai già visto,” si corregge Louis, passandosi il balsamo tra i capelli. “Probabilmente l’ho incrociato per tutta la settimana, ma col cazzo che l’ho riconosciuto!”

“Suppongo di essere interessato,” dice Zayn.

“Liam Payne.”

Zayn sbuffa una risata,beffardo. “Lou. _Si alliscia i capelli._ ”

“Se li è tagliati tutti! Be’, non tutti. È, uhm, non è proprio una cresta, ha ancora capelli ai lati–”

“Fauxhawk,” dice Zayn.

Louis lo fissa. “La chiamano _davvero_ così?”

“Già,” Zayn fa spallucce, “Ad ogni modo, s’è tagliato i capelli, embè?”

“Ed è fottutamente cresciuto, cioè, è minimo una testa più alto di me, e ha queste braccia _possenti_. Riuscivo a malapena a parlare con lui senza immaginare che mi scopasse contro un muro.”

Lo stesso Zayn, che ha scopato Louis diverse volte contro un muro, sa che è qualcosa che fa davvero eccitare l’altro ragazzo. Si immagina un Louis davvero agitato che cerca di dirigere le selezioni e comportarsi in modo professionale con una semi erezione, ed il pensiero è _eccitante_. “Cosa avrebbe pensato Liam, mh?” chiede, muovendosi verso Louis e cominciando a metterlo con le spalle al muro. “Se avesse saputo che ti è venuto duro pensando a lui?”

Louis deglutisce. “Non ho mai detto che mi è venuto duro,” dice, la voce che si spezza appena.

“Ma ti sei dovuto trattenere, non è vero? Trattenere dall’eccitarti dove chiunque avrebbe potuto vederti?”

“Zayn,” piagnucola Louis.

“Chiunque avrebbe visto quanto volessi il suo cazzo,” mormora Zayn con un sorriso malizioso. Sia lui che Louis hanno una sorta di _fissa_ per l’umiliazione; Louis in entrambi i modi, nel senso che a volte ama essere umiliato e a volte farlo agli altri. Il preferito di Zayn è quando entrambi si coalizzano contro Harry, che si eccita nell’essere umiliato, anche se questo lo _distrugge_ completamente. “Dio, già mi immagino la scena, sai? Il tuo cazzo duro nei pantaloni, che sfrega contro la scopa–”

Il respiro di Louis si fa affannoso, e riesce a malapena a trattenere un piccolo gemito che gli fuoriesce dalla bocca. “Smettila,” soffia, cercando di riacquistare l’autocontrollo buttando la testa sotto il getto per risciacquare il balsamo.

Una volta pulito, però, Zayn gli si avventa addosso, spingendo il ragazzo più piccolo contro il muro della doccia. “Vorresti cavalcarlo, allora? Scommetto che riuscirebbe a farti rimbalzare sul suo cazzo se è così forte come dici.”

“Scommetto che tu non ci riusciresti,” dice Louis, ma non c’è cattiveria nelle sue parole – Zayn riesce a vedere quanto siano dilatate le sue pupille, quanto siano arrossate le sue guance… e non solo per il calore della doccia.

“Scommetto che riesco ancora a farlo,” dice Zayn, mettendosi immediatamente in ginocchio e prendendo la semi erezione di Louis completamente in bocca. Louis geme sopra di lui e lancia la testa all’indietro, colpendo il muro della doccia con un leggero _tunk_. Zayn ama tutto questo – ama far eccitare Harry o Louis nella sua bocca, ama la sensazione della pelle che rimane morbida e il membro che diventa più duro, più grosso, mentre lo lecca maldestramente fino a che non gli entra più in bocca. A quel punto deve impegnarsi, facendo scivolare la sua bocca su e giù lungo l’erezione di Louis e arricciando la lingua attorno alla base.

“Cazzo, Zayn, _sì_ ,” geme Louis. Zayn porta una mano sul proprio membro, cominciando a pompare su e giù per eccitarsi totalmente. Non è difficile, con tutti i versi che sta emettendo Louis, e il sapore di quest’ultimo che travolge tutti i suoi sensi. “Hai intenzione di scoparmi?”

Zayn si tira indietro, portando la mano libera a muoversi sull’erezione bagnata di Louis. “Sì, Lou, cazzo, lo sai che lo voglio.”

“Voglio cavalcarti,” soffia Louis, sussultando quando Zayn torna ad usare la bocca, succhiando forte e andando così in profondità quasi da soffocare. Quando Louis comincia a implorarlo e a tirargli i capelli, Zayn si tira nuovamente indietro e si alza, afferrando il suo bagnoschiuma preferito al cocco.

“Prima dovremmo finire di lavarci, però.”

Louis si limita a guardarlo a bocca aperta, apparentemente incapace di formare parole o usare i suoi arti. “Vuoi che ti lavi, amore?”

“Sei un cazzone,” dice Louis alla fine. Ma annuisce, e Zayn gli fa cenno di girarsi con la mano. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo con affetto. “Sei così prevedibile, Zee.”

“So cosa mi piace,” gli dice Zayn. Spruzza un bel po’ di bagnoschiuma sulle mani e lo sparge sulle spalle di Louis, massaggiandogli la pelle. Louis rabbrividisce e geme, ruotando le spalle e cercando di inarcare la schiena verso il tocco di Zayn. Zayn porta le mani più in basso, raccogliendo un po’ della schiuma dalle spalle di Louis e usandola per far scorrere le mani verso la curva della sua spina dorsale. Massaggia la pelle morbida, tirando fuori ancora gemiti da Louis prima di rimuovere le mani per prendere altro bagnoschiuma.

Zayn porta la bocca sulla giuntura tra il collo e la spalla di Louis, mentre le sue mani insaponate scivolano sempre più in basso, fermandosi sulle fossette in fondo alla sua schiena. Muove furtivamente una mano tra le sue natiche, facendo irrigidire Louis che piagnucola e si spinge indietro, in cerca di più contatto.

“Zayn,” sospira, facendo sogghignare il ragazzo contro la sua pelle. Zayn fa scivolare una mano nel mezzo e friziona contro la sua apertura, mentre lascia che l’altra mano si insinui a giocare con i suoi testicoli, avvolgendoli e rigirandoli tra le dita. Louis rantola, muovendosi avanti e poi indietro come se non sapesse contro qualche mano di Zayn voglia spingersi di più.

“Datti una mossa, Malik,” dice Louis con voce strozzata, gemendo quando Zayn gli prende l’erezione in mano e comincia a masturbarlo. “Non voglio venire così, _cazzo_.”

“E come vorresti venire?” mormora Zayn, stuzzicando ancora un po’ la sua apertura. Non si spinge mai totalmente all’interno, limitandosi a una minima pressione, facendo squittire Louis.

“Con te dentro di me,” dice Louis, prevedibilmente, cercando di spingersi dentro una delle dita di Zayn.

“Solo le mie dita?” chiede Zayn, la mano che si muove più veloce sull’erezione di Louis.

“Dio, no, il tuo cazzo, _Gesù_ , vuoi davvero che ti faccia lo spelling?” sbuffa Louis, ma sta rapidamente perdendo tutto il suo autocontrollo, mentre Zayn continua a muovere le mani in movimenti mirati.

Zayn toglie la mano dal membro di Louis, facendo piagnucolare il più piccolo, ma poi lo volta e lo manovra sotto il getto caldo per sciacquarlo, perché Zayn, per quanto gli piaccia stuzzicare, sta cominciando a essere impaziente. Presta particolare attenzione al culo di Louis, allargando le natiche e giocando con la sua apertura per assicurarsi che tutto il sapone sia sparito.

“Pensi che Liam ti porterebbe a letto?” gli sussurra Zayn nell’orecchio.

“Mmmm,” mormora Louis, ondeggiando in avanti e sfregando l’erezione contro la coscia di Zayn.

Zayn ridacchia alla disperazione nella voce dell’altro, poi allunga una mano dietro di lui per chiudere l’acqua. Afferra il sedere di Louis con due mani e lo strizza come apprezzamento, prima di piegare le ginocchia per fare leva e poi raddrizzarsi, sollevando Louis con sé.

Louis strilla e avvolge le mani attorno al collo di Zayn e le gambe attorno alla sua vita, aggrappandosi saldamente. La sua erezione è intrappolata tra loro, e lui piagnucola, strusciandosi contro Zayn con movimenti convulsi.

“Mi farai cadere,” ansima Louis tra le spinte.

“Io e Ant abbiamo cominciato a frequentare una palestra Babbana quest’estate,” gli dice Zayn mentre si avvia verso la camera. “Non dirlo ai miei genitori.”

Louis geme e lascia un succhiotto sulla pelle morbida del collo di Zayn, facendo sibilare quest’ultimo. “Sei così sexy,” ansima, sospirando con gratitudine quando Zayn lo lascia cadere sul letto gigante.

Zayn gli rivolge un sorriso, allungandosi su di lui per recuperare la bacchetta da sotto uno dei cuscini. Gli basta solo stringerla tra le dita con un incantesimo di Appello non-verbale per far volare una boccetta di lubrificante dal baule alla sua mano.

“Esibizionista,” dice Louis, sogghignando.

“Lo trovi sexy,” lo rimbecca Zayn. Stappa la boccetta e se ne versa un’ingente quantità sulle dita.

Louis tende una mano e afferra la nuca di Zayn, trascinandolo su di lui in un bacio violento. Le loro lingue si scontrano, attorcigliandosi tra loro mentre Zayn lecca la bocca di Louis con un gemito basso. La bocca di Louis è calda e bagnata e sa di gomma alla cannella, che Louis ama masticare dopo il Quidditch.

Zayn porta una delle dita bagnate tra le gambe di Louis, facendola scorrere attorno alla sua apertura, dietro i testicoli. Si scosta dalla bocca di Louis con un rumore osceno e dice, “Hai visto bene le mani di Liam, Lou?”

Louis piagnucola e scuote la testa, mentre Zayn gli accarezza il perineo.

“Scommetto che le sue dita sono enormi,” dice Zayn. In realtà non ha la più pallida idea di che aspetto abbia Liam dopo la sua apparente “trasformazione”, ma gli sta piacendo terribilmente l’immagine che sta disegnando per Louis mentre fa scivolare un solo dito dentro di lui. Louis geme e spalanca le gambe, cercando di prenderlo più a fondo. “Ti riempirebbero così bene.”

“Smettila,” ansima Louis, muovendosi sul dito di Zayn senza dare alcuna indicazione che voglia che si fermi. “Non sarò più in grado di – ahh, guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi, _cazzo_.”

Zayn sogghigna maliziosamente e aggiunge un altro dito alla stretta apertura di Louis. Louis geme e si contorce, buttando la testa indietro ed esponendo il collo. I suoi capelli, ancora bagnati, sono tutti incollati attorno al suo viso in morbide ciocche, e gocce d’acqua scivolano in maniera allettante sul suo petto e attorno ai suoi capezzoli.

“Sembra davvero possente,” continua Zayn, ignorando le suppliche di Louis. “Ti scoperebbe così forte con quelle dita, ci scommetto.” Accelera i movimenti delle mani, spingendo le dita dentro Louis sempre più rapidamente, facendo dei rumori osceni con tutto il lubrificante che ha usato.

“Dentro,” rantola Louis, stringendo le lenzuola tra le dita. “Dentro di me, _adesso_.”

“ _Sono_ dentro di te, tesoro,” lo provoca Zayn, preparandosi ad aggiungere un altro dito. Prima che possa, però, Louis emette un verso contrariato e si solleva per avvolgere le braccia attorno a Zayn, prendendo quest’ultimo di sorpresa, e ribaltando le posizioni. Louis afferra la boccetta di lubrificante e se ne versa un po’ sulla mano, spalmandolo velocemente sull’erezione di Zayn e facendo sibilare quest’ultimo per il freddo, ma prima che possa anche solo dirgli qualcosa, il ragazzo più piccolo si allinea e affonda, poco a poco, su tutta la sua lunghezza.

“N-non vedevi l’ora, non è vero,” sussulta Zayn, perdendo la lucidità nel momento in cui la sua erezione viene circondata da uno stretto, stretto calore.

“Chiudi il becco,” soffia Louis, fermandosi a metà e cercando di lasciar abituare il proprio corpo. Ma non è molto paziente, non contento finché non si ritrova completamente seduto e il suo culo rotondo posato sulle cosce di Zayn. “Non chiudi _mai_ il becco?”

“Lo ami,” dice Zayn, ruotando i fianchi e spingendosi dentro Louis. Quest’ultimo geme e si china, le loro bocche che si incontrano in un bacio. Poco dopo, però, Louis si distacca, appoggiandosi all’indietro così da poter iniziare a muoversi sul serio. Zayn sa che Louis ama stare sopra, ama avere almeno l’illusione di avere il controllo. E questo va bene anche a Zayn, che può sdraiarsi e guardare avidamente Louis che affonda, emettendo piccoli gemiti ogni volta che il grosso membro colpisce il punto giusto dentro di lui.

Entrambi hanno perso le parole – per un po’ l’unico rumore nella stanza oltre ai loro gemiti e ansimi è il suono secco del culo di Louis che sbatte contro il bacino di Zayn. Quest’ultimo ha una presa allentata sui fianchi del più piccolo, non abbastanza da muoverlo ma abbastanza da guidarlo. Sfrega i pollici sulla pelle con riverenza mentre Louis affonda ripetutamente in profondità, ruotando indecentemente i fianchi.

Alla fine, però, Zayn pensa che Louis sia un po’ troppo sicuro di sé, quindi lo stringe un po’ più forte e dice, “Riesci a immaginare… cosa penserebbe Liam di, mmm, te… in questo momento?”

Louis geme a voce alta, perdendo il ritmo. Zayn approfitta della sua distrazione e pianta con fermezza i piedi sul letto per fare leva, cominciando a fottere il corpo malleabile di Louis. E continua, “Penserebbe che sei una troia, non è vero, Lou?”

“Non sono una troia,” Louis mette il broncio, inarcando la schiena per far arrivare Zayn più a fondo. Le sue cosce tremano dallo sforzo e Zayn stringe la presa con le dita – probabilmente gli lascerà dei lividi, il che va più che bene.

“Sei così disperato, cazzo,” dice Zayn tra i denti, cominciando a spingere più forte per combaciare con il ritmo di Louis. Probabilmente si ritroverà anche dei lividi sul bacino, _cazzo_. “Farti fottere dal mio cazzo, _merda_ , pensando a qualcun altro…”

Con la coda dell’occhio, Zayn nota una sagoma in movimento, e si accorge che Harry è appena entrato nella stanza. Quest’ultimo li vede e deglutisce profondamente, toccandosi il cavallo dei pantaloni.

“Cazzo – merda – oh mio _Dio_ ,” geme Louis, cominciando a piegarsi in avanti. Zayn sa che Louis sta per venire, perché il suo orifizio ha cominciato a stringersi e fremere appena. Non sembra ancora aver notato Harry.

“Scommetto che il suo cazzo è fottutamente enorme,” dice Zayn, cominciando a sentirsi anche lui vicino all’orgasmo. Rivolge un sorrisetto a Harry e afferra l’erezione terribilmente dura di Louis, sfregando le dita sulla punta imperlata di liquido preseminale. Louis pigola e si agita in modo convulso, portando le mani a stringere le cosce.

“Sì, oh, _cazzo_ , sì…” dice con voce strozzata, affondando le unghie nella propria pelle. “Sto per venire, Zee…”

“Lo so, amore,” dice Zayn, usando il liquido di Louis come lubrificante per cominciare a masturbarlo. “Sei così – cazzo – bello quando vieni.”

Zayn distoglie lo sguardo dall’erezione pulsante di Louis per notare che Harry ha tirato fuori la propria dai pantaloni, iniziando lentamente a toccarsi nell’osservare la scena di fronte a lui. C’è uno sguardo intenso e stranamente penetrante nei suoi occhi, e quando Zayn lo incrocia, sente un’inspiegabile brivido di paura scorrergli lungo la schiena fino al punto in cui il suo corpo è unito a quello di Louis. Sposta nuovamente lo sguardo su quest’ultimo, i cui occhi sono serrati, e vuole spingerlo oltre il limite.

“Ciao, Harry,” dice Zayn con tutta la naturalezza di cui è capace, considerando che si sta avvicinando rapidamente al proprio orgasmo.

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano e lui sussulta, girando di scatto la testa per guardare Harry intento a masturbarsi lentamente e osservare Louis con un’espressione indecifrabile in viso. Zayn sente il corpo di Louis stringersi ancora di più attorno a lui e sa che è in procinto di venire.

“Harry, oh – oh mio _Dio, cazzo, Harry_ …” Louis grida, e viene, tutti i suoi muscoli a irrigidirsi all’istante, la schiena che si inarca meravigliosamente mentre schizza sulla mano e sullo stomaco di Zayn. La sua apertura si stringe in una morsa attorno al cazzo di Zayn, e quest’ultimo riesce a malapena a cavalcare l’orgasmo dell’altro prima di venire, riversandosi nel delizioso calore del corpo di Louis con un gemito profondo.

La mente di Zayn si annebbia per qualche istante, benché si accorga di Louis che gli collassa addosso con un piccolo gemito. Quando torna in sé, cerca di uscire da lui il più delicatamente possibile, sebbene Louis emetta comunque versi scontenti.

“Quando sei arrivato, Haz?” chiede alla fine Louis, avendo riacquistato la capacità di parlare ma non, apparentemente, quella di muoversi, mentre rimane accasciato su Zayn, a faccia in giù sul suo petto. Zayn distende le gambe e lascia penzolare i piedi oltre il bordo del letto, rilassando le gambe dopo averle tenute piegate per così tanto tempo.

“Sono arrivato quando Zayn stava parlando del cazzo di qualcun altro,” dice Harry, sfilandosi i pantaloni, e, _oh_ , è _gelosia_ quella che sente Zayn, non è vero? Le sopracciglia di Harry sono leggermente aggrottate, e c’è qualcosa di ponderato e strettamente controllato nel modo in cui si spoglia, come una sorta di calma prima della tempesta, come una bomba in procinto di esplodere da un momento all’altro. Zayn è improvvisamente posseduto dal ridicolo impulso di sfilarsi da sotto Louis e scappare il più lontano possibile dall’imminente esplosione. Sfortunatamente, un Louis del tutto ignaro è ancora collassato su di lui, rendendo la fuga impossibile, e quindi Zayn può solo rimanere a guardare mentre Harry cammina verso di loro, completamente nudo e assolutamente pericoloso.

È raro che Harry sia di cattivo umore – tra i tre, è decisamente il più remissivo – ma quando accade, Merlino abbia pietà di chiunque finisca per essere l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni (o, più che altro, Merlino abbia pietà del loro culo).

Ancora ignaro, Louis dice, “Oh, già, stavo giusto dicendo a Zayn quanto sia diventato figo Liam Payne.”

Harry inarca un sopracciglio e i suoi occhi scintillano pericolosamente. Zayn sente un brivido di terrore attraversargli il corpo. “Ah sì? E com’è?” chiede Harry con dolcezza.

È una domanda strana da parte sua – persino quando non è in procinto di scatenare un attacco di furia sessuale, è sempre un po’ possessivo e geloso. Persino Louis si è accorto della stranezza, ora. “Uhm… uhm? Be’, si è fatto più alto…”

Mentre Louis continua a descrivergli Liam con esitazione, sospira dalla felicità quando Harry è abbastanza vicino da fargli scorrere delicatamente un dito lungo la spina dorsale. Il fatto che Harry sia così gentile lascia Zayn completamente terrorizzato per l’incolumità di Louis.

“… probabilmente riuscirebbe a prendermi in braccio…” continua Louis, farfugliando.

Zayn vede Harry sollevare una gamba per inginocchiarsi ai piedi del letto e inspira bruscamente quando immagina quel che abbia intenzione di fare.

“Sia io che Zayn riusciamo a prenderti in braccio,” mormora Harry, premendo i pollici sulle fossette in fondo alla schiena di Louis.

Louis rilascia una risatina. “Sì, ma dovresti vedere le sue braccia–” si interrompe, inspirando bruscamente, perché Harry ha abbassato la testa e cominciato a leccare attorno all’entrata di Louis. “ _Ohmiodio_ –”

Harry solleva le sue enormi mani per spalancare le natiche di Louis, leccando più in profondità e producendo dei rumori osceni mentre spinge la lingua contro l’entrata dell’altro ragazzo. Zayn non riesce a vedere quasi nulla, ma riesce a percepire il modo in cui Louis si è irrigidito sopra di lui, aggrappandosi forte al suo corpo e cercando di reprimere dei piccoli suoni sul suo petto.

È solo quando delle lacrime involontarie di piacere cominciano a scorrergli lungo le guance e bagnare il petto di Zayn, che quest’ultimo si ricorda…

“Harry, fai _schifo_ ,” sussulta, scandalizzato, mentre Harry _lecca lo sperma di Zayn che fuoriesce da Louis_.

Harry emette un vago suono di assenso contro l’entrata di Louis, poi fa qualcosa con la lingua che fa urlare quest’ultimo. Non sapendo cos’altro fare, Zayn cerca di tranquillizzarlo, sollevando una mano per accarezzargli i capelli. È osceno, ed è terribilmente eccitante, il modo in cui Harry ci dà dentro, senza trattenersi – Zayn si ecciterebbe, in altre circostanze, ma ha letteralmente appena scopato Louis, quindi. Tra l’altro, come se non bastasse, crede di avere troppa paura per eccitarsi di nuovo, il suo corpo troppo in shock per il cattivo umore di Harry anche solo per pensare di dirigere il sangue verso il suo uccello.

Ma poi Zayn riesce a sentire Louis eccitarsi nuovamente contro di lui, singhiozzando mentre il suo pene ipersensibile si indurisce di nuovo a causa dell’accanimento con cui Harry sta leccando dentro di lui, e magari… sì, magari non è impossibile per Zayn considerare l’idea di eccitarsi di nuovo.

“Har… ry, _Harry_ , Dio–” Louis riesce a malapena a tirare fuori le parole, da quanto è sopraffatto. Zayn riesce a sentirlo mentre cerca di dibattersi, cerca di divincolarsi, ma è intrappolato tra gli altri due ragazzi, ancorato con forza dalle forti braccia di Harry.

Harry si tira indietro con un rumore osceno e solleva un dito, facendolo scorrere sull’apertura di Louis. Lo osserva, incantato, quando affonda dentro di lui, bagnato da sperma, lubrificante e saliva, e Zayn non riesce a vederlo, ma riesce a _sentirlo_.

Zayn avverte che Louis è combattuto tra il supplicare Harry di fermarsi e il chiedergli di continuare, singhiozzando, “È troppo, Harry, ferm– _cazzo_ , oh cazzo…”

“Oh, quindi stiamo pensando a me, adesso?” chiede Harry, la voce incredibilmente bassa, mentre fotte Louis in profondità con il suo lungo dito. Ne solleva un altro, ci sputa sopra e lo inserisce insieme al primo con un suono osceno. Harry si china di nuovo, leccando tutt’attorno all’apertura, lì dove le sue dita stanno allargando Louis, e Louis, sopraffatto dal piacere, _urla_.

“Tienilo fermo, Zayn,” dice Harry. Louis ha cominciato a tremare, le cosce scosse da spasmi mentre Harry continua a leccarlo. Zayn cerca di accarezzare i fianchi di Louis, sfiorandogli il sedere in quel che dovrebbe essere un gesto di conforto, ma fa gemere Louis e agitarsi ancora di più, e Zayn è costretto a stringerlo con forza per evitare che faccia male a qualcuno di loro.

Harry fa qualcosa con le dita che fa gridare Louis e sfregarsi contro Zayn, il quale sente l’erezione di nuovo pulsante che comincia a gocciolare liquido preseminale sul proprio membro, e _Merlino_ , è bellissimo, caldo e umido, così tanto che Zayn è sulla buona strada per eccitarsi nuovamente a sua volta. Ovvio, non riesce a riprendersi velocemente quando Louis, ma quello potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che non stia ricevendo lui il rimming, e che la sua prostata non sia stimolata senza tregua dalle lunghe e sapienti dita di Harry.

Louis sembra aver perso l’uso della parola, piagnucolando e mordendo il petto di Zayn per trattenere i gemiti. Zayn riesce già a vedere formarsi dei lividi dove Louis l’ha morso, e _fa male_ , ma il dolore amplifica solo il piacere di tutta la situazione, l’assurdità…

“È eccitato?” chiede Harry. Zayn ci mette un po’ a realizzare che Harry stia parlando con lui; ha aggiunto un terzo dito ora, spingendo veloce e in profondità.

Zayn infila una mano tra sé e Louis e prende entrambe le erezioni in mano, gemendo dal piacere. “Sì.”

Harry gli rivolge un ghigno oltre la testa di Louis, un sorriso cupo e selvaggio che rivolta gli intestini di Zayn. Louis squittisce quando Harry comincia a muovere le dita ancora più velocemente, talmente tanto da essere quasi sfocate.

“ _Ovvio_ … che… sono… eccitato… _Gesù_ …” singhiozza, facendo allargare il ghigno di Harry.

Quest’ultimo gli dà un piccolo schiaffo sul sedere e si rivolge a Zayn, “Fammi spazio.” Zayn indietreggia sul letto, portando Louis con sé, le mani ancora avvolte attorno alle loro erezioni. Harry tira fuori le dita e le avvolge la stessa mano attorno al suo uccello, così grosso da essere diventato rosso scuro. Lo inumidisce più che può, ma il culo di Louis è così bagnato che Zayn non crede che Harry avrà bisogno di altro lubrificante.

Zayn osserva Harry mentre allinea la punta della sua erezione con l’entrata gonfia di Louis, girandoci attorno un paio di volte prima di cominciare a spingere. È francamente osceno il modo in cui i muscoli dell’orifizio di Louis si dilatano, sempre di più, fino a che la grossa punta di Harry non sparisce all’interno. Harry rimane in quella posizione, ruotando leggermente i fianchi e facendo gemere Louis. “Qualcuno ha ancora voglia di parlare del cazzo di Liam Payne?” chiede con fare loquace, la voce solo un minimo tesa.

L’unica risposta di Louis consiste in un singhiozzo e un cenno negativo della testa, mentre Harry entra di un altro centimetro.

“Stai giocando sporco,” gli dice Zayn. Harry scoppia a ridere e china la testa per baciarlo, sporgendo il suo corpo sopra quello di Louis per unire le loro bocche. Le labbra di Harry sono calde, e Zayn riesce a sentire il sapore del proprio sperma, il che _dovrebbe_ essere disgustoso, ma lo fa invece eccitare più di quanto non lo sia già. Zayn stringe la presa su se stesso e Louis, gemendo nella bocca di Harry.

Tra loro, Louis piagnucola e muove di scatto il bacino, facendo sibilare entrambi i ragazzi. Harry morde il labbro inferiore di Zayn e si allontana, spingendosi completamente dentro Louis. “Vuoi un bacio anche tu, amore?” chiede, ruotando i fianchi e facendo rantolare Louis.

Zayn sa che Louis non vuole dare soddisfazione a Harry, ma sa anche che vuole _davvero_ tutta la sua attenzione. Alla fine annuisce, e Harry gli afferra il mento e gli inclina la testa di lato, facendo scontrare le loro labbra mentre si spinge nuovamente fuori e dentro di lui. Le gambe di Zayn stanno cominciando a intorpidirsi per il peso dei due ragazzi su di lui, ma ne vale così tanto la pena – il suo uccello è tremendamente sensibile, e la leggera frizione dell’erezione di Louis sulla propria lo sta portando sempre più vicino all’orgasmo. Si sente anche… _stranito_ , per così dire, come se Louis e Harry siano chiusi nella loro piccola bolla – si sente quasi tagliato fuori, anche se stanno letteralmente scopando sopra di lui…

E poi Louis si stacca dalla bocca di Harry per baciare languidamente Zayn, facendo scontrare le loro lingue in modo disperato, e Harry li guarda sogghignando e senza fiato, mentre si spinge con più forza dentro Louis.

“Siete così… sexy,” ansima, chinandosi per mordere la nuca di Louis. Zayn di solito chiude gli occhi quando bacia, ma non vuole perdersi neanche un _secondo_ di tutto ciò, di come le labbra di Harry si chiudono attorno a quella morbida porzione di pelle e di come succhia, forte, facendo gemere Louis nella bocca di Zayn.

Poi Harry si raddrizza appena, cambiando l’angolo e facendo staccare Louis da Zayn con un brusco respiro. Harry ride, ansimante, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte e cominciando a darci davvero dentro, aggrappandosi ai fianchi di Louis con entrambe le mani e muovendosi sempre più veloce.

Louis è totalmente fuori controllo, mentre trema e grida ogni volta che Harry si spinge completamente dentro di lui, scavando con le dita nella pelle di Zayn, e poi… poi si zittisce per qualche secondo, e Zayn è quasi _certo_ che stia per dire a Harry di fermarsi, di uscire da lui e sdraiarsi sulla schiena in modo che Louis possa prendere di nuovo il controllo, ma… no, _cazzo_ , viene all’improvviso, strizzando gli occhi e seppellendo il viso nel collo di Zayn mentre il suo sperma si riversa debolmente tra i loro corpi. Louis non fa alcun rumore, limitandosi a rabbrividire e agitarsi silenziosamente fino alla fine del suo orgasmo, e anche allora tira fuori un singhiozzo soffocato e si accascia totalmente immobile su Zayn.

Lo sperma caldo di Louis scivola sull’erezione di Zayn, che comincia a muovere il bacino per ottenere più frizione. Louis si contorce e geme, e Zayn sa che dev’essere _così_ sensibile – è già venuto due volte, e Harry sta ancora affondando nel suo culo, mentre Zayn si muove sotto di lui, e deve fare quasi _male_ …

 _Merda_ , Zayn è partito, il suo uccello che si contrae mentre lui geme e si aggiunge al macello tra i loro stomaci, e _Godric_ , è il miglior sabato di sempre, non ha letteralmente fatto nulla tutto il giorno a parte dormire e fare del fantastico sesso. Harry impreca sopra di loro mentre Zayn attira Louis in un bacio esausto e disperato, sentendo Harry rallentare e spingersi in profondità, constatando che anche lui è venuto dal basso gemito che gli fuoriesce dal petto.

Come Harry si riprende dal suo orgasmo, emette un verso contrariato e allontana la bocca di Louis da quella di Zayn, sostituendola con la propria. Louis quasi si scioglie al contatto, le spalle che si incurvano mentre Harry gli scopa la bocca con la lingua, e – oh, le gambe di Zayn sono _effettivamente_ addormentate, fantastico.

“Levatevi,” grugnisce, spingendo debolmente i due ragazzi sopra di lui.

Harry e Louis si separano. “Detto fatto,” dice Harry con un sorrisetto, rotolando giù da Zayn e portando Louis con sé. Finiscono per accoccolarsi a cucchiaio, le gambe intrecciate tra loro, e Louis allunga entrambe le braccia verso Zayn. Sembra così in pena e distrutto che Harry non resiste ad abbracciarlo.

[ndt. Zayn gli dice ‘Get off’, che in italiano si può tradurre sia ‘Levatevi’ che ‘Eccitatevi’; è un gioco di parole, infatti Harry gli risponde ‘Just did’, che significa ‘L’abbiamo appena fatto’. In italiano purtroppo è intraducibile.]

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, uniformando i loro respiri, e poi Louis dice, “Ci sono dei giorni in cui non ha assolutamente senso il fatto che tu sia stato smistato in Serpeverde, e altri in cui realizzo quanto il Cappello Parlante abbia fatto centro.”

Harry sbuffa una risata. “E perché mai, perché sono bravo a letto?”

“Perché sei spietato, cazzo,” dice Zayn, facendo ridacchiare Louis. “Per un po’ ho temuto per la mia vita, e non ero nemmeno io quello ad essere scopato.”

Louis è scosso da un brivido e Harry appare compiaciuto, accarezzandogli il braccio.

“Sei una minaccia, Styles,” dice Louis con affetto.

“Non ti ho fatto male, vero?” chiede Harry, accigliandosi all’istante, e sembra improvvisamente più giovane, come l’ingenuo Harry quattordicenne che Zayn aveva incontrato la prima volta. Be’, Harry non aveva l’uccello infilato nel culo di Louis quando si erano conosciuti, ma comunque. Il viso è simile, tutto qui.

Louis scuote la testa. Il cipiglio di Harry si attenua, ma le rughe di preoccupazione tra le sopracciglia rimangono. “Se mai succederà me lo dirai, vero? Lo farai, Lou?”

“Certo che sì,” dice Louis. “In questo momento, il mio culo non è, tipo, _estremamente_ felice con te, ma non è niente che uno degli incantesimi di Guarigione di Zayn non possa sistemare.”

Zayn geme. “Lo sai che posso insegnarti a farlo da solo–”

“Ci hai provato, ricordi? Al primo tentativo ho finito per spruzzarmi marmellata d’arancia sulle chiappe, che _di certo_ non mi ha fatto stare meglio…”

“Come pensi di diventare un bravo Guaritore se non riesci neanche a fare bene un Incantesimo Lenitivo?” chiede Zayn, e Harry scoppia a ridere.

“Sono sicuro che l’incantesimo mi riuscirà con la pratica,” dice Louis, dando un buffetto sul naso di Zayn. “È solo che non mi alletta molto l’idea di provare di nuovo su di me, grazie.”

“Ti alletta l’idea di un pisolino? Sono esausto,” dice Harry.

“Anch’io,” dice Zayn. “Siamo nel mio letto, io voto per un pisolino.”

“ _Seriamente?_ ” chiede Louis. “Mi sono alzato _ore_ prima di voi! Com’è che voi siete già stanchi?”

“Fotterti è estenuante,” gli dice Zayn.

“Soprattutto quando non vuoi stare fermo,” aggiunge Harry.

Louis arrossisce, ma tenta comunque di apparire seccato. “Bene. Ma tu non dormirai dentro di me,” sbotta verso Harry, il quale si imbroncia, per poi uscire con cautela dall’altro.

Zayn si allunga per tirare le coperte su tutti e tre, per poi tornare lì dove è iniziata la sua giornata, ma con due grandiosi orgasmi alle spalle e due ragazzi in più nel suo letto, e un intenso desiderio di vedere come sia diventato Liam Payne. Dopotutto, sono stati tutti quei discorsi su Liam a dare il via a tutto. Sì, Zayn deve assolutamente vedere a cosa sia dovuto tutto quel clamore, ma Liam non sta andando da nessuna parte, e quel letto è fin troppo comodo per anche solo considerare l’idea di lasciarlo per un altro paio d’ore. Chiude gli occhi e si addormenta, cullato dal suono dei respiri leggeri di Louis e Harry.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn ha un nuovo partner in Pozioni e i Serpeverde organizzano una festa.

È quel lunedì mattina, a colazione, che Zayn finalmente vede per la prima volta il “nuovo” Liam che, per diversi giorni, non è stato altro che un concetto vago. Liam non era a cena sabato sera, e Zayn domenica non si è svegliato in tempo per la colazione, e ha saltato la cena per portarsi avanti nella lettura in biblioteca del suo nuovo libro preferito, _Carriere in Trasfigurazione: Cosa Fare Con Il Tuo Eccezionale Talento_. Perrie, che come Caposcuola condivide la Sala Comune con lui, è stata così gentile da preparargli un piatto di cibo con gli avanzi, lasciandoglielo di fronte al focolare.

“Non ti capisco, è passata solo una settimana,” dice Louis mentre si incamminano verso la Sala Grande per colazione. “Com’è possibile che stia già saltando i pasti per lavorare?”

“Hermione ha ordinato un mucchio di libri nuovi per la biblioteca durante l’estate, e mi ha detto che ce n’era uno che parlava di Contro-Maledizioni, in cui stavo pensando specializzarmi, e mi ci sono chiuso,” dice Zayn.

“Oh, quindi ora siamo passati al _chiamarci per nome_ con la Professoressa Weasley, eh?” chiede Louis.

Zayn ridacchia. “Considerando il tempo che passo con lei, sarebbe strano se non lo facessi.”

“Ancora non capisco cosa _facciate_ per tutto quel tempo,” dice Louis.

“Be’, ogni professore ha un apprendista del settimo anno, giusto? Sono solo stato il suo per… un anno in più, presumo,” spiega Zayn. “A tal proposito, hai già iniziato con il professor Malfoy?”

Louis scuote la testa. “Dice che dobbiamo aspettare che ci arrivi qualche altro ingrediente via gufo prima di cominciare a creare nuove pozioni. Mi ha detto, però, che prepareremo anche delle pozioni di Controllo per il Ministero, che _figata_.”

“È fantastico! Non posso crederci che si fidino di te fino a questo punto, comunque,” lo prende in giro Zayn.

“Fanculo,” replica Louis, allegro.

Fanno il loro ingresso nella Sala Grande e notano che sono alcune delle ultime persone a essere arrivate, il che non è assolutamente insolito; Zayn odia alzarsi e Louis fa delle docce imperdonabilmente lunghe. Vedono Harry seduto con Ed al tavolo Tassorosso, mentre i due parlano a bassa voce con le teste vicine.

“Ci sediamo con loro?” chiede Zayn.

Louis non ha bisogno di chiedere di chi stia parlando. “Nah, lasciamoli chiacchierare. Avevo intenzione di parlare con Stan, comunque. Vuoi sederti con noi?”

Zayn scruta la sala, valutando le alternative. Vede Danny e Ant salutarlo dal tavolo Corvonero, e sta per dire a Louis che si andrà a sedere con loro quando i suoi occhi scivolano sul tavolo Grifondoro e nota un ragazzo davvero, davvero _stupidamente_ figo con una cresta, il cui viso potrebbe in qualche modo somigliare a qualcuno che Zayn conosceva in precedenza come Liam Payne.

“Lou, al tavolo Grifondoro. È mica…?”

Louis gira velocemente la testa (un po’ troppo palese, per i gusti di Zayn), il viso che si spalanca in un ghigno. “ _Oh_ , sì, me n’ero quasi dimenticato. Rifatti gli occhi, Zee.”

Osservano entrambi Liam alzarsi dal tavolo e ammirano il corpo longilineo avvolto nell’uniforme. Quando si sistema la cravatta, gli occhi di Zayn sono attirati dal suo collo e inizia effettivamente a sbavare dal desiderio di mordere e marchiare quella pelle. Accanto a lui, Louis emette un gemito sofferente quando Liam si sistema il mantello nero e svolazzante sulle spalle e copre tutto il suo splendido corpo.

“Odio le nostre uniformi,” dice Zayn con veemenza.

“Una vergogna, davvero,” concorda Louis.

Segue una lunga pausa in cui osservano in silenzio Liam uscire dalla Sala Grande, la borsa a pendergli da una spalla. Sembra così tanto un… be’, un _uomo_ , che Zayn, il quale di solito non ama fare il passivo, si ritrova improvvisamente a immaginare come sarebbe essere scopato da lui.

Sente Louis schiarirsi la gola accanto a sé, e si rende conto di aver fissato la porta da cui è uscito Liam per molto più tempo rispetto a quello socialmente accettabile.

“Quindi, già. È lui,” dice Louis, un’espressione divertita sul volto. “Ad ogni modo, vuoi sederti con me e Stan per colazione?”

“Credo che mi siederò con i Corvonero,” dice Zayn, desiderando improvvisamente di essersi svegliato prima per avere più tempo nella stessa stanza con Liam. “Ci vediamo a Cura delle Creature Magiche?”

Louis soffoca una risata. “Se ci _vado_.”

“Oh, eddai, Lou! Hagrid ama vederci – be’, ama vedere Haz, in realtà, ma credo che gli faccia piacere vedere anche me e te…”

“Lo so, lo so,” lo interrompe Louis, “ _vorrei_ farmi piacere quella lezione, sul serio, Hagrid è fenomenale, è solo che… Dio, è così dannatamente _noiosa_.”

“È la lezione preferita di Harry,” gli ricorda Zayn.

“Va bene, va bene, ci vengo,” geme Louis. “Goditi la tua stupida colazione, leccaculo.”

“Fanculo anche a te,” dice Zayn, e si separano con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Zayn si siede di fronte a Ant e Danny e accanto al suo compagno di Casa Jaymi. I Riach, come i Malik, sono un’altra di quelle rispettabili famiglie purosangue, e Zayn è cresciuto giocando con loro. È stato felicissimo quando è arrivato a Hogwarts, durante il suo quarto anno, e si è ritrovato smistato nella stessa Casa dei due fratelli. Zayn ha condiviso il dormitorio per tre anni con Ant, Danny, Jaymi e il loro amico Matt, prima che, ovviamente, gli venisse data una camera tutta per sé come Caposcuola.

“Giorno, Zayn,” dice Jaymi. È immerso, come al solito, nella lettura della Gazzetta del Profeta, sorseggiando il proprio tè e sfogliando le pagine alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante da leggere.

“Giorno,” dice Zayn. Prende alcune fette di pane tostato e comincia a cospargerle di marmellata. “Com’è stato il vostro fine settimana?”

“Siamo andati nella Londra babbana ieri sera,” dice Danny con uno sbadiglio, indicando sé stesso e Ant. “Matt ci ha portato in giro e ci ha fatto entrare in una discoteca.”

“Di _domenica_?” chiede Zayn, scandalizzato.

Ant si massaggia le tempie. “È stata una terribile idea dall’inizio, sul serio. Siamo anche venuti nella tua Sala Comune per invitarti, ma Perrie ha detto che eri in biblioteca, quindi abbiamo immaginato che non volessi uscire con noi.”

Zayn agita una mano. “No, tranquillo. Avevo un sacco di cose da fare ieri sera, comunque.”

“Ehi Zayn, tuo padre lavora al San Mungo, vero?” chiede d’un tratto Jaymi.

“Sì, è il capo del Dipartimento di Incisioni Magiche,” dice Zayn. Jaymi, un nato babbano, lo fissa con aria assente. “Loro, uhm, aprono le persone che hanno bisogno di essere curate. Non accade spesso, perché molti incantesimi di Guarigione possono penetrare la pelle, ma a volte è necessario operare direttamente su un determinato organo.”

“Ah, come la chirurgia,” mormora Jaymi.

“La che?” chiede Danny.

Jaymi agita una mano per aria. “Lascia perdere. A quanto pare c’è stata una violazione di sicurezza ieri pomeriggio – qualcuno ha cercato di introdursi nel reparto delle Cartelle Cliniche.”

“Hanno rubato qualcosa?” chiede Zayn.

“Immagino stessero cercando i documenti di qualcuno,” dice Jaymi. “Ma una guardia li ha scoperti e sono fuggiti prima che potesse acciuffarli. Qui dice che fossero in tre, tutti con il volto coperto. Hanno controllato tutte le cartelle, ma non mancava nulla.”

“La gente è stupida,” dice Ant. “Cercare di irrompere in una delle aree meglio sorvegliate del San Mungo è probabilmente la cosa più difficile da fare, salvo introdursi alla Gringott.”

“È già successo,” fa notare Zayn. “Suppongo che ora rafforzeranno ancora di più la sicurezza.”

“È già maledettamente difficile persino _entrare_ al San Mungo,” dice Danny. “Io e Ant siamo andati lì a trovare nostra cugina dopo l’incidente – ti ricordi, sì? – e abbiamo dovuto fornire la nostra bacchetta per l’identificazione, più un altro modulo. Siamo _maghi_ , non abbiamo _bisogno_ di identificazioni, no?”

“Come sta, a proposito?” chiede Jaymi.

“Meglio, meglio. Il suo ciclo del sonno è ancora invertito, ma le zanne si sono ritirate quasi del tutto e può guardarsi di nuovo allo specchio,” dice Ant.

Jaymi e Zayn annuiscono ed emettono dei versi di incoraggiamento. Poi Zayn lancia un’occhiata in giro e si accorge che la maggior parte degli altri studenti ha già cominciato ad alzarsi per andare in classe; guarda l’orologio e si rende conto di avere meno di un minuto per finire la colazione. Allora smette di parlare, cacciandosi frettolosamente il resto del suo toast in bocca e mandando giù il groppo in gola con un bicchiere di succo di zucca, ascoltando i suoi amici che continuano a chiacchierare.

Quando hanno tutti finito, si alzano dal tavolo e sistemano le borse a tracolla. Il lunedì, la prima lezione dei Corvonero del settimo anno è una doppia ora di Pozioni con i Grifondoro, quindi i quattro si avviano verso i sotterranei. Zayn sente il proprio battito in costante aumento nell’avvicinarsi all’aula, sapendo che Liam sarà lì. Di solito non diventa mai così stupido per colpa di un ragazzo del genere; attribuisce parzialmente la sua reazione all’imbarazzo per essersi masturbato due volte pensando a Liam il sabato precedente, e parzialmente ad averlo fatto completamente a sua insaputa.

Quando entrano in classe, la maggior parte dei posti sono già occupati, quindi i quattro si sistemano in fondo all’aula. Il Professor Malfoy fa il suo ingresso puntuale come un orologio, il rumore dei suoi passi che echeggia sul pavimento.

“Benvenuti alla seconda settimana di lezioni,” dice Malfoy, raggiungendo la cattedra. “Vi ho lasciato scegliere il vostro compagno la settimana scorsa, ma oggi ve ne assegnerò uno io, con cui starete fino alla fine del trimestre.”

La classe ridacchia in maniera nervosa. Nessuno lì si odia – Grifondoro e Corvonero di solito vanno d’accordo – ma tutti preferiscono stare in coppia con i loro amici, sinceramente.

“Ho considerato l’idea di accoppiare Grifondoro e Corvonero che so per certo non abbiano mai interagito, ma poi ho pensato, ‘Non fare lo stronzo, Malfoy, hanno appena iniziato a volerti bene.’” La classe ride. “Quindi, ho deciso di farlo in ordine alfabetico. Allen, Avendi; Axbury, Bates; Bones, Carter…”

Zayn spreme le meningi cercando di pensare a chi verrà assegnato. Sa che in questa classe in particolare è pieno di cognomi della prima metà dell’alfabeto, ma comunque ipotizza che verrà accoppiato con Melanie MacCormick. Avrebbe scommesso su Cameron Marnero, ma sa che Cam ha mollato Pozioni quest’anno perché vuole entrare in finanza e ha bisogno di seguire più classi di Aritmanzia.

“… Hensley, Horan; Krupinski, MacCormick…”

Oh, quindi non è Melanie. Allora chi–

“Malik, Payne…”

Zayn deglutisce, cercando di non far trasparire nulla dal suo viso, ma… sul serio? _Sul serio?_ Non c’è _nessuno_ nella loro classe il cui cognome comincia con la N o con la O? Sposta lo sguardo verso Liam, notando che il ragazzo lo sta già guardando. Si sorridono e Zayn è il primo a distogliere lo sguardo, stringendo il mantello con il palmo sudato.

Malfoy finisce di leggere la lista di nomi e gli studenti cominciano ad accoppiarsi e scegliere la loro postazione di lavoro. Zayn vede Liam fiondarsi verso i banchi in prima fila e sorride; aveva intenzione anche lui di dirigersi lì, ed è un bene che abbiano la stessa mentalità in ambito scolastico.

“Tutto bene, Niall?” sente urlare Jaymi.

“Ehi, Jaymi!” dice Niall. Zayn non ha mai davvero parlato con Niall, ma l’intera scuola lo conosce come il ragazzo che l’anno prima ha mangiato tre polli arrosto interi in una volta per una scommessa. “Sarà una figata!”

Zayn raggiunge il banco in prima fila al centro che Liam ha occupato. “Ehi Liam.”

“Ciao Zayn!” dice Liam allegramente. Tende una mano e Zayn la stringe, divertito. “Come hai passato l’estate?”

“Sono stato perlopiù in Pakistan,” gli dice Zayn. “Faceva caldo, ma è stato bello vedere tutti.”

“Oh, hai parenti lì?” chiede Liam.

“Sì, dalla parte di mio padre.”

“Oggi,” comincia il professor Malfoy, interrompendo qualsiasi altra conversazione, “prepareremo la Bevanda della Pace. Non è una pozione particolarmente difficile – il mio predecessore amava assegnarla al quinto anno – ma il corno di unicorno è stato reso nuovamente disponibile solo recentemente per l’uso scolastico, poiché gli unicorni sono stati tolti dalla lista delle specie in via d’estinzione. È importante prestare la massima attenzione al colore della vostra pozione, poiché indicherà quando ogni fase sarà completa. Trovate tutto a pagina 154 di _Pozioni Avanzate_. Potete cominciare.”

“Ti informo fin da subito,” dice Liam mentre si avviano verso l’armadietto delle pozioni per prendere gli ingredienti, “Faccio cagare in questa materia.”

Zayn ride. “Ne dubito, sei arrivato fin qui.”

“Solo perché mi faccio il culo nello studio,” dice Liam, afferrando una pietra lunare. “Spero solo di non creare problemi al nostro gruppo.”

“Finché seguiamo le istruzioni, dovremmo essere a posto,” lo rassicura Zayn. È molto bravo in Pozioni – non bravo quanto, diciamo, Louis, ma sa decisamente il fatto suo. Prende un pezzo di corno di unicorno e una piccola fialetta di sciroppo di elleboro dalla mensola in basso. “Mancano solo gli aculei di porcospino… oh, sono nella mensola più alta, eccoli.”

Zayn si alza sulla punta dei piedi per raggiungere la mensola ma non riesce comunque a raggiungere gli aculei di porcospino. Arrossisce e guarda Liam. “Ti dispiacerebbe prenderli tu?”

“Oh, uhm… certo.” Liam si alza sulle punte e afferra con facilità il barattolo di aculei. “Quanti ce ne servono?”

Zayn lo fissa, cercando in tutti, _tutti_ i modi di non pensare a quanto Liam sia più grosso di lui. Sarà un trimestre _estremamente_ lungo se tutto ciò a cui Zayn riesce a pensare durante la lezione di Pozioni è quanto voglia che il suo partner lo pieghi sul tavolo di lavoro e lo scopi a sangue. “Eh?”

“Quanti aculei di porcospino ci servono?” ripete Liam.

 _Datti una regolata, Malik_. “Oh, uhm, prendiamone due per iniziare. Dobbiamo tritarli, comunque, al massimo se ce ne servono altri torniamo a prenderli.”

Liam ne tira fuori due e rimette il barattolo sulla mensola. I due tornano al loro banco di lavoro, e se Zayn ondeggia i fianchi un po’ più del solito, nessuno deve saperlo.

“Okay, dobbiamo frantumare tutti gli ingredienti secchi,” dice Zayn, sistemando il mortaio e il pestello al centro del tavolo. “Posso farlo io o–”

“Lo faccio io!” dice Liam. “Se non ti dispiace. Voglio almeno far finta di star contribuendo in _qualche modo_.”

Zayn gli sorride. “Smettila di sottovalutarti, Liam.”

“No, sono serio,” dice Liam, spezzando un aculeo in piccoli pezzi e cominciando a sminuzzarlo. “Se mi lasciassi fare uno dei passaggi importanti, manderei tutto all’aria, quindi è meglio se aiuto per quanto mi è possibile prima ancora di iniziare a prepararla davvero.”

Zayn sbuffa una risata e accende una fiamma sotto il calderone. “Sono sicuro che tu stia esagerando.”

A quanto pare Liam non stava, in effetti, esagerando. Il numero delle volte in cui Zayn deve fisicamente afferrarlo per evitare che rovini inavvertitamente la pozione è fin troppo elevato. Ma quel che è peggio è che Liam è così estremamente dispiaciuto che Zayn non riesce a non trovarlo sempre più tenero ogni volta che sbaglia qualcosa.

“Direi che è arancione, no?” chiede Liam. Sono alla fase finale dell’ebollizione, e devono solo aggiungere l’ultimo aculeo polverizzato.

Zayn guarda dentro il calderone. “Nah, è ancora troppo rosa. Direi che… direi che è più salmone.”

Liam appare divertito. “Vedi, non potrei _mai_ essere bravo a Pozioni come te, perché non sono una scatola di pastelli che cammina.”

Zayn ride. “Yep, ecco come ho acquisito le mie competenze in Pozioni. Ho mangiato una scatola di pastelli da piccolo e quando i miei genitori l’hanno scoperto, era ormai troppo tardi.”

“Ecco dove ho sbagliato, allora,” dice Liam con un sorriso. “I miei genitori erano troppo diligenti, non mi avrebbero mai permesso di includere i pastelli nella mia dieta sana ed equilibrata.”

Zayn ride di nuovo, totalmente ammaliato dal modo in cui gli occhi di Liam si piegano agli angoli quando sorride, ma viene preso leggermente dal panico per quanto sia semplice perdersi a guardare il suo viso. È particolarmente turbato da quanto sia semplice per Liam farlo ridere.

Osservano entrambi di nuovo il calderone. “Ora, _questo_ è arancione,” dice Zayn.

Liam fissa il liquido, inarcando le sopracciglia e piegando la bocca in una smorfia. “Sembra uguale a qualche minuto fa.”

“Dovremo lavorarci su,” dice Zayn, spargendo il resto della polvere nel calderone, “Okay, ora dobbiamo aspettare che diventi bianco.”

“Questo _sì_ che posso farlo, “dice Liam. “Spero.”

Il professor Malfoy si avvicina alla loro postazione. “Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi, ottimo lavoro. Vedo già molti miglioramenti dall’anno scorso, Payne.”

Liam sorride timidamente a Zayn mentre Malfoy si allontana. Ha appena aperto la bocca per dire qualcosa, quando sentono Jaymi gridare, “ _Niall!_ ” da due file dietro di loro.

“Che c’è?” chiede Niall. “Diceva di aggiungere il resto quando diventa arancione!”

“Quello non è _arancione_ ,” piagnucola Jaynmi. “È _salm_ –”

_Boom!_

C’è un sussulto generale e Zayn, in maniera imbarazzante, afferra di riflesso il braccio di Liam. Si voltano con cautela per trovare un calderone fumante e un paio di ragazzi coperti di fuliggine, Jaymi che colpisce Niall sulla spalla per cercare di spegnere le fiamme sul suo mantello.

“Questo è un ottimo esempio di quel che succede quando non prestate abbastanza attenzione al colore della vostra pozione,” dice Malfoy serenamente, avvicinandosi e soffocando le fiamme sui vestiti di Niall con un barattolo di vetro vuoto. “Fortunatamente per voi due, avete fatto quasi tutto il resto in maniera corretta, quindi non vi toglierò troppi punti.” Si volta per tornare verso la cattedra, facendo mulinare il proprio mantello.

Liam guarda Zayn. “Sono felice che sia tu il mio partner, Zayn.”

Zayn allontana rapidamente la sua mano dal braccio di Liam e cerca di sistemarsi il ciuffo, che s’è ammosciato a causa del calore nella stanza. “Neanche tu sei così male, Liam.”

Liam sorride, poi lancia un’occhiata al calderone. “È bianco, quello?”

Zayn guarda all’interno; è decisamente bianco. “Ci hai azzeccato!”

“Almeno riesco a fare qualcosa di giusto,” dice Liam. “Ora dobbiamo mescolarlo, no?”

“Sette volte in senso orario e sette in senso antiorario,” gli dice Zayn. “Vuoi farlo tu?”

“Posso provarci,” dice Liam, un po’ agitato. “Mi prometti di fermarmi prima che rovini tutto?”

“Posso provarci,” lo scimmiotta Zayn. Liam sorride e comincia a mescolare, un’espressione di adorabile e intensa concentrazione sul suo viso mentre conta sottovoce. Fa tutto in maniera corretta, e Zayn gli sorride quando la pozione muta in un blu turchese brillante. Quando Liam tira fuori il mestolo, la pozione comincia a emettere un vapore argenteo, che è esattamente quello che dovrebbe succedere. _In teoria_ dovrebbe emettere più vapore, ma Zayn non ha intenzione di essere pignolo, non quando Liam sta sorridendo come se Natale fosse arrivato prima.

“Ha funzionato!” esclama Liam, guardandosi intorno come se si aspettasse che gli altri studenti lo notino e comincino a congratularsi con lui. “Zayn, ha funzionato!”

Il professor Malfoy si avvicina al loro calderone e lancia un’occhiata all’interno. “Ottimo, ottimo lavoro. Ci sono ancora alcune coppie che stanno finendo, ma fino ad ora siete l’unica ad aver creato una Bevanda della Pace del tutto corretta.”

Liam sembra… sembra un cucciolo sovreccitato, sul serio, e _Merlino_ , Zayn riesce solo a pensare a quanto sia tenero.

“Lascerò che la lezione di oggi sia un avvertimento su cosa _non_ fare, per la maggior parte di voi,” dice Malfoy, rivolgendosi a tutta la classe. “Chi si offre volontario per spiegare cosa ha imparato? Non vergognatevi di ammettere che avete mandato tutto a putt– scusate, all’aria.”

Zayn riesce a capire perché Louis e il professor Malfoy vadano così d’accordo. Niall solleva la mano.

“Sì, Horan?”

“Devo, tipo, memorizzare la scala dei colori,” dice Niall, la voce ancora roca dal fumo.

“Potrebbe essere un bene,” ammette Malfoy, sogghignando. “Qualcun altro? Sì, signorina Bates?”

“Quando dicono di polverizzare la pietra lunare, intendono, tipo, triturarla _davvero_ finemente,” dice Emilia Bates. Il suo calderone continua a sputare scintille viola. “Non frantumarla e basta.”

“Esatto, sì, quando un ingrediente è indicato come ‘polverizzato’, si intende così fine da poter essere sniffato,” dice Malfoy. Si copre immediatamente la bocca con la mano, e sì, Zayn riesce _decisamente_ a vedere perché Louis ci vada d’accordo. Gli occhi di Liam gli stanno praticamente uscendo fuori dalle orbite. “Be’, guardate che ora si è fatta. È il momento di andare alla vostra lezione successiva. Ottimo lavoro oggi, ragazzi. Fuori dai piedi, adesso.”

Gli studenti si alzano e cominciano a spingere le sedie, ridacchiando ancora per l’ultima affermazione di Malfoy. Zayn infila il libro nella borsa, che si sistema poi sulla spalla.

“Ehi, Zayn?” chiede Liam.

“Sì?”

“Non so neanche perché te lo stia chiedendo, e capirei perfettamente se tu non avessi tempo, o… o l’interesse per farlo, ma pensi che saresti disposto a, uhm, aiutarmi un po’ in pozioni? Tipo, darmi delle ripetizioni?”

Zayn sente la bocca seccarsi. _Stai calmo, stai calmo_. “Be’, uhm… conosci il mio amico Louis?” _Sei un idiota, Malik, perché hai tirato fuori Louis, per la barba di Merlino…_

Liam appare confuso. “Il capitano di Serpeverde, no?”

“Uhm, sì, è il migliore del nostro anno in Pozioni, quindi se vuoi davvero migliorare, allora–” balbetta Zayn.

“Se non ti dispiace,” lo interrompe Liam, sorridendo timidamente, “preferirei avere te come insegnante.”

 

**

 

“E questo è quello che è successo,” dice Zayn. Si sta incamminando assieme a Louis, Harry e il resto dei Corvonero e Serpeverde del settimo anno verso la capanna di Hagrid per Cura delle Creature Magiche. “Immagino di essere il suo insegnante, ora.”

Louis gli dà una sculacciata. “Sei proprio sfacciato, Zayn Malik.”

“Mi sembra che ti stia incastrando in uno di quei romanzi d’amore di merda,” dice Harry, contemplativo. “Sai, uno di quelli che parlano dell’amore proibito tra professore e studente.”

“Che coglioni oh, sono solo ripetizioni!” grida Zayn, esasperato. Louis e Harry devono sessualizzare _qualsiasi cosa_.

“Già, con il ragazzo per cui vi siete eccitati sabato,” dice Harry con un broncio. Zayn non crede che Harry abbia ancora superato il fatto che Louis si sia eccitato pensando a qualcun altro, ma ha intenzione di tenere quel pensiero per sé, per ora.

“Non vi sembra che l’aria sia densa di tensione sessuale e intrighi?” chiede Louis con una voce drammatica. “Non stai immaginando il suo membro enorme e turgido che penetra il tuo strett–”

“Vi odio,” dice Zayn con veemenza. “Vi odio _da morire_.”

 

**

 

La seconda settimana di lezioni trascorre velocemente, soprattutto perché Zayn non ha niente cui pensare se non quel fine settimana. Lui e Liam hanno deciso di iniziare le ripetizioni la terza settimana, e il resto delle loro lezioni di Pozioni durante la seconda sono state tutte di teoria, il che non ha lasciato molto spazio alle conversazioni tra loro. Al contrario, si ritrovano a prendere freneticamente appunti mentre il professor Malfoy tesse le lodi delle proprietà straordinarie del veleno di Acromantula e si lamenta di quanto sia difficile da trovare.

Benché non possano parlare molto, Liam riesce comunque a stressare involontariamente Zayn. Gli piace stiracchiarsi sulla sedia quando Malfoy legge, probabilmente perché le sue gambe sono piuttosto lunghe, ma continua costantemente a premere la sua gamba contro quella di Zayn senza mostrarsi preoccupato al riguardo. Il che fa _impazzire_ il moro, insicuro se debba spostarsi o meno, ma non lo fa, e passa la maggior parte della lezione del mercoledì a sudare e a non prestare attenzione a ciò che sta dicendo Malfoy.

Quel venerdì, Zayn non incrocia Liam nemmeno una volta, perché nessuna delle sue lezioni è con i Grifondoro; in realtà, tutte le lezioni di Zayn del venerdì sono le meno popolari, che sempre meno studenti hanno scelto nel corso degli anni. La prima è Rune Antiche, poi Divinazione, e poi due ore di Aritmanzia dopo pranzo.

“Non riesco a capire perché continui a seguire Divinazione e Rune,” dice Louis quel venerdì pomeriggio. Zayn, Louis e Harry sono spaparanzati nella Sala Comune di Zayn, rilassandosi dallo stress della settimana di lezioni.

“Be’, non sono ancora sicuro _esattamente_ su cosa voglia specializzarmi, quindi ho pensato che fosse meglio lasciarmi aperta ogni opzione,” spiega Zayn.

“Sei fortunato a essere portato in più di una cosa,” borbotta Harry, la testa sul grembo di Louis.

“Smettila, Haz, lo sai che sei bravo in un sacco di cose,” dice Zayn.

“Cosa, duellare e prendermi cura degli animali? Come faccio a combinare le due cose in una carriera?”

“Uhm… potresti lavorare per il Ministero?” suggerisce Louis, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Tipo, Regolamentazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche? Irrompere in casa della gente, assicurarti che non maltrattino i loro animali, e sfidarli a un duello all’ultimo sangue se così fosse, quel genere di cose.”

“Mio padre aveva un pitone domestico quando era giovane,” dice Zayn. “E mi ha detto che è diventato molto amico di un funzionario del Ministero che doveva assicurarsi che se ne stesse occupando adeguatamente.”

“Ho paura dei serpenti,” dice Harry con un broncio. Zayn sbuffa una risata.

“E sei stato smistato in Serpeverde,” sospira Louis, tirandogli appena i capelli. “Oh, Hazza.”

Harry strofina la testa contro la mano di Louis e sistema i piedi sulle gambe di Zayn. Incapace di resistere, Zayn comincia a solleticargli leggermente le piante dei piedi. Harry squittisce dalle risate proprio mentre la porta della Sala Comune si spalanca e Perrie fa il suo ingresso con tre delle sue amiche. Smettono immediatamente di parlare per fissare i tre ragazzi sul divano, che interrompono quello che stavano facendo per fissare le ragazze di rimando.

“Buon pomeriggio,” dice Perrie, suonando fin troppo contenta. “Spero di non aver interrotto niente.”

(In realtà, pare proprio l’opposto, come se _sperasse_ di averli interrotti. All’inizio dell’anno, un imbarazzato Zayn aveva dovuto dire a Perrie che Louis e Harry avrebbero dormito da lui piuttosto spesso, e lei era apparsa fin _troppo_ eccitata dalla notizia. “Nessun problema,” aveva detto allegramente, sventolandosi con la mano. “E se mai vi servisse, sai, qualcuno che vi filmi…” “ _Perrie!_ ” aveva sibilato Zayn, scandalizzato. “Era solo per dire,” aveva risposto lei, facendo spallucce. “Non puoi biasimare una ragazza per eccitarsi all’idea di voi tre assieme.”)

Quindi ora, eccola lì, gongolante alla prospettiva di beccare i tre ragazzi in flagrante. Zayn sente il viso andare a fuoco, sebbene loro tre non stiano davvero _facendo_ niente.

“Nope, niente di niente,” dice, stiracchiando le mani sopra la testa per fingere un’aria di nonchalance.

“Tutto bene, Jesy?” dice Louis, senza smettere di giocare con i capelli di Harry.

“Ehi ragazzi,” dice Jesy. Anche lei è in Serpeverde, Battitrice. Zayn si è imbattuto in lei un sacco di volte l’anno prima, cercando di sgattaiolare fuori dal dormitorio di Louis e Harry la mattina presto. “Venite alla festa, stasera?”

Louis ridacchia. “La organizziamo noi Serpeverde, _certo_ che veniamo.”

“Ho invitato Niall, Jade,” dice Harry, guardandola con aria consapevole.

Jade, che è nella stessa Casa di Zayn, arrossisce in maniera graziosa. “Non vedo perché sentissi la necessità di dirmelo.”

“Oh, per cortesia,” ridacchia Harry, mettendosi più comodo sulla schiena, “Lo vedo come lo guardi quando siamo a Coro. Sono accanto a lui, e all’inizio pensavo che stessi guardando _me_ in quel modo, ma poi tutto ha acquisito un senso quando ho capito che fosse lui.”

“Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stia parlando,” borbotta Jade, fissando il pavimento.

Harry, che sembra determinato a mettere in imbarazzo chiunque, poi aggiunge, “Oh, e poi Niall mi ha detto che avrebbe invitato _Liam_ , Zayn. A quanto pare sono parecchio amici.”

Zayn riesce a sentire gli sguardi curiosi delle ragazze su di sé. “Figo. Liam è uno a posto,” dice, cercando di usare un tono casuale e fallendo miseramente.

“Sei proprio uno stronzo, H,” dice Louis.

Zayn sente tutto il corpo di Harry irrigidirsi, e la stanza cade nel silenzio, e poi Louis continua, “ _Amo_ quando fai così.”

Zayn giura che Harry stia facendo le _fusa_.

“È una specie di preliminare per i Serpeverde?” chiede Leigh-Anne. È la Cacciatrice migliore dei Grifondoro, e Zayn sa che lei e Louis hanno un rapporto di amore-odio che va oltre il campo da gioco. “Perché in Grifondoro, ci piacciono le cose carine, _normali_ …”

“Ho visto la tua collezione di vibratori,” rammenta Jesy. “Se credi che qualcosa al riguardo possa essere definito _normale_ …”

“Jesy!” sbotta Leigh-Anne.

Le ragazze ridacchiano, e anche Louis sbotta a ridere. La discussione di Jesy e Leigh continua mentre le quattro ragazze risalgono le scale verso la stanza di Perrie, e nella Sala Comune cala di nuovo il silenzio.

Ora che Zayn sa che Liam verrà alla festa, ha intenzione di mettersi d’impegno _esattamente_ come avrebbe fatto prima. Non cambia nulla.

Eccetto… okay, si è già fatto la doccia oggi, ma i suoi capelli sembrano un po’ unti.

“Vado a farmi una doccia,” annuncia, spostando i piedi di Harry dal suo grembo e alzandosi.

“Veniamo con te,” dice Louis, preparandosi ad alzarsi.

“No, ragazzi,” dice Zayn. “Ho bisogno, tipo, di una _vera_ doccia. Con la quale possa pulirmi, e non sporcarmi ancora di più.”

“Come ti pare,” Louis mette il broncio. “Allora ci daremo dentro proprio qui.” Probabilmente pensa che Zayn si sentirà in imbarazzo e li trascinerà nella doccia con lui, solo per salvarsi la faccia nel caso le ragazze si ripresentassero.

Si sbaglia di grosso. Niente si può mettere in mezzo tra Zayn e il suo aspetto fisico. “Fate come vi pare,” dice Zayn, cominciando a salire le proprie scale. “Ma non dite che non vi avevo avvertito quando Perrie si presenterà con una videocamera.”

 

**

 

Sei ore dopo, la festa nella Sala Comune Serpeverde è in pieno svolgimento. L’illuminazione al minimo, solo qualche candela e la luce della luna che si riflette sul lago, gettando un bagliore verde-blu in tutta la stanza, e le persone stanno approfittando della luce soffusa per un contatto più intimo. Le feste dei Serpeverde finiscono sempre in quel modo; il giorno dopo sono tutti un po’ più in post-sbornia e un po’ più pentiti rispetto alle feste che organizzano le altre Case. Potrebbe essere dovuto alle luci, ma in quel momento Zayn punterebbe i suoi soldi sul punch pesantemente corretto che tutti i presenti stanno scolando dai loro calici. Si trova in una ciotola autorigenerante che Louis ha comprato dai Tiri Vispi Weasley, e Zayn è _piuttosto_ sicuro che aumenti il contenuto d’alcool ogni volta che rigenera il punch. Presto passeranno tutti a bere Whiskey Incendiario liscio.

Ma ci sono _state_ delle feste Serpeverde migliori. Quelle in cui Liam Payne non era coinvolto. Non che sia proprio Liam il problema, è solo che Louis si è attaccato all’altro ragazzo nell’attimo in cui è arrivato, e la situazione si è evoluta dall’appoggiarsi con disinvoltura contro il muro accanto a Liam a un vero e proprio strusciarsi sulla sua gamba a ritmo di musica.

Dall’altro lato della Sala Comune, si trovano Zayn e Harry accanto alla ciotola del punch, impegnati in una lotta non verbale per vedere chi può essere più depresso. È una decisione difficile.

“Credo che Lou mi stia provocando,” dice Zayn alla fine, dando una leggera spallata a Harry. “Sai, cercando di fare il cupido.”

Harry grugnisce e ingurgita il resto del suo punch. “Strano modo di farlo.”

“A Liam probabilmente non piacciono neanche i ragazzi,” aggiunge Zayn, per il bene di Harry.

Harry non risponde, versando invece altro punch nel suo calice, al punto da farlo strabordare nuovamente nella ciotola. Nel solo interesse di assicurarsi che Harry non si ubriachi troppo e per ragioni che non hanno assolutamente _niente_ a che fare con il fatto che Zayn voglia più alcool, quest’ultimo afferra il calice di Harry e se ne versa metà nel proprio.

“Ragazzi,” dice Stan, avvicinandosi e dando a entrambi una pacca sulla schiena. “Datevi una svegliata. Pensavo foste statue.”

“Cosa c’è nel punch, Stan? L’hai preparato tu, giusto?” chiede Zayn. Harry lo ignora e continua a lanciare occhiatacce in direzione di Louis e Liam.

“Sì, sì, l’abbiamo preparato io e El, è… be’, c’è un’intera bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario, più una specie di miscela che Madama Rosmerta giura sia la migliore che abbia mai usato. Ce l’ha venduta in una piccola busta di plastica.”

Rassicurante.

“Aspetta,” dice Harry, concentrandosi finalmente sulla conversazione, “quindi è letteralmente solo alcool e un mix di bevande in polvere?”

Stan rimugina tra sé per un minuto. “Uh, immagino di sì, ora che me lo fai notare. Mi sa che forse avremmo dovuto aggiungere dell’acqua…”

A quell’affermazione, tutti e tre si voltano verso il punto in cui Louis è ora aggrappato a Liam – non in modo sexy, ma in un modo tipo non-riesco-a-stare-in-piedi-da-solo.

“È ora di andare,” dice Harry rapidamente.

Lui e Zayn si aprono un varco attraverso la fitta folla di persone per raggiungere Louis e Liam. Una Eleanor estremamente ubriaca li intercetta a metà strada, e si ritrovano occupati a cercare di districarsi e allo stesso tempo di assicurarsi che la ragazza non stia morendo, quando la canzone in riproduzione in quel momento (il nuovo singolo de The Hungarian Horndogs, “You Set Me On Fire”) cambia in qualcosa di molto più vivace.

Quando Zayn sente le prime strofe della canzone, geme.

Harry fa una smorfia. “Cos’è questa _roba_?”

“È quella nuova band!” dice Eleanor, allegra.

“Io non li definirei esattamente una _band_ ,” dice Zayn.

“Oh, quella nuova boyband di maghi?” chiede Harry.

“Sto pensando di proporre loro di fare un’orgia,” dice Eleanor a voce alta, barcollando sul posto. “Credete che ci starebbero?”

“Tutti e cinque?” chiede Zayn. “Insieme? Quanti anni hanno, comunque?”

“Non sono neanche così bravi,” dice Harry, ascoltando la canzone.

“Cioè, _credo_ che abbiano almeno diciassette anni,” dice Eleanor. Tira fuori una fiaschetta da sotto la camicia, la apre e beve un lungo sorso. “Ed è questo che conta, dico bene?”

“Potresti non essere abbastanza per tutti loro,” dice Zayn, e _whoa_ , forse è più ubriaco di quello che pensava.

Sta per iniziare a balbettare delle scuse, quando Eleanor fa spallucce e dice, “Possono tenersi occupati a vicenda, allora, non sono esigente. Vado a prendere altro punch.” Si volta, inciampa all’istante e cade su uno dei divani. “Alcool!” grida ad Ant, ritrovandosi stravaccata su di lui.

“Tienila d’occhio,” gli dice Harry, trascinando poi Zayn dove Liam sta cercando di supportare Louis con una mano e tenere il suo drink lontano da lui con l’altra.

“Ridammi il mio drink, Li-Li!” Louis sta gridando. “Devo bere! Togli questa cagata pop e metti su qualcosa con cui io possa _ballare_!”

Zayn è sul punto di dire a Louis che dovrebbe probabilmente andarci piano con l’alcool, ma dovrebbe probabilmente dare a _se stesso_ il medesimo consiglio, perché il secondo successivo inciampa sul nulla e finisce dritto tra le braccia di Louis.

“Che scemo, Zayn,” dice Louis allegramente, sganciandosi da Liam per abbracciare completamente l’amico. “Zayn, Zaynie, non sa niente di niente.”

“So una cosa o due su alcune cose,” biascica Zayn di rimando, indignato, mentre Harry e Liam li osservano con identiche espressioni tra il divertito e il preoccupato.

La canzone incriminata viene improvvisamente sostituita da un ritmo forte e martellante. È nettamente più lento, e dalla pista da ballo arrivano diversi mormorii, mentre le persone che poco prima saltellavano goffamente sul posto, cominciano a dividersi a coppie e muoversi l’uno contro l’altro.

“Oooh, amo questa canzone!” strilla Louis. Si affaccia oltre la spalla di Zayn e sorride a trentadue denti quanto vede Harry. “Harry, Hazza, amore, vieni a ballare con me!”

Harry gli sorride mentre Zayn si raddrizza e gli passa il ragazzo più piccolo con attenzione. “Che ne dici se prima ti portiamo dell’acqua, tesoro?”

Louis gli rivolge un broncio. “Non voglio perdermi l’attacco del basso.”

“Non succederà,” gli dice Harry, spostando poi lo sguardo su Liam e Zayn. “Sapete se c’è dell’acqua, tipo, da qualche parte?” La sua parlantina è persino più lenta del normale, gravata dall’alcool (anche se non ha bevuto tanto quanto Louis o Zayn).

Zayn borbotta “ _Aguamenti_ ” sottovoce come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, ma persino nel suo stato mentale alterato sa che la maggior parte delle persone lì presenti è fin troppo ubriaca anche solo per _tentare_ di usare la magia. In effetti, non sa nemmeno dove sia la sua bacchetta – oh, giusto, l’ha lasciata in camera sua. Probabilmente è stato un bene; l’ultima volta che ha fatto magie dopo aver bevuto, ha fatto comparire a Harry un paio di orecchie da gatto, che Madama Chips è riuscita a rimuovere senza rischi solo dopo due settimane.

“È sotto il tavolo del punch,” dice Liam. Ma cosa? Oh, giusto, l’acqua. “È quello che ho bevuto per quasi tutta la sera.”

“Liam!” grida Zayn, scandalizzato, mentre Harry si allontana con Louis stretto al suo fianco. “Devi essere più ubriaco!”

Liam ride. “Credo che tu sia ubriaco a sufficienza per entrambi, Zayn.”

“Ti fai almeno uno shottino con me?” gli mette il broncio Zayn.

“ _Uno_ ,” dice Liam con decisione. “Devi promettermi che ci fermeremo a uno.”

Zayn non promette niente del genere, limitandosi a sorridergli e incamminarsi verso il tavolo del punch, sperando che Liam lo segua. Uno sguardo furtivo alle sue spalle gli dice che Liam lo sta effettivamente seguendo con un sorriso divertito sul volto. _Non sai nemmeno se gli piaci in quel modo_ , gli ricorda una vocina nella sua testa. Zayn decide di ignorarla.

Quasi arrivati al tavolo, incrociano Harry e Louis che si dirigono verso la pista da ballo, e Louis allunga le mani verso Zayn, nel tentativo di trascinarselo dietro. Zayn lo allontana bruscamente, mimando un “non ora” con la bocca, e poi lancia uno sguardo nervoso a Liam, che appare allo stesso tempo affascinato e confuso. Louis sorride in quella che Zayn _crede_ sia comprensione, e attira poi invece Harry a sé per un bacio spinto.

Il tavolo del punch è rimasto praticamente vuoto, ma Zayn riesce a vedere la brocca d’acqua precedentemente menzionata su un lato, accanto a un paio di bottiglie di vino e una bottiglia di vodka. _Ora si ragiona._

“Ci sono ancora dei calici puliti?” chiede Liam.

“Nope!” dice Zayn allegramente. “Immagino che dovremo versarcelo in bocca a vicenda.”

“Gesù,” dice Liam sottovoce. Zayn inclina la testa all’indietro, esponendo la linea della gola e aprendo la bocca, leccandosi le labbra per inumidirle. Sa quanto sia bello, e non può fare a meno di piegare le labbra in un sorrisino nel vedere Liam armeggiare per aprire la bottiglia di vodka.

“Solo un goccio,” mormora Liam, inclinando la bottiglia e versando una piccola quantità di alcool nella bocca aperta di Zayn.

Zayn trattiene un brivido al sapore amaro e pungente della vodka, chiudendo invece lentamente la bocca e deglutendo, guardando Liam dritto negli occhi mentre si lecca le labbra. Liam arrossisce, porgendo rapidamente la bottiglia a Zayn e piegando la propria testa all’indietro ma senza aprire la bocca.

“Apri, Liam,” mormora Zayn. Gli occhi di Liam sfrecciano sui suoi, poi distoglie lo sguardo, deglutendo in modo evidente. Zayn osserva i movimenti del suo pomo d’Adamo, affascinato, e poi Liam dischiude le labbra. Zayn versa quel che _ritiene_ sia la quantità di uno shot di alcool nella sua bocca aperta, ma poi Liam porta le mani sulla bottiglia, allontanandola mentre butta giù e rabbrividisce.

“Scusa, scusa,” dice Zayn. “Non volevo – sono un po’ ubriaco.”

Liam scrolla appena le spalle e sorride. “Ma non mi dire. E ora hai intenzione di far ubriacare _me_.”

Zayn gli sorride intensamente, mentre riappoggia la bottiglia sul tavolo. La musica è ormai quasi tutta composta da bassi, facendogli battere il cuore sullo sterno mentre vede i suoi compagni strusciarsi l’uno contro l’altro, senza inibizioni. Da dove si trova, Zayn riesce a vedere Harry appiccicato alla schiena di Louis, mentre muovono i fianchi in sincrono, e Louis tiene una mano stretta sulla nuca di Harry, e quest’ultimo lo sta baciando (più che altro leccando) sul collo.

Liam deve aver notato lo sguardo di Zayn. “Fanno un certo effetto insieme.” Zayn annuisce. Liam prende un respiro profondo e continua, “Tu stai, uhm… _con_ loro? Cioè–”

Zayn ridacchia sonoramente e Liam si interrompe, sorpreso.

“Più o meno?” viene fuori più come una domanda, il che non era nelle intenzioni di Zayn.

“Cosa intendi– che significa ‘più o meno’?” chiede Liam con cautela.

Zayn fa spallucce, acchiappando un calice mezzo pieno dal tavolo dietro di sé e bevendolo tutto d’un fiato. “Ogni tanto scopiamo,” dice dopo aver deglutito, e _merda perché gli hai detto una cosa del genere questa non è una conversazione che dovremmo avere Zayn cosa stai facendo Liam darà di matto–_

“Sul serio? È fantastico!” dice Liam con entusiasmo, e Zayn è così sorpreso alla sua risposta che lascia cadere il calice sul pavimento, dove si frantuma in mille pezzi. Prima che possa anche solo pensare di raccoglierlo, un Tom Parker davvero ubriaco incespica davanti a loro con la bacchetta in mano.

“Tranquillo, tranquillo, ci penso io, Zayn,” dice Tom. È nei Serpeverde, ed è il motivo principale per cui Louis ha un esaurimento nervoso ogni due o tre mesi, chiedendosi come il Cappello Parlante possa essere stato così crudele da smistare un Nato Babbano in quella Casa. È un Purosangue, come Zayn, e sembra pensare che, per questo motivo, condividano una sorta di fratellanza. Tom non è mai stato cattivo direttamente con _Zayn_ , no, ma ciò non impedisce a quest’ultimo di odiarlo a morte.

“Facciamo tutti degli errori a volte, persino noi Purosangue,” dice Tom ad alta voce. Accanto a Zayn, Liam si raddrizza appena, e a Zayn viene in mente che entrambi i suoi genitori sono Babbani. Aggiunge mentalmente questa nuova offesa alla lunga lista dei _Motivi Per Cui Tom Parker è una Testa di Cazzo_ (Zayn sta considerando l’idea di pubblicarla in tre volumi dopo il diploma). “Niente che una piccola magia non possa sistemare,” continua Tom, e poi, “ _Reparo!_ ”

Non _suona_ sbagliato, ma Tom dev’essere piuttosto sbronzo, perché invece di ripararsi, il calice si scioglie in una pozza sul pavimento, cominciando poi a emettere enormi palle di luce verde. Una di queste colpisce Tom dritto in faccia, facendolo cadere all’indietro, e un’altra vola sulla folla sulla pista da ballo ed esplode in una sfolgorante pioggia di scintille. Grida e applausi si levano dalla massa di persone allo spettacolo pirotecnico improvvisato.

“Ti va di andare in un posto più tranquillo?” urla Liam a Zayn, che annuisce rapidamente. Afferra una bottiglia di Ab’s Hard e si fa strada verso i dormitori maschili del settimo anno.

Ai piedi delle scale, passano accanto a un gruppo di studenti che grida “Giù! Giù! Giù!”, radunati attorno a Niall Horan, che sembrerebbe si stia scolando un’intera bottiglia di vino in una volta.

I loro cori seguono Zayn e Liam su per le scale, affievolendosi quando continuano a salire e alla fine entrano nel dormitorio. A Louis e Harry non dispiacerà se lui e Liam si faranno una chiacchierata sul loro letto, probabilmente. (Tecnicamente è il letto di Harry, ma anche Louis dorme lì tutte le notti.) Zayn si mette comodo tra i cuscini, e Liam si siede a una distanza considerevole, le mani sulle ginocchia. Questa è la prima volta in cui si trovano loro due da soli, il che… be’, Zayn lo considererà come una pratica per le ripetizioni, eccetto che… si trovano su un letto, invece che in biblioteca. Già.

“Quindi,” dice Zayn, stappando la sua Burrobirra e prendendo un lungo sorso, “In che senso è fantastico il fatto che scopiamo?”

“Be’, aspe’,” dice Liam, tentando di nascondere il rossore, “Sono curioso, cosa… uhm, fate, di preciso?”

“Di tutto.” Viene fuori un po’ più teso di quanto si aspettasse, e l’atmosfera cambia nella stanza, come se… come se all’improvviso l’aria non fosse più sufficiente. Zayn si affretta a continuare, “Cioè, diciamo che – siamo giovani, no, e ora è il tempo di… sperimentare, suppongo.”

“Ma tu… io… Gesù,” balbetta Liam. Zayn non è sicuro se sia una cosa positiva o meno.

“Tu non… non pensi che io sia…” dice Zayn, interrompendo Liam e facendo ugualmente un pessimo lavoro di comunicazione. Non riesce a pensare a un modo di finire bene la frase, quindi si limita a bere un sorso.

Liam arrossisce e giocherella con l’orlo della sua camicia. “Oh, uhm… non saprei, è solo che… sembra che tu abbia già capito tutto di te, cioè, sei a tuo agio con te stesso.”

Zayn è troppo ubriaco per comprendere appieno quell’affermazione, quindi dice, “E tu… no?”

Liam scrolla le spalle, molli a causa dell’alcool. “Voglio dire, è tutto a posto, è solo che… mi sento come se fossi bloccato in uno stampo?”

Questa è probabilmente una conversazione che dovrebbero avere da sobri. Per compensare, Zayn prende un altro lungo sorso di Burrobirra.

“Cioè, siamo qui da così tanto tempo che tutti hanno queste, tipo… _idee_ fisse su come sono, su come sei tu, su come sono tutti, sai?” dice Liam, corrucciando le sopracciglia e pensando intensamente. “Cioè, se… se Louis ti afferrasse e ti baciasse di sotto, nessuno vi guarderebbe due volte, ma se _io_ ti bac– uhm, se io baciassi un ragazzo, sarebbero tutti, ‘ma che sta facendo, è etero.’”

Zayn lo guarda a bocca aperta. “Be’, e non lo sei? Etero?”

“Be’, non lo so con certezza, no?” grida Liam, alzando le mani al cielo, e Zayn è _del tutto_ impreparato a gestire una crisi sessuale nel suo stato corrente. “Non ho nemmeno mai baciato un ragazzo, come faccio a sapere se mi piace o meno? Tu come hai fatto a capirlo, Zayn?”

Sbalordito, Zayn porge a Liam la bottiglia di Burrobirra, che Liam finisce frettolosamente. Zayn si lecca le labbra e osserva l’altro ragazzo; non vuole correre troppo o approfittarsi di lui, no di certo, ma _Merlino_ , Liam non ha mai fatto _niente_ con un ragazzo, Zayn sarebbe il suo _primo_ …

“Vuoi provare?” biascica Zayn, sentendosi doppiamente ubriaco a causa del capogiro appena provato.

“Provare cosa?” chiede Liam, leggermente più tranquillo ora che ha finito la Burrobirra.

“Com’è con un ragazzo?” Senza aspettare una risposta, Zayn si trascina dov’è seduto Liam e porta una gamba oltre il suo grembo, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Liam squittisce ma non fa alcun tentativo di allontanarsi, limitandosi a fissarlo, sbalordito.

“Z-Zayn,” balbetta, portando automaticamente un braccio attorno alla vita dell’altro ragazzo per sostenerlo. “S-sei… Non sei costretto a–”

Cazzo, Zayn sta facendo davvero fatica a conciliare quanto sia adorabile Liam con quanto voglia distruggerlo sessualmente. “Vuoi provare, Liam?” chiede di nuovo, lentamente. Gli occhi di Liam sono incollati sulle sue labbra. “Solo, uhm – per curiosità?”

“Sì,” soffia Liam, ancora saldamente fissato sulla bocca di Zayn. “Sì, potrebbe essere una buona idea.”

Zayn gli sorride, sperando di non sembrare troppo predatorio, e poi si avvicina, senza perdere tempo e premendo le sue labbra contro quelle di Liam. Quest’ultimo emette un flebile suono gutturale, e quando Zayn solleva le mani per afferrare i suoi capelli, l’altro ragazzo gli ansima nella bocca. Le loro labbra si muovono all’unisono, umide e dolci dalla Burrobirra, e Zayn non riesce a resistere all’impulso di leccare la schiuma sulla bocca di Liam, in cerca del sapore delle sue labbra, di cui si sente già dipendente.

Liam geme e lo se lo attira addosso, sollevando l’altro braccio per afferrare la nuca di Zayn e tenerlo stretto a sé. Liam è così reattivo, così _onesto_ nel suo piacere, che Zayn sente che sta cominciando a eccitarsi – ubriaco com’è, gli sembra quasi di non avere controllo su quel che il suo corpo stia facendo al momento. Cazzo, è persino _meglio_ di quel che si sarebbe aspettato.

Sente la lingua di Liam fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca per incontrare la sua, e prima ancora che Zayn se ne renda conto, si ritrova a leccargli il palato e massaggiare languidamente la lingua di Liam con la propria. Liam emette di nuovo quel verso basso e spezzato, affondando le unghie nella pelle di Zayn. Quest’ultimo non riesce a smettere di pensare al fatto che Liam non l’abbia mai _fatto_ prima, Zayn è il _primo_ ragazzo che ha baciato, e si sente così famelico, come se volesse fare _qualsiasi cosa_ con lui.

Per quanto possa essere fantastico, però, Zayn non vuole spaventare Liam, quindi si tira indietro con uno sforzo monumentale mentre Liam piagnucola sommessamente e ricerca le sue labbra. “Liam,” soffia, cercando e _perlopiù_ riuscendo a non strusciarsi contro il ragazzo sotto di lui, “Liam, se non vuoi– dovremmo–”

“Oh mio Dio,” dice Liam, allentando solo in minima parte la presa sul corpo di Zayn e incrociando disperatamente i suoi occhi mentre continuano a muoversi l’uno contro l’altro, “oh mio Dio, _Zayn_ , è stato… è stato–”

“Lo so,” dice Zayn, che sente esattamente quel che prova Liam. Lui… Merlino, non può farci niente, è troppo ubriaco, ha bisogno di un po’ di frizione o _morirà_ , e nasconde la testa sulla spalla di Liam mentre si spinge contro di lui. Sembra che stia accadendo tutto molto velocemente, come se non fosse passato neanche un secondo da quando stava parlando con lui nella Sala Comune a quando si è ritrovato a strusciarsi su di lui.

“Zayn,” ansima Liam, “non dovremmo– hai bevuto troppo–”

Zayn piagnucola, la restrizione di qualche secondo prima completamente abbandonata; sa che Liam ha ragione, ma la frizione tra i loro jeans è _così_ piacevole sulla sua erezione. Sfrega il naso sotto il colletto della camicia di Liam e succhia la pelle della sua spalla, facendo rantolare e sobbalzare Liam sotto di lui. “Zayn… _ah_ , non, mmm– non voglio che nessuno di noi se ne penta.”

Quell’affermazione fa fermare Zayn. Lecca la pelle di Liam in modo contemplativo e poi si ricorda, attraverso l’alcool che annebbia la sua mente, che deve vedere e lavorare con Liam almeno tre volte a settimana per l’intero trimestre e che vuole, e – cioè, Liam è _speciale_ , e Zayn non vuole davvero mandare tutto a puttane prima ancora che inizi.

“Liam,” geme, strofinandosi un’ultima volta contro la pelle del ragazzo per poi allontanarsi. Liam rabbrividisce di nuovo, e Zayn realizza che se reagisce in maniera così sensibile a un bacio, non riesce nemmeno ad _immaginare_ come reagirebbe se qualcuno avesse la mano o la bocca sul suo uccello, e come dovrebbe fare Zayn a _non_ eccitarsi a quel pensiero?

“Forza,” dice Liam, la voce profonda e tesa. “Che ne dici se ti accompagno alla tua torre?”

Zayn si acciglia. “Non voglio.”

Liam ride. “Non vorrei che tu mi odiassi domani mattina.”

“Ti odio _adesso_ ,” Zayn mette il broncio, ed entrambi scoppiano a ridere perché sanno che non è assolutamente vero. Liam si alza con Zayn ancora aggrappato a lui, per poi posarlo delicatamente sul pavimento, in modo che sia sostenuto dalle proprie gambe. Be’, _principalmente_ dalle proprie gambe – mentre incespica su Liam alla ricerca di un sostegno aggiuntivo, Zayn trova difficile camminare, in parte a causa dell’alcool che scorre nelle sue vene e in parte a causa dell’erezione dolorosamente intrappolata nei suoi pantaloni.

A metà della lunga scalinata, vengono fermati da una coppia di ragazzi che sta risalendo le scale verso i dormitori, che si rivelano essere Louis e Harry.

“Be’, _macciao_ ,” strascica Louis, alternando lo sguardo tra Liam e Zayn. “Possiamo dormire sul mio letto? Non l’avete incasinato troppo, vero?”

“Stai _zitto_ ,” sibila Zayn.

“Stavo solo cercando di riportare Zayn al suo dormitorio,” dice Liam, ignorando Louis. “Ha – _hic!_ – ha bevuto un po’ troppo.”

“Non solo lui,” dice Harry. “Può dormire nel letto di Lou, se vuoi, di solito, uhm, lo condividiamo.”

“Giusto,” dice Liam rapidamente. “Sì, sì, va benissimo. Potete… potete solo, tipo, assicurarvi che non vomiti o cose del genere?”

“Non sono _così_ ubriaco,” protesta Zayn, petulante.

“Ce ne occupiamo noi,” dice Harry. “Lou ha smaltito un po’ la sbornia, quindi non dovrebbe fare troppo casino–”

“Chiedo scusa!” lo interrompe Louis, picchiettandolo sul petto, “Per tua informazione–”

“Credo che sia il mio segnale per andare a dormire,” dice Liam. “Zayn, ci vediamo dom– Ci vediamo lun– uhm, ci vediamo, prima o poi.” Zayn ridacchia; è davvero adorabile quando beve. “Louis, buonanotte; Harry, è stato bello rivederti.”

“Buonanotte,” dicono loro in coro. Liam si avvia giù per le scale a passo considerevole, sorreggendosi sul corrimano.

Una volta fuori dalla visuale, Zayn nasconde il volto tra le mani e geme, afflitto. “È così _gentile_.”

Inizialmente non riceve risposta, e pur non riuscendo a vedere attraverso le mani, sa che Louis e Harry lo stanno probabilmente guardando come se fosse pazzo. “Generalmente è considerata una cosa buona,” dice Harry alla fine.

“Non quando ce l’hai _duro_ ,” dice Zayn contro le mani. Sbircia tra le dita per trovare due luccichii identici negli occhi di Louis e Harry.

“Sono orgoglioso di essere un sacco di cose,” biascica Louis, cercando di compiere un passo in avanti, ma incespicando invece dritto nello spazio di Zayn, “ma ‘gentile’ non è una di queste. È la tua serata fortunata, Malik.”

 

**

 

Quando Zayn si sveglia a pancia in su il mattino seguente, è con un mal di testa martellante, uno stomaco tremendamente scombussolato e un culo dolorante. Si gira sul fianco, gemendo, per trovarsi delle tende verde smeraldo di fronte al viso. Non è… nel suo dormitorio.

Di colpo, gli torna tutto in mente, in vari flash della sera prima: la festa, Louis e Liam che parlano, il bere con Liam, i fuochi d’artificio, la salita nei dormitori, il bacio con Liam ( _il bacio con Liam!_ ), l’incontro con Harry e Louis, l’arrampicarsi su Harry e cavalcarlo mentre Louis gli fa un pompino, e poi… niente. Zayn geme, scostando appena la tenda per trovare Louis a rovistare nel suo comodino con addosso solo paio di boxer neri e aderenti. I suoi capelli sono sparati in tutte le direzioni, e Zayn immagina che probabilmente lui sia messo anche peggio.

“Oh, sei sveglio,” dice Louis, lanciandogli un’occhiata. “Vuoi del tè?”

“Voglio morire,” geme Zayn.

“Che allegria,” dice Louis, versandogli comunque una tazza di tè.

“Com’è che sei già sveglio?” borbotta Zayn. “Eri sbronzo quanto me ieri sera.”

“Il professor Malfoy ieri mi ha dato queste,” spiega Louis, mostrandogli una piccola fiala piena di erbe sbriciolate. “Ha detto che se avessi avuto intenzione di passare un venerdì sera degno di questo nome, ne avrei avuto bisogno al mattino. Te le ho messe nel tè.”

Zayn, che stava già sorseggiando la bevanda, la sputa immediatamente, allarmato. “Aspetta, cosa… cos’è, esattamente?”

Louis si acciglia. “Be’, non sputarlo, o non farà effetto! Ha detto che è tipo una Pozione Peperina, ma con più radici di mandragola, e ho _decisamente_ sentito un po’ di assenzio nella miscela, il che spiegherebbe l’energia aggiuntiva…”

Zayn si volta verso di lui e prende un lungo sorso del tè, ustionandosi il palato, ma nel giro di pochi secondi comincia a sentirsi molto meglio. “Grazie,” dice a Louis.

“Figurati,” dice quest’ultimo. “Ma nessun altro deve sapere che ne sono in possesso, altrimenti _tutti_ ne vorranno un po’.”

“Dove sono tutti, tra l’altro?” chiede Zayn. Il dormitorio che Louis e Harry condividono con Stan, Tom e Max, l’amico di Tom, è stranamente silenzioso.

“Si sono addormentati nella Sala Comune,” dice Louis, sorseggiando il proprio tè. “Noi tre siamo gli unici che sono riusciti a raggiungere il letto, a quanto pare.”

“A proposito di letto,” dice Zayn, “che è successo dopo che abbiamo scopato? Credo di aver avuto un black out per un po’…”

“Questo perché ti sei addormentato,” arriva la voce ovattata di Harry dal letto dietro Louis, “sul mio cazzo.”

“Oh, Harry è sveglio!” dice Louis allegramente, preparando un’altra tazza di tè.

“Io _cosa_?” chiede Zayn, sbigottito.

“Be’, mi stavi cavalcando, e Louis ti stava facendo un pompino, okay, e poi quando sei venuto ti sei, tipo, afflosciato e hai perso i sensi prima che io potessi venire. Ma, cioè, non è che mi piaccia molto fottere una persona svenuta – è troppo strano – quindi ti abbiamo messo a letto e siamo tornati sul mio a finire il tutto,” dice Harry.

Zayn è travolto all’improvviso dall’immagine mentale di Harry che gli rimbocca teneramente le coperte con un’erezione mostruosa in bella vista, e quasi si strozza con il tè.

“Ti sei fatto scopare,” dice Louis, “il che ho pensato fosse interessante, ma se avessi saputo che eri _così_ ubriaco, probabilmente non avrei nemmeno–”

“No, no, va bene,” dice Zayn. “Da quel che mi ricordo, è stato bello.”

“Ti stai esercitando per Liam, eh?” chiede Harry, emergendo finalmente da sotto le coperte e sogghignando. Le sopracciglia di Zayn scattano verso l’alto quando Louis comincia a ridere sotto i baffi.

“Chiudete il becco,” dice Zayn. “Non so nemmeno cosa gli piaccia, considerando che non l’ha mai fatto prima.”

“ _Oh_ , è vergine?” chiede Louis, gli occhi che brillano.

“Oi, non ci provare,” sbotta Zayn, “Sono il suo tutor, è sotto la _mia_ protezione.”

Segue un momento di tensione, in cui tutti e tre si fissano in silenzio. Poi, non riescono a fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere; hanno un aspetto disgustoso, con i capelli spettinati e incollati al viso, due di loro sono nudi, e tutti e tre stringono tra le mani una piccola tazza di delicata porcellana.

“Ehi,” dice Louis, invitando Zayn nel letto di Harry. Zayn si alza sulle gambe traballanti, riesce a fare tre passi e crolla poi su Louis e Harry, che lo stringono in un abbraccio. “Sono contento che non ti sia strozzato nel sonno col tuo vomito, Zee.”

“Grazie,” dice Zayn. Riesce a sentire Harry ridere sotto di lui. “Ti voglio bene anch’io.”


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'autrice si è presa qualche libertà con l'incantesimo 'Obscuro' :)  
> Buona lettura!

_“Serpeverde!”_

_Un sussulto soffocato arriva dalla folla, immediatamente coperto da mormorii sommessi e studenti che cercano di far finta di non aver allungato il collo per lanciare un’occhiata a Louis. Tutto il corpo di quest’ultimo si surriscalda per poi gelarsi dallo shock, e si sente completamente frastornato quando il Cappello Parlante gli viene sollevato dalla testa e la Professoressa Weasley gli dà una piccola pacca sulla schiena, facendolo alzare dallo sgabello. Serpeverde era una delle Case che Louis aveva automaticamente escluso prima di essere Smistato, unicamente sulla base di non avere genitori maghi. Non c’è mai stato neanche un Nato Babbano in Serpeverde, per quel che ne sa._

_Si avvicina in silenzio al tavolo Serpeverde mentre viene chiamato lo studente successivo, “Liam Payne!”_

_Louis prende posto al lungo tavolo, accettando un paio di strette di mano che non sembrano essere del tutto sincere – e come potrebbero, sul serio, quando i Serpeverde staranno pensando che Louis stia contaminando la loro Casa? Sono stranamente silenziosi e cupi, per niente chiassosi come i Grifondoro, la Casa in cui è appena stato smistato Liam Payne. Louis lo osserva mentre riceve calorose pacche sulle spalle e abbracci sinceri, e gli viene voglia di piangere. Aveva pensato… aveva immaginato anche lui un benvenuto del genere, quando era arrivato lì, aveva immaginato una Casa felice di averlo e persone impazienti di parlare con lui._

_Paradossalmente, sente il labbro inferiore cominciare a tremare, mentre si chiede cos’abbia fatto di sbagliato, se è tutto un grande scherzo nei suoi confronti e se lui sia affatto un mago. Gli mancano già terribilmente sua madre e le sue sorelle, e nonostante sia seduto a un grande tavolo in una sala enorme piena di studenti che chiacchierano felici, non si è mai sentito così solo._

_Lo studente successivo che viene Smistato in Serpeverde si chiama Tom, ed è accolto con grida e applausi. Sembra già conoscere la maggior parte delle persone al tavolo, e rivolge a Louis solo un sorriso beffardo prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso la folla che si è radunata attorno a lui. Louis si sfrega frettolosamente gli occhi, non volendo che i suoi nuovi compagni di Casa lo vedano piangere e pensino che sia ancor più patetico di quanto già immaginano. Si chiede come farà a farsi degli amici, se la sua Casa non lo vuole e alle altre tre non piacciono i Serpeverde._

_“Serpeverde!” urla nuovamente il Cappello Parlante._

_Louis solleva lo sguardo, vedendo un ragazzo con un sorrisetto ebete e una zazzera di capelli ricci scivolare giù dallo sgabello e farsi strada verso il loro tavolo. “È il figlio di Anne Cox,” dice uno dei Serpeverde più anziani. “Mio padre dice che lei è una purosangue, e a quanto pare tutta la sua famiglia è rimasta sconvolta quando ha sposato un Babbano.”_

_“Ha un buon sangue, però,” dice un altro. “Per suo padre non può farci niente, ma i Cox sono stati in Serpeverde per centinaia di anni.”_

_Diversi mormorii di approvazione attraversano il tavolo, e Louis cerca di affondare nel suo posto, senza successo. Il ragazzo si avvicina e, oh, ha intenzione di sedersi al lato del tavolo di Louis._

_“Harry, piacere di conoscerti,” dice il ragazzo seduto accanto a Louis, allungando una mano sopra la testa di quest’ultimo come se non esistesse. “Emerson Flint. Sarò uno dei tuoi Prefetti.”_

_“Piacere di conoscerti,” gli fa eco Harry, sedendosi proprio accanto a Louis. La sua bacchetta gli scivola dalla tasca e rotola sotto il tavolo. “Oops,” dice Harry, e Louis è sul punto di chinarsi e raccoglierla giusto per cercare di farsi amico qualcuno in quella dannata Casa, ma Harry si abbassa per prenderla da sé, sbattendo piuttosto forte la testa contro il tavolo nel risollevarsi. Si raddrizza, frastornato, incrociando poi lo sguardo di Louis e scoppiando a ridere._

_Louis ridacchia senza volerlo; Harry non sembra così male. “Ciao,” dice timidamente._

_“Ciao anche a te,” dice Harry. “Mi chiamo Harry, tu come ti chiami?”_

_“Louis,” dice Louis. Non fornisce il suo cognome, sapendo che non significa niente per nessuno a quel tavolo, e sperando che Harry non glielo chieda._

_“Louis,” ripete Harry tra sé. “È un bel nome. Vuoi delle Gelatine Tuttigusti più Uno, Louis? Mia mamma me le ha mandate con un pacco enorme e non sono riuscito a mangiarle tutte.”_

_“Volentieri,” dice lentamente Louis. Non ha idea di cosa siano le Gelatine Tuttigusti più Uno, ma non vuole essere scortese._

_Harry tira fuori un sacchetto di plastica da una delle sue tasche. All’inizio, Louis non riesce a capire cosa ci sia all’interno, ma poi – oh, sono caramelle gommose. Ma ci sono molti più colori rispetto a quelle normali. “Ce ne sono alcune che dovrei evitare?” chiede a Harry._

_“Cerume,” dice Harry immediatamente, “vomito, e fegato. Credo che il mio gatto abbia mangiato tutte quelle al fegato, però, quindi dovremmo essere a posto.”_

_“Oh, hai un gatto?” chiede Louis, infilando una mano nel sacchetto e scegliendone una di un generico rosso._

_“Sì, è ancora un cucciolo,” dice Harry, scegliendo una caramella per sé prima di rimettere la confezione in tasca. Dall’altra tasca tira fuori un gattino bianco e peloso, che miagola con entusiasmo per le attenzioni ricevute._

_“Oh, è adorabile!” squittisce Louis, masticando la propria caramella che sa un sacco di peperoncino, ma intenzionato a sopportarlo. “Ha un nome?”_

_“L’ho presa solo ieri,” dice Harry, “ma stavo pensando, tipo, Dusty. Perché è bianca, vedi, e le si accumula un sacco di polvere sul pelo.”_

_Louis pensa che sia un nome stupido. Osserva la gattina, che sembra pensare lo stesso. “Dovresti chiamarla come vuoi tu,” dice alla fine, sorridendo al ragazzo, che ricambia raggiante._

_“E Dusty sia!” annuncia allegramente Harry, sfregando il naso contro il suo pelo._

_“Ti dispiace se… Posso prenderla in braccio?” chiede Louis con esitazione. “Sembra così morbida.”_

_“Puoi provarci,” dice Harry. “Ieri ha graffiato e azzannato mia sorella, quindi stai attento.”_

_Louis tende le braccia e Harry posa cautamente il gattino tra le sue mani, in attesa di vedere se Dusty reagirà negativamente. Lei invece lecca il pollice di Louis con la lingua ruvida, e sembra decidere che le sta simpatico; si agita un pochino, però, quindi Louis la attira a sé e la stringe contro il petto, e il gesto la porta a fare le fusa._

_“Awww, le piaci!” cinguetta Harry. “Meno male… perché passeremo un sacco di tempo insieme.”_

_“Sul serio?” chiede Louis distrattamente, ancora concentrato sulla gattina che fa le fusa tra le sue braccia._

_“Be’, certo,” dice Harry, come se fosse ovvio, “diventeremo migliori amici.”_

_A quell’affermazione, Louis solleva lo sguardo su Harry, che sta ancora sorridendo a trentadue denti, e percepisce anche il proprio sorriso fare capolino. Forse Hogwarts non sarà così male, dopotutto_ _._

 

 

Louis si sveglia proprio in quel momento, a causa di un calcio ben piazzato sul ginocchio da un dormiente Harry. È spaparanzato a stella marina sul piccolo letto a baldacchino, occupando quasi ogni centimetro di spazio disponibile e spingendo Louis sul bordo. Un tempo stavano comodamente in uno di quei letti, quando tutto quel che facevano quando stavano da soli era sdraiarsi l’uno accanto all’altro e parlare per ore, ma ora devono stringersi per starci. Non è un gran sacrificio, sul serio.

È raro che Louis sogni il giorno in cui lui e Harry si sono conosciuti, ma quando capita, si sveglia sempre con una strana sensazione nel petto, come se il suo cuore fosse un po’ troppo grande per stare nella cassa toracica. Non sa dove sarebbe ora se Harry non fosse stato Smistato in Serpeverde; probabilmente avrebbe già implorato da un pezzo la Preside McGranitt di lasciarlo andare a casa e frequentare una scuola per normali bambini Babbani. Ma per un qualche miracoloso scherzo del destino, Harry è stato smistato in Serpeverde, e Louis ricorda quell’episodio come il giorno in cui ha trovato il suo migliore amico.

Il sole non è ancora sorto, non c’è motivo per cui Louis non dovrebbe dormire un altro paio d’ore. Si destreggia tra le braccia lunghe di Harry per accoccolarsi al suo fianco, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda, e si riaddormenta con un sorriso sulle labbra.

 

**

 

Il mese di ottobre passa velocemente per Louis, e si sente come se non avesse assolutamente abbastanza ore al giorno per preparare la sua squadra di Quidditch alla partita Serpeverde-Grifondoro che avrà luogo l’ultimo weekend del mese. Harry continua a dirgli che si sta preoccupando inutilmente, ma Louis è il capitano di quella dannata squadra e se perderanno si ripercuoterà tutto negativamente su di lui, soprattutto dopo aver vinto la Coppa l’anno precedente. I Serpeverde hanno riposto grande fiducia in Louis nominandolo capitano l’anno prima, e lui li ha ovviamente ripagati dieci volte tanto, ma deve fare in modo di continuare su quella strada, o i mormorii contrariati sul capitano _Nato Babbano_ della squadra cominceranno di nuovo a diffondersi. Louis non vuole dare alla sua Casa nessun motivo per dubitare di lui.

Come se non bastasse, Zayn se ne va in giro così fottutamente allegro e felice tutto il tempo, che Louis vuole togliergli quel sorriso sognante dalla sua stupida faccia con un pugno. A quanto pare Zayn e Liam quella sera alla festa si sono _baciati_ , ma hanno deciso di passare un po’ più di tempo a conoscersi meglio prima di farlo di nuovo o procedere ulteriormente, il che significa due cose: una, che Zayn è in uno stato costante di frustrazione sessuale che sfoga su Louis e Harry, e due, che Zayn parla enfaticamente tutto il tempo di quanto sia meraviglioso Liam, persino subito dopo aver scopato con Harry e Louis. Il che, tipo, Louis sapeva dall’inizio che fosse solo sesso, ma gli sembra un po’ scortese il fatto che a Zayn brillino gli occhi nel pensare a un altro tizio mentre ha ancora il cazzo che penzola fuori dai pantaloni.

“E Liam sa che vieni a letto con noi?” gli chiede Louis.

“Sì, crede che sia, tipo, avvincente o qualcosa del genere,” dice Zayn allegramente.

“ _Eh?_ ”

“Te l’ho detto, non ha nessuna esperienza con i ragazzi, e crede, tipo… crede che siamo una sorta di crociati sessuali,” spiega Zayn, poi sospira estasiato e chiude gli occhi.

A Zayn piacciono le cose strane. Louis non aggiunge altro. Il fatto è che Louis è stressato per un sacco di motivi, e il minimo che Zayn possa fare è evitare di stressarlo ulteriormente. È proprio un amico di merda.

Harry, invece, è un santo; ha preso l’abitudine di fare dei massaggi a Louis quasi tutte le sere, e il tempo che passano a coccolarsi è aumentato drasticamente. Louis sa che Harry sta solo cercando di tenerlo allegro in modo che non esploda con qualcun altro, ma accetta con gratitudine le coccole e i massaggi _a prescindere_ dalle ragioni di fondo. La squadra trae beneficio dalle attenzioni di Harry, se Louis deve essere sincero; ci sono decisamente delle volte in cui è in procinto di dare di matto durante gli allenamenti e l’unica cosa che glielo impedisce è il fatto che si svegli ogni mattina avvolto tra le braccia di Harry con l’altro ragazzo a baciargli la gola. Stando così le cose, Louis fa un sacco di pressione sulla squadra, ma non _troppa_ pressione, e persino _lui_ deve ammettere di essere riuscito a mettere insieme una squadra niente male.

Stan e Jesy, Battitori fin dal loro quinto anno, da allora sono solo migliorati. Stan ha una mira davvero precisa, quindi Louis sa di poter sempre contare su di lui per intimidire gli avversari con uno o due Bolidi di avvertimento, e Jesy colpisce così forte che una volta ha rotto la scopa di un Tassorosso. Lavorano bene insieme, e Louis non è affatto preoccupato delle loro prestazioni nella partita imminente. JJ è il Cercatore dei Serpeverde dal suo quarto anno, quindi Louis non ha niente di cui preoccuparsi su quel fronte. Sono solo i Cacciatori e il Portiere che hanno bisogno di fare pratica, sinceramente.

Michael, il loro nuovo Portiere, è stato decisamente la loro opzione migliore tra tutti gli studenti che hanno fatto le selezioni per la posizione, ma soffre di una grave forma di nervosismo che sembra solo peggiorare all’avvicinarsi della data della partita. Louis sa che urlargli contro quanto sia alta la posta in gioco peggiorerebbe solo le cose, ma non ha idea di come migliorare la situazione. Vuole cercare di ricreare l’ambiente stressante del campo di Quidditch durante una partita, in modo che Michael si possa abituare, ma quello richiederebbe un flusso costante di Pluffe contro le porte, e per fare una cosa del genere Louis deve seriamente preparare come si deve gli altri due Cacciatori. Marjorie era nella squadra l’anno precedente, ed è stata abbastanza brava da assicurarsi di nuovo un posto quest’anno, ma è davvero inconsistente con i suoi tiri e non le piace passare, il che la rende il bersaglio preferito dai Battitori delle altre squadre. Tra gli allenamenti e l’insegnare al loro nuovo Cacciatore, Richard, da dove tirare la Pluffa per darle la traiettoria migliore, Louis ha le mani completamente occupate.

“Ho trattenuto Michael dopo gli allenamenti un paio di volte per fargli cercare di parare i miei tiri, solo per fargli fare un po’ di pratica,” dice Louis. Lui e il professor Malfoy sono impegnati a preparare ingenti scorte di Veritaserum da spedire al Ministero della Magia. “Ma mi sento in colpa a chiedergli di farlo tutte le volte.”

“Fai quello che devi,” dice il Professor Malfoy. “Non importa quanto siate bravi tu e Hamblett, se non abbiamo un buon Portiere nessuno ci rispetterà come squadra, neanche se vinciamo.”

“Giocava a Quidditch quando frequentava la scuola?” chiede Louis.

Malfoy rabbrividisce visibilmente. “Non è il momento di parlarne.”

“Giocava _davvero_ a Quidditch!” esclama Louis, entusiasta. “Com’è che non ho mai visto il suo nome in nessun trofeo?”

“Serpeverde non ha vinto nessun trofeo quando ero nella squadra,” dice Malfoy, tagliando della pelle di Boomslang un po’ più aggressivamente del necessario.

Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Oh.” Fa una pausa, insicuro se continuare o meno, e poi decide di doverlo fare. “In che posizione giocava?”

“Cercatore,” dice Malfoy. Ha tagliato la pelle in più pezzi possibili e sta ora scavando con rabbia il tagliere con la punta del coltello.

“ _Oh_ ,” dice Louis, iniziando a comprendere. “Be’, non è colpa sua, Professore. Cioè, si è dovuto scontrare contro Harry Potter, no?”

Malfoy sbuffa una risata, stringendo forte il coltello, e Louis cerca di ricordarsi rapidamente qualsiasi tipo di incantesimo di guarigione per le ferite da taglio. Il suo professore lo sorprende, però, quando dice, “Non era colpa di Potter se facevo schifo.”

Louis rimane in silenzio, percependo che stiano avendo un _momento_ , e continuando invece a macinare diligentemente la pietra di luna.

“Mio padre mi ha praticamente comprato il posto in squadra,” dice Malfoy alla fine, dopo un lungo sospiro, “con una manciata di Nimbus 2001.”

Louis sbuffa una risata. “Quelle sono _antiquate_ , Professore!”

Malfoy sorride. “Al tempo, erano le scope più veloci che si potessero avere, e lui le ha comprate per tutta la squadra. Ero solo al mio secondo anno, e _ovviamente_ avevo già cavalcato una scopa prima, ma non avevo idea in cosa mi stessi cacciando, solo che volevo lo stesso tipo di fama e gloria che stava ricevendo Potter.”

“Credo che Liam mi abbia detto che quelli siano stati gli anni d’oro del Quidditch per i Grifondoro,” dice Louis.

“È così,” dice Malfoy. “Un cazzo di incubo, sinceramente, continuavano a _vincere_ , e ogni volta che perdevano, era solo perché era successo qualcosa di assurdamente terribile a Potter durante la partita. Una volta è letteralmente incappato contro un Dissennatore ed è caduto dalla scopa dopo essere svenuto, quindi ovviamente Grifondoro non ha vinto quella partita.”

Louis sussulta. “C’era un _Dissennatore_ che fluttuava sopra il campo? Succede spesso? Perché non ho mai–”

“I tempi erano diversi,” dice Malfoy, scuotendo la testa. “Eravamo tutti diversi. Al tempo pensavo fosse fottutamente divertente.”

“Che cattiveria,” dice Louis, picchiettandolo sulle nocche con il mortaio.

“Ero uno stronzetto,” concorda Malfoy. “Cioè, mi hanno insegnato a credere e pensare in un certo modo, ma io sono andato fottutamente oltre perché ero gelosissimo di tutte le attenzioni che riceveva Potter.”

“È a posto adesso,” lo consola Louis. “Voglio dire, ha ripreso Tom e il resto della sua combriccola il primo giorno del mio primo anno perché mi stavano prendendo in giro sul fatto che fossi un Nato Babbano.”

“Mi ricordavano quel che ero una volta,” spiega Malfoy, “ed ero il peggiore, quindi non potevo far altro che riprenderli.”

“La professoressa Weasley aveva fatto la stessa cosa in precedenza, quel giorno,” ricorda Louis.

“Sì, me l’aveva raccontato a pranzo quel giorno,” dice Malfoy. “Li stavo tenendo d’occhio da prima ancora che entrassero in classe.”

Louis arrossisce. Trova patetico il fatto che gli insegnanti debbano parlare di lui e discutere su come fermare quegli atti di bullismo. “Mi sta facendo sentire come un caso umano.”

“Be’, _io_ stesso fui terribile con la professoressa Weasley quando frequentavamo la scuola, se riesci a crederci,” ammette Malfoy.

“Ma dai!” sussulta Louis. “Voi due siete, tipo, così amici!”

“Lo siamo adesso, ma non hai _idea_ di quanto abbia dovuto strisciarle ai piedi per farmi perdonare per tutto quel che le ho fatto,” dice Malfoy. “Le ho mandato così tanti libri rari dalla mia biblioteca di famiglia che credo che suo marito abbia cominciato a ingelosirsi.”

Louis ride. “Cioè, finché _sua_ moglie non si ingelosisce, direi che è a posto, professore.”

Malfoy ridacchia e annuisce. “Ma sì, quando ho capito che oltre ad essere Nata Babbana fosse una donna _brillante_ , e che una cosa non escludesse l’altra, mi odiava già a morte. Quando ho scoperto che avremo insegnato insieme, sapevo che avrei dovuto farmi perdonare.”

“Wow,” dice Louis. Probabilmente dovrebbe alleggerire la conversazione, in qualche modo, quindi opta per un asciutto, “Che storia di grande ispirazione.”

“Sta’ zitto e aggiungi la cazzo di pietra di luna,” sbotta Malfoy, spargendo la pelle di Boomslang. “Ci stai facendo distrarre dal nostro lavoro, ecco quello che stai facendo.”

“Pensavo stessimo avendo un momento, Professore,” dice Louis innocentemente, aggiungendo due pizzichi di polvere al calderone in ebollizione.

Malfoy rabbrividisce. “Se dobbiamo avere dei ‘momenti’, chiamami Draco, _per favore_. ‘Professore’ comincia a suonare strano.”

Louis ride. “Ma certo, Professore.”

Malfoy lo colpisce alla testa con un pezzo di pergamena arrotolato. “Sei il peggior apprendista che abbia mai potuto scegliere. Ora dobbiamo lasciarlo fermentare per un ciclo lunare, quindi per oggi è tutto.”

Louis recupera la sua borsa e srotola le maniche della camicia, che aveva sollevato in precedenza a causa del calore del fuoco sotto il calderone. “Bella chiacchierata,” dice, sogghignando appena e facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Malfoy.

Proprio quando Louis sta per uscire dal suo ufficio, Malfoy lo richiama, “Oh, e Louis? Non preoccuparti della partita di questo weekend. Li distruggerete, te lo assicuro.”

Louis vorrebbe fare un commento acido sulle promesse infrante, ma non capita spesso che Malfoy sia così apertamente gentile con lui (di solito è più riluttante nelle dimostrazioni d’affetto). “Grazie, Draco,” dice invece.

Il nome sembra strano sulla sua lingua, perché non l’ha mai usato prima, ma lo fa sentire come se stesse parlando a un nuovo amico per la prima volta, e il pensiero gli fa spuntare un sorriso sul volto per tutta la strada fino alla Sala Comune.

 

**

 

Il giorno della grande partita è arrivato, e Louis sta assolutamente _ribollendo_ dallo stress e dalla rabbia dall’istante in cui si è svegliato. La sera prima ha provato degli schemi dell’ultimo minuto con Michael e non è andata molto bene, ed è tornato nel dormitorio aspettandosi di potersi sfogare con Harry al riguardo. Sfortunatamente, era così tardi che Harry si era già addormentato, il che aveva _anche_ eliminato il sesso dall’equazione, che Louis era _davvero_ impaziente di fare perché fa sempre l’attivo la sera prima delle partite di Quidditch (culi doloranti e scope non vanno molto d’accordo). Quindi è andato a letto stressato ed eccitato e troppo stanco per masturbarsi, il che significa che il giorno dell’incontro si è svegliato con una voglia a malapena gestibile di prendere a pugni qualcuno sullo stomaco fino a farlo piangere.

A peggiorare ulteriormente le cose, Zayn durante la colazione si è lasciato casualmente sfuggire di aver creato una speciale sciarpa verde e rossa per l’occasione a causa delle sue lealtà in conflitto e, be’, non che Louis non si fosse aspettato che Zayn tifasse per Liam in un _certo_ modo, ma quella partita è Davvero Fottutamente Importante per Louis e _brucia_ sapere che a Zayn non dispiacerebbe se Grifondoro vincesse. È molto freddo con Zayn e a malapena tocca la sua colazione, spingendo via Harry quando cerca di coccolarlo e precipitandosi fuori dalla Sala Grande una buona mezz’ora prima dell’incontro con la squadra nello spogliatoio.

Harry lo segue come un’ombra preoccupata, e Louis è sul punto di gridargli di andarsene quando si imbattono nel professor Malfoy – o Draco, ora, a quanto pare. Louis sta cercando di usare sempre di più il suo nome giusto per abituarsi; lo lusinga sapere che il suo professore lo rispetti abbastanza da permettergli di chiamarlo per nome.

“Vai già al campo, Louis?” chiede Malfoy.

“Sì, non avevo fame,” mormora Louis, fissando per terra.

“Ehi,” dice Malfoy, schioccando le dita per attirare la sua attenzione fino a che non solleva lo sguardo da terra. “Te l’ho detto, li distruggerete. La tua squadra si è allenata duramente.”

“Lo so,” borbotta Louis. “Probabilmente mi odiano per questo.”

“Ti amano, lo sai,” dice Malfoy. “Ieri ho sentito Michael dire a tutti i ragazzi del quinto anno quanto tempo passi individualmente con ciascuno dei giocatori per assicurarti che siano impeccabili.”

“ _Michael_ del cazzo,” dice Louis. Non è proprio dell’umore per confusi sentimenti d’affetto su come la sua squadra pensi che sia una brava _persona_. Quello che importa è che giochino _bene_ e non vengano infangati sul campo dai Grifondoro.

“Ehi, vacci piano con lui. Ricordi quanto fossi nervoso alla tua prima partita?”

“Gioco meglio quando sono nervoso,” sbotta Louis. Sta solo facendo il difficile di proposito, perché è di pessimo umore ed è determinato a trascinare giù con lui chiunque gli parli.

“Non è così per tutti. Pensaci su,” risponde Malfoy con calma. Nell’allontanarsi da loro, grida, “E smettila di preoccuparti, porca puttana. Ho visto i Grifondoro allenarsi e i loro nuovi Cacciatori fanno schifo.”

A quelle parole, Louis sorride. “Grazie, Draco!”

Lui e Harry cominciano a camminare verso il campo. Non aprono bocca nell’attraversare il prato, con le foglie autunnali a scricchiolare sotto i loro piedi. Il buon umore fugace di Louis evapora nuovamente quando Harry rimane in silenzio, limitandosi a continuare a camminare con lui come se Louis gli dovesse qualcosa, o… cose del genere. E ora sembra che anche Harry sia di cattivo umore dalla rigidità con cui sta camminando. Dio, è irritante. Fanculo tutto.

Quando arrivano finalmente negli spogliatoi, li trovano completamente vuoti, il che non è una sorpresa. Una volta all’interno, Harry si decide a parlare, ed è probabilmente la cosa peggiore che avesse potuto dire: “ _Quindi_ , da quand’è che è diventato ‘Draco’ per te?”

Louis perde le staffe. È sempre stato un tipo irascibile, fin dalla tenera età, ma è raro che si senta mai così arrabbiato. “Fai sul serio? Stai… mi stai _prendendo per il culo_ , Harry? Sto per… merda, questa partita deciderà letteralmente _quanto_ sarò preso di mira quest’anno, lo capisci questo? No, certo che no, nessuno ti dice quanto siano _indegni_ i _tuoi_ genitori ogni volta che mandi tutto a puttane, a nessuno frega un cazzo di quello che fai _tu_ , Harry, e… sai che ti dico, vaffanculo, hai appena rovinato l’unico bel momento di tutta la giornata, perché _perderemo_ questa cazzo di partita e tutti mi odieranno più di quanto non lo facciano già.”

Si fissano negli occhi, Louis ansimante e furente, mentre Harry continua a guardarlo in cagnesco.

Alla fine, Harry dice, “L’unico bel momento di tutta la giornata?”

Louis vuole picchiarlo. “Già, perché Michael non riesce a parare un cazzo e Zayn farà il tifo per i Grifondoro e tu ti stai comportando come una zitella isterica.”

Harry gli si avvicina, e Louis si irrigidisce. “L’ _unico_ bel momento?”

“Sputa il cazzo di rospo, Harry,” sbotta Louis, “la squadra sarà qui tra, tipo, dieci minuti.”

“Meglio sbrigarci, allora,” sogghigna Harry, buttandosi poi in ginocchio di fronte a Louis e _oh_ , se non fosse stato così arrabbiato, probabilmente l’avrebbe anche potuto prevedere, ma…

“Uhm,” balbetta, mentre Harry lo afferra da sopra i pantaloncini, e… Gesù, è già duro, quando diamine è successo, “uhm. Harry, non–”

“Shhh,” lo zittisce Harry, sfiorando con le labbra il rigonfiamento che si sta formando nei pantaloni di Louis. Lo spinge leggermente indietro, facendolo appoggiare al muro, cosa alquanto utile per svariati motivi, tra cui, ma non solo, impedire che le ginocchia di Louis cedano. “Hai bisogno di rilassarti, sei così teso.”

“Non… la squadra…” rantola, il suo uccello sempre più grosso. Gli sembra che tutto il sangue stia abbandonando il suo cervello, non riesce neanche a pensare…

“Allora speriamo che nessuno di loro si presenti in anticipo,” mormora Harry, la bocca piegata in un ghigno malefico mentre comincia a sbottonare i pantaloni di Louis. Quest’ultimo geme debolmente, il bacino che scatta involontariamente in avanti, sapendo che Harry probabilmente spera che qualcuno si presenti prima, perché ama essere guardato. Harry tira fuori il suo uccello dalle mutande e Louis trattiene un gemito mentre entrambi lo osservano, pulsante nella mano di Harry. Quest’ultimo non ha ancora fatto _niente_ , è solo che Louis… è al _limite_ , lo è da ormai qualche giorno, e quando afferra i capelli di Harry con entrambe le mani, non sa se volerlo tirare su di peso e mollargli un calcio negli stinchi o strattonarlo in avanti e farlo strozzare col suo cazzo.

Fortunatamente, Harry prende quella decisione per lui un attimo dopo, dischiudendo appena le labbra e inglobando la sua erezione nel calore della sua bocca, leccando la punta e facendo scivolare le sue labbra fino a che Louis geme e comincia a muovere i fianchi in avanti, facendo scorrere il suo uccello nella bocca di Harry. Quest’ultimo comincia a darci dentro, e Louis può solo gemere e guardare meravigliato mentre Harry affonda sempre più giù, tirandosi indietro solo una volta per inumidirsi le labbra e ricominciare, e questa volta Louis riesce a _sentire_ la gola di Harry chiudersi e cedere alla schiacciante costrizione che lo fa quasi venire seduta stante.

Harry geme quando Louis gli tira i capelli, le ginocchia che quasi si piegano quando vede Harry allungare una mano per toccarsi attraverso i propri pantaloni. Sa che Harry ama succhiare cazzi, porca puttana, ma vederlo eccitarsi così tanto da doversi toccare da sopra i vestiti per un po’ di sollievo solo per il fatto di avere il cazzo di Louis in gola è tutta un’altra storia. Harry ci dà dentro come se fosse tutto ciò che abbia mai voluto, come se fosse felice solo con la bocca così piena, ed è così _bello_ – le labbra sono di un’oscena sfumatura di rosso, strette attorno al cazzo di Louis, e le guance incavate ogni volta che arriva in fondo, gli occhi chiusi in estasi, le ciglia come piume sulla sua pelle lattea.

“Harry, uhm, unnh,” balbetta Louis, cercando di controllare il ritmo con le dita tra i capelli di Harry, ma fallendo miseramente, “la s-squadra… uhm–”

Harry si scosta con un osceno schiocco di labbra. “Devi venire in fretta, allora,” sussurra, il respiro caldo sulla punta dell’erezione di Louis, e cazzo, la sua voce è così devastata, tutta roca come qualcosa che neanche un enorme bicchiere d’acqua riuscirebbe a curare. Louis spinge il pollice nella bocca di Harry, osservando gli occhi di quest’ultimo chiudersi mentre succhia, e… e, wow, tre giorni senza sesso devono aver avuto davvero delle forti ripercussioni su di lui, perché si sente già tremendamente vicino all’orgasmo.

“Harry,” geme piano, tirando fuori il pollice dalla bocca del ragazzo e rimpiazzandola ancora una volta col suo uccello. Una delle mani di Harry comincia a giocare con i testicoli di Louis, ancora intrappolati nei boxer, stringendoli e afferrandoli da sopra il materiale morbido; l’altra mano si muove ancora sul proprio rigonfiamento, mentre geme attorno all’erezione di Louis.

Louis allora decide come lo farà venire, sa esattamente cosa fare con Harry dopo aver raggiunto l’orgasmo, e spinge la testa di Harry con forza per avvicinarsi al limite più in fretta. Harry per poco non soffoca, e Louis riesce a sentire la sua gola contrarsi, avvolgendo completamente la punta del suo uccello proprio dove è più sensibile, e riesce a sentire Harry _cercare_ di gemere attorno alla sua lunghezza che gli riempie la gola, ma il suono rimane incastrato, vibrando contro la pelle di Louis.

“Hazza, oh… Gesù, cazzo, sto venendo–” esala, intrecciando ancor di più le dita tra i capelli di Harry e facendolo ingoiare mentre gli viene in gola. Normalmente sarebbe imbarazzato dalla velocità con cui è venuto, ma ha avuto quest’idea _malvagia_ mentre Harry gli stava facendo il pompino, ed è così eccitante che gli fa rovesciare gli occhi, nel sentire Harry deglutire attorno a lui.

Harry succhia finché Louis non lo allontana, e anche allora sembra un po’ reclutante a lasciar andare il suo uccello ormai quasi molle – preme un bacio sulla punta, per poi tirarsi indietro e sedersi sui talloni, leccandosi le labbra e cercando freneticamente di sbottonarsi i propri pantaloni. Louis si rimette a posto e poi si accovaccia, sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo, leccando il suo sapore dagli angoli della bocca di Harry. Quando interrompe il bacio, Harry lo sta fissando con lo sguardo imbambolato, e sì, può anche avere il coltello dalla parte del manico quando ha la bocca su Louis, ma quest’ultimo sa come instupidirlo persino con il tocco più semplice.

“Scusa se sono stato uno stronzo,” dice Louis innocentemente, posando una mano su quella di Harry mentre l’altro ragazzo è alle prese con un bottone poco cooperativo.

“Eri solo stressato,” dice Harry, come se non lo stesse davvero ascoltando, mentre armeggia con la zip. “Ho fatto quello che dovevo fare,” continua di fretta, ridacchiando senza fiato.

“Lo ero,” concorda Louis. “E l’hai fatto.” Poi si avventa su di lui, facendolo cadere all’indietro e bloccandogli entrambe le mani ai lati della testa. Fortunatamente il pavimento dello spogliatoio è stato pulito in settimana. “Ti va di fare qualcos’altro per me, piccolo?”

“Voglio venire,” piagnucola Harry, cercando di levarselo di dosso, ma tutti gli ultimi allenamenti extra hanno ripagato Louis in termini di forza nelle braccia.

Louis stringe più forte le sue mani e Harry smette di lottare e alza lo sguardo su di lui con gli occhi sbarrati. “Vinceremo,” gli dice Louis, come un segreto accertato invece di una supposizione speranzosa. È incredibile, sul serio, come un orgasmo riesca a rafforzare così tanto la sua fiducia, ma eccoli qua. “Serpeverde vincerà la cazzo di partita, e credo di volere un piccolo premio per i miei sforzi eroici.”

“A- a parte le lodi e la gloria?” scherza fiaccamente Harry, strusciandosi contro la coscia di Louis. Quest’ultimo la spinge bruscamente contro l’erezione di Harry, non troppo forte da fargli male, ma abbastanza da fargli emettere un sussulto di sorpresa e farlo smettere di muoversi.

“Sai quanto amo quando sei così disperato,” sussurra Louis, le labbra a sfiorare l’orecchio di Harry. Cerca di formulare delle frasi complete, di sembrare più autoritario, ma è così fottutamente elettrizzato che si ritrova a incespicare su alcune parole. “Vorrei tanto che tu… cazzo, che non venissi ora, che rimanessi eccitato fino alla fine della partita, così da essere bellissimo e perfetto per me. Saresti, tipo, il mio bottino di guerra, che ne dici?”

“Lou,” piagnucola Harry, poi squittisce quando Louis allunga una mano tra loro per afferrare la sua erezione da sopra i pantaloni, “Lou, _devo_ –”

“Fammi riformulare la frase,” dice Louis allegramente, euforico nel sentire dei passi avvicinarsi dal corridoio, “sta arrivando qualcuno, e non hai scelta.”

Si allontana da Harry, che riesce a barcollare in piedi e ficcare la sua erezione sotto l’elastico appena prima che Stan faccia il suo ingresso, già con l’uniforme di Quidditch addosso.

“Giorno, ragazzi!” dice allegramente, camminando verso il suo armadietto per recuperare la sua scopa.

“Pronto a fare il culo ai Grifondoro?” chiede Louis, e si sente fottutamente _potente_ , come se niente possa impedirgli di ottenere ciò che vuole.

“Sono nato pronto,” concorda ferocemente Stan, voltandosi con la sua Dragonflame 2500 ben stretta in mano. È in quel momento che vede bene Harry, con le sue guance arrossate, la tunica sgualcita e le labbra livide e gonfie. “Oh, merda, scusate, ho interrotto qualcosa?”

“No!” squittisce Harry, la voce quasi un’ottava più alta del normale. “Cosa te lo fa pensare?”

“Oh, è solo che… uhm…” Stan si acciglia, a disagio. “È solo che, hai dello sperma sulla guancia.”

Harry diventa ancora più rosso, il che Louis non pensava fosse possibile, ed è quasi disarmante quanto la situazione si sia capovolta velocemente da cinque minuti prima, quando Harry aveva un sorrisetto sulla faccia e le palle di Louis in mano. Harry fingerà di sentirsi indignato e insultato, ma Louis sa che l’umiliazione lo lascerà persino più arrapato e frustrato – Dio, Louis ha proprio delle _ottime_ idee. Quella sera il sesso della vittoria sarà il miglior sesso della sua vita. Tutto quel che deve fare ora è vincere.

 

**

 

Vincere è, come sempre, più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

Il Professor Malfoy aveva ragione, però, nel dire che i nuovi Cacciatori dei Grifondoro non fossero molto bravi. Leigh-Anne, che è l’unica Cacciatrice rimasta dall’anno precedente, diventa visibilmente sempre più frustrata con loro mentre la partita prosegue e loro continuano a ricevere Bolidi sugli stomaci a causa della loro riluttanza a passare la Pluffa.

“Ma porca puttana, non dategli un bersaglio così facile!” grida loro Leigh. “George, smettila di piangere! _Smettila di piangere_ , cazzo, siamo nel bel mezzo di una cazzo di partita qui!” Louis vede Jesy spedire un Bolide verso di lei, costringendola a virare mentre cerca di farsi strada verso le porte con la Pluffa stretta saldamente sotto il braccio.

“Stan!” grida Louis, cercando di stare al passo di Leigh e di attirare l’attenzione di Stan allo stesso tempo. “Ti ricordi quello che abbiamo provato?”

“Vuoi che lo faccia?” grida Stan di rimando. Un altro Bolide sfreccia verso Leigh grazie a Jesy, portando la ragazza a scendere in picchiata con Louis al seguito, volando appena più in basso di lei.

“Sì, ma stai attento o verrai odiato da tutta la scuola!” grida Louis. Lancia un’occhiata alle proprie spalle con malcelata trepidazione mentre Stan porta indietro la sua mazza, prendendo la mira con attenzione e tirando infine un Bolide sulla schiena di Leigh. Tutto il pubblico trattiene il fiato, ma comincia poi ad applaudire o fischiare di conseguenza quando il Bolide non causa nessun danno a Leigh, ma colpisce alla perfezione la Pluffa che le scivola da sotto il braccio, mentre Louis, sotto di lei, la acchiappa al volo per poi sfrecciare via con il sorriso sulle labbra, sentendo la voce esasperata di Niall gridare “ _Teste di cazzo!_ ” da sopra l’intera scena.

“È stato _fighissimo_ , amico!” grida Louis a Stan, volando alla massima velocità verso Liam, che protegge le porte. Vede Liam accovacciarsi, cercando di tenersi pronto al tiro di Louis, che ha intenzione di buttarla dentro, è quello per cui si è allenato per _mesi_ –

“Attento!” grida Richard alla sua sinistra, e Louis non ci pensa nemmeno, lanciando d’istinto la Pluffa al suo compagno di squadra un millisecondo prima che Bolide lo colpisca dritto sullo stomaco. Il dolore gli esplode nell’addome, il respiro che fuoriesce con un _woosh_ , e Louis si accascia in avanti, cercando sia di rimanere in sella alla sua scopa, sia di evitare di vomitare di fronte a tutta la scuola.

“Tutto bene?” sente gridare Richard. Louis si chiede se Richard riuscirà a raggiungere le porte senza essere colpito anche lui da un violento Bolide, ma non si scomoda ancora a sollevare la testa per controllare.

“Vai!” vorrebbe gridargli. “Vai a segnare un cazzo di goal mentre sono tutti distratti!” Sfortunatamente, non ha ancora aria nei polmoni per parlare, quindi agita debolmente il braccio e spera che Richard abbia afferrato il concetto.

Louis sta iniziando a sentirsi come se forse possa riuscire a muoversi di nuovo, quando sente, più che vedere, un altro Bolide colpirlo sul fianco. Scivola dalla scopa con un grido di dolore e riesce a malapena ad afferrarla con una mano, evitando così di precipitare al suolo.

“Un _altro_ colpo incassato da Tomlinson,” la voce di Jaymi Hensley, magicamente amplificata, esplode sul campo mentre il pubblico sussulta. “Samuel sembra _davvero_ avercela con il capitano Serpeverde quest’oggi – siamo _sicuri_ che non sia una sorta di penalità?”

Nel sentire sussurri ovattati e fruscii di carta provenire dal microfono magico, Louis ride istericamente, decidendo che non appena tornerà in sella alla sua scopa, prenderà la mazza di Stan e manderà Andy diretto in Infermeria. Poi, Jaymi ricomincia a parlare: “Aggiornamento, a quanto pare _non_ esistono penalità nel Quidditch. Tutto è permesso, signore e signori, scusate per la confusione. Oh, e Richard Griffin ha appena segnato un goal! Dieci punti per Serpeverde!”

Un boato si solleva dalla tribuna Serpeverde, e sapere che Richard sia riuscito davvero a _segnare dei punti_ incentiva Louis a sollevare l’altro braccio, afferrando la scopa con entrambe le mani e cercando di rimettersi in sella. È abbastanza possente nella parte superiore del corpo – riesce a fare un sacco di esercizi alla sbarra, ma cercare di tirarsi su in un oggetto in movimento che si abbassa ogni volta che esercita più forza sullo stesso, si sta rivelando estremamente difficile. Alla fine, però, riesce a passare una gamba oltre la scopa, e da lì il resto è molto più semplice. Quando si rimette in sella, si passa una mano sul viso, asciugandosi il sudore freddo che gli ha inzuppato la fronte quando pensava che sarebbe precipitato, e cerca di ignorare il mal di testa martellante.

Solleva lo sguardo, osservando Leigh sfrecciare verso Michael per un goal di vendetta, e Louis fa una smorfia, sperando che non ci vada troppo pesante con lui, è _nuovo_ , dopotutto – ma quando tira, Michael pare prevedere il guizzo nei suoi occhi o qualcosa, perché non crede alla sua finta a sinistra e sfreccia invece verso la porta centrale e _para il suo tiro_.

Un grido si solleva dalla folla Serpeverde e Louis solleva il pugno in aria, esultante, sentendo che tutto il duro lavoro e le notti insonni e stressanti che ha investito nella squadra abbiano davvero dato i loro frutti.

Il resto della partita prosegue più o meno sulla stessa linea; Michael lascia passare qualche palla, sì, e Liam blocca un’irritante percentuale dei tiri di Louis, ma stranamente non riesce a parare una quantità relativamente ampia di tiri degli altri due Cacciatori (Louis crede che sia probabilmente perché ormai sono avversari da tre anni, e Liam conosce tutte le sue mosse). JJ e Niall sorvolano le due squadre, tenendo gli occhi ben aperti per il Boccino; quando il punteggio è 110-100 per i Grifondoro, i due Cercatori si voltano nello stesso istante e partono alla velocità della luce.

“Sembra che entrambi i Cercatori abbiano avvistato il Boccino!” rimbomba la voce di Jaymi oltre i mormorii eccitati del pubblico.

E poi anche Louis lo vede; fluttua molto vicino all’orecchio sinistro di Andy Samuels, che non sembra ancora averlo notato. Louis gliel’avrebbe fatto notare in altre circostanze – per esempio, se non fosse stato quasi buttato giù dalla scopa da due Bolidi lanciati da Andy – ma alla luce della situazione attuale, decide di rilassarsi e godersi lo spettacolo. Niall e JJ stanno sfrecciando a tutta velocità verso Andy, ma quest’ultimo dà loro le spalle e quindi non li vede, voltandosi solo quando sono ormai a un passo da lui e Niall grida disperato, “Andy, _levati_!”

Ma è troppo tardi, e i due entrano in collisione con Andy, afferrando freneticamente l’aria attorno alla sua testa mentre le loro scope si scontrano e il loro impeto li fa sfrecciare tutti e tre di traverso, precipitando verso terra. Louis e il resto dello stadio li osserva col fiato sospeso quando colpiscono il suolo, con abbastanza velocità orizzontale da continuare a rotolare, dimenandosi in un groviglio di gambe e braccia. Sarebbe divertente letteralmente in _qualsiasi_ altra occasione, ma il Boccino è da qualche parte in quel mucchio di ragazzi e le sorti della partita dipendono da chi ce l’ha in mano.

Quando finalmente si fermano, lottano per qualche secondo nel cercare di reclamare i propri arti e allontanarsi l’uno dall’altro, e poi JJ salta in piedi, raggiante, il Boccino d’oro sollevato sopra la testa, stretto saldamente nella sua mano.

“JJ Hamblett ha preso il Boccino! Sono centocinquanta punti per Serpeverde, e la partita è finita. Serpeverde vince!”

Louis si accascia sulla scopa con un sospiro di sollievo mentre lo stadio esplode, i Grifondoro che fischiano e urlano _buu_ , i Serpeverde che esultano fragorosamente. Scoppia a ridere per la liberazione, un sorriso ad allargarsi sul suo volto quasi fino a far male, mentre vola verso terra per placcare il suo Cercatore assieme al resto della squadra. Niall e Andy si stanno sbraitando addosso, dandosi la colpa a vicenda mentre i Serpeverde formano una montagna umana proprio accanto a loro.

“Siete stati tutti fantastici,” grida loro Louis, abbracciandoli energicamente.

“Credo sia importante ricordare,” dice Stan, il viso schiacciato sotto l’ascella di qualcuno, “che tu ci hai reso quel che siamo oggi, Signor Capitano, e senza la tua guida e i tuoi attenti insegnamenti–”

“Oh mio Dio, _chiudi il becco_ ,” geme Louis, totalmente incapace di smettere di sorridere.

 

**

 

Dopo essersi fatti la doccia e cambiati, la squadra esce dagli spogliatoi, accolta da una piccola folla dei loro compagni di Casa. Zayn è lì ad aspettarlo, e Louis immagina che Harry stia arrivando. Zayn lo abbraccia stretto. “Sono così felice per te,” dice quando si separano, e Louis si chiede se sia possibile che la sua faccia rimarrà bloccata in un sorriso perenne.

Louis gli racconta di come ha lasciato Harry appeso e lo invita a unirsi a loro quella sera. Per la prima volta in più di un anno, Zayn scuote la testa in segno di scuse.

“Liam oggi mi ha chiesto di essere il suo ragazzo.”

Louis sussulta. “Zayn Malik che si sistema!” Fa una pausa di riflessione, poi dice, “Quindi questo significa che non sarai più dei nostri, eh?”

Zayn annuisce. “Stasera abbiamo un appuntamento da Madama Piediburro,” informa Louis, che resiste all’impulso di vomitare. “Potete venire con noi, se volete.”

Louis si acciglia. “Tipo… tipo un doppio appuntamento?”

“Sì, perché no?” chiede Zayn.

“Zayn, ne abbiamo già parlato,” dice Louis, come se stesse parlando a un bambino piccolo, “Io e Harry non possiamo frequentarci.”

“La tua motivazione è letteralmente la cosa più stupida che abbia mai sentito–”

“Saremmo l’uno la prima relazione dell’altro! E lo sanno tutti che le prime relazioni non funzionano _mai_ , uno dei due manda sempre tutto a puttane–”

“Mia madre e mio padre erano l’uno la prima relazione dell’altr–”

“Un’eccezione,” lo interrompe nuovamente Louis, “in mezzo a una tendenza generale ai fallimenti. E tengo troppo a Harry per rischiare che le cose diventino imbarazzanti tra noi.”

È la verità. Louis è sicuro al cento per cento che a un certo punto qualcosa andrebbe storto. Ha la sensazione che lui stesso farebbe qualcosa per mandare tutto a puttane, e non vuole far soffrire nessuno dei due.

“Ho sentito il mio nome invano,” dice Harry, avvicinandosi e abbracciando Louis.

“Ehi, Hazza,” dice Louis, strofinandogli il naso sul collo. Quando Harry si tira indietro, Louis continua, “Stavamo parlando del fatto che io e te non possiamo frequentarci.”

“Oh,” dice Harry, grattandosi la nuca, “sì, gusto, perché uno dei due, uhm, manderebbe tutto all’aria, o qualcosa di simile.”

“Esatto!” esclama Louis, presentando Harry a Zayn come per dirgli _Te l’avevo detto_. Harry comunque non sembra molto felice; Louis dovrà chiedergli il motivo più tardi. Forse è successo qualcosa durante la partita di Quidditch. Non gli piace che Harry sia triste.

Zayn scuote la testa, aprendo la bocca come per dire qualcosa per poi richiuderla, arrendendosi. Alla fine dice, “Bene, allora vado a prepararmi per stasera. Complimenti di nuovo, Lou.”

“Grazie, Zee,” sorride Louis, abbracciandolo nuovamente. Quando Zayn se ne va, rimangono solo Louis e Harry; Louis lancia un’occhiata al suo amico e lo vede fissare il vuoto con aria assente.

“Terra chiama Harry,” dice Louis, schioccando le dita di fronte al viso del ragazzo.

Harry trasalisce, poi sposta lo sguardo su Louis e sorride. “Torniamo dentro?” chiede, lanciando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis. Quest’ultimo annuisce e fa scivolare il proprio braccio attorno alla vita di Harry, e i due si incamminano insieme verso il castello, mentre Louis parla con entusiasmo della partita.

 

**

 

“Siamo solo io e te ora, amore,” sussurra Louis all’orecchio di Harry. Sono entrambi nudi sul letto di Harry, le tende chiuse, e Louis ha lanciato un _Muffliato_ sul baldacchino per assicurarsi che nessuno li senta nell’entrare nella stanza.

“Solo noi due,” replica Harry con dolcezza. Entrambe le mani sono legate alle grosse colonne agli angoli della testiera del letto, ed è completamente accaldato, l’erezione pulsante e curva contro la sua pancia. Non ci è voluto nulla per farlo eccitare, e sapere che è rimasto arrapato e al limite per tutto il giorno ha fatto eccitare anche Louis a tempo di record. Louis è seduto sulle sue cosce, chinato su di lui mentre gli soffia all’orecchio.

Si raddrizza, godendosi la vista mentre Harry piagnucola e tira i nodi di seta che lo legano al letto. Louis incrocia il suo sguardo ed è quasi sopraffatto da tutta la disperazione e l’intensità che vede nei suoi occhi.

“Mi sembra di essere duro da tutto il giorno,” sussurra Harry, come se fosse un segreto destinato solo a Louis.

Louis gli rivolge un sorrisetto. “Non sei felice che abbiamo vinto, allora? Forse non ti avrei lasciato venire per niente se avessimo perso.”

Harry geme e chiude gli occhi, sopraffatto. A Louis viene un’idea, allora, e afferra in fretta e furia la bacchetta. “ _Obscuro!_ ”

Harry sussulta e, benché Louis non possa vedere nessun effetto manifesto, sa di avergli tolto improvvisamente la vista. Harry fissa verso l’alto con aria assente, gli occhi accecati che guizzano freneticamente da una parte all’altra. “Lou… Lou, non–”

“Va bene?” chiede Louis gentilmente. Sta pregando che lo sia, perché cazzo, vedere Harry così inerme è così eccitante. “Posso rimuoverlo, tesoro.”

“No, no… va, uhm, va bene…” soffia Harry, gli occhi che si muovono ancora mentre una goccia di liquido preseminale si forma sulla punta della sua erezione e gli cade sullo stomaco.

“Oh, _ci piace_ , non è vero,” mormora Louis, e Harry annuisce, arrossendo. Louis tende una mano e gli sfiora la punta con l’indice, spargendo il liquido, e Harry sobbalza, gemendo e strattonando febbrilmente le mani legate. Non… merda, non riuscirà ad anticipare niente di ciò che Louis gli farà, e a Louis gira quasi la testa con l’ondata di potere che sta improvvisamente provando.

“L’aggiungerò alla lista, allora,” dice piano Louis.

“C-che lista?” chiede Harry, cercando di sollevare il bacino verso la mano di Louis.

“La lista di cose che ti fanno eccitare,” dice Louis, sogghignando. “Essere legato, non essere in grado di vedere, sdraiato in modo che possa farti tutto quello che voglio.”

Harry geme di nuovo, e Louis allunga una mano per pizzicargli il capezzolo. Non essendo in grado di prevedere i suoi movimenti, Harry sobbalza selvaggiamente ed emette un gemito soffocato quando le dita di Louis lo seguono ovunque si muova. Dal suo membro sgocciola ormai incessantemente liquido preseminale, scivolando sulla sua lunghezza e brillando in una piccola pozza sul suo stomaco.

Louis ama da impazzire questa situazione – una delle sue cose preferite in assoluto nel _mondo_ è far perdere il controllo a Harry con la bocca e le dita, e sentire tutti i diversi suoni che riesce a fargli uscire dalla bocca.

“Voglio–” rantola Harry, poi geme di nuovo quando le dita di Louis scivolano sul suo petto, solleticandolo appena.

“Mmmh?” lo incita Louis, aggirando completamente l’erezione di Harry e continuando lungo le sue gambe, premendo leggermente e massaggiando la pelle.

“Voglio venire,” geme Harry, gli occhi che si muovono come se stesse cercando di individuare Louis. “Ti prego, ho aspettato tutto il giorno, Lou–”

“Puoi aspettare un altro po’,” dice Louis, e Harry strizza gli occhi ed emette un singhiozzo strozzato quando Louis comincia a giocare con i suoi testicoli, rigirandoseli tra le mani. “Non è vero, tesoro mio? Credo di essermelo meritato, no?”

“Uhm,” dice Harry piano, l’erezione che freme così tanto che Louis riesce quasi a _vederla_ scattare, “Uhm, sì, sì posso aspettare, cazzo–”

Louis si china per leccare il liquido dallo stomaco di Harry, la lingua che sfiora la punta dell’erezione di Harry senza davvero procurare una reale frizione. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano di nuovo e le sue sopracciglia si inarcano mentre strattona disperatamente le corde che lo legano al letto. Louis ride contro la sua pelle, la risata che vibra contro la sua erezione mentre la prende tutta in bocca. È grossa e calda sulla sua lingua, e Louis non può fare a meno di gemere nel prenderla ancora più in fondo quasi fino a soffocare.

“Oddio,” geme Harry, “Oh, mio Dio, continua così, cazzo, sto per venire,” e _ovviamente_ a quel punto Louis deve scostarsi solo per sentire Harry singhiozzare dalla frustrazione e guardare il ragazzo sotto di lui mentre spinge il bacino verso l’alto, cercando alla cieca qualcosa che lo faccia venire.

Louis continua a torturarlo e stuzzicarlo in quel modo per ben oltre un quarto d’ora; è molto paziente quando vuole, e se lo sta concedendo come un premio per l’ottimo lavoro svolto e una celebrazione della sua vittoria. Harry è così bello quando, dopo i primi sette minuti, perde completamente le parole, comunicando solo con _nnngh_ e _cazzo_. Ha l’attaccatura dei capelli e il petto completamente impregnati di sudore, e quando Louis si stanca di succhiare uno dei suoi capezzoli, si tira su per leccare il sudore dalle sue clavicole, mentre continua a giocare con la punta del suo uccello, tenendola tra il pollice e l’indice e stringendo di tanto in tanto con molta delicatezza.

Dopo quindici minuti, Harry smette del tutto di emettere suoni, limitandosi a fissare sopra di sé senza vedere, con la bocca permanentemente aperta, come se i suoi nervi fossero andati in corto circuito e l’avessero lasciato incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa a parte _accettarlo_. Louis sogghigna e striscia verso la parte superiore del suo corpo, mettendosi cavalcioni sul suo collo, tenendo la propria erezione pulsante contro le labbra di Harry. Harry a quel punto emette un suono, un piccolo sussulto di piacere, chiudendo gli occhi e aprendo la bocca, le labbra già rosse e livide da quanto le ha morse.

“Vuoi succhiarmi, amore?” chiede Louis, ruotando leggermente i fianchi in avanti. Harry geme e annuisce immediatamente, allungando il collo per cercare di prendere l’erezione di Louis in bocca. È così fottutamente impaziente che Louis quasi viene sul colpo, e deve davvero concentrarsi per trattenersi quando le labbra carnose di Harry si avvolgono attorno a lui e cominciano a succhiare.

Louis aveva in mente di fare l’attivo, ma all’improvviso lo alletta molto l’idea di cavalcare Harry e impedirgli di venire fino a che non lo farà lui, quindi afferra la bacchetta e, non volendo spezzare il momento sussurrando l’incantesimo a voce, pensa _Accio Lubrificante_ più intensamente che può. Gli incantesimi non verbali non gli funzionano sempre, soprattutto quando il suo cervello è completamente annebbiato a causa del pompino, ma questa volta è fortunato e il lubrificante fuoriesce da uno dei suoi cassetti. Lo colpisce in faccia perché Louis ha meno di una mira stellare, ma è un piccolo prezzo da pagare per rimanere in silenzio e non lasciare che Harry capisca cos’ha in mente.

Molto, molto silenziosamente, Louis apre la boccetta di lubrificante, spremendone un po’ sulle dita mentre Harry muove la sua bocca lungo la sua erezione. Porta la mano attorno alla sua apertura e spinge un dito umido all’interno, mordendosi il labbro per evitare di emettere alcun suono.

“Sei fantastico, tesoro,” elogia Harry, sperando che la sua voce non venga fuori troppo tremante. Harry geme e raddoppia i suoi sforzi per far scivolare sempre più l’erezione di Louis in fondo alla sua gola. Louis impreca sottovoce e aggiunge un altro dito, cercando di non toccarsi la prostata per timore di perdere completamente il controllo e venire nella gola di Harry. Si concentra unicamente sull’allargarsi, preparandosi al cazzo di Harry. Quando arriva tranquillamente a tre dita e comincia a ruotare i fianchi, scopando la bocca di Harry, sa che è arrivato il momento di procedere e prendere l’erezione dentro di sé prima di venire.

Si allontana dalla bocca di Harry e scivola lungo il suo corpo, facendo piagnucolare il ragazzo con voce spezzata, le corde vocali irritate. Louis aggiunge altro lubrificante, spargendolo attorno alla sua apertura per compensare il fatto che non ne voglia mettere sull’erezione di Harry per coglierlo completamente di sorpresa. Si mette a cavalcioni su di lui, pulendosi le dita appiccicose sul suo petto. Harry inarca le sopracciglia al tocco, confuso, ma prima che possa rifletterci troppo, Louis affonda sulla sua lunghezza, gemendo quando la grossa punta sorpassa il suo anello di muscoli.

“Oh, _oh_ , oh mio Dio–” sussulta Harry, il petto che si solleva dal letto da quanto stia cercando di inarcare la schiena. “Cazzo, Lou, cazzo–”

“Shhh,” lo zittisce Louis, benché non riesca a sopprimere il gemito di soddisfazione quando finalmente ingloba fino in fondo tutto il cazzo di Harry, “lascia che ti cavalchi, e non venire fino a che non vengo io, okay?”

“Io, uhm… Lou…” dice Harry in maniera incoerente, gli occhi che scattano di riflesso verso il punto dove i loro corpi sono uniti e grossomodo verso il viso di Louis, anche se non può vedere nulla.

Louis comincia a muoversi, sospirando di piacere quando l’erezione di Harry sfrega contro la sua prostata ogni volta che affonda. Viene sempre velocemente quando può controllare l’angolazione; quando invece Harry lo scopa contro il materasso, non gli piace renderlo _troppo_ piacevole, preferendo cambiare l’angolazione e tirarla avanti fino a che non sono entrambi completamente sudati e imploranti, ma quando è Louis a cavalcare Harry, diventa subito impaziente e mira subito a quel punto perfetto ogni volta. Chiamatelo pure egoista, ma la sensazione del cazzo di Harry dentro di sé è meravigliosa.

“È così bello, Haz, sì, il tuo cazzo è _perfetto_ ,” rantola Louis, e Harry emette un gemito di piacere, cercando di spingere il bacino verso l’alto e fottere Louis più forte. Ma Louis non è d’accordo, abbassando le mani per tenere fermi i fianchi di Harry e dicendogli, “Smettila di muoverti, Harry, qui si tratta – oh, _cazzo_ – qui si tratta di me, ricordi?”

“Scusa,” ansima Harry, cercando di rimanere immobile. Dio, è così perfetto per Louis, cerca di fare sempre quel che gli dice, e Louis geme e lo cavalca con più forza, sentendosi sempre più vicino al limite. Harry si morde nuovamente le labbra, i denti che scavano nella pelle mentre Louis si muove sempre più veloce sopra di lui. La vista è così erotica che Louis è impotente contro l’impulso di portare una mano sulla sua erezione, usando il liquido preseminale per aiutarsi a far scivolare le dita sulla sua lunghezza.

Louis perde rapidamente la capacità di formulare frasi di senso compiuto o anche solo parole reali. “Merda, amore, sto per – ah, sto per venire, cazzo, _oh mio Dio_ , il tuo cazzo sta per… farmi… _venire_ …” e il gioco è fatto, Louis è _andato_ , venendo su tutto lo stomaco di Harry mentre l’erezione pulsante dentro di lui gli cavalca l’orgasmo. Inarca la schiena, in estasi, mentre i suoi muscoli si tendono e poi rilassano tutti in una volta.

Harry piagnucola quando Louis si stringe ritmicamente attorno a lui, e sembra in procinto di piangere. “Louis… Lou, ti prego, posso… non credo di potermi… fermare, ti prego, mi… mi lasci… _ti prego_ …”

“Sì,” geme Louis, riprendendosi dall’orgasmo e muovendo il bacino allo stesso ritmo sostenuto, cavalcando sulla scia dell’orgasmo. “Sì, cazzo, Hazza, vieni…”

L’affermazione ha a malapena lasciato la sua bocca quando Harry getta la testa all’indietro e viene con un grido riconoscente, il bacino che scatta verso l’alto e gli occhi che ruotano all’interno della testa mentre si svuota dentro Louis, ed è fottutamente _eccitante_ il modo in cui Louis riesce a sentire il calore spargersi dentro di lui – così eccitante che il suo membro si tende debolmente, e un’altra piccola goccia di sperma appare sulla punta.

Abbassa lo sguardo su Harry, che appare beatamente felice di essere venuto. Ma non appena Louis esce cautamente da lui, il labbro inferiore di Harry comincia a tremare e i suoi occhi si spalancano, lucidi. “Louis, potresti… uhm… ti prego, voglio vederti, Lou…”

“Sì sì, certo,” dice Louis, afferrando rapidamente la bacchetta e mormorando, “ _Finite Incantatem_.” Gli occhi di Harry si fissano immediatamente sui suoi, facendogli capire che la sua vista è stata ripristinata, e anche le corde che lo legavano al letto spariscono. Allunga le braccia verso Louis, tirando ancora su col naso, e Louis gli si getta addosso, baciando le sue guance bagnate e accarezzandogli i capelli sudati.

“Grazie,” mormora Louis contro la sua bocca, “Grazie mille, cazzo, è stato perfetto.”

“Davvero?” chiede Harry.

“Assolutamente,” dice Louis. “Ne è valsa la pena? Aspettare di venire?”

“Oh mio Dio, sì,” dice subito Harry. “Mi sono sentito come se stessi per morire, un paio di volte, ma quando finalmente sono venuto… Dio, è stato così bello.”

“Sono felice,” dice Louis, baciandolo di nuovo.

“Be’, _io_ sono felice che tu abbia vinto,” gli dice Harry quando si separano per respirare.

“Anche io, tesoro,” ridacchia Louis. “E non solo perché ho avuto modo di giocare con te in quel modo.”

“Quello è stato una specie di bonus,” concorda Harry.

Louis ride. “Vuoi farti una doccia prima di dormire?”

“No,” dice subito Harry. “Scusa, lo so che faccio, tipo, schifo e tutto il resto, ma sono fottutamente esausto.”

“Non c’è problema,” dice Louis. Si accoccola contro il corpo sudato di Harry, soddisfatto. “Possiamo andare a dormire così.”

Si infilano sotto le coperte e si addormentano abbracciati, e l’ultimo pensiero di Louis prima di addormentarsi è la speranza che tutto rimanga così semplice e perfetto.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn e Liam prendono una pausa dallo studio. Hermione ha un lavoro per Zayn, e i ragazzi fanno una gita a Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordo che Zayn è arrivato a Hogwarts a metà del quarto anno.  
> Inoltre, per questioni di trama, l'autrice ha lasciato delle caratteristiche dei film invece che dei libri, e si è presa qualche libertà sul castello, sugli incantesimi, ecc.
> 
> Sottolineo inoltre, come sempre, che per questa ff non ho una beta, quindi se trovate qualche errore non esitate a farmelo notare, grazie!
> 
> Buona lettura!

Ora che Zayn e Liam stanno ufficialmente insieme, dire che le loro ripetizioni di Pozioni gli siano leggermente sfuggite di mano è davvero un enorme eufemismo. Vanno sempre nell’angolo appartato della biblioteca preferito di Zayn con l’intenzione di studiare, ma le labbra di Liam sono fin troppo invitanti e molto più stimolanti rispetto alla meravigliosa e sottile arte delle Pozioni, quindi di solito la finiscono stretti in una poltrona, a coccolarsi, baciarsi e farsi domande per conoscersi meglio.

Ma in fondo non ha importanza, perché il fatto che Zayn sia il partner di Liam in classe significa che superano sempre gli esercizi con buoni voti, quindi le lezioni supplementari non sono veramente necessarie. A volte, però, fanno _davvero_ i compiti per le altre materie insieme, purché riescano a rimanere concentrati per più di cinque minuti alla volta. Una materia in cui Liam è seriamente di grande aiuto è Babbanologia, che Zayn ha sempre trovato molto interessante ma estremamente poco chiara. Hanno un grosso esame a breve in quella materia, e Liam ha preparato delle flashcard con cui interrogare Zayn.

“Con quale categoria vuoi iniziare?” gli chiede Liam mescolando i mazzi, che sembrano essere divisi per colore. Merlino, è adorabile.

“Quella che vuoi tu,” dice Zayn, voltandosi per lasciargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. È probabile che stare seduto in braccio a Liam renda più difficile per quest’ultimo interrogarlo, ma non gliene importa nulla. Liam avrà senz’altro un’influenza negativa sulla sua media.

“Okay, iniziamo con ‘Ospedale’,” dice Liam, rimuovendo tutte le carte rosse dal mazzo e posando le restanti sulla scrivania di fronte a loro. “Non sbirciare, adesso.”

“Ci proverò,” sospira Zayn, appoggiandosi esageratamente contro la spalla di Liam e cercando di sbirciare il retro delle carte.

“Ehi! Smettila!” lo rimprovera Liam. “Okay, la prima è ‘Risonanza Magnetica’.”

Cazzo, Zayn questa la sa, questa la sa… “Oh, è quel, uhm… quel macchinario, giusto?”

C’è una pausa. “Ci sono diversi macchinari negli ospedali, Zayn.”

“Ugh,” geme Zayn. “È quello che… è tipo uno scanner gigante, giusto? E ci puoi vedere immagini di diverse parti del corpo, all’interno.”

“Più o meno,” dice Liam. “E cosa usano i maghi al posto della risonanza?”

“Ci sono una marea di incantesimi di diagnosi,” dice Zayn. “Mio padre dice che ce n’è uno che fa illuminare qualsiasi organo abbia il problema, in modo che tu possa vederlo attraverso la pelle.”

“Bravo,” dice Liam. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che il professore abbia detto che in ogni domanda chiederà la definizione e l’equivalente magico, quindi dobbiamo ricordarci di studiarli entrambi. Okay, la seconda è ‘infermiere’.”

Infermiere? Zayn non è sicuro di aver mai sentito quella parola prima d’ora. probabilmente ha qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che i Corvonero hanno Babbanologia con i Serpeverde, e stare seduto accanto a Louis significa non assimilare pressoché nulla a causa della distrazione costante che costituisce il suo amico.

“Ti do un indizio,” dice Liam. “Mia mamma lo è.”

“Oh, un infermiere è tipo un Guaritore!” gli viene in mente. “Si assicura che i pazienti abbiano tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno, e cercano di farli guarire in modo da poterli dimettere dall’ospedale. Anche la madre di Louis lo è.”

“Oh, davvero?” chiede Liam. “Abbiamo in comune persino più di quanto immaginassi, allora. Sarebbe davvero pazzesco se anche suo padre fosse un macchinista del treno.”

“Oh, uhm… in realtà non ho idea di cosa faccia suo padre. I suoi genitori hanno divorziato nel periodo in cui sono arrivato qui, quindi non ho mai sentito parlare molto di lui,” gli dice Zayn.

Quel che _non_ dice a Liam è che l’uomo che ha cresciuto Louis è in realtà il suo patrigno, e che il suo padre biologico ha lasciato sua madre quando era ancora incinta di Louis. A Louis non piace parlarne, ma da quello che ha dedotto Zayn, l’uomo ha chiesto a Jay di sposarla dopo diversi mesi di frequentazione, ha dormito nel suo appartamento per la prima volta in assoluto quella stessa notte, e se l’è svignata addirittura prima che Jay si svegliasse la mattina dopo. Non vuole raccontarlo a Liam; non è la sua storia da condividere.

“Oh,” dice Liam. “Be’, le nostre madri sono infermiere e siamo entrambi Nati Babbani, quindi è comunque un sacco.”

“Ti direi di uscirci insieme,” dice Zayn, “ma ho la sensazione che Harry si ingelosirebbe.”

“Ma cosa c’è tra loro?” chiede Liam, spostando Zayn in braccio a lui. Questo potrebbe essere un nuovo record per la velocità con cui hanno abbandonato lo studio, sul serio.

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sono innamorati l’uno dell’altro, ma Louis non vuole ammetterlo perché ha paura di mandare a puttane la loro relazione, e Haz si innervosisce sempre di più ogni volta che Louis la sminuisce. Gli esploderà tutto in faccia molto presto.”

“Non sarà divertente,” mormora Liam.

“Non lasciare che mi coinvolgano, ti prego,” lo supplica Zayn. “Cercheranno entrambi di mettermi in mezzo, e tu devi fermarli.”

“ _Io_ devo fermarli?” chiede Liam, ridendo e abbracciando Zayn più forte. “Non ho intenzione di _avvicinarmi_ a loro quando succederà. Chiunque abbia gli occhi può vedere che sono, tipo… intensi. L’uno con l’altro.”

È un bel modo per descrivere la situazione, in effetti. Liam è molto eloquente pur senza volerlo.

“Dovremmo cominciare subito a costruire un rifugio,” gli dice Zayn, poggiandosi nuovamente contro la sua spalla. “Potremmo nasconderci lì e aspettare che si calmino le acque.”

“Mmmh,” Liam gli sfiora il collo con le labbra, così piano da farlo rabbrividire. “Per me va bene. Vuoi continuare a studiare?”

“No,” dice immediatamente Zayn. “O, _potremmo_ , ma… in camera mia, magari.”

“Diretto,” dice Liam, ridendo contro la sua pelle. “È questo che dici a tutti i ragazzi?”

“Chiudi il _becco_ ,” ride Zayn, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa di Liam. Quest’ultimo lo lascia fare, ma solo per permettere a entrambi di alzarsi e recuperare le loro cose, senza smettere di ridere. Sanno entrambi che passeranno il resto della serata a parlare e baciarsi sul letto di Zayn, e a una qualche ora incredibilmente tarda della notte, Liam gli augurerà la buonanotte e tornerà furtivamente nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro.

Zayn è… sorpreso, da se stesso, da quanto sia paziente con Liam. È passato dal sesso violento in qualsiasi forma con altri due ragazzi esperti quasi ogni giorno della settimana, al semplice _baciarsi_ , sul serio, baciare un ragazzo la cui unica esperienza con i maschi è quel che ha fatto con Zayn. Pensava che sarebbe impazzito, ma invece, è… è _felice_ , in un modo in cui non lo era prima, come se qualcosa fosse stata aggiunta alla sua vita che non sapeva mancasse, ed è davvero una sensazione straordinaria da provare. Probabilmente ha molto a che fare con il fatto che sapeva, che ha _sempre_ saputo, che Harry e Louis fossero destinati da sempre a finire insieme, e che Zayn fosse solo lì di passaggio (e per gli orgasmi).

È così che è iniziata, comunque – quando Louis e Harry avevano cominciato a baciarsi e toccarsi ed esplorarsi al quinto anno, Zayn era un po’ curioso al riguardo, ma non si era mai fatto coinvolgere; era andato a letto con un paio di ragazzi del sesto anno (e una ragazza) e sarebbe stato del tutto soddisfatto a continuare a farlo, se Harry e Louis non avessero deciso di provare a pressarlo per vedere fin dove potessero spingersi in sua presenza prima che lui li fermasse. Era iniziata abbastanza innocentemente, con le coccole in biblioteca mentre Zayn faceva i compiti con loro, ma era passata ai baci e ai palpeggiamenti in piena regola. Una sera di marzo, i tre stavano bevendo nei dormitori Serpeverde mentre tutti gli altri erano a Hogsmeade, e Louis e Harry avevano cominciato a pomiciare proprio accanto a lui. Ma Zayn era ubriaco, e troppo pigro per muoversi, quindi era rimasto ben oltre il punto in cui di solito si alzava e se ne andava, osservando Louis mentre ficcava una mano nei boxer di Harry e lo masturbava di fronte a lui e… be’, dopo non si era più accontentato solo di _guardare_ , sul serio.

I tre avevano fatto praticamente tutto insieme dopo quell’episodio – erano tutti e tre molto aperti mentalmente per quanto riguardava il sesso, e non c’era praticamente niente che non avessero provato. Ed era divertente, e sono rimasti comunque migliori amici, ma Zayn l’ha sempre percepita come una cosa temporanea, probabilmente perché mancava l’intimità di una vera relazione. Allo stato attuale, ha l’intimità emotiva di una vera relazione, solo che manca quella _fisica_. E sì, è leggermente frustrante, ma Zayn non vuole fare lo stronzo, quindi non ha intenzione di insistere.

Arrivano all’ingresso della Sala Comune di Zayn e Perrie. C’è un grande quadro sul muro di fronte a loro, rappresentante la ricostruzione di Hogwarts dopo la Seconda Guerra Magica; è ambientato all’alba, ed è tutto quindi inondato di rosa e oro, e un Auror in primo piano sta a guardare, felice, mentre il castello viene riportato al suo antico splendore. Si volta quando sente Zayn e Liam avvicinarsi.

“Buonasera, signor Malik,” dice con gentilezza. “Parola d’ordine?”

“Avvincini,” dice Zayn. L’Auror annuisce, sorridendo, e il quadro ruota verso l’esterno. Zayn e Liam entrano nella Sala Comune, trovando Perrie e le sue amiche a mettersi lo smalto di fronte al fuoco.

“Ciao ragazzi,” urla Perrie. Leigh-Anne solleva le unghie smaltate di rosa di fronte al viso, soffiando per farle asciugare.

“Non badate a noi, siamo solo di passaggio,” dice Zayn, salendo le scale verso la propria stanza assieme a Liam.

“Divertitevi,” urla Jesy, e le ragazze scoppiano a ridere, mentre Zayn sente il suo viso andare a fuoco. Per la barba di Merlino, ha letteralmente avuto la lingua nel culo di un altro ragazzo, non ha ragione di essere imbarazzato da _questo_. Lo è, però, probabilmente perché non è ancora successo _niente_ e sembra tutto così _nuovo_.

Salgono le scale insieme, le mani a sfiorarsi ma senza mai intrecciare le dita, e Zayn lotta per trattenersi dal sorridere.

Quando arrivano nella stanza di Zayn, quest’ultimo corre verso il suo letto e ci si lancia sopra, allargando gambe e braccia e facendo scorrere felicemente le mani sul piumone, aspettando che Liam lo raggiunga. Liam scoppia a ridere e si siede sul bodo del letto, tirando nuovamente fuori le flashcard dalla sua borsa.

“Che fai,” dice Zayn.

“Stavo pensando,” dice Liam. “Non sei stato uno studente modello negli ultimi tempi, non è vero?”

La mente di Zayn si fionda immediatamente su una qualche sorta di fantasia perversa studente-professore, e quasi si strozza con la sua stessa lingua. Poi, Liam continua, “Quindi stavo pensando, ogni volta che ne azzecchi una, riceverai un bacio.”

Zayn lo fissa. Liam sta sorridendo e non sembra che stia scherzando. “Liam,” dice, usando il suo miglior sguardo ‘da letto’ (che, se proprio deve dirla tutta, è davvero fantastico). Liam lo guarda e arrossisce, le mani che giocherellano con le carte. Zayn si mette a sedere, afferrando la toga di Liam e trascinandolo sopra di sé, facendo ricadere entrambi sul materasso. Le carte volano ovunque, e il viso di Liam finisce a pochi centimetri da quello di Zayn, gli occhi sbarrati. “ _Liam_ ,” dice Zayn di nuovo, più basso, più dolce.

“Uhm,” balbetta Liam, “va bene, allora,” e poi lascia che Zayn lo attiri in un bacio, le loro labbra a incontrarsi con delicatezza. Le mani di Zayn sono ancora sulla camicia di Liam; le usa per tirarlo completamente sopra di lui, e Liam sussulta, sollevando una mano per avvolgerla attorno alla guancia di Zayn. Liam sta… Liam si sta reggendo su Zayn solo con un braccio, _cazzo_ , e Zayn geme nella sua bocca e toglie una mano dalla sua camicia, facendo scorrere le dita sui suoi bicipiti. Cazzo, è così _figo_ , e Zayn è improvvisamente molto, _molto_ stanco di poter solo apprezzare i suoi muscoli attraverso la stoffa ingombrante della sua divisa.

Comincia a sfilargli la toga dalle spalle, attento a farlo lentamente per evitare che Liam si spaventi e lo fermi, ma quando tutto quel che il ragazzo fa è baciarlo con più veemenza, Zayn sorride sulla sua bocca e gli sfila la toga dalle braccia. Liam lo lascia andare e si raddrizza, sistemandosi cavalcioni su di lui e facendo scontrare le loro erezioni, liberandosi velocemente dell’indumento. Si fissano, ansimando, e alla fine Zayn dice, “Pensavo solo ci fossero… troppi strati.”

Liam annuisce e deglutisce sonoramente e Zayn osserva, ipnotizzato, il movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo e la voglia sulla sua gola che si tende in maniera seducente con la sua pelle. Appare nervoso mentre indica il petto di Zayn e poi alla fine dice, “Posso, uhm… Dio, Zayn, voglio vederti…”

Zayn sogghigna, senza fiato, buttando fuori un, “Cazzo – cazzo, sì,” liberandosi della propria toga (be’, per quanto possa riuscirci con Liam seduto sopra di lui). Comincia a sbottonarsi anche la camicia e poi si ferma, incerto se Liam voglia spingersi così in là o meno. Solleva gli occhi su di lui, rivolgendogli uno sguardo interrogativo mentre si allenta la cravatta.

“Sì,” soffia Liam, “sì, ma posso… se non ti dispiace…” Zayn annuisce rapidamente e le dita di Liam cominciano ad armeggiare con i bottoni della sua uniforme, accarezzando con delicatezza la pelle di Zayn nell’esporla lentamente, poco a poco, e ogni volta che le dita sfiorano la sua pelle, sente come una piccola scarica elettrica, che lo fa rabbrividire. Le dita di Liam sono impacciate sui bottoni, la situazione aggravata da quanto sia distratto – si stanno baciando di nuovo, spinti e umidi e più eccitati, e la ruvidezza dell’uniforme di Liam contro il petto nudo di Zayn fa gemere quest’ultimo.

Finalmente Liam apre l’ultimo bottone e sfila la camicia di Zayn, reverente e attento. Zayn ama il modo in cui Liam lo tiene, come se fosse così fragile e speciale da aver bisogno di essere trattato con la massima cura – sebbene, a essere onesti, a Zayn non dispiacerebbe nemmeno se Liam lo maltrattasse e malmenasse fino a mandarlo quasi all’altro mondo, ma il modo in cui Liam sta fissando il suo petto nudo, incantato, è _più_ che sufficiente per ora.

Zayn sogghigna, inarcando appena la schiena e pavoneggiandosi mentre si tira la cravatta, sapendo quanto sia bello. Liam deglutisce di nuovo, chinandosi poi in avanti e _leccandogli la clavicola_.

“Porca… _puttana_ , Liam,” sussulta Zayn, combattendo per tenere gli occhi aperti e osservando la lingua di Liam muoversi sulla sua pelle.

“Non ho mai… desiderato… uhm, _leccare_ qualcuno… così tanto… prima d’ora,” ammette Liam mentre mordicchia la pelle di Zayn, come se riuscisse a malapena a controllarsi e potesse solo allontanare le labbra dal suo corpo quel tanto che basta per proferire parola. Zayn è _così_ preso, e chiude gli occhi, felice, posando la testa sul cuscino mentre Liam gli lascia una scia di baci sulla gola, slacciando completamente la cravatta e lanciandola lontano.

Le labbra di Liam trovano nuovamente le sue e si baciano, famelici, le mani che vagano con più libertà di quanta ne abbiano avuto nelle precedenti settimane. Le dita di Zayn si muovono quasi di loro spontanea volontà sui bottoni della camicia di Liam e sbottonano il primo, provocando un piccolo suono dalla gola del ragazzo. Zayn interrompe il bacio per chiedere, “Posso?”

“Sì, sì,” geme Liam, e ritorna subito a baciarlo, portando una mano sotto la sua testa per afferrargli la nuca. È un lavoraccio, sbottonare la camicia e slacciare la cravatta di Liam mentre lo bacia, ma Zayn riesce a gestire il tutto, dovendo prendersi diverse pause per strusciarsi contro il suo ragazzo per dare un po’ di sollievo alla sua erezione. Anche Liam si sta eccitando contro di lui; è già successo diverse volte mentre si baciavano, e non hanno mai _fatto_ niente al riguardo, ma ora Zayn sente che _esploderà_ se non fa subito qualcosa.

Quando Zayn riesce finalmente a togliere la camicia di dosso a Liam, non si preoccupa nemmeno di trattenere il gemito alla vista del corpo muscoloso del ragazzo. Le sue braccia sono contratte e gonfie dallo sforzo di mantenersi sollevato, e il suo petto è coperto da una spruzzata di peli neri, e… e… ha degli _addominali_ , tipo, addominali ben definiti che Zayn vuole disperatamente mordere e marchiare.

“Sei così figo, cazzo,” si lascia scappare, e Liam sorride, arrossendo.

“Quidditch,” dice, scrollando le spalle.

“Grazie Merlino per il Quidditch,” dice Zayn. “Non dire a Louis che ti ho detto una cosa del genere.”

“Lo farò,” dice Liam, sorridendo, _prendendolo in giro_.

“No, non lo farai,” replica Zayn, posando le dita sulla bocca di Liam e baciandolo sul naso. Non appena Liam chiude gli occhi, appagato, Zayn ne approfitta e ribalta le loro posizioni, in modo da trovarsi a cavalcioni su di lui. La sua pelle nuda è meravigliosa premuta contro quella di Zayn; Liam è molto più _caldo_ in quel modo, e lo stomaco di Zayn fa una piccola capriola per quanto sia piacevole avere le mani calde dell’altro ragazzo a scivolare su di lui e accarezzare la sua schiena. Zayn geme e ruota i fianchi senza pensarci due volte, e il gemito che Liam si lascia scappare quando le loro erezioni si toccano attraverso i vestiti è il suono più indecente che Zayn abbia mai sentito uscire dalla sua bocca.

“Liam,” ansima Zayn, strusciandosi nuovamente contro di lui solo per sentire quel dolce suono ancora una volta, “Liam… posso… ti prego…”

Le mani di Liam scivolano sempre più in basso sulla schiena di Zayn fino a posizionarsi con fermezza sulle fossette appena sopra il suo sedere. Lo spinge verso di lui, portando i fianchi di Zayn contro i suoi, e Zayn geme e lo bacia di nuovo, sentendo come se il suo sangue stesse andando a fuoco nella maniera più dolce. Quando Zayn si scosta per lasciare un succhiotto nella pelle morbida della gola di Liam, le loro mani si muovono in contemporanea verso il davanti dei pantaloni di entrambi, e Liam scoppia a ridere, incredulo da quanto siano sincronizzati i loro desideri. Zayn sbottona i pantaloni di Liam con una mano esperta, continuando a succhiare la sua gola, lasciando una scia di succhiotti, mentre Liam armeggia per qualche attimo, ma alla fine riesce anche lui ad aprire quelli di Zayn.

Zayn rantola nel sentire l’erezione calda di Liam attraverso i suoi boxer, e la sfiora con la mano, facendo gemere il ragazzo. Merlino, è così _grosso_ , a riempire il sottile materiale che lo copre, e a Zayn viene l’acquolina in bocca quando lo afferra un po’ più forte e Liam sussulta, spingendosi verso la sua mano.

“Zayn,” geme Liam, palpando Zayn attraverso i boxer con un po’ di esitazione, “oh… oddio…”

“Potresti… posso farti vedere una cosa?” chiede Zayn, la voce implorante. Liam annuisce freneticamente, ruotando il bacino verso l’alto, ed è come se Zayn non riuscisse assolutamente a muoversi abbastanza veloce mentre tira giù entrambi i loro boxer in modo che possano finalmente sentirsi, pelle su pelle. Sputa sulla sua mano e la avvolge attorno a entrambe le erezioni, stringendo forte in modo che possano muovercisi attraverso. Spinge in avanti in modo che il suo membro scivoli contro quello di Liam, e gemono entrambi per quanto sia _bello_.

Liam getta la testa all’indietro e ansima il nome di Zayn, spingendosi contro di lui. In quel momento gocciolano tutti e due liquido preseminale, rendendo la frizione _perfetta_ , ed è comunque sufficientemente spinto, per cui Zayn si ritrova al limite fin troppo velocemente.

“Liam,” soffia, leccando le labbra del ragazzo, “cazzo, spero che tu ci sia quasi…”

“Sì, Dio, sto per– tu… _Dio_ …” dice Liam a denti stretti, allungando una mano per unirla a quella di Zayn, e cominciano a masturbarsi insieme, e sta diventando tutto asciutto e ruvido ma è troppo bello per fermarsi, cazzo, e l’altra mano di Liam è scesa persino più in basso per palpare il culo nudo di Zayn, stringendo all’inizio con esitazione, e poi con maggiore sicurezza.

“Sì, sì, cazzo,” geme Zayn, desiderando di non dover tenersi su con l’altra mano in modo da poter esplorare il corpo di Liam, ma si accontenterà invece della mano grande e calda del ragazzo a palpargli il culo. È come se non riuscisse a stargli abbastanza vicino, come se non importasse quanto violentemente si stiano strusciando l’uno contro l’altro, non è _abbastanza_ , neanche quando aumentano il ritmo, sempre più veloci, e Zayn unisce disperatamente di nuovo le loro labbra e cerca di contenere ciò che sta provando. È terrificante, questo _bisogno_ divorante che sta provando… all’inizio della loro relazione non si aspettava davvero che sarebbero arrivati a quel punto, voleva solo essere il primo e il migliore per Liam, fissare uno standard per chiunque altro fosse stato con lui, ma… ma ora, nell’ascoltare i gemiti strozzati che Liam sta cercando di trattenere, e nel guardare i suoi occhi chiusi e la testa buttata indietro dal piacere, Zayn capisce che non _vuole_ che nessun altro veda Liam in quel modo, che… che non vuole che accada _mai_ , e il pensiero lo _terrorizza_.

“Zayn,” ansima Liam, strappando Zayn dai suoi pensieri, e _Merlino_ , gli manca _così poco_ , “Zayn, _Zayn_ –” e viene così, rantolando il nome di Zayn e riversandosi sulle loro nocche, cospargendo le loro erezioni di sperma, ed è così sporco e perfetto che Zayn non può fare a meno di seguirlo a ruota, attaccando la bocca a quella di Liam per catturare il forte gemito che si fa scappare mentre viene, lasciando che la sua mente si svuoti beatamente.

Nel riprendersi dall’orgasmo, respirando pesantemente nella bocca l’uno dell’altro, Liam si lascia andare in una risatina ansimante, e Zayn sente il cuore stringersi per quel che stava pensando poco prima che l’orgasmo lo riportasse alla realtà. Bacia di nuovo Liam per tenersi occupato, per evitare che i propri pensieri lo consumino dall’interno, e sorride nel bacio mentre accarezza la guancia di Liam con la mano pulita.

 

**

 

Quel venerdì pomeriggio, Zayn esce dalla lezione di Aritmanzia con un sospiro di sollievo; è stata una lunga settimana, sul serio, e non vede l’ora di potersi rilassare per tutta la sera e magari andare a Hogsmeade il giorno seguente. L’unico ostacolo tra lui e il weekend ora è il suo tirocinio con la Professoressa Weasley, ma non è affatto una seccatura; di solito si esercitano in complicati incantesimi di Trasfigurazione o provano persino a crearne dei nuovi, o a volte si limitano a sedersi e chiacchierare di fronte a una tazza di tè su quel che Zayn vorrebbe fare dopo aver finito la scuola. È molto piacevole, in realtà, e Zayn apprezza davvero l’avere una buona relazione con una professoressa così meravigliosa.

Quando arriva all’ufficio di Hermione, la porta è già aperta e il profumo di tè appena versato arriva dall’interno della stanza. Bussa piano sulla porta aperta.

“Prego, entra pure, Zayn!” sente gridare Hermione. Entra nell’ufficio e non è per niente sorpreso dal vederla seduta alla scrivania mentre prende il tè con il Professor Malfoy. Quest’ultimo è spesso nei paraggi, e Zayn potrebbe anche sospettare una loro relazione, se non fosse che sa quanto Hermione ami suo marito e, a quanto dice Louis, quanto Malfoy ami sua moglie.

“Salve, professori,” dice Zayn educatamente.

“Malik,” dice Malfoy, sollevando appena la propria tazza di tè.

“Siediti pure, Zayn,” lo invita Hermione allegramente. “Io e Draco stavamo proprio parlando di alcuni… recenti avvenimenti che stanno causando un po’ di problemi al Ministero.”

Zayn prende posto e si versa una tazza di tè, aggiungendo un po’ di latte e due cucchiaini di zucchero. Malfoy osserva la preparazione con uno sguardo sprezzante, ricordando incredibilmente Louis, a cui piace il tè nero.

“Che succede?” chiede Zayn, soffiando sul tè per raffreddarlo.

“Be’, non è ancora diventato davvero un _grosso_ problema, ma sembrano esserci mormorii su una nuova ondata di sostenitori di Voldemort che vogliono ‘resuscitarlo’,” dice Hermione.

“Mi hanno chiesto di unirmi a loro,” dice Malfoy a Zayn, “ho rifiutato, ovviamente, ma–”

“Harry vuole che Draco si unisca a loro come infiltrato,” lo interrompe Hermione con impazienza. “Ma il Ministero non vede i… com’è che si fanno chiamare?”

“Neo-Mangiamorte,” dice Malfoy.

“Giusto, nessuno di questi ‘neo-Mangiamorte’ ha dimostrato davvero di essere una seria minaccia,” dice Hermione.

“Insomma, voler resuscitare Tu-Sai-Chi mi sembra abbastanza una minaccia,” dice Zayn con esitazione.

“Il nome, Malik, ricordati di usare il nome,” gli dice Malfoy.

“Giusto, uhm, _Voldemort_ ,” dice Zayn. “Ho letto sul _Profeta_ che la salma è stata rubata dalla sua tomba non molto tempo fa, vero? Quindi non dovremmo… _preoccuparci_ del fatto che ce l’abbiano e che possano cercare di resuscitarlo in qualche modo?”

“È quel che stiamo cercando di scoprire,” dice Hermione. “Ora, Draco ha portato ogni libro d’incantesimi di Arti Oscure dalla sua biblioteca di famiglia contenente un incantesimo per riportare un corpo in vita, e io ho perlustrato la Sezione Proibita per altri, e ne abbiamo un sacco proprio qui.” indica una pila di circa otto libri accanto alla teiera. “Abbiamo esaminato tutti gli incantesimi e le pozioni, e siamo sicuri al novantanove percento che abbiano tutti una cosa in comune.”

A quel punto si interrompe. Perplesso, Zayn chiede, “Be’, di cosa si tratta?”

“Volevamo che anche tu ci dessi un’occhiata,” dice Hermione. “Merlino solo sa quanto poco lavoro ti dia da fare, quindi ho pensato che oggi potresti controllarli e farci sapere cosa trovi. Non voglio ancora dirti ciò che pensiamo, perché potrebbe condizionare la tua lettura.”

“Volentieri,” dice Zayn, sentendosi un pelo in apprensione quando i grossi e logori tomi rilegati in pelle vengono spinti verso di lui.

“Ho fatto le orecchie alle pagine dei miei libri, in modo che tu possa trovarle più facilmente,” aggiunge Malfoy.

“Lei… lei ha _fatto le orecchie_ alle pagine?” chiede Zayn, scandalizzato. “Nei libri della _sua biblioteca_?”

“È esattamente ciò che ho detto io,” esclama Hermione, lanciando le braccia al cielo.

“Sono i _miei_ libri, sciocchi,” dice Malfoy, esasperato. “Posso farci quello che voglio.”

Zayn scuote la testa, sorseggiando il proprio tè – ancora troppo caldo per i suoi gusti – e apre la pagina segnata nel primo libro. Il titolo della pagina è ‘Pozione della Rinascita’.

“Ho letto di questa pozione in Storia della Magia,” dice Zayn distrattamente mentre esamina la pagina. “Non è quella che i Mangiamorte hanno usato la prima volta per riportare Voi… cioè, Voldemort nel suo corpo?”

“Esatto,” conferma Hermione. “Quel dannato _topo_ di Ron–”

“Shhh,” la zittisce Malfoy. “Lascia leggere il povero ragazzo.”

Zayn legge tutti gli ingredienti della pozione – sangue del nemico, carne del servo, e ossa del padre – e mette il libro da parte, ancora aperto alla pagina appropriata. Apre il libro successivo alla pagina segnata, la analizza, e lo mette da parte; venti minuti dopo, li ha finiti tutti e ha un’idea piuttosto precisa su quel che Malfoy e Hermione hanno già scoperto.

“Volete che ve lo dica?” chiede, prendendo un sorso di tè, ora raffreddato a una temperatura adeguata.

“Prego,” dice Malfoy, togliendosi gli occhiali e mettendo via la _Gazzetta del Profeta_ , che stava leggendo con una leggera smorfia sul viso.

“Be’, a parte la Pozione della Rinascita – e sono piuttosto sicuro che questa possiamo scartarla del tutto, perché Voi-Sapete-Chi è decisamente _morto_ , non in un qualche stato di debolezza – tutti gli incantesimi o pozioni prevedono il sangue di un parente in vita,” dice loro Zayn.

“Esattamente,” dice Malfoy, annuendo con fermezza.

“E… Voi-Sapete-Chi non ha nessun parente in vita?” tira a indovinare Zayn.

“Nessuno,” conferma Hermione. “Non si è mai sposato, ovviamente, ha ucciso tutto il ramo paterno della sua famiglia, e nessun altro da parte di sua madre ha mai continuato la stirpe.”

Zayn lascia andare un respiro che non sapeva di star trattenendo.

“Eccellente,” dice Malfoy, battendo le mani. “Questo significa che non dovrò fare l’infiltrato, grazie Merlino, ho esami da preparare e sarebbe stato una seccatura tremenda.”

Hermione alza gli occhi al cielo, spostando poi lo sguardo su Zayn con affetto. “È fantastico, comunque. Lo dirò a Ron non appena arrivo a casa, gli Auror avranno sicuro un peso in meno dalle spalle.”

“E così chiunque altro,” dice Zayn.

Malfoy annuisce. “Altro tè?”

“Sì, grazie,” dice Zayn, tendendo la tazza. Malfoy gli versa la bevanda mentre lui e Hermione si scambiano uno sguardo cospiratorio che fa innervosire appena Zayn.

Hermione aspetta malignamente fino a che Zayn non comincia a sorseggiare il suo tè per chiedere, “Allora, cos’è questa storia che ho sentito su di te e su queste… _relazioni_ inter-scolastiche con il signor Liam Payne?”

 

**

 

Dopo essere sfuggito all’orrendo interrogatorio di Hermione e Malfoy con la dignità solo _appena_ distrutta, Zayn si avvia verso i sotterranei per chiedere a Harry e Louis se vogliono cenare insieme. Liam qualche ora prima gli ha detto che avrebbe cenato con il suo amico Andy; Zayn ha sentito abbastanza cose negative su quel tizio attraverso Louis che ha detto a Liam di andare a mangiare senza di lui.

“Lo so che è uno stronzo a volte, ma è mio amico,” gli ha detto Liam.

“Non c’è problema, voglio dire, non è niente di che, solo che non ho particolarmente voglia di parlare con lui,” ha risposto Zayn.

A Liam sembrava andasse bene, in più Zayn non ha visto molto Harry e Louis durante la settimana, quindi non vede davvero l’ora di mangiare con loro. Fortunatamente qualcuno sta uscendo dalla Sala Comune dei Serpeverde proprio mentre Zayn arriva davanti al ritratto, così riesce a sgattaiolare all’interno senza dover aspettare che qualcuno passi di lì e lo faccia entrare. All’interno della Sala Comune è accolto da un coro di saluti; la maggior parte dei Serpeverde ormai lo conosce.

Zayn sale le scale verso i dormitori dei ragazzi del settimo anno, ed è sorpreso nel trovare Stan Lucas seduto in cima alla rampa accanto alla porta chiusa, con quelli che sembrano un paio di paraorecchie grandi e pelosi. È meno sorpreso due secondi dopo, quando capisce il perché.

“Sì… sì… _oh_ … proprio lì, amore… _Dio_ …” la voce di Louis si sente chiaramente attraverso la grossa porta di legno e i muri di pietra, il che è una buona indicazione su quanto stia urlando. Zayn riesce – _Merlino_ , Zayn riesce anche a sentire il suono del pesante letto a baldacchino sbattere contro il muro. Sono sempre stati così _rumorosi_?

“Oh, ehi Zayn,” dice Stan, che l’ha appena notato. Si leva i paraorecchie dalla testa e fa una smorfia, le orecchie che tentano indubbiamente di adattarsi al rumore.

“Ciao,” dice Zayn. Si guardano per un attimo, cercando di ignorare i gemiti di Louis. “Dove hai preso quei paraorecchie?” chiede alla fine.

“Oh, questi? Li ho rubati alla Professoressa Sprout,” dice Stan. “Di solito li usa con quelli del secondo anno per le Mandragole, ma immagino non sia un problema se ne mancano un paio. Funzionano davvero bene anche per… uhm, le non-Mandragole…”

“Come i tuoi compagni di stanza,” conclude Zayn. “Non puoi usare un _Muffliato_?”

“Funziona solo per chi lo lancia,” lo informa Stan, “Credimi, ci ho provato. Se lo uso, sono solo _loro_ che non possono sentire _me_ , non il contrario, e non c’è niente che _io_ stia facendo in questo momento che non vogliano sentire, cioè, Merlino, sto solo _seduto_ qui, cazzo…”

“Giusto,” dice Zayn. Lo aggiunge alla sua lista mentale di Incantesimi da Creare e si appunta di informare Hermione di questo problema la prossima volta che avranno una lezione.

“Giusto,” gli fa eco Stan a voce alta. “Volevo invitarli a cena, ma pensavo di aspettare cinque minuti per vedere se finiscono.”

“Anche io volevo invitarli a cena,” dice Zayn, dovendo quasi urlare per essere sentito oltre il “Oh, _cazzo, porca puttana!_ ” di Louis.

“Figo,” urla Stan di rimando. “Ti va se li aspettiamo in Sala Comune?”

“ _Dio, oh mio Dio, cazzo, più forte!_ ”

“Buona idea,” grida Zayn, “Immagino che ci raggiungeranno quando avranno finito.”

Mentre scendono le scale, sentono Louis gemere, “Sì, _cazzo_ , sto venendo, sto venendo, _merda_ –” e Zayn non sa se costatarlo ad alta voce o meno, ma poi Stan dice allegramente, “Oh, bene, significa che dobbiamo aspettare solo cinque minuti.”

A volte, quando Zayn vede Stan, il ragazzo lo guarda sempre con un’espressione tormentata, come se avesse vissuto degli orrori tali da non poter essere nemmeno lontanamente immaginati, ma Zayn non l’ha mai veramente compreso fino ad ora.

 

**

 

Il mattino seguente, Zayn fa il suo ingresso in Sala Grande per colazione e si avvia verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro da Liam. Quest’ultimo è già seduto con Niall, che Zayn ha avuto modo di conoscere piuttosto bene, e che adora. Mentre Zayn riempie il suo piatto con uova e qualche salsiccia, Harry e Louis entrano in Sala Grande. Zayn fa loro freneticamente cenno con la mano, sperando che si siedano con loro, in modo da potergli chiedere se hanno voglia di andare a Hogsmeade. Harry e Louis si avvicinano, esitanti, mentre i Grifondoro li osservano con sospetto.

“Giorno,” dice Louis, sedendosi con circospezione accanto a Liam. Harry si stringe accanto a lui.

“Buongiorno,” dice Zayn.

“Ciao, ragazzi,” si inserisce Niall. “Come vanno gli allenamenti di Quidditch, Tomlinson?”

“Come se te lo dicessi,” Louis sbuffa una risata, sorridendo e alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Ero solo curioso,” Niall fa spallucce, dando una gomitata sul fianco di Zayn nel tentativo di arrivare al pudding. “Personalmente spero che battiate i Tassorosso la settimana prossima, così sarete di nuovo contro di noi.”

“Ovvero vi beccherete un’altra sconfitta,” dice Louis, agitando le sopracciglia. “Non ti facevo così masochista, Horan.” Accanto a Louis, Harry si acciglia.

“Chiudi il becco,” sbotta Niall. “Se quel coglione di Andy non si fosse messo in mezzo, _cazzo_ –”

“Ehi, a proposito di Andy,” interviene Zayn, cercando di bloccare un litigio sul nascere, “com’è andata la cena ieri sera, amore?”

“Oh, uhm,” dice Liam, inarcando le sopracciglia, “non… non è andata molto bene, in realtà.”

“Oh, giusto, Zayn mi ha detto che ieri hai cenato con la mia persona _preferita_ al mondo,” dice Louis, sgomitando Liam.

Liam si acciglia. “Uhm, lui… in realtà abbiamo parlato un po’ di te, Louis, perché stavamo parlando di Quidditch, e non ha detto niente di cattivo al riguardo, quindi ho immaginato che magari fosse il momento giusto per dirgli che sto frequentando Zayn, e non… uhm… non l’ha presa molto bene.”

A Zayn si gela il sangue nelle vene. “Oh, Liam–”

“Mi… mi ha chiamato…” dice Liam, parlando sopra di lui. “Lui… lui…”

“ _Liam_ ,” dice Zayn nuovamente, sentendo il cuore spezzarsi.

“È tutto a posto, non c’è problema,” dice Liam, scuotendo le spalle, ed è una frase che Zayn sentito usare da Louis un sacco di volte in precedenza, ma non la rende comunque meno dolorosa, “Mi sono alzato e me ne sono andato, sì, e lui mi ha urlato dietro, dicendo che stava pensando di lasciare la squadra per questo motivo.”

“Spero che lo faccia,” dice Niall con rabbia. “Quel coglione non è neanche così bravo, comunque, non c’è motivo per tenercelo dopo quello che ha fatto.”

“Tutto quello che fa è lanciare Bolidi a Louis,” dice Harry.

“Sì, lo so,” dice Liam. “È orribile. Credete che dovrei cacciarlo dalla squadra prima che abbia la possibilità di andarsene da solo?”

Ci sono cenni affermativi da parte di tutto il loro piccolo gruppo, il che li fa scoppiare a ridere. Continuano a chiacchierare mentre fanno colazione, il morale in qualche modo risollevato.

Quando sembra che tutti abbiano finito di mangiare, Zayn chiede, “Allora, io e Liam stavamo pensando di andare a Hogsmeade oggi. Volete venire con noi?”

“Certo!” dice Harry, riempendosi un bicchiere di succo.

Louis si acciglia e Zayn gli tira mentalmente uno scappellotto in testa per quel che _sa_ che sta per dire. “Non sarebbe un appunt–”

“Nope!” dice Zayn ad alta voce, interrompendo Louis. “Anche Niall viene, non è vero Niall?”

“Ma certo, non potrei mai perdermelo,” dice Niall con la bocca piena. Ma un attimo dopo comincia a masticare più lentamente, e poi chiede, scettico, “Aspetta un attimo, ma così sarei il quinto–”

Zayn gli tira un calcio _forte_ sotto il tavolo e Niall strilla, inspirando bruscamente e strozzandosi con qualsiasi cosa stesse masticando. Nella conseguente lotta per far scendere il cibo nel suo esofago e non nella trachea, tutti sembrano dimenticare che stesse per dire “quinto incomodo”. Sinceramente, gli sforzi di Zayn per aiutare la relazione di Louis e Harry a svilupparsi _naturalmente_ stanno cominciando a diventare ridicoli. Ha quasi ucciso un ragazzo, per la barba di Merlino. Un ragazzo che gli sta anche molto simpatico.

“Dove volete andare prima?” chiede Liam, orientando la conversazione in un’altra direzione.

“Mielandia,” dice subito Harry, sorridendo sognante. “Hanno queste banane ricoperte di cioccolato che _amo_ , ma quest’anno non ho ancora avuto la possibilità di mangiarne una.”

Louis si strozza con il suo succo d’arancia, provocando una risata nasale da parte di Zayn, che cerca di camuffarla da starnuto. Zayn ha visto Harry mangiare una di quelle banane in precedenza, ed è _osceno_ il modo in cui lo fa, sul serio.

Alla fine decidono di andare prima a Mielandia, ed è solo mentre stanno camminando lungo la stradina acciottolata che porta da Hogwarts al piccolo villaggio, che Zayn si rende conto di quanto faccia effettivamente _freddo_. Nelle ultime due settimane non è stato fuori dal castello per un lungo lasso di tempo, e l’aria fredda di novembre sta penetrando attraverso la sua giacca leggera. Rabbrividisce, e Liam lo guarda con un’espressione preoccupata.

“Stai bene?” gli chiede, stringendogli la mano con la sua.

“Sì, ho solo freddo,” risponde Zayn, cercando di far smettere le sue spalle di tremare.

“Tieni,” dice Liam, srotolando la sua sciarpa Grifondoro dal collo e avvolgendola attorno a quello di Zayn. È ancora calda dal calore del corpo di Liam, e Zayn rabbrividisce di nuovo, questa volta dal piacere, mentre il calore si diffonde lungo la sua spina dorsale. Liam si schiarisce la gola e gli accarezza i capelli sulla nuca, proprio sotto la grossa sciarpa.

“Grazie,” dice Zayn, calpestando delle foglie morte e sentendo il proprio sorriso crescere.

“Non dirlo nemmeno,” replica Liam. “Ti sta bene.”

Zayn arrossisce.

“Benvenuto nella Casa migliore del mondo, amico!” esclama Niall, guardandosi alle spalle e notando Zayn con la sciarpa di Liam.

Anche Louis e Harry si voltano, e Harry sussulta. “Zayn, _come hai potuto_?”

“Sentite, non–” comincia Zayn.

“Ci hai tradito,” geme Louis teatralmente, portandosi una mano sul cuore.

“Chi cazzo se ne frega, continuate a camminare, sto _congelando_ ,” li implora Zayn. Liam gli avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle, e Zayn pensa che il ragazzo dovrebbe considerare una carriera come stufa personale. Non si lamenta più per il freddo per tutto il resto del tragitto fino a Hogsmeade.

Vanno prima a Mielandia. Harry compra una dozzina di banane ricoperte di cioccolato con vari topping, oltre a una speciale scatola incantata con un Incantesimo Refrigerante per evitare che si rovinino. Louis compra un pacco di Piume di Zucchero in quel che Zayn è _piuttosto_ sicuro sia una sorta di vendetta; quando lui e Louis andavano ancora a letto insieme, Louis lo stuzzicava sempre durante le lezioni succhiandone uno. Zayn compra diversi cubetti del suo dolce al cocco preferito, mentre Liam opta per quattro confezioni di Gomme Bolle Bollenti (con la sincera approvazione di Louis).

Niall compra un’enorme busta di caramelle assortite aromatizzate al liquore, ed è solo quando stanno uscendo da Tiri Vispi Weasley un’ora dopo, carichi di dolcetti scherzo e altre cianfrusaglie, che il ragazzo irlandese lancia un’occhiata alla sua busta quasi vuota e annuncia meravigliato che non sono solo _aromatizzate_ al liquore, ma sono in realtà _riempite_ di quella roba.

“Spiegatemi perché sono così buone,” biascica Niall, infilandosi il resto delle caramelle in bocca tutte in una volta.

“Sei… ti sei appena _ubriacato_ col _cioccolato_?” chiede Harry, incredulo.

“Voglio lo stesso che ha preso lui, sinceramente,” dice Louis, dando una pacca alla schiena di Niall. “Vi va di andare ai Tre Manici di Scopa? Ho voglia di fare quattro chiacchiere.”

“È una pessima idea,” dice Liam a bassa voce mentre i cinque si avviano verso il pub.

“Andrà tutto bene,” dice Zayn, stringendogli la mano. “Siamo tutti maggiorenni, non è che stiamo facendo qualcosa di illegale.”

“Sì, ma–” Liam si interrompe e indica Niall, che sta tentando di fare una capriola sui ciottoli.

“Ha mangiato tutta la busta,” ammette Zayn. “Ma noi non abbiamo preso niente, e Niall riesce a cavarsela da solo.”

Fanno il loro ingresso nel chiassoso pub e si avvicinano al bancone. Tom, l’anziano barista, li accoglie con un saluto amichevole.

“Ciao, ragazzi! Non mi sarei mai aspettato di vedere _voi cinque_ in giro insieme, ma fate proprio un bel gruppetto! Cosa posso portarvi?”

“Ti è rimasta un po’ di quella Burrobirra alla zucca, o non è più stagione?” chiede Niall.

“Ho ancora un paio di fusti,” risponde Tom. “Immagino tu ne voglia uno con una piccola aggiunta, eh, Horan?”

“Mi conosci troppo bene!” dice Niall ad alta voce, e i due scoppiano a ridere e si scambiano una vigorosa stretta di mano.

“Per voi, invece, ragazzi?” chiede Tom.

“Prendo anch’io una Burrobirra alla zucca, grazie,” dice Louis. “Corretta. Oh, e potresti aggiungere della schiuma extra come fai sempre?”

“Anche per me,” dice Zayn. “Senza la schiuma extra.”

“Anche per me,” dice Liam dopo un attimo.

Si voltano tutti verso Harry. “Hai mica del vin brulè, Tom?” chiede lentamente.

Tutto il gruppo alza gli occhi al cielo, e Louis geme ad alta voce.

“Chiudi il _becco_ ,” dice Harry, sorridendo e dandogli una spallata.

“Ma certo che ce l’abbiamo, Styles,” dice Tom. “Sono piuttosto sicuro che tu sia l’unico studente che lo beve, ma ne teniamo una scorta per gli anziani come me.”

“Vedete?” dice Harry, mentre Tom si allontana zoppicando per preparare i loro drink. “Sono _acculturato_.”

“Ora che hai compiuto diciassette anni, il mondo è nelle tue mani, non è vero?” lo prende in giro Louis, la bocca piegata in un ghigno affettuoso.

“Il mondo magico, perlomeno,” dice Liam. “Non possiamo ancora bere nella Londra Babbana, non finché non avremo diciotto anni.”

“Be’, Confondi il barista, Liam!” esclama Louis. “Mi stai davvero dicendo che non l’hai mai fatto? È… è letteralmente la prima cosa che ho fatto quando ho compiuto diciassette anni. Il mio primo incantesimo legale è stato un _Confundus_.”

È così _da Louis_ che Zayn non può far altro che scoppiare a ridere. Tom ritorna portando quattro Burrobirre, una delle quali con una ridicola quantità di schiuma in cima. Si sposta poi verso i fornelli e riempie fino all’orlo un calice di vin brulè per Harry.

“Ecco qui, ragazzi! Vi tratterrete per un po’, sì? Volete che vi apra un conto?”

“Decisamente,” dice Niall, ringraziandolo, e i cinque ragazzi si avviano verso un tavolo nell’angolo del pub.

Sorseggiano i loro drink con soddisfazione, assaporando il sapore dell’autunno. Louis si ritrova con un pochino di schiuma sul naso e Harry ridacchia, finendo per leccargliela via, il che fa strozzare Niall con la propria Burrobirra.

“Mi avevi promesso che non sarei stato il quinto incomodo,” sussurra all’orecchio di Zayn.

“Io e Liam ci stiamo comportando bene, non è vero Liam?” dice Zayn a bassa voce, sulla difensiva.

“Assolutamente,” dice Liam. “Soprattutto per il tuo bene, Nialler.”

“Lo apprezzo molto,” dice Niall, prendendo un altro sorso dal suo drink.

“Ehi ragazzi, volevo chiedervi una cosa,” dice Zayn a tutto il gruppo, ricordandosi all’improvviso. “Ieri, quando ero con Hermione, lei e il professor Malfoy stavano parlando di una specie di ballo che avrà luogo alla Vigilia di Natale, e credo di non aver capito bene, perché io, Doniya e Safaa abbiamo già i biglietti per tornare a casa–”

“Oh, è quest’anno quella _roba_?” chiede Louis, posando il suo drink sul tavolo.

“Lo fanno ogni tre anni,” dice Liam, “quindi… sì, sì, immagino sia proprio quest’anno!”

“I tuoi genitori capiranno. Sono sicuro che già lo sappiano,” dice Harry a Zayn, prendendo un sorso di vino.

“Cosa? Cosa succede?” chiede Zayn, frustrato.

“Il Ballo del Ceppo, ovviamente,” dice Niall, le cui parole stanno diventando progressivamente più difficili da comprendere quanta più Burrobirra ingerisce.

“Eh?”

“Continuo a dimenticarmi che non eri qui all’inizio del quarto anno,” dice Louis. “È questo enorme ballo che organizzano alla Vigilia di Natale ogni tre anni. A quanto pare coincideva con il Torneo Tremaghi come una sorta di festa interscolastica, ma il Torneo Tremaghi non lo fanno più da… be’… lo sai…”

“Io dico che è passato abbastanza tempo,” dice Niall, agitando il boccale di Burrobirra e facendola sciabordare. “Voglio dire, Voi-Sapete-Chi è sparito da un po’–”

“È comunque _terribilmente_ pericoloso,” controbatte Liam.

“In ogni caso, ora tengono il Ballo del Ceppo anche senza il Torneo, e invitano ancora le altre due scuole, per, lo sai, cooperazione tra maghi e tutte quelle robe lì, e tutti noi passeremo le vacanze di Natale a Hogwarts. È una figata pazzesca.”

“Altre due scuole?” chiede Zayn, completamente smarrito.

“È senza speranza,” sussurra Louis ad alta voce, nello stesso istante in cui Harry dice, “Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. La prima è una scuola femminile, e nella seconda ci sono solo ragazzi.”

“E frequenteranno le lezioni con noi per l’intero mese di dicembre,” lo informa Liam. Zayn non capisce ancora bene che diamine stia succedendo, ma lo chiederà più tardi a Liam, limitandosi per ora a bere la sua Burrobirra.

“Ti spiego tutto più tardi,” gli sussurra Liam come se sapesse cosa Zayn sta pensando, dandogli una pacca sulla coscia sotto il tavolo. Zayn sorride.

“Oh, a proposito di Durmstrang,” dice Niall, posando il boccale vuoto e pulendosi la bocca con la manica, “uno dei miei amici che la frequenta… ti ho parlato di Bressie, Liam, sì… mi ha scritto la settimana scorsa e mi ha detto che _Nick Grimshaw_ sta concludendo il suo settimo anno lì.”

“ _Sul serio_ ,” dice Louis, chinandosi appena in avanti, e Zayn si sente un po’ come se fosse in un circolo gossip di ragazzine.

“Ma ha mollato la scuola per due anni, no? Pensavo non riuscisse a trovare nessun posto che lo accettasse,” dice Liam, accigliandosi.

“Bressie mi ha detto che pensa che il Preside debba un favore al padre di Grimmy, o qualcosa di simile,” dice Niall, scrollando le spalle.

Sembra una cosa seria. Sfortunatamente, Zayn non ha la più pallida idea di chi sia Nick Grimshaw o Grimmy (sono la stessa persona?!). “Uhm, scusate, sono ancora confuso–”

“È successo all’inizio del quarto anno, no?” chiede Harry, pensieroso. “Sembra proprio che tu abbia portato via tutto il divertimento da Hogwarts quando sei arrivato, Zayn.”

Zayn allunga una mano sul tavolo per dargli uno schiaffo, e scoppiano tutti a ridere.

“Okay, allora,” dice Louis, e tutti e cinque si chinano istintivamente verso il centro del tavolo, “quando eravamo tutti al nostro quarto anno, Nick Grimshaw frequentava il settimo ad Hogwarts, ed era – cos’era? – giusto, era un Corvonero, quel coglione presuntuoso–”

“Lou,” lo interrompe Harry, “non era _così_ male. È sempre stato gentile con me.”

“Non mi piaceva,” gli parla sopra Louis. “Ma non ha importanza. Quel che importa è che è stato beccato – nientemeno che _dalla McGranitt_ – a fare un pompino a uno dei nostri insegnanti in un’aula vuota.”

Zayn sussulta. “ _No._ ”

“Assolutamente sì,” conferma Louis. “Era il nostro insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, credo – non sembrano mai durare molto, vero? – ed è stato licenziato, e Nick è stato espulso, ed è stato tutto un gran casino da gestire per Hogwarts, la cattiva pubblicità e tutto il resto.”

“Mi ricordo di averne sentito parlare,” dice Zayn, “era nel _Profeta_. Mio papà me lo mandava quando ero ancora a Sihr Madrasah.”

“Sì, è stato uno scandalo enorme,” aggiunge Liam. “Ma perlomeno era maggiorenne, ti _immagini_ che casino sarebbe stato se fosse stato minorenne?”

Rabbrividiscono tutti.

“Be’, ora è a Durmstrang,” dice Niall, “quindi immagino che significhi che verrà a Hogwarts con il resto della sua scuola. Sarà _decisamente_ uno spettacolo da non perdere.”

“Voglio, tipo, un biglietto in prima fila per quando vedrà la Preside McGranitt per la prima volta,” dice Louis.

“Harry scoppia a ridere. “La sua _faccia_ …”

“Sì, non voglio decisamente perdermelo,” ride Niall.

Zayn sorride appena, ma gli sembra ancora di non aver metabolizzato tutto per bene. “Aspettate un attimo, quindi in sostanza, gli studenti di altre due scuole verranno qua a dicembre, tutti noi passeremo le vacanze a scuola, e ci sarà un enorme ballo?”

“Esatto,” dice Liam.

“Dieci punti a Corvonero, grazie, signor Malik,” dice Louis, con un’imitazione in falsetto della voce di Hermione. Zayn gli lancia un tovagliolo appallottolato e scoppiano tutti a ridere, poi Niall si alza per ordinare un altro giro di drink.

C’è così tanto da _fare_ , realizza Zayn quando lasciano il pub circa un’ora più tardi, accaldati e felicemente ubriachi. Deve dirlo alle sue sorelle, scrivere ai suoi genitori, dire loro di mandargli il suo abito da cerimonia… ma prima di tutto, è _eccitato_. Passerà il Natale con tutti i suoi amici quest’anno, e sarà una figata – e qualcosa gli dice che il Liam natalizio sarà ancora più adorabile del solito Liam. Oh, Zayn _non vede l’ora_.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivano le altre scuole, Harry fa una colazione piacevole e Louis riceve una lettera importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito, la ff non è betata, se trovate errori non esitate a dirmelo, grazie!  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> PS. Non ho idea del perché, le parole in corsivo mi vengono attaccate alle parole successive, cercherò di modificare il testo successivamente.

Il primo giorno di dicembre è una domenica fredda e grigia che sembra minacciare neve, ma fino a quel momento niente di concreto. Il cielo scuro è uno dei motivi per cui Louis si sveglia così tardi, l’altro motivo sono i molteplici round di sesso acrobatico della sera prima, e il fatto che sia, appunto, domenica. Si stiracchia come un gatto, assonnato e felice, e dietro di lui Harry tira su col naso e lo attira a sé, punzecchiandolo sul culo con la sua erezione mattutina. Sono entrambi nudi sotto le coperte calde.

“Buongiorno anche a te,” mormora Louis, la voce impastata dal sonno. L’unica risposta di Harry è un leggero sbuffo.

Louis sogghigna tra sé, decidendo di essere un po’ dispettoso, e si agita in modo seducente, premendo con più decisione il culo contro l’erezione di Harry. Quest’ultimo emette un gemito gutturale e si struscia pigramente contro di lui un paio di volte, prima di immobilizzarsi di nuovo. Il suo uccello è ficcato tra le natiche di Louis, e stavolta è il suo turno di gemere, sentendo la propria erezione crescere in mezzo alle gambe.

“Harry,” bisbiglia, spingendosi contro di lui, “Harry, svegliati.”

“Mmmnh,” brontola Harry, strusciandosi nuovamente e stringendo la presa su Louis.

Louis ridacchia, allungando una mano sotto le coperte per pizzicare il culetto di Harry. Quest’ultimo si sveglia di soprassalto, aggrappandosi a Louis con più forza e sfregandosi contro di lui.

“Mmm,” Harry geme di nuovo, un timbro completamente differente dall’ultimo suono che ha emesso. “Giorno, Lou.” Lascia scivolare una mano dalla pancia di Louis verso il basso, afferrando senza stringere la sua semi erezione. “Hai dormito bene?”

“Sì,” soffia Louis, sentendo i muscoli delle cosce irrigidirsi quando Harry gli sfiora ripetutamente la punta con il pollice fino a farlo indurire del tutto.

“Ti fa male?” chiede Harry in un sussurro, e Louis sente la sua erezione calda schiacciata contro di lui, sente le gocce di liquido preseminale sulle fossette in fondo alla schiena.

“Ovvio,” risponde Louis, e sarebbe dovuta essere una battuta – sprezzante, addirittura, ma viene fuori più come un gemito, il che fa scoppiare a ridere Harry contro la sua spalla, compiaciuto. L’altra mano del riccio scende a stringergli i testicoli, massaggiandoli con il palmo caldo. Louis geme, inarcando la schiena e strusciandosi contro di lui, sogghignando quando Harry inspira bruscamente.

Harry comincia a ruotare i fianchi, muovendosi e spingendo esattamente come farebbe se fosse dentro Louis, e _certo_ che Louis è dolorante, ma non crede che ci sarà _mai_ una volta in cui dirà di no al cazzo di Harry nel culo.

“Che meraviglia,” mormora Harry. Afferra l’erezione di Louis con più decisione e comincia a muovere la mano per tutta la sua lunghezza, ruotandola sulla punta proprio come piace a lui. Proprio quando Louis sta per crollare e chiedere a Harry di fotterlo, quest’ultimo morde la pelle morbida e sottile del suo collo e comincia a succhiare, _forte_.

Louis sobbalza nella presa di Harry, ma è immobilizzato dalle mani del ragazzo tra le sue gambe, dall’erezione a spingere tra le sue natiche e dalla bocca di Harry sulla sua gola, e si rende conto di non potersi affatto muovere – è più eccitante di quanto dovrebbe essere, sinceramente, _cazzo_ …

“Harry,” piagnucola Louis, sentendo il sangue risalire sotto la sua pelle. Harry gli starà lasciando un gran bel succhiotto.

Quando comincia a pungere e a far quasi male, Harry si tira indietro, scoppiando a ridere. “Porca troia, scusa amore.”

“Mmmh?” chiede Louis, distratto dalla mano abile di Harry intenta a stuzzicarlo appena sotto i testicoli.

“Mi sono lasciato prendere la mano,” dice Harry, poi lecca il marchio che pare gli abbia lasciato.

Louis non risponde, troppo concentrato sul pollice di Harry che preme con decisione contro la sua apertura, desiderando che sia dentro di lui. Harry continua a spingere contro il suo culo, e per un folle momento Louis vorrebbe essere così _bagnato_ da riuscire a farlo scivolare dritto dentro di lui.

Harry aumenta la velocità delle spinte, e Louis sente altro liquido preseminale gocciolare tra le natiche quando Harry scivola sempre di più all’interno con ogni spinta. Ansima affaticato nell’orecchio di Louis, il suo respiro caldo a raffreddare il succhiotto umido di saliva sulla sua gola. “È così eccitante, Lou, merda…”

Louis piagnucola, spingendosi il più possibile contro di lui, cercando di muoversi in modo che la punta dell’uccello di Harry scivoli verso la sua apertura con ogni spinta.

Harry ride, ansimando, accelerando ancora di più. “Vorresti che fossi dentro di te, vero?”

“Sì,” gli dice Louis, troppo compromesso per prenderlo in giro o fare l’innocente, solo disperatamente sincero mentre cerca di portare Harry dentro di sé attraverso la pura forza di volontà. “Sì, Harry, cazzo…”

“Anch’io,” ammette Harry, muovendosi sempre più veloce, “Voglio sempre… cazzo, _cazzo_ …” e Louis riesce a sentirlo venire, mentre si sfrega tra le sue natiche e schizza sulla sua schiena.

Louis piagnucola quando Harry si irrigidisce per l’orgasmo, stringendo forte l’erezione di Louis e strusciando il palmo della mano contro la pelle sensibile dietro i suoi testicoli. Louis era in procinto di venire, ma i movimenti di Harry si sono fatti lenti e rilassati nel riprendersi dall’orgasmo, e lui ha bisogno di più… frizione, o pressione, o _qualcosa_ …

“Harry,” dice, e non gli piace quanto sembri voglioso, ma non gliene frega un cazzo, “Harry, ti prego, ne ho b-bisogno.”

Harry scoppia a ridere contro la sua pelle, euforico, e all’improvviso si stacca dalla schiena di Louis e striscia sotto le coperte, spingendole via mentre gira Louis sulla schiena. “Vuoi venire sulla mia faccia, Lou?”

Louis quasi si strozza. “Ma sei stupido? Credi che ti direi mai di _no_?”

Harry ride, leccando poi il liquido preseminale sulla punta dell’erezione di Louis. Quest’ultimo geme, osservando le belle labbra rosse di Harry cominciare a distendersi attorno alla punta, e allunga entrambe le mani a scostare i ricci sudati dal suo viso per dargli spazio per respirare. È fatto in buona fede, ma si tramuta in un perverso tiro di capelli quando Harry porta un dito pieno di saliva a stuzzicare l’apertura di Louis, ancora dolorante dalla notte prima.

“ _Cazzo_ ,” ansima Louis, cercando di spingere verso il basso contro il dito di Harry e allo stesso tempo verso l’alto nella sua bocca. Trovandolo impossibile, il suo corpo comincia a tremare in maniera incontrollabile e riesce a sentire i suoi addominali contrarsi nell’avvicinarsi sempre di più all’orgasmo. Harry geme attorno alla sua erezione, prendendo un altro centimetro del corpo caldo della sua bocca, e poi preme il dito verso l’alto, spingendolo appena all’interno, ma è… _cazzo_ , è più che sufficiente…

“Mnngh, oh… _Dio_ , sto venendo, sì…” geme Louis, le mani a tirare i capelli di Harry mentre quest’ultimo si ritrae, accompagnando l’orgasmo con i movimenti della mano e lasciando che le dense strisce di sperma gli dipingano il viso. Louis lotta per tenere gli occhi aperti tutto il tempo, persino quando minacciano di girarsi all’indietro, guardando il modo in cui lo sperma schizza sulle ciglia di Harry e sulle sue labbra piene, e alcune gocce atterrano nella sua bocca aperta. Gli occhi di Louis si chiudono e la sua testa crolla all’indietro quando Harry gli stringe la punta, spremendo le ultime gocce e leccandole via.

Apre gli occhi per trovare Harry a leccarsi le labbra, sorridendo con gli occhi ancora chiusi. Sembra… cazzo, sembra felice come un bambino a Natale. Un bambino a Natale… con lo sperma sul viso. Louis non dovrebbe seriamente formulare alcun pensiero prima di essersi svegliato del tutto, sul serio.

Raccoglie con la mano lo sperma sulla guancia di Harry e gliela appoggia sulle labbra, fremendo quando Harry gli succhia le dita con aria beata. “Sei osceno,” gli dice con voce tremante, e Harry ridacchia attorno alle sue dita.

Louis afferra la bacchetta e usa _Tergeo_ per lo sperma sulle ciglia del ragazzo, per timore che gli entri negli occhi. Quando sono puliti, Harry sbatte le palpebre e li apre, sorridendogli.

“Buongiorno.”

Louis ride. “È proprio un _buon_ giorno, vero?”

“Sì, è… oh, è il primo dicembre!” esclama Harry allegro, gattonando sul letto e sdraiandosi nuovamente accanto a Louis. “Oggi arrivano le altre scuole!”

“Oh. Uh, sì,” dice Louis, cercando di simulare l’entusiasmo di Harry e sperando di non fallire miseramente. Aveva temporaneamente dimenticato quel dettaglio. “Sarà fantastico, sì.”

“Sono così felice di rivedere tutti,” dice Harry. “Non vedo la maggior parte di loro da tre anni, e… accidenti, non posso crederci che anche Nick sarà qui! Non vedo l’ora di vedere la reazione della McGranitt, tu no?”

“Già,” dice Louis, sorridendo appena, suo malgrado, all’entusiasmo contagioso di Harry. “Non vedo l’ora, Haz.”

 

**

 

“Sì, è appena uscita, ed è persino più veloce della Dragonflame!” dice Stan eccitato. Louis ha parlato di Quidditch con Stan per quasi tutta la cena, e non capita spesso che lo facciano… ma quando succede, non c’è modo di fermarli. Harry e Eleanor si scambiano sguardi annoiati, probabilmente desiderando entrambi di essere stati smistati in Case diverse o semplicemente di avere amici migliori e più interessanti.

“Come hai detto che si chiama?” chiede Louis.

“Fiendfyre,” dice Stan, lo sguardo perso in lontananza. [ndt. la traduzione semi-letterale sarebbe ‘Fuoco del Diavolo’.]

“È un po’ cupo, no?” chiede Harry, contribuendo finalmente alla conversazione.

“Probabilmente è destinata a ‘distruggere ogni cosa nel suo cammino’,” dice Eleanor senza entusiasmo, il viso che non muta dalla sua espressione terribilmente annoiata.

“Esatto!” dice Stan, senza notare l’entusiasmo inesistente della ragazza. “È geniale!”

All’improvviso i vassoi dei dolci di fronte a loro scompaiono, assieme ai piatti vuoti. Il chiacchiericcio si spegne immediatamente, poi ricomincia a un volume più alto, gli studenti in fermento.

In fondo alla Sala Grande, la Preside McGranitt si alza in piedi e picchietta sul suo calice.

“Posso avere la vostra attenzione, per favore,” dice, e gli studenti si zittiscono quasi immediatamente. “Come sapete, abbiamo degli ospiti in arrivo questa sera, e presto li accoglieremo nella Sala Grande. Ma non credo abbiano già mangiato perché sono un po’ in ritardo, quindi vorremmo liberare due tavoli per loro da usare per cenare. Serpeverde e Corvonero, per cortesia, sparpagliatevi tra i Tassorosso e i Grifondoro, in modo da essere pronti ad accoglierli a breve.”

Dopo che la Preside ha ripreso posto, il rumore assordante delle pesanti panche in quercia che vengono strisciate sul pavimento riempie la cavernosa stanza, e i Serpeverde e i Corvonero si alzano e si incamminano verso l’altro lato della Sala. Louis vede Zayn andarsi a sedere con Liam e Niall al tavolo Grifondoro e trascina Harry verso il loro gruppo, mentre Stan e Eleanor vanno a sedersi con Ed e i Tassorosso.

“Tutto a posto, Niall?” chiede Louis nel sedersi. Niall ha un Zuccotto di Zucca in ogni mano e sembra li stia mangiando per alleviare lo stress, agitando le ginocchia su e giù e sbattendole sotto il tavolo.

“È per le Veela,” mormora Niall con la bocca piena. “Questo sarà l’anno in cui inviterò una di loro al ballo, avete la mia parola, cazzo. Me la sono fatta sotto al quarto anno e al primo non sapevo neanche dove avessi il cazzo, ma questo è il _mio_ anno, me lo sento.”

“Non ho mai incontrato una Veela,” dice Zayn.

“Credo che a Hogwarts non ce ne siano da parecchio, ma a Beauxbatons se ne iscrivono sempre ogni anno,” dice Harry. “Ho delle cugine che sono, tipo, un sedicesimo Veela o qualcosa del genere, ma un sacco di queste ragazze lo sono a metà o addirittura al _cento per cento_ , quindi a volte la situazione potrebbe diventare parecchio opprimente. Tutto il castello si arrapa quando sono qui, sul serio.”

“Sono prontissimo,” dice Niall. “Sarà una corsa a chi se le accaparrerà prima, sapete, quindi non mi resta che dirvi, che vinca il migliore.”

Guarda i quattro ragazzi, in attesa, e poi sembra realizzare qualcosa.

“Ah, giusto. Be’,” si ficca gli ultimi bocconi di entrambi gli Zuccotti in bocca, “più per me, allora.”

A quel punto, tutti gli studenti si sono stretti in ogni centimetro disponibile ai due lunghi tavoli, lasciando gli altri due liberi sull’altro lato della Sala. La McGranitt sembra aspettare qualcosa, e diventa improvvisamente chiaro quando le enormi porte della Sala Grande vengono spalancate da nientemeno che un sudato e accaldato Hagrid.

“Professoressa McGranitt, signora,” dice, leggermente a corto di fiato. “Sono tutti pronti, proprio come ha richiesto.”

“Splendido,” dice la McGranitt, alzandosi di nuovo. “Senza ulteriori indugi, vi presento le incantevoli ragazze dell’Accademia di Magia Beauxbatons e i gentiluomini dell’Istituto di Durmstrang!”

Hagrid si fa da parte mentre tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts allungano il collo per cercare di vedere meglio. Ragazze in abiti blu e cappelli entrano a passo di valzer in fila indiana, accanto a una fila imponente di ragazzi con addosso mantelli impellicciati rosso scuro. Louis ricorda che la prima volta che aveva visto quella scena, aveva sottolineato a Harry quanto Hogwarts fosse patetica al confronto. Entrambe le scuole creano certamente un’immagine unitaria e sorprendente, mentre Hogwarts è un conglomerato eterogeneo di tutta la gentaglia fannullona che il Regno Unito ha da offrire senza qualcosa di unico a parte delle focaccine davvero buone.

Louis vede un paio di persone che si ricorda di aver conosciuto al suo quarto anno, alcune ragazze di Beauxbatons e un paio di ragazzi di Durmstrang.

“Qual è il tuo amico?” chiede a Niall.

“Quello con i capelli neri, verso la fine… proprio lì, accanto al tizio con quel ciuffo enorme,” risponde Niall, indicando con discrezione.

“Oh, quello è Aiden!” dice Louis allegro. “Mi ricordo di lui, era simpatico. In effetti, mi pare che sia… _oh_.”

“Che?” chiede Harry.

“È il cugino di Nick. Scommetto che ha qualcosa a che fare con la sua ammissione,” dice Louis.

“Probabile,” dice Niall. “Qualcuno ha già visto Nick?”

“Sì, è l’ultimo entrato,” dice Harry, indicandolo.

Si voltano tutti a guardare e, poco ma sicuro, quello è Nick Grimshaw, che fa il suo ingresso alla fine della fila, apparendo un tantino fuori luogo con la sua grossa pelliccia scandinava. Incrocia gli sguardi di un paio di persone e sorride loro, felice di essere tornato nel suo elemento a Hogwarts. Che bastardo arrogante.

I ragazzi dal quarto al settimo anno, che frequentavano Hogwarts quando era scoppiato lo scandalo sessuale, sembrano tutti gradualmente realizzare _chi_ è tornato tra loro, e dei sussurri concitati cominciano a rimbombare nei muri della Sala Grande fino a diventare un rumore costante. Gli studenti dal primo al terzo anno sono chiaramente incuriositi, mentre si guardano attorno e chiacchierano con i loro compagni di Casa, cercando di scoprire cosa stia succedendo.

In fondo alla Sala, la McGranitt riesce a mantenere un’espressione impassibile; Louis la osserva attentamente e individua solo una o due contrazioni del viso che rivelano il suo disappunto, una reazione molto più controllata di quello che Louis sperava.

“Si è fatto più alto,” dice Harry. Louis non lo degna di una risposta.

Gli studenti di Durmstrang si sistemano al tavolo Corvonero, mentre le ragazze di Beauxbatons riempiono quello Serpeverde. Quando tutti hanno preso posto, la McGranitt picchietta di nuovo sul suo calice, e la Sala Grande cade ancora una volta nel silenzio.

“Buonasera a tutti, e per coloro che non sono miei studenti, benvenuti a Hogwarts,” dice. “Al momento siete separati per tavoli perché ci sono ancora molti di voi che devono mangiare; tuttavia, da domani mi aspetto che vi spostiate liberamente di tavolo in tavolo per tutti i pasti.”

Piatti di cibo appaiono di fronte agli studenti in visita, che sussultano felicemente.

“Dopo aver finito di mangiare, i Capiscuola vi mostreranno i vostri nuovi alloggi. Ragazze, potrete seguire la signorina Edwards…” Perrie si alza in piedi e fa cenno con la mano, i suoi capelli viola ad attirare facilmente l’attenzione, “e signori, se foste così gentili da seguire il signor Malik quando avrete finito…” anche Zayn si alza e fa cenno con la mano, “noterete che tutti i vostri effetti personali sono già stati portati alle vostre rispettive torri. Studenti di Hogwarts, sentitevi liberi di socializzare a vostro piacimento, ma tenete a mente che il coprifuoco sarà alla stessa ora di sempre.”

“Aw, non potevano estenderlo di un’ora?” chiede Liam, mentre gli studenti ospiti cominciano a mangiare.

“Come se qualcuno lo rispettasse, tra l’altro,” dice Niall. “A parte te, Liam, sul serio.”

Louis suppone che le tre scuole avrebbero dovuto mangiare alla stessa ora, ma a causa del ritardo delle altre due, la maggior parte degli studenti di Hogwarts se ne sta ora seduta senza far niente, e alcuni hanno persino cominciato ad avviarsi verso i propri dormitori. Qualche studente più socievole si è avvicinato per salutare gli amici di Beauxbatons o Durmstrang, ma la stragrande maggioranza si ritrova ancora con aria imbarazzata in metà dello spazio che ha di solito.

“Che vuoi fare, Hazza?” chiede Louis, già annoiato.

“Voglio rimanere, vedere se riesco a trovare Lou,” dice Harry, scrutando il tavolo delle studentesse di Beauxbatons.

“Lou?” chiede Zayn, confuso.

“Non Lou _io_ ,” dice Louis. “Una delle mezze Veela. A quanto pare è amica di una delle cugine di Harry, quindi al quarto anno hanno legato per quel motivo.”

“Che fortuna,” dice Niall. “Le uniche cugine interessanti che ho io sono in parte ninfe dei boschi, e nessuna di loro conosce gente figa, perché tutto quel che fanno è vagare per le foreste.”

“Avrei detto lepricane,” dice Louis. Niall gli tira un calcio sullo stinco. “Ow!”

Louis si rende presto conto che Zayn è ancora lì perché è il suo dovere, Liam è ancora lì a causa di Zayn, e Niall e Harry sono ancora lì per cercare i loro amici. Vede Eleanor e Stan alzarsi per avviarsi verso la Sala Comune, e si maledice mentalmente per non essersi seduto con loro. Condannato a rimanere, chiacchiera del nulla cosmico con gli altri quattro mentre aspettano che gli studenti ospiti finiscano di mangiare.

Alla fine, lo stesso ragazzo con i capelli scuri che Niall aveva indicato in precedenza, si avvicina al tavolo Grifondoro. “Bressie!” esclama Niall allegro, saltando in piedi e abbracciandolo con forza.

“Ehi, Horan,” dice Bressie, sorridendo. “Come vanno le cose? Il Quidditch?”

“Tutto a posto,” dice Niall. “Siamo in finale quest’anno.”

“Bello! Contro chi?”

“Serpeverde.”

“Spero li distruggiate, amico, sul serio.”

Louis si schiarisce rumorosamente la gola.

Bressie abbassa lo sguardo sul loro tavolo e nota i due Serpeverde presenti. “Oh! Scusate, non intendevo offendere, solo che… wow, hai amici nelle altre Case, Horan, non l’avrei mai detto…”

“Questi ragazzi sono a posto, credimi,” dice Niall. “Lui è Harry, e lui è Louis. Ragazzi, lui è Bressie, siamo cresciuti insieme.”

Si stringono le mani. Louis pensa che Bressie sia quel tipo di ragazzone che ti coprirebbe le spalle durante una rissa. È anche molto attraente, ma questo è del tutto irrilevante.

“Frequenti ancora Josh? Non lo vedo da secoli,” dice Bressie a Niall.

“Sì, è laggiù con i Tassorosso, affianco al ragazzo roscio,” gli dice Niall, indicandolo.

“Oh, Ed! Mi ero dimenticato anche di lui, bravo ragazzo. Ci aggiorniamo in seguito, okay?” dice Bressie, dando una pacca alla schiena di Niall e allontanandosi.

“Bressie è un nome irlandese?” chiede Zayn dopo che il ragazzo se n’è andato.

“Oh, no, anche lui si chiama Niall, quindi abbiamo dovuto inventarci qualcosa,” spiega Niall.

“Giusto,” dice Zayn. “Be’, sembra che la maggior parte dei ragazzi abbia finito di mangiare, e Perrie sta già portando le ragazze di sopra, quindi è meglio che mi dia una mossa.”

Louis si guarda attorno e nota che Perrie sta effettivamente conducendo le ragazze di Beauxbatons fuori dalla Sala Grande. Zayn si alza in fretta, e gli altri quattro lo seguono come piccoli anatroccoli perduti.

Arrivano al tavolo di Durmstrang, e Zayn annuncia loro che li condurrà a breve verso la Torre Nord, dove alloggeranno. I quattro ragazzi osservano Zayn mentre si allontana e si guarda alle spalle di tanto in tanto per assicurarsi che tutti lo stiano seguendo.

Nick Grimshaw fa parte dell’ultimo gruppo di Durmstrang rimasto indietro, a ridere per qualcosa che probabilmente nessun altro troverebbe divertente. Quando vede il loro piccolo gruppo, si ferma ed esclama, “Harry Styles!”

Accanto a Louis, Harry si raddrizza appena. “Ehi, Grimmy!”

“Ne è passato di tempo,” dice Nick, avvicinandosi a loro e abbracciando Harry con forza. “Sei cresciuto un bel po’, eh?”

Quando si scostano, Harry è arrossito. “Credo di sì, non lo so. Non avevo idea che fossi tornato a scuola fino a che non l’ho sentito un paio di settimane fa!”

“Sì, mio cugino ha messo una buona parola per me,” dice Nick. “E anche altri, voglio dire, si basa tutto sulle conoscenze, sul serio. Per fartela breve, eccomi qui!”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Tu vieni, Nicky?” chiede uno degli altri ragazzi.

“Vi raggiungo dopo, Henry,” gli grida Nick. Henry annuisce e si affretta poi a raggiungere il resto del gruppo guidato da Zayn.

“Ho frequentato questa scuola per sei anni e mezzo, sono piuttosto sicuro di riuscire a trovare la Torre Nord,” dice loro Nick, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Harry ridacchia. “Tra parentesi, qualcuno ha visto bene la faccia della McGranitt quando sono entrato? Non sono riuscito a vederla bene, e anche se fosse, non avrei avuto il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi, sinceramente…”

“Era un po’ nervosa,” risponde Harry. “L’ha nascosto piuttosto bene, credo.”

“Sono certo non fosse l’entrata che speravi,” dice Louis, adottando un’espressione annoiata e guardandosi le unghie con disinteresse.

Nick allora si volta, sembrando vedere Louis per la prima volta. “Ah, Tomlinson, non ti avevo visto. Stai ancora cercando di entrare nella squadra di Quidditch?”

“Sono Capitano, veramente,” dice Louis, continuando a guardarsi le unghie e sentendosi avvampare il collo dalla rabbia.

“Oh, questa è una novità,” dice Nick. “Be’, sono sicuro che tu sia eccezionale. Se mi interessasse qualcosa di Quidditch, lo sai che sarei lì fuori sul campo ad agitare un cartellone dipinto a mano col tuo nome sopra, ma non riesco a seguirlo, giuro.”

“Non è così difficile,” dice Louis.

“Naturalmente,” dice Nick. Prima che Louis possa sproloquiare tutti i modi in cui vorrebbe insultarlo, Nick si volta verso Harry e gli chiede, “Parli ancora con Hagrid, Harry? È sempre stato uno dei miei professori preferiti qui…”

“Oh sì, un sacco,” dice Harry eccitato. “Domani vado a trovarlo dopo le lezioni e andiamo a vedere i centauri! A quanto pare una di loro ha appena partorito.”

“Fantastico!” risponde Nick, e Louis non riesce a capire se sia serio o meno. Personalmente, Louis non ha mai trovato i centauri così interessanti, e l’ha anche detto a Harry. “Maschio o femmina?”

“Non me l’ha detto,” dice Harry. “Ma non ne ho mai visto uno, quindi non vedo l’ora. Ti va di venire con me?”

“Certo, non me lo voglio perdere,” dice Nick. Harry aveva chiesto a Louis la stessa cosa quella mattina, e Louis gli aveva detto di no. Ora vorrebbe improvvisamente e inspiegabilmente avergli detto di sì. “Vado direttamente alla capanna di Hagrid alla fine delle lezioni?”

“Possiamo incontrarci in giardino e andarci insieme, se vuoi,” dice Harry, sorridendo ancora al pensiero del cucciolo. Louis ha scoperto che quando parla di animali gli si illumina il volto in un’espressione adorabile.

“Per me va bene,” dice Nick. “Be’, sarà meglio che vada, non voglio avere l’ultimo letto rimasto.”

“Probabilmente è già troppo tardi,” gli dice Louis.

“Lasciami sognare,” dice Nick con disinvoltura, voltandosi poi e cominciando ad allontanarsi, salutando il gruppo alle sue spalle.

I quattro ragazzi rimangono lì per un po’, prendendo poi la tacita decisione di incamminarsi in direzione dei loro dormitori. Dio, Louis aveva dimenticato quanto fosse coglione Nick. I ricordi non gli avevano reso affatto giustizia.

“Sono contento che _qualcuno_ voglia venire a vedere i centauri con me,” dice Harry alla fine, sorridendo in modo scherzoso e tirando una spallata leggera a Louis.

“Ma guarda che sarei– sai cosa, lascia stare,” dice Louis. Fa tutto schifo.

 

**

 

Nick Grimshaw ci mette solo tre giorni per diventare una parte fastidiosamente importante della vita di Harry. Gli piacciono un sacco delle stesse cose, e quelle stupide piccole cose per cui solo Harry si è sempre eccitato, sono ora in qualche modo _estremamente_ interessanti anche per Nick. Il ragazzo affascina Harry anche con i suoi racconti, storie dei suoi due anni caratterizzati da notti selvagge a Londra e in alcune zone dell’Europa continentale, e ride sonoramente alle battute incredibilmente stupide che a Harry piace raccontare, per grande felicità di quest’ultimo.

La parte peggiore, per Louis, è che Harry ora guarda un’altra persona con quell’attenzione e quello sguardo acceso che fino a quel momento aveva riservato solo a lui. Non è un segreto che a Louis non piaccia condividere l’attenzione, sul serio, ed è esattamente quello che è costretto a fare da quando è arrivato Nick.

Nick ha anche questo grande gruppo di stupidi amici, studenti che ha conosciuto a Durmstrang e un gruppo di belle ragazze di Beauxbatons, e Harry si è inserito senza difficoltà tra loro dopo solo qualche giorno. Fare amicizia gli è sempre venuto naturale come respirare, e… lo stesso non si può dire di Louis, sfortunatamente, ed è sempre stato così, ma non è _mai_ stato così terribilmente chiaro come in quei pochi giorni. Hanno anche tutti degli stupidi nomi, nomi che si pronunciano in modo strano o con lettere in più, o che sono _strani e basta_ (che razza di genitori magici che si rispettino chiamerebbero la loro figlia purosangue _Pixie_? Lo sanno tutti che i Folletti della Cornovaglia sono una minaccia).

Harry cena con loro lunedì, martedì e mercoledì, e il gruppo si siede sempre all’estremità del tavolo Corvonero e ride a voce alta per delle cose presumibilmente davvero poco divertenti. A Louis non interessa, per niente – perché dovrebbe? Ha un sacco di altri amici con cui mangiare. Però non gli piace mangiare con Eleanor, perché ultimamente lei gli rivolge questi sguardi sempre più compassionevoli come se sapesse qualcosa che lui non sa. Sta diventando piuttosto irritante, in effetti, e ha una mezza idea di smetterla di sedersi con lei e Stan, se non fosse per il fatto che tutto quello che Niall fa ultimamente è ridere alle battute di Bressie – che capiscono solo loro – e Louis non sopporta la vista di Zayn e Liam che si atteggiano da coppietta _felice_ tutto il tempo. Maledettamente sconsiderato da parte loro, sul serio.

Giovedì sera, Louis è seduto al tavolo della Sala Comune di Serpeverde, a lavorare su un compito di Pozioni con Stan e Eleanor per il giorno seguente. Gli altri due hanno già scritto circa quindici centimetri di pergamena, ma Louis sta aspettando Harry, con cui si sarebbe dovuto incontrare alle nove per lavorare al progetto. Sono le nove e mezza.

“Non capisco perché non cominci senza di lui e basta,” dice Stan dopo che sono trascorsi altri dieci minuti.

“È il mio partner, e, non per vantarmi, ma sarebbe completamente perso senza di me. Lo sto facendo per pura bontà di cuore,” risponde Louis, adottando un tono leggero e scherzoso per nascondere il dolore che sta cominciando a insinuarsi nelle sue viscere.

“Voi due siete _partner_?” chiede Eleanor, incredula. “Malfoy fa certi favoritismi, che non è nemmeno divertente.”

“Era in ordine alfabetico,” insiste Louis. “Nessun favoritismo.”

“Be’, allora, l’ _alfabeto_ fa favoritismi,” borbotta Eleanor. “Tu puoi stare con Harry, mentre io mi ritrovo con Helga Cornfoot.”

Louis e Stan fanno una smorfia, compassionevoli.

“Che poi voglio dire, Harry non si sta comportando proprio come il partner dell’anno al momento,” commenta Stan, sporgendosi in avanti per vedere cosa stia scrivendo Eleanor. “È in ritardo di quarantacinque minuti. Avremo finito prima che arrivi, di questo passo.”

Louis si acciglia, sentendo il dolore risalire per la gola, affiancato da un pizzico di rabbia proprio sotto pelle. Louis non… Louis potrebbe scrivere quel tema _ad occhi chiusi_ , sul serio, avrebbe già finito. I rischi e gli effetti collaterali della Pozione Polisucco sono ben documentati, e Harry e Louis hanno materiale _più_ che sufficiente con cui riempire mezzo metro di pergamena. Pensava che aspettarlo fosse una buona azione, ma in realtà si sta solo incazzando sempre di più ogni secondo che passa.

Dieci minuti dopo, Eleanor e Stan finiscono i loro temi quasi in contemporanea. Stan aggiunge il puntino all’ultima “i” e posa la piuma con un sospiro soddisfatto, quando la porta della Sala Comune si spalanca e Harry fa il suo ingresso di corsa, la tracolla appesa su una spalla. Molti altri Serpeverde sparsi per la Sala emettono grugniti in segno di saluto.

“Ehi, ehi, scusa il ritardo,” dice, sedendosi accanto a Louis, un sorriso enorme sul viso che Louis vuole levargli a suon di schiaffi. “Ero con Nick, ho perso la cognizione del tempo, avete già iniziato?”

Louis avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma sente comunque qualcosa di inspiegabilmente simile al tradimento sbocciare improvviso e repentino dietro le palpebre – e il secondo dopo, la boccetta di Stan _esplode_ , ricoprendo il tema appena completato di inchiostro nero mentre le schegge di vetro si spargono sul tavolo.

I quattro ragazzi sobbalzano, e Stan grida, “Ma porco… _Merlino_ , cosa diavolo…”

Louis è sbigottito tanto quanto gli altri, e si chiede se Tom Parker sia nascosto da qualche parte dietro un divano solo per provocarli e rovinare il loro lavoro. Solleva lo sguardo e incrocia inavvertitamente quello di Eleanor, pentendosene immediatamente – lo sguardo della ragazza, confuso e penetrante, lo fa agitare in maniera sgradevole. Si sente bloccato, persino immobilizzato, e… lei non… non pensa mica che sia stato _lui_ , vero? Louis si sente inspiegabilmente colpevole, anche se non ha mai fatto accadere nulla del genere prima.

“Carogna, _ammazzerò_ chiunque sia stato, ci ho perso quasi un’ora su questo coso!” impreca Stan, cercando di togliere l’inchiostro da dove sta iniziando a macchiare il tavolo.

Eleanor si limita a lanciargli un’occhiata, e Louis riesce finalmente a rilassarsi. “Oh, chiudi il becco, Stan, puoi copiare il mio. È quello che stavi facendo da un’ora, in ogni caso, non credere che non l’abbia notato.”

“Sei la migliore, El,” dice Stan, tirando fuori un nuovo rotolo di pergamena e spostandosi verso la boccetta intatta di Eleanor.

Louis sposta lo sguardo su Harry. “Sei finalmente pronto per iniziare?”

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue gambe. “Sì, sì, scusami Lou.” Si fa più vicino, incollandosi al suo fianco. Harry è così caldo e piacevole che Louis constata, come al solito, che è impossibile rimanere arrabbiato con lui.

“Okay, allora, stavo pensando che potremmo cominciare con il più comune effetto collaterale.”

“Trasformarsi in un’altra persona?”

“ _No_ , stupidino, quello è… Gesù, non è un effetto _collaterale_ , quello è l’ _obiettivo finale_ della pozione!”

“… oh.”

“Ad ogni modo, un sacco di persone si lamentano della nausea…”

 

**

 

Potrebbe anche essere impossibile _rimanere_ arrabbiati con Harry, ma di certo non è impossibile per Louis irritarsi con lui spesso e volentieri. Venerdì sera, a cena, Harry si siede con Louis per la prima volta in tutta la settimana, e Louis gli chiede cosa voglia fare l’indomani.

“Oh, uhm… Nick e gli altri mi hanno chiesto se volessi andare a Hogsmeade,” dice Harry. “Però domani sera sono libero, quindi–”

“Aspetta, domani non è un finesettimana di Hogsmeade,” lo interrompe Zayn, confuso.

“Nick mi ha detto che conosce un passaggio segreto che porta dritto alla cantina di Mielandia,” dice Harry, e sembra così maledettamente _impressionato_ che a Louis viene quasi da vomitare. “Ma sì, facciamo qualcosa domani sera.”

“Sì, certo,” dice Louis aspramente.

Se quella sera a letto con Harry è un pochino più rude del solito, non c’è nessun motivo particolare.

Quando Louis si sveglia la mattina seguente, Harry è già andato via. Cazzo, Nick e i suoi amici sono _proprio_ dei mattinieri, non è vero? Louis si trascina fuori dal letto e si fa una doccia veloce, mettendosi poi un comodo maglione grigio e dei jeans. Si dirige verso la Sala Comune di Zayn per vedere se il ragazzo voglia fare colazione.

“Buongiorno, signor Tomlinson,” lo saluta l’Auror nel ritratto. “Vuole che vada a controllare se il signor Malik è sveglio?”

“Mi ha detto la parola d’ordine, in realtà. Uhm, ‘squame di drago’.”

Il ritratto ruota in avanti e Louis fa il suo ingresso nella sontuosa e dorata Sala Comune. Sale le scale ed entra in camera di Zayn senza preoccuparsi di bussare.

Zayn è a letto da solo, le coperte ammucchiate attorno a lui. Louis si chiede passivamente quando Liam comincerà a dormire lì.

“Zayn,” sussurra, avvicinandosi e mettendosi proprio davanti alla sua faccia. “Zeeeee.”

Zayn apre gli occhi e trasalisce violentemente quando si rende conto della vicinanza di Louis. “Merlino…” prova a dire, la voce impastata dal sonno. Si schiarisce la gola e prova di nuovo. “ _Merlino_ , non si bussa?”

“Ho avuto la tua lingua su per il culo,” gli ricorda Louis. “Pensavo fossimo oltre il bussare.”

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo, ma ride suo malgrado. “Immagino tu voglia andare a fare colazione?”

“L’idea era quella, sì,” dice Louis. “Io e Liam stavamo giusto pensando di fare una partitella a Quidditch dopo colazione. Ci stai?”

Zayn geme. Louis sa che odia volare. “Ugh, farò la cheerleader o qualcosa del genere,” dice Zayn, rotolando giù dal letto e avviandosi verso il bagno.

Dopo essersi lavato e vestito, lui e Louis scendono verso la Sala Grande per colazione. Quando arrivano, Louis vede Harry seduto con Nick e i suoi amici che sono, come al solito, seduti in fondo al tavolo Corvonero.

“Immagino tu non voglia sederti con i Corvonero?” chiede Zayn intenzionalmente. Louis si rende conto di avere le unghie conficcate nei palmi, le mani strette in due pugni evidenti ai suoi fianchi.

“Chiudi il becco,” sbotta.

In quel momento ha un’idea, una davvero _fichissima_ , e tira fuori la bacchetta con fare tronfio. Nello stesso momento Harry alza lo sguardo verso l’ingresso della Sala Grande e vede Louis; gli sorride e agita timidamente la mano. _Oh_ , ci sarà da _divertirsi_.

Louis controlla rapidamente che nessuno a parte Harry gli stia prestando attenzione, poi punta la bacchetta contro di sé e sussurra, “ _Abscondio_.” Tutto il suo corpo si raffredda e formicola, e a giudicare dall’espressione scioccata sul viso di Harry, Louis è riuscito effettivamente a rendersi invisibile.

“Ma che diamine…?” bisbiglia Zayn, sconcertato. Comincia a guardarsi furiosamente attorno.

“Non puoi vedermi, vero?” gli bisbiglia Louis di rimando. Zayn sobbalza al suono della voce così vicina al suo orecchio.

“No, non posso. Ma in nome di Merlino–”

“Shhh!” Vai a sederti con Stan. Vi raggiungo tra un attimo.”

“Sei veramente strano,” borbotta Zayn, ma si incammina comunque verso il tavolo Serpeverde.

Harry sta ancora fissando il punto dove Louis è svanito. Louis sogghigna tra sé e comincia ad avviarsi verso il tavolo Corvonero. Nell’avvicinarsi, inizia a sentire la loro conversazione.

“Sì, mio padre mi ha portato con lui in India quando è andato lì per studiare gli Occamy,” sta dicendo Ian. _Ma certo che l’ha fatto_. “Sono davvero intelligenti.”

Louis gattona sotto il tavolo, attento a evitare tutte le gambe sulla sua strada.

“Un sacco di animali lo sono,” sente dire Harry. “Come i gatti.”

“Oh, i gatti sono adorabili,” dice Nick ad alta voce. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo nonostante sia invisibile; è un riflesso quando sente la voce di Nick, a questo punto. Si sistema in modo da trovarsi in ginocchio di fronte all’inguine di Harry. “La gente crede che siano tutti introversi, ma riescono a percepire molto bene le emozioni come la tristezza. Mia nonna aveva questo gatto…”

Louis sceglie quel momento per avvolgere la mano attorno al membro molle di Harry da sopra i pantaloni, estremamente lieto che sia il fine settimana e nessuno di loro debba indossare quelle uniformi ingombranti.

Harry sobbalza, muovendosi a scatti sulla sedia e colpendo il tavolo con il ginocchio. Louis ridacchia, afferrando Harry con più decisione nel sentirlo ingrossarsi per le attenzioni ricevute.

“Tutto bene, Hazza?” chiede Nick. _Quello è il_ mio _soprannome per lui_ , pensa Louis, furioso. Per vendetta sfrega senza pietà il pollice sulla punta del membro di Harry, e quest’ultimo scalcia debolmente.

“S-sì,” dice Harry con voce tremante. “M-mi sono appena ricordato che a-anche mia nonna un tempo aveva un g-gatto.”

“Le signore anziane li adorano,” conferma Nick. “Comunque, come stavo dicendo…”

Louis sogghigna e solleva l’altra mano, premendo sui testicoli di Harry attraverso la stoffa sottile dei suoi pantaloni. Harry scalcia di nuovo, e Louis vede le nocche sbiancare mentre artiglia la panca per avere qualcosa su cui ancorarsi. Louis si china in avanti e soffia del fiato caldo sulla sua erezione. È diventato duro _così_ in fretta… d’altronde, non è proprio una sorpresa, considerando quanto a Harry piaccia essere guardato.

Louis a quel punto va all’attacco, masturbandolo con entrambe le mani e premendo ritmicamente contro di lui come farebbe se fossero da soli e Harry si stesse strusciando su di lui. Alla fine, Harry comincia a muovere piano il bacino, strofinandosi disperatamente sulla mano di Louis, e quest’ultimo riesce a vedere le unghie scavare nella panca di legno di quercia.

“S-sì,” sente gemere Harry. Louis sorride con affetto al modo in cui Harry non riesce a trattenere nulla quando viene toccato.

“Vedete? Harry è d’accordo con me,” dice Nick, e Louis quasi scoppia a ridere ad alta voce. “Si mettono _seriamente_ troppo profumo, sul serio, è come una nuvola di rifiuti tossici…”

Louis allontana una mano dall’erezione di Harry, infilando due dita tra il suo sedere e la panca, in modo da poter stuzzicare l’apertura di Harry attraverso i pantaloni. Le mani del riccio si sollevano dalla panca e colpiscono il tavolo, stringendosi poi in due pugni che posa sulle cosce. Sta ancora muovendo il bacino, scivolando un po’ più vicino al bordo della panca in modo che Louis abbia un miglior accesso al suo culo. Bravo ragazzo.

Louis sfrega il palmo della mano contro la base dell’erezione di Harry, facendolo scalciare di nuovo, e usa poi le dita per pizzicare la punta gonfia tra pollice e indice, facile da individuare persino attraverso i pantaloni per quanto è dura. L’altra mano spinge ripetutamente contro l’apertura di Harry, e Louis trema alla consapevolezza che solo un paio di strati di stoffa lo separano dal masturbarlo _in pubblico_.

Dopo un altro minuto, Harry comincia a contorcersi come fa quando è vicino, e apre e chiude freneticamente una delle mani per cercare Louis a tentoni, probabilmente per tentare di dirgli di fermarsi. Louis non ha simili intenzioni, comunque; ha un sabato deprimente e noioso ad attenderlo, e far venire Harry nelle mutande lo farà sentire molto, molto meglio.

Allora la mano di Harry trova il suo viso, strattonandogli appena la frangia per cercare di avvertirlo. Invece di prestargli attenzione, Louis gira la testa e prende due dita di Harry in bocca, succhiando e leccando nel mezzo, e Harry dà uno strattone e geme, le gambe a raddrizzarsi e i muscoli a contrarsi, e Louis riesce addirittura a _vedere_ il suo uccello fremere nei pantaloni mentre viene, _cazzo_.

“Stai bene, Harry?” chiede Ian.

“M-mal di stomaco,” riesce a dire Harry dopo un minuto, senza fiato.

“Lo sapevo che quelle uova sembravano sospette,” afferma Nick. “Te la senti di venire con noi oggi?”

“S-sì, dammi solo un minuto,” dice Harry. Louis a quel punto tira fuori la bacchetta, premendola tra le braccia in modo che non si veda, e sussurra, “ _Gratta e Netta_ ,” puntandola contro la macchina bagnata vicino alla zip. Voleva far venire Harry nelle mutande, certo, ma non vuole mica che Harry se ne vada in giro con quelle stesse mutande e pantaloni per tutto il giorno. Non è _così_ crudele.

Prima che Nick e tutti i suoi amici comincino ad alzarsi dal tavolo, Louis striscia velocemente fuori, facendo attenzione a non colpire nessun piede nel tragitto. Si alza in piedi, sicuro di essere ancora invisibile quando nessuno lo guarda a bocca aperta per essere appena uscito da sotto un tavolo, ed esce dalla Sala Grande, nascondendosi dietro un arazzo e sussurrando, “ _Finite Incantatem_.”

Riesce di nuovo a vedersi il braccio, quindi è piuttosto certo che anche il resto del suo corpo sia tornato. Ritorna nella Sala proprio quando Nick e gli altri stanno uscendo, Harry al seguito.

“Splendida giornata!” cinguetta loro, ammiccando a Harry. La faccia di quest’ultimo va a fuoco, il rossore a infilarsi sotto il colletto della sua camicia, ma gli sorride comunque senza fiato.

Quando Louis si siede con Zayn e Stan, mancano solo cinque minuti alla sparizione del cibo della colazione dal tavolo. Si affretta a riempire il suo piatto di focaccine, riempendosi anche un bicchiere di succo di zucca.

Zayn si china verso di lui, sussurrandogli all’orecchio, “C’è una ragione particolare per cui poco fa sembrava che Harry si fosse venuto nelle mutande?”

“Era così ovvio?” gli sussurra Louis di rimando.

“Voglio dire,” dice Zayn, “solo per qualcuno che conosce la sua faccia da orgasmo. È stato piuttosto discreto.”

“Bravo ragazzo,” dice Louis, ed è tutto quello che hanno da dire sull’argomento.

Dopo che Louis ha letteralmente ingurgitato tre focaccine, Liam e Niall si avvicinano dal tavolo Grifondoro. “Allora ci siete per il Quidditch?” chiede loro Niall.

“Come se potessimo tirarci indietro,” dice Stan. Si alza in piedi e Niall gli dà una pacca sulla schiena.

“Arrivo tra un minuto. Il tempo di finire il mio succo e assicurarmi di non vomitare per aver mangiato troppo in fretta,” dice loro Louis.

“Ci vediamo fuori, allora,” dice Liam. “Tu vieni, tesoro?”

“Arrivo con Louis,” gli dice Zayn. “Non ho intenzione di giocare, comunque.”

“Ti convincerò prima o poi,” dice Liam, chinandosi per dargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

“Che schifo,” si lamenta Niall. “Affetto. Disgustoso.”

Liam si tira indietro, ridendo, e i tre escono dalla Sala Grande per avviarsi al campo di Quidditch. Louis svuota il bicchiere del suo succo e rimane seduto per un minuto a lasciare che tutto scenda nello stomaco, sperando che le pastose focaccine non risalgano all’improvviso mentre sta in volo.

Lui e Zayn stanno per andarsene quando un forte stridio rimbomba per la Sala Grande, e tutti i presenti alzano la testa per vedere un grande barbagianni fare il suo ingresso con una lettera stretta nel becco. Stranamente, vola verso Louis e Zayn, gli unici due studenti ancora seduti al tavolo Serpeverde. Lascia cadere la lettera senza neanche fermarsi, voltandosi a mezz’aria e tornando da dove è venuto, e la lettera precipita in una ciotola di porridge, schizzando sui capelli di Zayn.

Zayn sobbalza e impreca. “Ma puttana di quella–”

Mentre tira fuori la bacchetta per pulirsi, Louis estrae la busta dal porridge e la pulisce con un tovagliolo. È indirizzata a lui, stranamente, ma quello non era il gufo che usa per comunicare con la sua famiglia.

Apre la busta e tira fuori una spessa pergamena con un sigillo ufficiale in cima.

“È un sigillo del San Mungo!” esclama Zayn, ora pulito dal porridge. Oh, giusto, il papà di Zayn lavora lì.

Louis legge il testo della lettera.

_A: Louis William Tomlinson, nato il 24/12/91_

_Gentile Signor Tomlinson,_

_Questa mattina presto, un gruppo di tre uomini ha violato le ingenti misure di sicurezza di cui disponiamo e rubato le cartelle cliniche di tutti i maghi nati nel mese di Dicembre, 1991. Il suo fascicolo si trovava tra quelli, e le stiamo scrivendo per informarla che alcuni dei suoi dati personali sono stati compromessi. Stiamo lavorando meticolosamente e a stretto contatto con il Ministero della Magia per garantire che i responsabili siano catturati e assicurati alla giustizia, ma fino ad allora, la sua identità è a rischio. Per questo motivo, è necessario che lei richieda un nuovo Numero di Identificazione Magico (NIM), diverso da quello inserito nel suo documento rubato. Può farlo contattando il Dipartimento dei Registri Medici del San Mungo via Metropolvere. Le nostre linee sono aperte ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette per sua comodità. Per qualsiasi altra domanda può sempre rivolgersi a noi. Di nuovo, siamo terribilmente spiacenti per l’accaduto e stiamo lavorando il più velocemente possibile per ripristinare le sue informazioni in massima sicurezza._

_Firmato,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk, Sottosegretario Anziano del Direttore dell’Ospedale, Ospedale San Mungo per le Malattie e le Ferite Magiche_

 

Louis legge la lettera altre due volte e poi la passa a Zayn, troppo stordito anche solo per riassumerla. Lo osserva con un’espressione preoccupata e, dopo che Zayn l’ha letta, dice, “Non sapevo nemmeno di avere un fascicolo al San Mungo, non sono mai stato lì in vita mia.”

“Be’, tutti ce l’hanno,” lo schernisce Zayn. “Tutti quelli che hanno almeno un–”

A quel punto si blocca, spalancando la bocca.

“Cosa? Cosa c’è?” chiede Louis freneticamente.

Zayn lo guarda, boccheggiando. Alla fine, gracchia, “Tutti quelli… che hanno almeno un genitore mago.”

 

**

 

“Zayn. Zayn. Zayn.”

È tutto quello che Louis è stato in grado di dire negli ultimi cinque minuti, in uno stato di totale shock mentre si affrettano verso la torre. Zayn a quanto pare ha un accesso speciale alla Polvere Volante che possono usare per arrivare all’ospedale.

“Lo so, Lou, lo so, cazzo,” dice Zayn eccitato.

Nella Sala Comune di Zayn, afferrano entrambi una manciata di Polvere magica.

“Aspetta!” esclama Zayn all’improvviso. “Dobbiamo dire agli altri dove stiamo andando.”

Tira fuori la bacchetta e dice, “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

Un elegante falco argenteo emerge dalla punta della sua bacchetta, voltandosi con grazia a mezz’aria in attesa delle istruzioni di Zayn. “Ho dovuto portare Lou in ospedale. Nulla di grave. Vi spiego dopo,” gli dice Zayn, poi chiude gli occhi e agita la bacchetta in circolo. Il Patronus vola via in direzione del campo di Quidditch.

“Che figata,” dice Louis, dimenticandosi momentaneamente che _Sono un mezzosangue porca puttana chissà se mamma sa cosa sta succedendo…_

“È piuttosto utile,” concorda Zayn.

Lanciano entrambi una manciata di Polvere Volante nel fuoco, facendolo divampare di un verde brillante.

“San Mungo,” dice Zayn con chiarezza, sparendo poi su per il camino. Louis fa la stessa identica cosa, e diversi spiacevoli secondi dopo (durante i quali si pente _davvero_ di aver mangiato l’ultima focaccina) si ritrova per terra sulla moquette fuligginosa dell’ingresso del San Mungo.

Non è bianco scialbo come si sarebbe aspettato; è pieno di colori caldi e neutri, e i soffitti sono alti, in netto contrasto con l’opprimente ospedale Babbano dove lavora sua madre.

“Benvenuti al San Mungo!” dice una concierge, avvicinandosi a lui e Zayn mentre si tolgono la povere di dosso. “Come posso aiutarvi, signori?”

“Uhm… sa per caso dove sia il Dipartimento dei Registri Medici? Dobbiamo andare lì,” le dice Louis.

“È in questo piano… andate in fondo a quel corridoio e attraversate l’ultima porta alla vostra sinistra, “risponde lei.

“La ringrazio,” dice Zayn, e lui e Louis si avviano il più in fretta possibile senza correre. Quando finalmente raggiungono la porta dei Registri Medici, la trovano già aperta, con una scena assolutamente caotica ad accoglierli. Persone dall’aspetto importante trafficano avanti e indietro, diversi Auror dal Ministero della Magia parlano con un Guaritore esausto, mentre una piuma incantata trascrive la loro conversazione, e i cinque camini allineati al muro alla loro sinistra si illuminano di un verde brillante mentre i dipendenti rispondono ai messaggi adirati di persone a cui, come Louis, hanno rubato la cartella clinica.

“Uhm,” dice Louis, cercando di trovare qualcuno ben disposto e non in procinto di crollare. Il suo sguardo si posa su una donna di mezza età con l’uniforme da Guaritrice, intenta a versarsi del caffè in un angolo. “Mi scusi, mi dispiace disturbarla, ma il mio–”

“Fascicolo è stato rubato, lo so,” dice lei, voltandosi. Ha degli occhi gentili che gli ricordano un po’ quelli di Harry, e dei morbidi capelli biondi. “Stiamo facendo tutto il possibile, tesoro, mi dispiace.”

“No, non è… be’, _è_ quello, ma mi stavo chiedendo…” Louis guarda Zayn in cerca di aiuto. Non riesce proprio a concepire come una parte così importante del suo passato sia scomparsa dalla sua vita.

“Avete delle copie extra di tutti i fascicoli, giusto?” si inserisce Zayn senza difficoltà, e Louis gli sorride con gratitudine.

“Sì,” dice la Guaritrice, guardandoli con curiosità. Il suo cartellino dice ‘Renee’.

“Io, uhm…” balbetta Louis, abbassando improvvisamente lo sguardo sul pavimento, imbarazzato. Si sposta un po’ più vicino a lei. “Mi stavo chiedendo se potessi dare un’occhiata al mio? Non, uhm… non ho mai saputo chi fosse mio padre, e…” si interrompe di nuovo, non fidandosi più della sua voce. Vorrebbe davvero che sua madre fosse lì.

L’espressione di Renee si addolcisce. “Oh, tesoro. Sì, abbiamo delle copie extra. Hai per caso la lettera che ti abbiamo mandato?”

Louis la tira fuori dalla tasca e gliela porge. Lei la legge, esaminandola con la bacchetta per assicurarsi che sia originale, e annuisce. “Okay, Louis, posso portarti lì ora, se desideri. Preferiresti che il tuo amico aspettasse qui?”

“No, viene anche lui,” dice Louis, afferrando la mano di Zayn in cerca di rassicurazione. Non avrebbe _davvero_ dovuto mangiare quell’ultima focaccina.

“Okay, andiamo nel seminterrato, allora. Seguitemi.”

Li conduce nuovamente nel corridoio, probabilmente grata per l’opportunità di uscire da quell’ufficio caotico, e si incammina verso un ascensore. Un paio di medici con dei camici grigi gli passano accanto, e uno di loro dice, “Giorno, Zayn,” di sfuggita.

“Oh, buongiorno, Dottor Mallard!” dice Zayn.

“Hai un parente che lavora qui?” gli chiede Renee, probabilmente solo per fare conversazione mentre aspettano l’ascensore.

“Sì, uh, Dottor Malik.”

“Oh, _mi pareva_ avessi un viso familiare,” dice Renee. Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono e il gruppo entra nella scatola metallica. “Gli faccio spesso rapporto, e ha una tua foto sulla scrivania.”

Louis ha voglia di vomitare. Si chiede se il suo sconosciuto padre magico per qualche ragione, ovunque sia, abbia una sua foto sulla _sua_ scrivania.

Nel seminterrato, prendono una serie di curve e svolte fino ad arrivare a una porta dall’aspetto imponente. Uno scanner emerge dalla parete, e Renee posa la propria bacchetta all’interno.

“Abbiamo la sicurezza a sorvegliare il nostro ufficio principale giorno e notte,” spiega lei, “ma i nostri archivi si aprono solo con determinate bacchette.”

Le luci all’interno della stanza si accendono magicamente quando entrano, e si trovano di fronte a file e file infinite di scaffali pieni di cartelle polverose.

“Giusto per essere sicuro… come mai ho un file qui?” chiede Louis.

“Tutti i bambini con almeno un genitore magico hanno un file che viene magicamente creato alla nascita utilizzando un incantesimo di localizzazione che ha creato uno dei nostri medici,” spiega Renee. “Le streghe e i maghi Nati Babbani non manifestano i loro poteri fino a qualche anno più tardi, e nel frattempo il nostro incantesimo di localizzazione è svanito, quindi non viene creato loro nessun file a meno che non vengano al San Mungo per una malattia particolare.”

“E io non sono mai stato qui,” dice piano Louis. Renee gli posa una mano sulla spalla, ed è piacevole, persino confortante, ma sente la gola chiudersi da quanto desideri il tocco di sua madre.

“Pronto, Louis?” chiede la donna, sollevando la bacchetta.

“Suppongo,” dice Louis. Zayn gli afferra nuovamente la mano, stringendo piano.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” dice Renee, leggendo dalla lettera e tenendo la bacchetta sollevata. “Data di nascita ventiquattro, dodici, novantuno.”

Si sente un fruscio lontano da qualche parte in mezzo alla stanza, e poi una cartella impolverata salta fuori dagli scaffali e finisce nella mano tesa di Renee.

“Ecco qui,” dice la donna, porgendola a Louis. “Per qualsiasi cosa, mi trovi all’ingresso, tesoro.”

“Grazie,” le dice Louis, la voce spessa. Stringe di nuovo la mano di Zayn e poi la lascia andare, usando entrambe le mani tremanti per aprire la cartella. Il cuore gli salta in gola.

All’interno c’è il suo certificato di nascita, ma non quello che già conosce. Il suo certificato di nascita Babbano non riporta un padre, ma il certificato magico apparentemente onniscente sì: _Edward Austin_.

“Edward Austin,” ripete Louis sottovoce. Si fa chiamare Ed? Ha altri figli? Dove si trova? Com’è fatto? Perché… perché ha lasciato la madre di Louis quando è rimasta incinta?

“Edward Austin,” ripete. “Conosci qualcuno con questo cognome, Zayn?”

“Nessuno,” dice piano Zayn.

Louis si acciglia. Si volta verso Renee e chiede, “C’è… c’è un modo per vedere gli altri documenti qui dentro?”

La donna si volta verso di lui, poi comprende. “Oh, per tuo padre, tesoro? Ma certo, sebbene ci siano meno informazioni. Vediamo, come si chiama?”

“Edward Austin.”

Renee solleva la bacchetta e dice, “Edward Austin, tutti i documenti.”

Non accade nulla.

“Edward Austin, tutti i documenti.”

Di nuovo, non accade nulla.

“Che significa?” chiede Louis freneticamente. “È… è un Babbano, nonostante tutto? È di questo che si–”

“No, Lou, il tuo fascicolo è qui, non… non è un Babbano,” dice piano Zayn. Sta guardando Louis e Louis non ha mai visto i suoi occhi così tristi, e la cosa non gli piace _per niente_.

“Che significa, allora? Qual è il problema?”

“Louis,” dice Renee con delicatezza, “il nostro incantesimo di localizzazione… fa scomparire i documenti anche quando–”

“Quando cosa?” chiede Louis, interrompendola. Ha un terribile presentimento su dove vogliano andare a parare e non vuole sentirlo, non vuole che gli tolgano la terra da sotto i piedi dopo averlo illuso così, no, _no_ …

“… quando una persona muore.”

 

**

 

Louis trascorre il resto della giornata a piangere sul letto di Zayn. Dopo essere tornati dall’ospedale, Zayn manda un altro Patronus a Liam, Stan e Niall, dicendo loro che lui e Louis passeranno la giornata insieme e di non preoccuparsi. Zayn coccola Louis tutto il giorno, lasciandolo dormire a intermittenza e stringendolo forte quando si sveglia nuovamente in lacrime.

Louis non sa neanche perché sia così sconvolto, sinceramente… non ha neanche mai conosciuto suo padre, e l’aveva sempre odiato per aver lasciato sua madre quando era ancora incinta. È solo che… avrebbe avuto qualcosa per andare avanti, la possibilità di conoscere finalmente la persona che l’aveva evitato per tutta la vita, e… nel breve lasso di tempo tra lo scoprire di avere un padre mago e scoprire che è morto, aveva cominciato a immaginarselo nella sua testa, il loro ricongiungimento, aveva immaginato di incontrare un uomo con un viso simile al suo e di essere bombardato di domande sulla magia e sull’amore e sullo scopo della sua vita. Aveva cominciato a immaginare suo padre come qualcuno che aveva le risposte a tutte le domande che si era sempre posto, ma non appena Louis aveva cominciato a formare quel legame mentale, era stato velocemente e barbaramente strappato via da lui.

Louis e Zayn saltano la cena, dormendo per tutto il tempo, ed è solo quando Louis comincia a sentirsi intorpidito e sporco da tutto il pianto che decide di tornare nella propria stanza e darsi una sistemata. Zayn lo lascia andare con un forte abbraccio e la promessa di fare colazione con lui l’indomani mattina.

“Potresti… potresti non dirlo a nessuno, per favore?” chiede Louis, la voce rauca dal pianto. “Neanche a Liam. Non ancora.”

“Ma certo.”

Quando Louis torna in camera sua, trova Harry a prepararsi per andare a dormire. Gli era… gli era passato di mente, con tutto quello che stava succedendo… Harry l’ha ignorato per tutto il giorno…

“Ehi, Lou,” dice Harry, voltandosi verso di lui e sorridendo. “Non ti ho visto a cena. Com’è andata la giornata?”

Louis ride istericamente, il dolore e la rabbia che esplodono dentro di lui in egual misura. “ _Be’_ , Harry, non saprei, direi che è stata decente, in realtà. Ho ricevuto una lettera dal San Mungo che mi diceva che la mia cartella clinica è stata rubata…”

Harry sussulta, apparentemente al corrente delle implicazioni. “Ma questo significa… hai un… tuo padre è un–”

“Un mago, sì, _fantastico_ , non è vero,” continua Louis, la voce a crescere di tonalità e volume. “Quindi io e Zayn siamo andati al San Mungo per vedere chi fosse…”

“Lo hai scoperto? Lou, è fantastico, finalmente puoi–”

“È _morto_ ,” grida Louis con voce spezzata, e Harry sobbalza, gli occhi sbarrati. “È un mago ed è _morto_ , cazzo, e non lo conoscerò _mai_ , okay, e io… cazzo…” si interrompe, soffocando un singhiozzo.

“Louis…” dice Harry, avvicinandosi con le braccia aperte.

“Non toccarmi,” sbotta Louis, scansandosi dall’abbraccio. “Non mi sarei nemmeno aspettato che ti interessasse, dopo che hai passato tutto il giorno con _Nick_ …”

“Lou…” dice Harry, gli occhi che si riempiono di lacrime. “Lo sai che avrei… se me l’avessi detto, avrei–”

“Sì, be’, non l’ho fatto,” grida Louis, le lacrime a scorrere sul suo viso, “okay, non l’ho fatto, cazzo, perché _tu non c’eri_ , quindi puoi anche _andare a farti fottere_ e smetterla di far finta che te ne freghi qualcosa.”

Non lo guarda nemmeno, troppo scosso e arrabbiato persino per alzare la testa, e si trascina verso il proprio letto a baldacchino. Dall’inizio dell’anno, non ha dormito lì _neanche una volta_ , ma… questa è la giornata delle prime volte, a quanto pare, la sua prima visita al San Mungo e la prima volta che legge il nome di suo padre e la prima volta che si fa vedere mentre piange da Zayn.

Si butta sul letto, tirando le tende e continuando a piangere, ed è freddo e inospitale e non sa di Harry, ma almeno non lo abbandonerà. Louis si calma, alla fine, ma non si addormenta per molto tempo, _non riesce_ ad addormentarsi, nel sentire anche Harry piangere piano, lì nel proprio letto.

 

**

 

Louis si sveglia nel cuore della notte, di nuovo lacrime, e questa volta Zayn non è lì a stringerlo e strofinargli il naso sul collo, e non è accanto a Harry come al solito, il suo letto è semplicemente… _vuoto_.

Rimane lì sdraiato per un po’, non riuscendo a riaddormentarsi dopo aver smesso di piangere. Alla fine cede, alzandosi dal suo letto estraneo e scomodo e camminando in punta dei piedi verso quello di Harry.

Apre le tende per trovare Harry addormentato sopra le lenzuola con tutti i vestiti addosso, come se lo sfinimento l’avesse colpito troppo in fretta per prepararsi per dormire. È raggomitolato con il suo gatto, Dusty, che di solito la notte ama aggirarsi per il castello alla ricerca di topi, ma quella notte ha deciso di accoccolarsi sotto il mento di Harry, il petto a sollevarsi e abbassarsi lentamente come quello del padroncino.

“ _Riescono a percepire molto bene le emozioni come la tristezza,_ ” la voce di Nick Grimshaw riecheggia per assurdo nella sua testa. Oh, ma porca puttana.

Louis sospira e si infila nel letto con Harry, spingendolo appena in modo da poterlo abbracciare da dietro, e tira con forza le tende attorno a loro, avvolgendo il letto nell’oscurità. Harry tira su col naso e si stiracchia appena, e nessuno dei due apre bocca, ma entrambi da quel momento dormono molto meglio.

 


	6. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn va in infermeria, Liam gli fa una domanda importante, e dei segreti vengono svelati a una festa dei Corvonero.

La domenica successiva alla notizia del padre di Louis, Zayn si sveglia per scoprire che un fitto strato di neve ha ricoperto completamente il castello e la foresta circostante, bianco puro a perdita d’occhio. Nevica anche il lunedì e il martedì, grossi fiocchi che cadono densi e gli si posano sulle ciglia ogni volta che deve andare alle serre per Erbologia. A differenza di Liam e Niall, a cui piace passare ogni momento libero a giocare all’aperto e fare angeli di neve, Zayn non trascorre lì fuori più del tempo necessario. Preferisce di gran lunga rilassarsi di fronte al fuoco della sua Sala Comune con un buon libro e ogni tanto Perrie o Liam a fargli compagnia, a guardare la neve cadere senza doversi congelare.

Quel mercoledì smette di nevicare, ma il _gelo_ si stabilisce nel castello, e ben presto la neve si ghiaccia e persino Niall e Liam non escono più, a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario. Il castello è gelido, soprattutto i sotterranei, e neanche l’Incantesimo Riscaldante più potente del Professor Malfoy è abbastanza da ridurre il freddo che penetra attraverso i vestiti di Zayn. Fortunatamente, almeno alla lezione di Pozioni, ha il suo ragazzo a tenerlo al caldo (oltre al fuoco sotto il calderone, ma Liam è molto più piacevole).

Quella sera, Zayn e Liam si rintanano nella Sala Comune di Zayn per studiare per l’esame del giorno successivo di Babbanologia con Perrie, Jade, Leigh e Jesy. Riescono sorprendentemente a studiare un bel po’, considerando quanto il loro gruppo solitamente si distragga facilmente in chiacchiere, ma in un paio d’ore coprono tutti gli argomenti principali e la loro concentrazione evapora progressivamente quando Jesy tira fuori una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario.

Liam si acciglia. “Non voglio fare un test con i postumi.”

“Non vogliamo sbronzarci, frena l’entusiasmo,” dice Jesy, alzando gli occhi al cielo, “voglio solo farmi uno o due shottini per vedere se mi aiutano a sentirmi di nuovo i piedi.”

Dopo aver buttato giù uno shottino ciascuno (“Al superamento dell’esame!”) ed essersi rilassati un po’, Zayn si accoccola al fianco di Liam e Jade chiede, “Venite tutti alla festa, sabato?”

“La organizzano i Corvonero, giusto?” chiede Leigh.

Zayn e Jade annuiscono.

“Non vedo l’ora di vedere se Nick è così bravo a fare il DJ come dice,” afferma Perrie, afferrando una coperta da uno dei divani e avvolgendosela attorno.

“Sono ancora offeso al riguardo,” brontola Zayn. Di solito è _lui_ il DJ delle feste dei Corvonero, ma Nick Grimshaw ha ammaliato tutti con le sue storie dei suoi incontri con diversi radio DJ di Londra (sia maghi che babbani) e su come abbia imparato i loro trucchi, e Danny, quel traditore, ha proposto che Nick fosse il loro DJ d’occasione, un tributo per i suoi giorni di gloria. O qualcosa di simile.

“Voglio dire, sarà qualcosa di diverso,” dice Liam, stringendo la spalla di Zayn. “Senza contare che ti avrò tutto per me per tutta la festa, giusto?”

Zayn arrossisce e Jesy fa finta di vomitare. “Cristo, Zayn, quasi mi mancano i giorni in cui ci ignoravi e andavi dritto in camera a scopare con Harry e Louis. queste smancerie mi danno il voltastomaco.”

“Mancano anche a me,” dice Leigh, stiracchiandosi le braccia sopra la testa. “Non so se magari è perché non sei poi così bravo o perché lo imbavagli, Li, ma Zayn non è più così chiassoso come un tempo.”

Liam nasconde il viso contro la spalla di Zayn e le ragazze scoppiano a ridere. “Perrie, tieni a bada le tue amiche! Sono peggio di un branco di Doxy rabbiosi,” dice Zayn, indignato.

“Scusa, scusa,” dice Perrie, rovinando la facciata di sincerità nel continuare a ridere.

Zayn vorrebbe dire loro che il motivo per cui è più silenzioso è perché ci sono molti più _baci_ rispetto a quel che faceva con Harry e Louis, ma è sicuro che la notizia provocherebbe solo più conati di vomito da parte di Perrie e delle sue amiche. Tiene quell’informazione per sé, ma sorride con lo sguardo basso mentre le ragazze continuano a ridere.

 

**

 

Il pomeriggio successivo, durante la lezione di Pozioni, il professor Malfoy comunica loro che prepareranno la Pozione Occhi-Aperti. “È chiamata anche la Pozione del Risveglio. L’ho scelta in onore degli esami imminenti che manderanno _sicuramente_ a puttane i vostri orari di sonno. Se la preparerete correttamente, ve ne lascerò persino portare un po’ nei vostri dormitori, perché sono proprio gentile, già.”

È una folle corsa all’armadietto delle Pozioni per prendere gli ingredienti necessari, dato che tutti vogliono scegliere per primi e trovare gli ingredienti di migliore qualità nella speranza di preparare la pozione in maniera corretta, _soprattutto_ dopo la mattina estenuante che alcuni di loro hanno avuto con il loro esame di Babbanologia. Liam e Zayn hanno ormai sviluppato un sistema – be’, non è proprio un sistema, quanto un tacito accordo per cui Liam prende gli ingredienti nelle mensole più alte e Zayn li recupera invece da quelle più basse.

Quel giorno, Zayn prende le zanne di Girilacco e due ramoscelli di Aconito, e ritorna al loro tavolo, lasciando Liam a recuperare i pungiglioni essiccati di Billywig dalla mensola più alta. Zayn è incuriosito, perché non hanno mai lavorato con i pungiglioni di Billywig fino a quel momento. Louis sì, nelle sue lezioni private con il Professor Malfoy, e ha detto a Zayn che a volte si punge di proposito perché lo fanno diventare euforico e adrenalinico. A Zayn sembra quasi una droga, e sta pensando di pungersi “per sbaglio” solo per vedere che succede.

Una volta che tutti sono tornati ai loro tavoli e hanno cominciato ad accendere il fuoco sotto il calderone, il Professor Malfoy prende nuovamente parola. “Ora, per la maggior parte di voi, questa sarà probabilmente la prima volta che lavorerete con i pungiglioni di Billywig. Questo è dovuto in parte al fatto che diano assuefazione, motivo per cui sono stati catalogati come Semi-Controllati dal Ministero della Magia…”

Zayn apre la loro boccetta di pungiglioni e ne esamina uno, ignorando lo sguardo di disapprovazione del suo ragazzo. Non ha intenzione di fare nulla, sul serio, vuole solo guardarlo. È color turchese brillante e si assottiglia verso la punta, e quando Zayn fa scorrere un dito su tutta la sua lunghezza, sente un caldo formicolio sulla punta delle dita, che si diffonde poi rapidamente sulla mano e poi sul braccio.

“… e anche a causa della reazione allergica, rara ma potente, che alcune persone sembrano contrarre dopo aver toccato i pungiglioni, il che richiede immediate–”

“Aiuto,” dice Zayn a voce alta. Il formicolio si è propagato su tutto il corpo, e sebbene sia una sensazione molto piacevole, il ragazzo sta cominciando a fluttuare a diversi centimetri dal pavimento, perdendo il contatto con la sedia.

“… cure mediche, come il signor Malik ci ha appena gentilmente dimostrato. Payne, fammi un favore e portalo in Infermeria, e tienilo stretto quando sei nei corridoi, o potremmo non rivederlo mai più.”

“Sì, Professore,” balbetta Liam, alzandosi in piedi e afferrando un angolo della divisa di Zayn. Quest’ultimo è in pericolo imminente di sbattere la testa sul candelabro, sudicio e mai utilizzato, appeso al soffitto in pietra dei sotterranei.

“Zayn, dì a Madama Chips che sei allergico ai pungiglioni di Billywig, lei saprà cosa fare,” dice Malfoy, mentre Liam guida Zayn verso la porta. “Oh, e non mangiare _mai_ le Api Frizzole. Verresti probabilmente sparato in cielo come un fuoco d’artificio.”

“Grazie, Professore,” dice debolmente Zayn. Liam lo tira appena giù, in modo che non sbatta la testa sullo stipite della porta nell’uscire dalla classe.

“Se qualcun altro è allergico ai Billywig, me lo faccia sapere ora,” sente dire Malfoy mentre Liam lo trascina lungo il corridoio. “In caso contrario, potete aprire i vostri libri a pagina trecentonovantaquattro…”

“Quindi, puoi volare, o solo fluttuare?” chiede Liam mentre si avviano verso l’infermeria.

Zayn tenta di svolazzare. Gambe e braccia non trovano affatto resistenza nell’aria. “Credo solo fluttuare. Tipo, se adesso mi lasciassi andare, non avrei nessun controllo su dove andare.”

Liam solleva l’altra mano per avvolgergliela attorno al polpaccio, stringendo forte. Zayn sorride.

Quando arrivano in infermeria, Madama Chips lancia un’occhiata a Zayn e si porta una mano sul cuore. “ _Godric_ , Zayn, che ti è successo?”

“Sono… uhm… a quanto pare sono allergico ai pungiglioni di Billywig,” le dice Zayn.

“Direi proprio di sì,” risponde Madama Chips. “Ecco, Liam, aiutami a metterlo su un letto, devi avere le braccia stanche.”

Liam trascina Zayn verso il letto, apparentemente non disturbato dall’inutile agitarsi di Zayn, e insieme a Madama Chips lo tirano giù, fino a farlo fluttuare orizzontalmente su uno dei lettini bianchi. “Tienilo fermo lì, se ci riesci,” la donna incarica Liam, spostandosi per recuperare delle grosse cinghie imbottite da attaccare alla parte inferiore del letto. Con un movimento secco della bacchetta, le cinghie si agganciano da sole e assicurano il petto e le gambe di Zayn, impedendogli di fluttuare verso l’alto. È comunque fastidioso, perché Zayn riesce a sentire il suo corpo protendersi verso l’alto, e nonostante le cinghie siano imbottite, finiscono comunque per stringergli la pelle mentre il suo corpo lotta per liberarsi.

“Vado a preparare l’antidoto,” dice loro Madama Chips. “Puoi andare, se vuoi, Liam.”

“È un problema se rimango?” chiede Liam.

Madama Chips rivolge loro un sorriso, che rende più bello il suo viso solitamente serio. “Ma certo che no, caro.”

Quando si allontana per preparare l’antidoto, Liam scosta i capelli di Zayn dal suo viso. “Per il resto ti senti bene, tesoro?”

“Sì, sto bene,” gli dice Zayn. Tenta di prendere la mano di Liam, ma si rende conto che anche le sue braccia sono state legate quando la cinghia gli si è allacciata sul petto. Prende un respiro profondo, cercando di placare l’erezione istintiva che gli viene ogni volta che è legato. Non… non era così, una volta; è colpa di Harry e Louis.

“Ottimo,” dice Liam, ignaro. “Dovremmo essere fuori di qui in men che non si dica, allora.” Solleva l’altra mano per dargli una pacca sulla coscia, e Zayn deglutisce di nuovo per la vicinanza al suo inguine.

“Amore, uhm… non è una buona idea, al momento,” sussurra, sperando che Liam capisca.

“Cosa?” chiede Liam, continuando a muovere le dita in piccoli cerchi sulla parte superiore della coscia di Zayn, in quel che crede sia probabilmente un modo per rilassarlo. Zayn emette un piccolo verso gutturale, e solo allora Liam sembra notare che Zayn si sta eccitando.

“Oh…” balbetta, arrossendo e allontanando lentamente la mano. “Non sapevo che tu… uhm…”

Madama Chips sceglie quel momento per tornare con una grossa bottiglia di una pozione blu acceso e diverse boccette di vetro con il tappo. Zayn è solo mezzo eccitato, ma il viso è completamente e involontariamente a fuoco; ma l’infermiera si limita a inarcare un sopracciglio, e Zayn rammenta che probabilmente ne ha viste di tutti i colori.

“Allora, Zayn,” dice la donna, avvicinando una sedia per accomodarsi vicino al letto, “dovrai prendere una dose ogni cinque ore per i prossimi sette giorni. Questo ti terrà con i piedi per terra, letteralmente, quindi è molto importante che non ne salti neanche una. So che sarà difficile svegliarti di notte per prenderla al momento giusto, quindi non so se tu preferisca che ti svegli qualcun altro…” i suoi occhi sfrecciano verso Liam per un attimo, “o metterti una sveglia. So che è seccante, ma è davvero pericoloso saltare una dose, e se te ne dimentichi anche solo una di notte, potresti svegliarti spiaccicato sul soffitto della Sala Grande, o peggio, mentre fluttui sopra il castello.”

Zayn deglutisce. “Ho capito.”

Madama Chips solleva le piccole boccette. “Puoi riempire queste ogni mattina e portarle con te, se non vuoi trascinarti in giro la bottiglia per tutto il giorno. Equivalgono a una dose ciascuno.” Versa un po’ della pozione su un cucchiaio e l’avvicina alla bocca di Zayn. “Ovviamente, se preferisci portare la bottiglia, ogni dose equivale a tre cucchiaini.”

Zayn apre la bocca e ingerisce la pozione, notando con piacere che non ha un sapore orribile. È molto aspra, sa un po’ di limone, ma è decisamente meglio di molte altre medicine che ha dovuto prendere.

“Ora, un’ultima cosa… durante la terapia, alcuni cibi potrebbero interagire con l’antidoto e annullarne gli effetti, quindi dovrai stare alla larga da alcool e cannella, _soprattutto_ quel brandy alla cannella che sembra piacere tanto a voi Corvonero.”

Zayn geme prima di riuscire a impedirselo – non solo quel weekend Nick lo sostituirà come DJ, ma ora dovrà anche andare a quella dannata festa _sobrio_.

“Oh, silenzio,” lo rimprovera Madama Chips, rimettendo il tappo alla bottiglia. “Dovresti essere in grado di fare a meno dell’alcool per una settimana, sinceramente, e se così non fosse, io e te dovremmo fare una chiacchierata completamente diversa.”

Zayn ridacchia. “No, sto bene, mi scusi.”

“Sono sicuro che fosse solo dispiaciuto per non poter mangiare la cannella,” dice Liam, un sorriso a piegargli le labbra. “Ha una grande passione per la crostata di more che gli Elfi Domestici ci preparano per cena.”

“Oh, sono _sicura_ che sia questo il motivo,” replica freddamente Madama Chips. “Allora, come ti senti, Zayn?”

Zayn è stato distratto dalla prospettiva di una settimana senza alcool, ma ora che ci fa caso, non si sente più come se stesse cercando di liberarsi dalle cinghie. “Meno fluttuante.”

“L’obiettivo è quello,” dice Madama Chips. Slaccia con cautela le cinghie sulle gambe, e Zayn nota con sollievo che rimangono senza difficoltà poggiate sul letto. “Eccellente. È tutto a posto. Qualche domanda prima di andare?”

Zayn scuote la testa. Liam chiede, “Ma come facciamo a sapere quali alimenti contengono cannella?” È una bella domanda. Zayn non ci aveva pensato.

“Vi farò avere una lista da uno degli elfi della cucina,” dice Madama Chips.

Quando Zayn e Liam lasciano l’Infermeria carichi di antidoti per una settimana, decidono di dirigersi verso la camera di Zayn e lasciare lì la pozione prima di andare a pranzo.

“Peccato non aver potuto preparare la Pozione del Risveglio,” dice Liam, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Zayn.

“In ogni caso sono allergico, a quanto pare,” brontola Zayn.

“Aw, non fa niente, c’è sempre il tè,” gli dice Liam, stringendogli le spalle. “Litri e litri di tè. E pause, sai, per mantenere la mente lucida.”

“Giusto,” dice Zayn con un sorrisetto. “Le pause sono molto importanti.” Posa la testa contro la spalla di Liam e sogghigna, pensando a tutti i modi in cui possono distrarsi durante le pause, la maggior parte dei quali prevede un orgasmo. Per mantenere la mente lucida. O qualcosa di simile.

 

**

 

Il giorno seguente, alla fine delle lezioni, Zayn si avvia verso l’ufficio di Hermione per la loro lezione settimanale. Deve ricordarsi di chiederle riguardo alla modifica dell’incantesimo _Muffliato_ che gli permetta di funzionare in entrambi i sensi; si era scordato di chiederglielo la settimana prima, ed era stato ricompensato con una nuova ondata di senso di colpa quando Stan si era presentato a colazione quel sabato mattina con dei cerchi neri attorno agli occhi. Personalmente, Zayn si era sempre assicurato di lanciare il _Muffliato_ quando ancora andava a letto con Louis e Harry, ed è piuttosto sicuro che lo facciano quasi sempre anche loro, ma a volte sicuramente si dimenticano, e Zayn è preoccupato per il benessere di Stan.

Quando arriva all’ufficio, Hermione gli offre come al solito del tè. Zayn aggiunge due cucchiaini di zucchero e un po’ di latte, ed è in procinto di prenderne un sorso quando gli arriva una zaffata proprio sotto il naso.

“Aspetta, c’è della cannella qua dentro?”

“Sì, si chiama Spezia di Cannella, l’ho appena comprato,” dice Hermione, prendendo un sorso del proprio tè.

“Non posso berlo, purtroppo.”

“Perché no– _oh_ , giusto, Draco mi ha detto che sei allergico ai pungiglioni di Billywig, e ora sei sicuramente sotto antidoto e non puoi assumere cannella, _ma certo_ , che stupida. Mi dispiace, Zayn, ecco…” gli porta via la tazza e fa per allontanare anche la propria.

“Oh no, tranquilla, puoi bere il tuo,” dice frettolosamente Zayn. “Non preoccuparti per me, e comunque non mi piace neanche così tanto la cannella.”

Lei lo osserva con attenzione, sembrando poi credere alle sue parole. “Va bene, se lo dici tu. Posso offrirti qualcos’altro?”

“No, sono a posto, sul serio,” insiste Zayn.

“Be’, nel caso fammi sapere,” dice Hermione, prendendo un altro sorso di tè. “Hai già qualcosa in mente su cui lavorare oggi, o vuoi che ci pensi io? Ho alcuni documenti da compilare–”

“Be’,” Zayn la interrompe subito quando vengono menzionati i documenti, facendola ridere, “Mi stavo chiedendo se potessimo provare a trovare un incantesimo tipo… tipo una specie di _Muffliato_ al contrario? Cioè, per esempio, se non volessi… uhm, sentire quel che mi stai dicendo…”

“Zayn, sono _così_ noiosa?” chiede Hermione, scherzando.

“Oh, no, no, intendevo ipoteticamente, tipo, se volessi zittire una… conversazione tra altre persone, in modo che io non possa sentirla.”

“Mmh,” dice Hermione, picchiettandosi il mento, “sarebbe utile, in effetti, soprattutto quando Harry e Ginny vengono a cena e quei tre cominciano a parlare di Quidditch. Vediamo se riusciamo a inventarci qualcosa, mmh?”

Trascorrono l’ora successiva a provare variazioni del _Muffliato_ , passando gran parte del tempo a fissare le venature del legno della vecchia scrivania e cercando di farsi venire in mente qualcosa di nuovo. Alla fine, Zayn prova _Sonus Arresto_ e non riesce, con successo, a sentire quel che gli sta urlando Hermione.

“E io riuscivo a sentirti benissimo,” gli dice entusiasta Hermione quando Zayn rimuove l’incantesimo, “e riuscivo anche a sentire me stessa, il che significa che non mi hai tolto la voce. Bravo, ottimo lavoro.”

Zayn comincia a mostrare a Hermione il movimento preciso della bacchetta che ha usato per lanciare l’incantesimo, quando sente un formicolio cominciare a diffondersi nelle dita delle mani e dei piedi. “Oh, aspetta un attimo, devo prendere di nuovo l’antidoto.”

Tira fuori dalla tasca una delle piccole boccette, ora colma della pozione, ma ha difficoltà a togliere il tappo e comincia a sentirsi sollevare dalla sedia.

“Wow, allora sei _davvero_ allergico,” dice Hermione, osservandolo levitare con un’espressione divertita sul viso.

“Professor Malfoy mi ha detto di non mangiare mai le Api Frizzole,” la informa Zayn mentre levita sopra la scrivania.

“Già, non finirebbe bene, credo. Sono i pungiglioni polverizzati di Billywing a renderle frizzanti, sai,” gli dice Hermione.

Zayn riesce finalmente ad aprire la boccetta e a bere il suo contenuto con gratitudine, schioccando le labbra e strillando quando la gravità si impossessa nuovamente di lui, facendolo precipitare sulla scrivania di Hermione.

“Avrei dovuto pensarci prima,” ammette quando Hermione scoppia a ridere, e scende dalla scrivania con più grazia possibile, il che non vuol dire molto, dato che col culo urta una pila di fogli, facendoli cadere per terra. Favoloso.

Si inginocchia per raccogliere i fogli e i suoi occhi si posano sulla copia del giorno della _Gazzetta del Profeta_. Nel titolo si legge, “2 BABBANI VITTIME DALL’ANATEMA CHE UCCIDE.”

“L’hai visto questo?” chiede a Hermione, mostrandole la prima pagina mentre le porge il resto dei fogli in modo che li possa sistemare nuovamente nell’ordine che preferisce.

“Oh, sì, è terribile. Arnold e Phoebe Riddle… erano di Ottery St. Chatchpole, proprio dove vivono i genitori di Ron. Credo addirittura che la madre di Ron li conoscesse.”

“Perché uccidere dei Babbani?” si chiede Zayn ad alta voce, disgustato. “Ehi, un momento… Riddle, non è mica il cognome di Tu-Sai–”

“Anche a me è venuto in mente,” ammette Hermione, “ma non credo fossero imparentati in qualche modo, e anche se lo fossero stati… non per essere macabra, ma non abbiamo rilevato perdite di sangue o qualcosa del genere, quindi non credo che i nuovi Mangiamorte siano coinvolti, o avrebbero sicuramente avuto bisogno di alcune, ehm, _parti_ dei corpi per l’incantesimo di reincarnazione. La persona che li ha trovati pensava che stessero dormendo, per quanto apparivano sereni.”

Zayn si acciglia. “È comunque orribile.”

“Già,” concorda Hermione. “Spero che affidino il caso a Ron. Si sente un po’… _demotivato_ ultimamente, sai com’è, spossato e tutto il resto, quindi forse questa situazione gli farà tornare lo spirito per combattere il crimine.”

Zayn annuisce.

“Allora, che ne dici se rivediamo un altro paio di volte quell’incantesimo, e poi mi aiuti con i documenti?” dice Hermione.

Zayn borbotta sottovoce.

Hermione fa spallucce. “Un paio di giorni fa Ron mi ha chiesto a che mi servisse avere un apprendista, se dovevo comunque fare tutto il lavoro da sola, e quindi eccomi qui, una donna nuova. Puoi prendertela con mio marito.”

 

**

 

Zayn ritorna nella Sala Comune un’ora dopo, scuotendo le mani e cercando di lenire i crampi alle dita a causa degli infiniti documenti che ha dovuto compilare. È un po’ risentito nei confronti di Ron, per aver ricordato a Hermione che ha essenzialmente uno schiavo a sua disposizione. _Più_ che un po’ risentito.

Quando arriva di fronte al ritratto dei suoi alloggi, è piacevolmente sorpreso di vedere un mazzo di gigli sospeso lì davanti.

“Che succede?” chiede al ritratto, chiudendo le dita attorno ai fiori e portandoseli al naso per odorarli.

“Mi è stato chiesto di non rivelare nulla, ma avrà una bella sorpresa,” gli dice l’Auror, battendo le mani.

“Probabilmente è tutto un complotto,” dice Zayn. “ _Troll di montagna_.”

Il dipinto ruota in avanti e Zayn attraversa l’ingresso con esitazione, incerto su quel che troverà. Scopre piacevolmente la stessa situazione all’interno – singoli fiori e mazzi di diversi tipi di gigli sospesi ad altezze diverse per tutta la sua Sala Comune, come un giardino fluttuante. È assolutamente bellissimo, è lì nel mezzo si trova Liam, lui stesso con un mazzo tra le mani. È… anche se è già _di Zayn_ , cioè, anche se si stanno già frequentando, Zayn sente comunque il cuore stringersi e palpitare e battere selvaggiamente contro la cassa toracica per la sorpresa.

“Ciao,” gracchia, travolto dal dolce profumo dei fiori.

“Ciao,” risponde Liam con dolcezza, sorridendo. “Spero, uhm… spero che ti piacciano i gigli, Louis mi ha detto che sono i tuoi fiori preferiti, e spero _davvero_ che non mi stesse prendendo per il culo…”

“Oh no, non stava scherzando, sono… sono bellissimi,” gli dice Zayn. “Qual è l’occasione? Ho come l’impressione che mi stia per dare qualche brutta notizia o qualcosa del genere.”

Liam scoppia a ridere. “Assolutamente no. Volevo solo fare qualcosa di speciale per chiederti…” si interrompe, avvicinandosi a Zayn e schiacciando i fiori nello stretto spazio tra i loro corpi, “se volessi concedermi l’onore di venire al Ballo del Ceppo con me.”

Le farfalle ricominciano a battere le ali, più forte, e perché diamine sono ancora _lì_ , Zayn sta uscendo con Liam da più di un _mese_ , Merlino…

“ _Liam_ ,” sussulta Zayn, felice, “non dovevi… non devi neanche chiedermelo, _certo_ che verrò te.”

“Volevo chiedertelo,” mormora Liam, premendogli le labbra sulla fronte. “Volevo che fosse speciale per te, sai, dato che è il tuo primo Ballo del Ceppo e tutto il resto.”

“E il mio ultimo,” precisa Zayn. “Questo è davvero… uhm, sono–”

Liam lo interrompe facendo scontrare le loro labbra, e Zayn chiude gli occhi e lascia che Liam lo zittisca. Solleva entrambe le mani e le avvolge attorno al viso del ragazzo, accarezzandogli la barba con i pollici nell’approfondire il bacio.

Liam… Zayn prova un sacco di cose per Liam, e in quel momento, lui e i suoi sentimenti sono combattuti tra accoccolarsi a lui e godersi la bellezza dei fiori fluttuanti che li circondano, e inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, tirargli giù i pantaloni e strozzarsi col suo cazzo. Zayn è in perenne dibattito con se stesso su come reagire ogni volta che Liam fa qualcosa di bello per lui, e Liam ha fatto _un sacco_ cose belle per lui. Zayn gli ha fatto il suo primo pompino proprio la settimana precedente, e da allora è assuefatto dal modo in cui Liam rotea gli occhi quando Zayn ingoia.

Liam solleva la mano libera per premerla contro la schiena di Zayn, e quest’ultimo emette un gemito disperato per il piacere che gli provoca l’enorme mano dell’altro ragazzo aperta sulla sua divisa, che preme per avvicinare i loro corpi. Zayn piega la testa da un lato e si alza appena sulle punte, migliorando l’angolo del bacio e provocando un gemito gutturale dalla gola di Liam.

All’improvviso, sente un movimento provenire dal dormitorio di Perrie. Apre un occhio e lancia furtivamente un’occhiata oltre la spalla di Liam verso le scale; un ciuffo di capelli colorati sparisce non appena alza lo sguardo. Oh, ma porca puttana.

Si scosta dal bacio e il sangue comincia a spostarsi verso la zona bassa del corpo quando Liam piagnucola e ricerca le sue labbra, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

“Che ne dici se continuiamo di sopra, mmh?” mormora Zayn a voce bassa.

“Non vuoi pomiciare in mezzo a un mucchio di gigli fluttuanti? Pensavo fosse romantico,” chiede Liam, mettendo il broncio.

“Certo che sì,” dice Zayn, baciandolo sul naso. “Solo che di sopra è un po’ più… _privato_.”

Liam ci mette solo pochi secondi a comprendere. “Oh, giusto. _Oh_.”

Si affrettano su per le scale di Zayn tenendosi per mano, scoppiando a ridere quando sentono Leigh Anne imprecare sottovoce dietro di loro.

Una volta al sicuro nella stanza, Zayn spinge immediatamente Liam contro la porta, baciandolo con foga e tirandogli i capelli. Liam allunga una mano per posare il mazzo di gigli sulla scrivania, per poi ricambiare il bacio con altrettanta ferocia, afferrando il culo di Zayn con entrambe le mani e strizzandolo. Cazzo, Zayn _ama_ quanto Liam sia diventato sicuro di sé, quanto sia più sfrontato… significa che si fida di Zayn e si trova a suo agio con lui, e stanno così _bene_ insieme, e sta cominciando a sembrare tutto così _naturale_ che a Zayn gira la testa al solo pensiero.

“Cazzo, sei… così… carino…” ansima Zayn tra i baci.

Liam si scosta, accigliandosi. “ _Carino_? Non voglio essere _carino_. Bellissimo, o rude, magari…”

“Anche quelle cose lì,” gli dice Zayn con decisione, succhiandogli il collo. Liam fa come per invertire le loro posizione, come se fosse intenzionato a premere _Zayn_ contro la porta, ma per quanto a Zayn possa piacere, ha altri piani. “No, no, voglio succhiartelo.”

Liam geme e si appoggia contro la porta, mentre Zayn si inginocchia e si leva il mantello nel processo. Liam per fortuna non lo indossa, quindi ci sono pochi strati da rimuovere per Zayn, che gli sbottona i pantaloni e gli tira giù i boxer, liberando il suo membro grosso e semi eccitato.

“Cazzo,” geme Zayn, impotente contro l’impulso disperato di mettere la bocca sul suo ragazzo. L’erezione di Liam è calda, a riempire in modo squisito la sua bocca, e mentre la succhia e la lecca per far eccitare ancora di più Liam, rilascia una goccia o due di liquido preseminale, facendo mormorare allegramente Zayn. Alza lo sguardo su Liam con le palpebre semichiuse, ed è felice di constatare che il ragazzo lo sta fissando, una mano stretta a pugno tra i propri capelli per lasciare che Zayn si prenda il suo tempo.

È premuroso, sul serio, ma ci sono alcuni giorni in cui Zayn vorrebbe solo che gli scopasse la bocca, e si dà il caso che quello sia uno di quei giorni. Si scosta da Liam con uno schiocco bagnato, notando allegramente che il ragazzo è quasi del tutto eccitato, la punta a perdere liquido preseminale ora che Zayn lo sta masturbando con la mano.

“Voglio che mi scopi la bocca, Li,” dice piano, la lingua ad arrotolarsi volgarmente attorno alle parole mentre Liam viene scosso da un fremito.

“No, non… non voglio farti male,” insiste Liam, chiudendo gli occhi in estasi mentre Zayn continua a muovere la mano con decisione.

“Non lo farai,” gli dice Zayn. “Lo so che non lo farai. E voglio… _Merlino_ , lo voglio davvero, amore, ti prego…”

Liam si sfrega una mano sugli occhi e geme quando Zayn succhia solo la punta della sua erezione. Lo lecca senza pietà, fino a che finalmente Liam gli infila le mani tra i capelli e lo spinge più in profondità.

“Devi dirmi se ti faccio male,” gli dice, cercando di fare la voce grossa, ma fallendo miseramente. Zayn sogghigna vittorioso e annuisce con l’uccello di Liam ancora in bocca, facendo imprecare il ragazzo che spinge leggermente i fianchi in avanti.

Zayn rimane più fermo che può, aspettando che Liam prenda l’iniziativa, e alla fine il ragazzo lo fa, afferrando delicatamente la faccia di Zayn e cominciando a muoversi dentro e fuori la sua bocca con spinte poco profonde. È così, così grosso ora, caldo e pulsante sulla lingua di Zayn, e quest’ultimo vorrebbe più di ogni altra cosa muovere la testa in avanti fino a soffocare, ma si trattiene dal farlo, sapendo che farebbe agitare Liam.

Alla fine, Liam sembra realizzare che a Zayn piace davvero, davvero tanto, e comincia quindi a spingere con più decisione, e Zayn riesce a vedere i suoi addominali da sotto la camicia iniziare a contrarsi ogni volta che muove i fianchi in avanti, _cazzo_ , è così eccitante che non può far altro che immaginare quando Liam lo scoperà davvero. Ha un corpo davvero possente, e sarà così _bello_ , e il suo uccello è così grosso che Zayn sa che lo sentirà per giorni – non qualcosa che avesse mai desiderato prima, ma ora si immagina seduto accanto a Liam a Pozioni, sentendo la sensazione della sua erezione dentro di lui dal giorno prima, ed è così _eccitante_ , cazzo. Sembra quasi non sia mai abbastanza con Liam, come se volesse sempre _di più_ , tutto quel che Liam può dargli, e forse è avido da parte sua, ma Zayn vuole anche disperatamente _dare_ , dare a Liam tutto quello che gli chiede e anche di più.

Zayn alza nuovamente lo sguardo e si rende conto che Liam ha cominciato a guardarlo, a guardare la sua erezione mentre fotte la bocca di Zayn, e quest’ultimo si china appena in avanti, così da farla scivolare un po’ più a fondo nella sua gola con la spinta successiva, facendolo strozzare leggermente e facendo vacillare il ritmo di Liam quando la gola di Zayn si stringe attorno a lui.

“Oh… oh mio Dio, stai–” balbetta Liam, cercando di tirarsi indietro, ma Zayn non glielo lascia fare, seguendolo con la bocca fino a che la porta non impedisce a Liam di indietreggiare ancora. Zayn geme attorno all’erezione, cercando di rassicurarlo, e Liam gli accarezza una guancia con la mano tremante prima di ricominciare a fottergli la bocca.

Zayn cerca di rilassare il più possibile la sua gola, e questa volta, quando Liam accelera il ritmo delle spinte e comincia a scivolare sempre più a fondo nella gola di Zayn, gli occhi di quest’ultimo si riempiono di lacrime, ma è così felice e si sente così pieno che non solleva neanche le mani per asciugarseli, limitandosi a stringere le cosce sode di Liam, conficcando le unghie per incoraggiarlo.

Gli occhi di Liam sono di nuovo chiusi, mentre affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore in concentrazione, ma di tanto in tanto un piccolo gemito gli lascia la bocca, facendo eccitare ancor di più Zayn, l’erezione stretta nei pantaloni. Allunga una mano e riesce ad aprirli, alleviando un po’ di pressione e toccandosi attraverso i boxer.

Quando Liam abbassa lo sguardo su di lui e si accorge che si sta toccando, geme, “Oh Dio, oh… nngh, sto per v-venire, Zayn.”

Zayn geme dal piacere quando altro liquido preseminale gli scivola sulla lingua, ed è salato, umido in un modo completamente diverso dalla sua saliva, ed è così _buono_ che non vede l’ora di ricevere lo sperma di Liam in gola. Si spinge maggiormente contro l’erezione del ragazzo, prendendolo più in fondo che può, e Liam all’improvviso grida e gli afferra i capelli, i fianchi a muoversi debolmente mentre viene. Zayn ingoia tutto quello che può, lasciando che qualche goccia gli scivoli dall’angolo della bocca, e succhia Liam accompagnandolo nel suo orgasmo fino a che il ragazzo non piagnucola e allontana il membro esausto dalle labbra di Zayn.

“Cazzo,” sussurra piano Liam, frastornato, e non impreca davvero così spesso, ed è così _eccitante_ sentirlo, il suono così provocante… e merda, anche Zayn sta per venire, e tira freneticamente l’erezione fuori dai pantaloni, masturbandosi velocemente e posando la testa contro la coscia pelosa di Liam.

“Zayn, posso… voglio farlo anche io,” dice Liam. Zayn si immobilizza, l’erezione che pulsa in protesta, e cerca di processare quello che crede di aver sentito.

“Oh, Li, non… non devi…” dice, ma viene fuori _un po’_ piagnucolante e disperato. Liam non ha mai fatto un pompino, e Zayn non vuole mettergli fretta, neanche in quel momento.

“Voglio farlo,” insiste Liam. Zayn annuisce lentamente e si alza in piedi, le ginocchia che tremano e l’erezione dritta tra le gambe. Si liberano entrambi velocemente dei pantaloni e Liam comincia poi a farlo indietreggiare, baciandolo e leccando dentro la sua bocca mentre raggiungono il letto di Zayn. Quest’ultimo cade sulla schiena quando il retro delle ginocchia colpisce il bordo del letto, e Liam si arrampica su di lui, continuando a baciarlo e infilando la coscia tra le sue gambe. Zayn ci si struscia contro con riconoscenza, sentendosi pericolosamente vicino all’orgasmo.

“Liam, sto… sto per venire, quindi, se… se vuoi davvero–”

“Vado, vado,” dice Liam, ridendo, e anche Zayn ridacchia nello spingersi completamente sul letto, lasciando che Liam si sistemi tra le sue gambe. Cazzo, è una scena che sogna fin da quando ha messo gli occhi sul ragazzo in settembre, ed è persino meglio di quel che avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Liam afferra la sua erezione e la osserva con curiosità, gli occhi sbarrati, quasi con _innocenza_ , e Zayn deve gettare la testa all’indietro e chiudere gli occhi per un momento per evitare di venirgli in faccia. La sua testa scatta nuovamente in avanti quando sente la lingua calda di Liam leccargli timidamente la punta, arricciarsi sulla sua pelle e leccare via il liquido preseminale.

Il suono che fuoriesce dalla bocca di Zayn è in parte un piagnucolio, in parte un gemito soffocato, e Liam sorride e serra le labbra attorno al suo membro, succhiando con cura. Quando Zayn geme un _sì_ e gli sfiora la guancia con il pollice, Liam affonda di parecchi centimetri, scostandosi appena per leccarsi le labbra e riprendendolo di nuovo in bocca, incavando le guance quando si tira indietro. È una sensazione meravigliosa, _cazzo_.

“Li, sì… sì, sto per… ti prego…”

Liam emette un suono determinato e lo prende di nuovo tutto in bocca, e Zayn sente la sua erezione colpire la gola del ragazzo, ed è pronto a ritirarsi di scatto se dovesse cominciare ad avere i conati, ma… ma _non succede_ , Liam non soffoca _affatto_ , continuando invece a prenderlo sempre più a fondo fino ad avere tutta la sua lunghezza in gola. Lo coglie così di sorpresa ed è così _stretto_ che Zayn non ha scampo, limitandosi a emettere un gemito tormentato e venire, e spera che per Liam non sia un problema ingoiare, perché non ha alcuna possibilità di avvertirlo. Ma Liam geme allegramente, e lo accompagna per tutto l’orgasmo, ingoiando tutto quel che Zayn gli dà mentre quest’ultimo perde quasi i sensi dal piacere.

Quando Liam alla fine si allontana, Zayn si sente come se gli avessero appena risucchiato il cervello dal cazzo. “Liam, porca… _puttana_ , dove hai imparato? Mi avevi detto di non averlo mai fatto!”

Zayn non è geloso, non… non _proprio_ , perlopiù curioso, in realtà.

“Non ho mai fatto cosa?” chiede Liam, piegando la testa di lato e leccandosi le labbra in maniera fin troppo innocentemente seducente.

“Fatto cosa… prenderlo in gola, ovviamente,” dice Zayn, lanciandosi una mano sulla fronte. Si sente esausto.

“Oh, uhm… non l’ho imparato, sul serio, come ti ho detto, non l’ho mai fatto prima,” gli dice Liam.

“Allora probabilmente non… non hai il _riflesso faringeo_ , Li, ma che cazzo.”

“Mi stavo chiedendo quando avrei cominciato ad avere i conati,” dice Liam in modo contemplativo. “Penso che dovremo provare di nuovo prima o poi, giusto per essere sicuri.”

“Penso proprio di _sì_ ,” dice Zayn, attirando Liam a sé e baciandolo appassionatamente.

 

**

 

“Non ha il riflesso faringeo?” chiede Louis, incredulo.

È sabato, e lui e Zayn si stanno incamminando verso la Sala Comune del Caposcuola, dopo aver cenato, per fare un aperitivo prima della festa dei Corvonero con Liam, Perrie e le ragazze. Louis sta reagendo sorprendentemente bene dal giorno che ha passato a piangere sulla spalla di Zayn, tutto sommato, e Zayn non ha ben capito se è solo molto bravo a nascondere le emozioni o se ha davvero superato tutta la faccenda. A quanto pare, lui e Harry hanno avuto una piccola discussione quella sera, e Louis da quel momento è stato un po’ più asfissiante nei riguardi di Harry, ma quello era stato l’unico vero effetto tangibile che Zayn aveva riscontrato come risultato di tutta la faccenda. Aveva invitato anche Harry a fare l’aperitivo con loro, ma lui gli aveva detto che l’avrebbe fatto con Nick e i suoi amici. Al solito.

“ _Nope_ ,” dice Zayn. “Niente. Neanche un po’.”

“Porca puttana,” dice Louis, stupefatto. “Sono un po’ infastidito, sinceramente, io mi sono strozzato per _settimane_ col cazzo di Hazza prima di sbarazzarmi del mio.”

Sul muro, un ritratto di una giovane madre che spinge una carrozzina sbuffa nella loro direzione, scandalizzata, e si china per coprire le orecchie del suo bambino.

“Già, mi sento inferiore a lui, adesso,” dice Zayn ridendo. “Volevo fare qualcosa di bello per _lui_ , sai, dato che mi ha invitato al Ballo del Ceppo, ma guardalo, mi ha fatto quasi svenire invece.”

“Ti ha invitato al Ballo del Ceppo?” chiede Louis. “Ma è scemo? È _ovvio_ che ci andrete insieme.”

Anche Zayn aveva pensato la stessa cosa, ma si ritrova a dire, in difesa, “È stato comunque un gesto carino. È sempre meglio non darlo per scontato.”

“È molto più semplice e meno dispendioso darlo per scontato,” dice Louis. “Voglio dire, prendi me e Harry. È ovvio che andremo insieme, anche se non ne abbiamo parlato, e nessuno dei due ha dovuto saccheggiare un fioraio.”

“Non ne avete parlato per niente?” chiede Zayn, accigliandosi.

“No, ma, tipo, non ne abbiamo bisogno. Con chi altro dovremmo andare?”

Zayn ha in mente qualcuno, ma decide di non insistere. È già leggermente terrorizzato all’idea di rimanere sobrio a una festa piena di suoi amici ubriachi; non ha bisogno di peggiorare la sua serata mandando Louis in piena modalità “inveire contro Nick Grimshaw.”

 

**

 

Diverse ore più tardi, tutti gli amici di Zayn (e a quanto pare l’intero castello) sono belli che ubriachi, e Zayn è ancora perfettamente sobrio. Tenta di sentirsi grato per il fatto che non stia fluttuando sul soffitto, ma preferirebbe decisamente essere ubriaco e levitare in maniera impotente che essere sobrio e a terra. Sarebbe _molto_ più divertente.

La festa nella Sala Comune dei Corvonero è animata; la luce della luna che riflette la neve fa sì che la torre sia illuminata all’interno più di quanto lo sia solitamente la sera, e qualcuno ha fatto un incantesimo su diverse strobosfere per aleggiare sulla folla e riflettere i raggi, lanciando della luce bianca sulla stanza. Il punch che hanno preparato Jaymi e Ant è viola fosforescente e frizza esageratamente ogni volta che qualcuno lo versa in un calice. Sarà sicuramente buonissimo, pensa Zayn con amarezza.

È rimasto accanto a Liam per tutta la sera, dato che Nick Grimshaw sta occupando la postazione da DJ. E per quanto Zayn odi ammetterlo, Nick è davvero molto bravo. Ha una buona playlist e sa come mixare bene le canzoni, e anche la folla in pista sembra pensare la stessa cosa. Zayn si augura solo che non piaccia _tanto_ più di lui.

Quel che sembra rendere Nick un ottimo DJ, almeno da quel che desume Zayn, è l’abilità e la propensione a soddisfare la folla e sfruttare l’attenzione che ne risulta. Zayn è più una persona solitaria, ma Nick sembra che adori interagire con gli altri ragazzi, e i suoi mix riflettono proprio questo aspetto, che Zayn rispetta. Ma questo non significa che non sia _un po’_ geloso.

Lui e Liam ballano per un po’, mescolandosi con il resto degli studenti, ma Zayn riesce a capire che Liam sta cercando di rimanere sobrio per solidarietà nei suoi confronti, e non vuole rovinargli la serata solo perché lui non può bere.

Per questo motivo, quando comincia a sollevarsi dal pavimento e dopo aver preso la sua medicina, insiste che i due si spostino al tavolo degli alcolici in modo che Liam possa prendere qualcosa.

“Posso divertirmi anche da sobrio, sai,” gli dice Zayn quando cominciano ad avviarsi. “Non preoccuparti.”

“Vedi, so che _in teoria_ è così,” dice Liam, “è solo che sembri proprio depresso.”

“Be’, non lo sono,” sbuffa Zayn, decidendo di mutare la sua espressione in un qualcosa di meno depresso per il bene di Liam.

Arrivano al tavolo degli alcolici e Zayn versa del punch in un calice, porgendolo a Liam pieno fino all’orlo.

“Se non ti conoscessi bene, Zayn Malik, direi che stai cercando di farmi ubriacare,” dice Liam con un sorriso, prendendo un sorso di punch. “Anche se devo dire che non sembra per niente alcolico, sinceramente.”

“Jaymi lo fa sempre così,” dice Zayn. “Nessuno si rende conto di quanto alcool ci abbia messo fino a che non fotte tutti.”

“Cosa c’era dentro?” chiede Liam. Nel breve lasso di tempo in cui Zayn stava parlando, il ragazzo si è scolato l’intero calice. “Buono, davvero molto buono. Un altro!”

“Ho creato un mostro,” mormora Zayn, riempendo nuovamente il calice di Liam. “Solo un altro per ora, amore, ti salirà presto, promesso.”

Zayn conduce Liam lontano dal tavolo degli alcolici, mentre il ragazzo sorseggia allegro il suo secondo calice. Quando si infilano nuovamente tra la folla, si imbattono in Niall, intento a ballare con una bella ragazza bionda che, a giudicare dal modo in cui Zayn è violentemente attratto da lei nonostante gli piacciano perlopiù i cazzi, deve avere del sangue di Veela.

“Ehi, Liam! Zayn!” li saluta Niall. La ragazza rivolge loro un sorriso timido. “Gran bella festa, eh?”

“Va alla grande,” concorda Liam, ondeggiando appena.

“Però devo ammetterlo, un po’ mi manchi come DJ, Zayn,” continua Niall. “Non riconosco _nessuna_ di queste canzoni.” Zayn non riesce a trattenere un sorriso gongolante. “Oh! Scusate, sono un coglione. Ragazzi, lei è Elle, frequenta Beauxbatons.”

“Piacere di conoscervi,” dice Elle. Ha una voce bellissima. Zayn si aspettava che avesse un accento francese come la maggior parte delle altre ragazze, ma sembra invece provenire dal nord dell’Inghilterra.

“Il piacere è tutto nostro,” dice Zayn. Liam singhiozza e agita una mano. “Non preoccuparti, Elle, non siamo tutti strani come Niall.”

“Oi, non spaventarla!” grida Niall indignato, attirando la ragazza contro di sé e facendola ridacchiare. Zayn pensa che formino una bella coppia. “Via, smammate. Sciò!”

“Ti voglio bene, Ni,” dice Liam, avvicinandosi e lasciandogli un bacio umido sulla guancia. Zayn lo tira indietro, contenendo a malapena le risate nel notare che il calice di Liam è di nuovo vuoto.

“Merlino, ma cosa c’è nel punch?” chiede Niall, inarcando un sopracciglio per le condizioni di Liam.

“Felicità,” dice Liam, serissimo. Zayn lo trascina via mentre la risata di Elle, cristallina e piacevole, li accompagna.

Attira Liam a sé quando trovano un posticino appartato per ballare, unendo le loro labbra e cercando di non far finire l’alcool sulla sua lingua.

“Vedo che ci stiamo divertendo _tantissimo_ stasera,” la voce sarcastica e magicamente amplificata di Nick Grimshaw rimbomba sopra la musica. “Mi fa _molto_ piacere essere al vostro servizio.”

Zayn si scosta da Liam, pensando che Nick ce l’abbia con loro per il fatto che stessero limonando duro, ma poi nota che Louis tiene Harry premuto contro il muro quasi affianco a dove Nick ha la sua postazione da DJ, le mani e la bocca su tutto il corpo di Harry. Gli occhi del riccio sono serrati, e la bocca è dischiusa dal piacere mentre Louis gli morde il collo. Zayn non può fare a meno di pensare che il loro posizionamento non sia affatto casuale da parte di Louis, e a quanto pare anche Nick sembra pensarla allo stesso modo. Per qualcuno che si rifiuta di uscire con Harry, Louis è molto possessivo nei suoi confronti.

“Pensavo ce l’avesse con noi,” dice Liam a Zayn, urlando per essere sentito sopra la musica.

“Anche io,” Zayn scoppia a ridere. Bacia nuovamente Liam, e i due continuano a ballare nella loro bolla personale per un paio di canzoni. Liam ha la ridarella ed è arrendevole, brillo al punto giusto, mentre fa scivolare le mani sempre più in basso lungo la schiena di Zayn.

Alla fine, Zayn decide che hanno bisogno di una pausa, e che Liam ha bisogno d’acqua. Lo fa sedere su uno dei divani accanto al caminetto spento e si avvia verso il tavolo per riempire un calice. Quando torna indietro, nota che Louis e Harry si sono seduti accanto a Liam sul divano.

“Ehi, ragazzi,” li saluta Zayn, porgendo l’acqua a Liam e sedendosi poi sul suo grembo.

“Ehi, Zee!” biascica Louis, allegro. Sembra brillo quanto Liam, forse persino di più.

Alcuni degli amici di Nick (Zayn non ha avuto occasione di imparare i loro nomi) vede Harry e sposta un altro divano per sedersi proprio di fronte ai quattro.

“Aiden, tesoro, come stai?” grida Louis, mandando un bacio a uno di loro. Harry si acciglia e lancia casualmente-ma-anche-no un braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis. _Questo_ è il momento della serata in cui Zayn potrebbe beneficiare dell’alcool, sinceramente. Odia vedere quei due girarsi attorno e provocarsi in quel modo.

Per qualche minuto, Louis e Harry parlano del più e del meno con il gruppo di ragazzi sul divano di fronte al loro. Zayn _odia_ parlare del più e del meno; non è in grado di farlo neanche quando è ubriaco, ancora peggio da sobrio, quindi si limita a starsene seduto lì e ascoltare, controllando di tanto in tanto che Liam stia bene.

Liam sta appunto finendo il suo bicchiere d’acqua quando Harry si alza e comunica l’intenzione di andare a prendere qualcosa da bere, chiedendo al gruppo se qualcun altro voglia qualcosa.

“Del punch, amore? Grazie,” dice Louis, pizzicandolo sul culo. Harry ridacchia, felice, e si allontana.

Quasi nell’attimo in cui Harry se n’è andato, Nick Grimshaw si unisce al gruppo, sedendosi sul secondo divano. Dev’essere in una pausa autoimposta o qualcosa del genere; Zayn sente il mix pre-registrato sopra il frastuono della folla.

“Uff!” esclama, scrocchiandosi le dita. “È un lavoro estenuante. Zayn, amico, non so come tu faccia.”

“Sono meno energetico, sinceramente,” gli dice Zayn.

“Dovrò tenerlo a mente d’ora in avanti,” dice Nick, ingurgitando uno shot di Whiskey Incendiario offertogli da qualcuno. “Sono sfinito. Lee Jordan non mi ha insegnato a regolarmi, a quanto pare.”

“Hai lavorato con Lee Jordan?” gli chiede Liam. “Che figata!”

“Sì, con lui e con Cormac McLaggen,” dice Nick con orgoglio. “E anche con alcuni DJ Babbani, ma che probabilmente non conoscete…”

“Oh, _no_ , continua pure, sono sicuro che siamo _tutti_ interessati,” dice Louis a voce alta. Zayn trattiene una smorfia.

Nick gli lancia un’occhiataccia. “Be’, lavorano tutti per la BBC. Matt Fincham – conduce un programma radiofonico – e sono _certo_ che, se siete Nati Babbani, avrete sentito parlare di Greg James.”

Anche Zayn, ma non è Nato Babbano e non si ricorda dove abbia sentito il nome di questa persona. Diventa improvvisamente chiaro quando Louis sbuffa una risata e dice, “ _Oh_ , sì, ne ho _decisamente_ sentito parlare.”

Oh, giusto. È quello speaker radiofonico con cui Louis è andato a letto quell’estate.

“ _Be’_ ”, dice Nick – le provocazioni di Louis stanno palesemente avendo effetto su di lui – “allora sono sicuro che tu sia consapevole di che _privilegio_ sia conoscerlo.”

“Oh, ne sono _ben_ consapevole,” Louis ride aspramente; sono entrambi ubriachi e si stanno scaldando sempre di più, non va affatto bene, “e si dà il caso che io stesso sia uno dei privilegiati, per così dire.”

“ _Sul serio_? Non ti credo.”

“Be’,” dice Louis, pavoneggiandosi, “posso dire di averlo conosciuto nel… senso più biblico del termine.”

Zayn non sa bene cosa significhi “senso biblico”, ma sente Liam inspirare bruscamente sotto di lui, quindi dev’essere un importante concetto Babbano. Anche Nick pare conoscere bene il termine, perché spalanca la bocca.

“Ti sei scopato Greg James?” chiede a voce alta, incredulo.

Louis sogghigna e gli risponde a voce altrettanto alta. “Be’, se vogliamo entrare nello specifico, Grimshaw, _lui_ ha scopato _me_ , ma sì, è così, ed è stato _grandioso_.”

Si mette nuovamente comodo contro il divano, compiaciuto, come se fosse felice di aver superato Nick in qualcosa, ma poi si sente un forte rumore provenire da dietro di loro, e Zayn, Liam e Louis si voltano per vedere Harry lì in piedi, i calci di punch rovesciati sui suoi piedi. _Merda merda merda…_

“Che cosa hai _fatto_?” chiede Harry, il labbro inferiore che comincia a tremare.

Louis spalanca la bocca, ma è troppo ubriaco per dire qualsiasi cosa tranne, “Oh, merda… uhm…”

“Non posso– credevo…” balbetta Harry, e merda, anche lui è ubriaco, sono tutti sbronzi, _non_ è proprio il momento…

“Aspetta, Haz, è successo quest’estate–” dice debolmente Louis.

“Come se questo cambiasse le cose!” grida Harry con rabbia, voltandosi proprio nel momento in cui Zayn vede delle lacrime cominciare a scorrergli sul viso.

Louis si alza in piedi, ondeggiando appena. “Hazza, aspetta… ti prego…”

Ma Harry sta già correndo via, e Zayn riesce a vederlo uscire velocemente e instabilmente attraverso il ritratto, lasciando la Sala Comune. _Cazzo_.

“Merda… devo… andare da lui…” dice Louis, e la sua voce sta diventando più roca, come se stesse anche lui per piangere… sono tutti così _ubriachi_ …

“No, hai già fatto abbastanza danni, Tomlinson,” biascica Nick, cominciando ad alzarsi. “Vado io a parlarci.”

“Silenzio!” sbotta Zayn, alzandosi all’improvviso e spaventando il gruppo, che si zittisce immediatamente. “Cazzo, siete tutti ubriachi fradici, nessuno di voi dovrebbe parlare con _nessuno_. Nick, siediti. Liam, dai a Lou l’acqua che ti è rimasta. Louis, vieni con me. _Io_ vado a parlare con Harry.”

Il gruppo sembra così sorpreso dalla sfuriata di Zayn che nessuno solleva obiezioni, e non appena Louis si ritrova il calice pieno d’acqua tra le mani, Zayn lo afferra dal gomito e lo trascina attraverso la folla, cercando di trovare Stan o un altro amico disposto a prendersi cura di lui. Nel frattempo, Louis comincia a piangere, e… Zayn non aveva _mai_ visto Louis piangere in tutti quegli anni fino alla settimana precedente, e ora l’ha visto piangere due volte in sette giorni, e Louis non sembra riuscire a smettere di singhiozzare, “Non avrebbe… dovuto… s-scoprirlo… così… non era m-mia intenzione, Zee, d-devi credermi, non ho… non c’è stato… nessun altro… da allora…” e poi smette di aver senso, farfugliando ubriaco mentre Zayn cerca di trascinarlo con sé il più delicatamente possibile.

“Lo so, Lou, ti credo,” dice Zayn, accarezzandogli la schiena con la mano. “Andiamo a cercare Stan, okay?”

Louis piagnucola qualcosa in risposta, che Zayn non capisce. Alla fine trova Stan a chiacchierare con una coppia di Serpeverde del sesto anno accanto alla postazione vuota da DJ di Nick.

“Stan,” dice Zayn, gettando Louis tra le sue braccia, “sei abbastanza sobrio da occuparti di Louis?”

Louis sta ancora singhiozzando, ora contro la camicia di Stan.

“Merda, che gli è successo?” chiede Stan, preoccupato.

“Uhm… delle cose con Harry. Immagino te lo dirà lui se vorrà,” dice Zayn in imbarazzo. “Devo andare a cercare Harry ora, occupati di lui, okay?”

“Sì, tranquillo,” dice Stan, dando delle pacche sulla schiena di Louis.

Zayn sospira e si volta, odiando ancora di più il fatto di essere sobrio, e si avvia verso il ritratto, uscendo dalla Sala Comune dei Corvonero. Crede di sapere dove sia andato Harry, quindi risale l’interminabile numero di gradini che portano in cima alla torre dei Corvonero. I suoi sospetti sono fondati quando emerge nell’aria gelida di dicembre per trovare Harry afflosciato contro il parapetto, tremante e pietoso.

“Harry,” dice con tristezza, e la testa di Harry scatta verso l’alto, mentre il ragazzo si asciuga frettolosamente le lacrime con la manica della camicia.

“Oh, uhm… ciao, Zayn,” lo saluta Harry.

Zayn gli si avvicina, tremando per il vento che gli penetra attraverso la maglietta e i jeans, e si siede accanto a lui, lanciandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Perché non torni dentro? Fa un cazzo di freddo qua fuori.”

“Voglio stare q-qui,” insiste Harry, sfregandosi di nuovo gli occhi. Probabilmente non sente il freddo tanto quanto Zayn, essendo ubriaco, ma non significa che sia meno nocivo per lui.

Zayn rimane in silenzio per un attimo per schiarirsi le idee, e prima che possa dire qualcosa di confortante, Harry gli chiede, “Lo sapevi? Di… uhm… Louis?”

Zayn non vuole mentirgli, ma non vuole neanche essere un amico di merda; sfortunatamente, il suo silenzio imbarazzante e indeciso è una risposta più che sufficiente per Harry, le cui spalle cominciano a tremare mentre altre lacrime gli solcano il viso.

“Uhm…” comincia Zayn, cercando di trovare le parole per non rendere la situazione peggiore di quanto non lo sia già, “lui non, uhm, mi ha chiesto di non dirtelo. Credo che se ne vergognasse. Si sentiva in colpa.”

“Non mi sembrava molto imbarazzato quando l’ha urlato in faccia a Nick,” dice Harry amareggiato, deglutendo.

“Nick tira fuori il suo lato peggiore,” lo giustifica Zayn. Harry si sfrega di nuovo gli occhi. “Harry–”

“Non è… cioè…” Harry lo interrompe, “non stiamo _insieme_ , no, quindi immagino sia autorizzato a dormire con chi vuole, ma…” e poi si interrompe da solo, scoppiando nuovamente a piangere, le spalle che tremano quando rabbrividisce violentemente. Zayn continua ad accarezzargli la schiena, senza più aprire bocca; non vuole mettere parole in bocca a Louis, ma non vuole neanche dire per errore qualcosa che farebbe sentire Harry ancora peggio.

Alla fine, Harry si rilassa appena, ma non in senso buono; le spalle si incurvano, assume una postura rassegnata, e il suo viso rigato di lacrime muta in un’espressione terribilmente infelice. Appare abbattuto, persino _sconfitto_ , il che è assolutamente terrificante.

“Zayn,” dice piano, esausto. “Io lo amo, sai.”

“Lo so,” dice Zayn. Harry non gliel’ha mai detto, ma è impossibile trovarsi a una distanza di tre metri da Harry e _non_ capire che è perdutamente innamorato di Louis.

“È solo che… sono così stanco, cazzo,” Harry tira su col naso. “Voglio solo stare con qualcuno che voglia stare con _me_. Lo so che sembra, tipo, c-così facile, cazzo, ma… Non posso cambiare il fatto che amo _lui_ e voglio stare con _lui_. Sono in trappola. N-non voglio più sentirmi così, ma… non so cosa fare.”

“Vorrei poterti aiutare,” dice Zayn con tristezza. “Vorrei sapere cosa fare.” Attira Harry a sé, e Harry singhiozza contro la sua maglietta, mentre il vento soffia attorno alla torre, allontanando loro i capelli dal viso e congelando i solchi delle lacrime lasciate sulle guance di Harry.

“Non credo ci sia niente da f-fare,” mormora Harry, tutto il corpo che trema.

“Posso parlarci io per conto tuo, se vuoi,” gli dice Zayn, abbracciandolo forte per cercare di scaldarlo. “È lui a essere in torto qui, lo sai, non è… non è corretto.”

Harry scuote la testa con veemenza. “No, n-no, non… non voglio p-peggiorare le cose. Lui si… non ti preoccupare, è tutto a posto, lascia perdere.”

Zayn sospira. _Sapeva_ che Harry gli avrebbe risposto così, sa che non ne parleranno fino a che non sarà troppo tardi… fino a che non gli esploderà tutto in faccia.

Ma non è compito di Zayn intervenire a tal punto, soprattutto in quel momento, quindi si limita a dire, “Mi dispiace di non avertelo detto, H. Non è stato corretto neanche da parte mia.”

A Harry trema il labbro, ma annuisce e sfrega poi la testa in modo affettuoso contro quella di Zayn. Sembra che non sappia cosa dire più di quanto non lo sappia Zayn.

Ma di nuovo, Zayn non vuole mettere parole in bocca a Louis, neanche per far sentire meglio Harry, quindi non dice nulla, limitandosi ad accarezzare le spalle di Harry attraverso la stoffa leggera della sua camicia, seduti in silenzio a fissare la luna fredda e luminosa.

 


	7. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serpeverde gioca contro Grifondoro per la Coppa di Quidditch, Harry assume un ruolo inaspettato e Niall porta Louis fuori a bere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao bell*!  
> Perdonate l'attesa (as usual).  
> Il capitolo NON è betato, se trovate qualche errore non esitate a farmelo notare.  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Giulia

Il giorno seguente, Louis si sveglia nel letto accanto a Harry, completamente vestito, con un terribile e martellante mal di testa e gli occhi gonfi e doloranti. Se li sfrega per svegliarsi, facendo una smorfia per quanto sono sensibili, e tutti gli eventi della notte prima gli tornano improvvisamente in mente. Ha pianto così _tanto_ , e Harry… Harry _sa_...

Con cautela, lancia un’occhiata al ragazzo per controllare se stia ancora dormendo… solo per scoprire che gli occhi di Harry sono già aperti. È a pancia in su, mentre fissa il baldacchino del loro letto con un’espressione vacua in viso.

“Sei sveglio,” dice Louis. O, cerca di dire – ha la bocca completamente asciutta a causa dei postumi. Viene fuori più come un gracidio.

Harry sposta lo sguardo su di lui. “Mmhmm.”

Si guardano per qualche istante, studiandosi a vicenda. Gli occhi di Harry sono rossi e le palpebre gonfie. Louis immagina che il suo aspetto non sia molto diverso.

“Ehi,” dice Louis alla fine. “Mi dispiace che, uhm, l’abbia scoperto in quel modo–”

“No, non fa niente,” dice Harry velocemente. “Non avrei dovuto gridare o cose simili, ero solo ubriaco.”

“Ma–”

“Sul serio, è tutto a posto,” insiste Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo da Louis e riportandolo sul soffitto. “Non c’è, tipo, nessun problema. Non è niente di che.”

Louis si acciglia. Questo è… quel che voleva, suppone, che Harry non fosse arrabbiato con lui, ma per qualche incomprensibile motivo, gli fa un po’ _male_ vedere Harry così indifferente e robotico.

“Okay,” dice Louis lentamente. Azzera la poca distanza tra loro sul letto e si accoccola contro il suo fianco, ma Harry non si scioglie al tocco come fa di solito, e c’è un terribile ritardo rivelatore prima che Harry avvolga finalmente le braccia attorno a lui. “Harry–”

“Shh,” lo zittisce Harry.

Louis ingoia il groppo che ha in gola e non aggiunge altro, cercando di apprezzare il gesto e non pensare a quel silenzio.

 

**

 

È l’ultima settimana prima delle vacanze invernali, quindi la maggior parte degli studenti è più allegra del solito; il morale alto è dovuto alle imminenti due settimane di pausa comprese di Ballo del Ceppo e, ancora prima, la partita Grifondoro-Serpeverde per la Coppa di Quidditch. Ci sono un sacco di diversi motivi per essere felici, ma nessuno di questi sembra incidere su Louis, che arranca durante la settimana sentendosi scombussolato e solo, mentre tiene gli allenamenti di Quidditch dell’ultimo minuto e studia per il suo esame di Trasfigurazione. Non vede molto Harry; se possibile, il ragazzo ha iniziato a passare ancora _più_ tempo con Nick Grimshaw e la sua fastidiosa banda di hipster, ovvero l’unico momento in cui Louis lo vede davvero è la notte, quando si addormentano l’uno accanto all’altro.

Non fanno sesso dal venerdì precedente – la notte prima della festa – e la situazione sta stressando Louis più quanto voglia ammetterlo, ma non vuole tirare fuori l’argomento come un perfetto idiota quando passa comunque così poco tempo con Harry allo stato attuale. Ma il tempo che passano assieme va benissimo, e Louis non vuole dire niente per comprometterlo, soprattutto perché sembra che stiano camminando sul filo del rasoio, non importa quanto Harry insista che non è cambiato niente.

Giovedì sera, Louis cena con Liam e Zayn e scopre che Liam, in una sfacciata dimostrazione del coraggio Grifondoro, ha cacciato Andy Samuels dalla squadra di Quidditch.

“Ben gli sta,” dice Zayn con decisione.

“Ehi, uhm,” dice Louis, “non per rovinare questa sensazione di piacere che stai sicuramente provando in questo momento, ma sei consapevole che abbiamo una partita da giocare in due giorni e ti manca un Battitore?”

Liam fa spallucce. “Nathan ha detto che avrebbe preso il suo posto. Preferisco perdere con una squadra onesta che vincere con una squadra di imbroglioni.”

“Vedi, questa è la differenza tra me e te, Liam,” dice Louis. “Tu sei proprio un _Grifondoro_.”

“Lo so, non è adorabile?” dice Zayn, facendogli scorrere le dita tra i capelli. Louis fa finta di vomitare, e tutti e tre scoppiano a ridere.

“Ti sta raccontando di come ha cacciato Andy?” chiede Niall, sedendosi accanto a Louis. C’è anche Elle con lui, che Louis ha conosciuto solo il giorno prima, ma che trova immensamente simpatica.

“Sì, è ammirevole, certo, ma maledettamente stupido,” gli dice Louis.

“Grifondoro,” dice Niall con una scrollata di spalle, come se quello spiegasse tutto. È così, in effetti. “Essere ammirevoli è la nostra specialità.”

“Be’, allora perderete _ammirevolmente_ ,” dice Louis, guardandosi le unghie e sogghignando.

“Tutta la scuola tiferà contro di voi, però,” dice Liam. “Senza offesa, Lou.”

“Oh, figurati,” dice Louis allegramente. “Non è una novità.”

“Anche Beauxbatons,” si inserisce Niall. “Giusto, Ellie?”

Elle alza gli occhi al cielo. “Niall è convinto che io abbia una specie di influenza su tutta la mia scuola.”

“Voglio dire, stai uscendo con un Grifondoro,” dice Zayn. “Credo che nessuno di voi stia uscendo con i Serpeverde. Non è poi così inverosimile.”

“Be’, davvero fantastico,” geme Louis, lanciando le mani per aria. “Tutti voi tiferete per Grifondoro, così come il resto della scuola, e _anche_ Beauxbatons… cosa mi è rimasto, il fottuto _Durmstrang_?”

“Ehi, su con la vita, amico,” dice Niall. “Almeno hai Harry! A proposito, dov’è?”

Invece di confortarlo, le parole di Niall gli fanno male al petto, facendo svanire quasi all’istante il suo buon umore.

“Uhm,” dice Louis, schiaffandosi un sorriso allegro sul volto e cercando di fingere di non essere infastidito, “credo che avesse le prove di coro o qualcosa del genere.”

Niall scuote la testa, ignaro dello sconforto di Louis. “Nah, Coro era ieri. Abbiamo provato la nostra canzone per il Ballo del Ceppo, e per una volta sembra davvero bella.”

“Oh, cosa canterete?” chiede Liam.

Louis si rende bruscamente conto di essere il quinto incomodo in quella conversazione, e non sa neanche dove _sia_ Harry. Non lo sa mai, ultimamente.

“Ehi, uhm, a tal proposito, vado a… cercare Harry,” dice Louis, improvvisamente incapace di stare ancora in mezzo alle coppiette felici. Ha praticamente interrotto Niall, ma è troppo impanicato per fregarsene. “Ci vediamo dopo, ragazzi.”

Si alza dal tavolo, lasciando il piatto mezzo pieno, ed esce dalla Sala Grande più in fretta che può. Lancia un’occhiata al tavolo dei Corvonero nell’avviarsi, e vede tutti gli stupidi amici di Nick, ma non Nick o Harry. La sua mente va in _quella_ direzione prima che possa evitarlo, e gli sembra come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato un coltello gelato tra le costole.

Louis non sa cosa gli stia prendendo, cosa gli sia _preso_ nell’ultima settimana, ma non si è mai sentito peggio in vita sua.

Mentre passa di fronte alle grandi porte in pietra del castello sulla strada per i sotterranei, queste si spalancano e Nick e Harry fanno il loro ingresso, ridendo avvolti nelle loro sciarpe e con le guance arrossate dal freddo.

“Racconto la stessa dannata barzelletta sui Vermicoli dal quarto anno, ma Hagrid sembra non si stanchi mai di ascoltarla, è incredibile,” sta dicendo Nick, facendo ridere Harry ancora più forte. Si toglie il cappello e il suo ciuffo scende, floscio e ridicolo, sul suo viso.

“Oh, ehi, Lou,” dice Harry, cominciando a levarsi gli strati di vestiti. “Hai già cenato?”

“Sì,” dice Louis. Non è sicuro sul da farsi, perché ha mollato la cena per andare a cercare Harry, ma sembra che Harry e Nick stiano giusto andando a mangiare. “Stavo… uhm… andando a dormire.”

Harry solleva la testa, guardando Louis con curiosità. “Ma il sole è appena tramontato.”

“Be’, sai, uh. Domani c’è una partita importante di Quidditch e tutto il resto, devo riposarmi,” dice stupidamente Louis.

“Me lo immagino,” dice Nick, tirando il gomito di Harry, e Louis vorrebbe tirargli un pugno in faccia perché _non stava parlando con lui_. “Dai, Hazza, lasciamo riposare questo povero ragazzo e andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.”

I due si allontanano da Louis, apparentemente inconsapevoli delle occhiatacce che Louis sta lanciando alle spalle di Nick per la troppa confidenza con cui si è rivolto a Harry. A Harry non sembra dispiacere, però, se Louis deve basarsi sul modo in cui sfiora la spalla di Nick con la propria.

Se è possibile, Louis si sente ancora peggio in quel momento rispetto a quando era nella Sala Grande. Si trascina verso la Sala Comune dei Serpeverde di pessimo umore, sentendosi triste e impotente perché _non capisce cosa gli stia prendendo_. Nel dormitorio, si butta sul letto di Harry; è indeciso se studiare o meno per il suo esame di Pozioni del giorno dopo, ma poi gli viene in mente che potrebbe farlo letteralmente mentre dorme.

Alla fine va _veramente_ a dormire, perché sono le sei e mezza di sera ed è stanco e turbato e patetico e non ha nient’altro da fare.

 

**

 

A dieci minuti dall’inizio della partita più importante che Louis abbia mai giocato, con tre intere scuole a guardare, Nathan Sykes colpisce accidentalmente Liam con un Bolide ben assestato, facendogli perdere i sensi.

Tutto il pubblico sussulta quando la scopa di Liam precipita verso terra, il ragazzo pochi metri più in alto con la divisa da Quidditch a gonfiarsi e rallentare la sua caduta.

“ _Arresto Momentum!_ ” grida freneticamente Madama Bumb, scattando verso il campo e agitando la bacchetta verso Liam.

Riesce a frenare la caduta del ragazzo _appena_ prima che colpisca il suolo, e sembra quasi che tutto lo stadio tiri un sospiro di sollievo, persino i Serpeverde. Gli occhi di Louis osservano la folla alla ricerca di Zayn, per vedere la sua reazione, e si posano sul ragazzo appena in tempo per vederlo svenire tra le braccia di Danny.

“È stato proprio un brutto colpo!” grida Stan a Louis.

“Lo so,” gli grida di rimando Louis. “Guarda, Zayn è svenuto!”

Stan si volta verso il punto in cui Danny, Ant e un altro paio di Corvonero stanno cercando di aiutare e rinvenire Zayn… e scoppia immediatamente a ridere.

“Lo prenderò per il culo _a vita_ ,” grida Louis, scoppiando a ridere a sua volta. “Porca miseria.”

Nathan Sykes nasconde il viso in lacrime nei guanti da Battitore, scacciando i propri compagni che tentano di consolarlo. Louis non capisce nemmeno perché lo facciano – se _lui_ fosse stato un Grifondoro, gli avrebbe dato la fustigazione verbale della sua giovane vita. Ma, a quanto pare, non è una cosa da Grifondoro.

Serpeverde finisce per vincere la partita e, di conseguenza, la Coppa di Quidditch. Louis si sarebbe sentito un po’ meglio se ci fosse stato qualcuno – chiunque – a difendere le porte Grifondoro; l’etica dei Serpeverde stabilisce che non debbano avere nessuna pietà e continuino come se niente fosse, ma in ogni caso Louis cerca di andarci leggero con i poveri Grifondoro, in modo da non massacrarli _troppo_. Niall alla fine afferra il Boccino, ma persino centocinquanta punti non sono abbastanza per colmare l’ampio divario che i Serpeverde hanno aperto durante un’ora e mezza di partita.

Sembra una vittoria da codardi, ma dopotutto, una vittoria è una vittoria. La Casa di Louis è chiaramente molto orgogliosa della propria squadra, il che è _magnifico_ , perché è stato il suo obiettivo per tutta la stagione, è solo che… Louis vorrebbe sentirsi un po’ meglio al riguardo. Si sente tipo… sulle spine, persino dopo, come se avesse bisogno di sgranchirsi tutto il corpo, ma né lo stretching né la doccia bollente post-partita sembrano rilassare i suoi muscoli. C’è una sorta di bisogno che Louis non riesce a soddisfare, quasi come se dovesse correre attorno al castello o fare a botte con qualcuno. Probabilmente ha a che fare con il fatto che non si è impegnato tanto per vincere, quindi non ha effettivamente bruciato tutta l’adrenalina incrementata prima della partita.

Neanche la cena è d’aiuto; Harry invita Nick a sedersi con Louis, Eleanor e Stan. È una catastrofe, perché Louis e Stan hanno ancora i postumi della partita, Eleanor è del tutto disinteressata, Nick vuole parlare di qualsiasi cosa _tranne_ che di Quidditch e Harry cerca di farli andare tutti d’accordo e avere una conversazione uniforme, con un successo molto limitato e una chiacchierata molto imbarazzante. Louis è irrequieto per tutta la cena, e se ne va dopo il dolce per tornare nel suo dormitorio, pensando che forse una sega veloce possa aiutarlo ad allentare la tensione di qualsiasi cosa stia provando.

Si masturba immaginando di fottere Harry su una delle panchine degli spogliatoi, facendolo urlare e piangere da quanto sia eccitante e da quanto Louis sia violento. Ma anche dopo essersi venuto nello stomaco mormorando il nome di Harry, Louis continua a sentirsi ansioso, come se potesse tornare duro in un secondo, come se quell’orgasmo avesse fatto a malapena la differenza. Gli viene quasi da piangere perché non sa cosa stia succedendo, ma ha pianto abbastanza per un mese intero… o meglio, per un _anno_ intero. È più della sua quota massima di lacrime, e quel pomeriggio ha contribuito a vincere la Coppa di Quidditch per la sua Casa, quindi decide di scendere nella Sala Comune e unirsi ai festeggiamenti.

C’è un numeroso gruppo di Serpeverde, intento a scambiarsi diverse bottiglie di una qualche sorta di liquore che Louis non riconosce; lo acclamano tutti quando lo vedono arrivare.

“Ecco il nostro Capitano!” grida JJ Hamblett, indicandolo e applaudendo.

Louis gli rivolge un sorriso spensierato. “Ed ecco il mio Cercatore preferito!” grida di rimando, accettando energiche strette di mano e pacche sulla schiena mentre si fa strada verso la sua squadra, in piedi al centro della stanza a cercare di attirare l’attenzione di tutti.

“E sappiamo tutti che l’unico motivo per cui oggi non ha preso il Boccino è stato per pietà,” dice Jesy. Il resto dei Serpeverde scoppia a ridere.

Louis riceve abbracci da persone che conosce a malapena, persone che due anni prima si lamentavano sottovoce di avere un Nato Babbano in Serpeverde, ma non gliene può fregar di meno, quando il sapore della vittoria è ancora così dolce nella sua bocca.

“Facciamo un brindisi,” annuncia Stan, agitando la bottiglia di liquore non identificato mentre tutti i ragazzi esultano.

“A proposito, che cos’è?” chiede Louis quando gli ficcano un bicchierino in mano.

“Brandy di Dragon Barrel,” gli dice Eleanor allegramente. “Tridistillato.”

Louis annusa l’alcool che tiene in mano e quasi tossisce da quanto è forte.

Prima di poter manifestare la sua esitazione, Louis viene issato sulle spalle di Stan e Michael in giubilo, strillando, e quasi fa cadere il suo bicchiere. “Ehi, piano, piano–”

“A Louis!” grida Michael, ondeggiando appena nel cercare di tenere Louis in equilibrio.

“A Louis!” fa eco il resto dei Serpeverde, alzando i loro bicchieri.

“E al resto della squadra!” aggiunge Louis, ma sono tutti impegnati a buttar giù il proprio shottino, quindi si affretta a fare lo stesso.

 _Brucia_ nello scivolare giù, e quando Louis rabbrividisce, sente Stan e Michael fare lo stesso, facendolo quasi cadere quando il liquore entra in circolo. Li convince a farlo scendere un secondo più tardi, ondeggiando appena sulle sue gambe e decidendo che per quella sera basta così.

Ma il resto della squadra e dei compagni di Casa sembra più che felice di continuare a bere, quindi Louis si abbandona su una sedia accanto al camino e li osserva con un piccolo sorriso sul volto mentre cominciano a organizzare un qualche elaborato gioco alcolico che comprende quasi tutto l’arredamento della stanza.

Louis non sa bene perché non abbia voglia di bere; è decisamente dell’umore per scaricare la tensione e festeggiare, ma c’è qualcosa che non quadra. Qualcosa non è al suo posto, quasi come se fosse un sogno.

Poi la realizzazione lo colpisce – manca qualcuno, l’ _unica_ persona che Louis immaginava sarebbe stata lì a festeggiare fin da quando aveva cominciato a sognare la Coppa del Quidditch.

Harry non è lì.

 

**

 

Harry si presenta circa un’ora dopo, le guance rosse e gli occhi vispi, e Louis non vuole dargli soddisfazione, non vuole neanche _guardarlo_ , perché è così irritato, ma… ma è così affamato e ha un bisogno così disperato delle attenzioni di Harry che gli si avvicina immediatamente, come una falena attirata dalla luce. Gli fanno male tutti i muscoli, come se dovesse scrocchiare ogni singola articolazione, e spera solo che passare del tempo con Harry ( _da soli_ , non con il dannato Nick tra i piedi) lo possa aiutare.

“Ehi, straniero,” dice, sbarrandogli la strada e avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita.

Harry gli sorride, ma il sorriso non raggiunge i suoi occhi. “Ehi, Lou.”

“So che sei appena arrivato,” dice Louis, cercando di fare in modo che la voce non tradisca il suo bisogno di attenzioni, “ma ti va di andare di sopra?”

Harry annuisce. “Sì, certo. In realtà, uhm… c’è una cosa che devo dirti, quando siamo da soli.”

Il sangue di Louis gli si ghiaccia nelle vene, e spera che la sua espressione non tradisca il fatto che il suo stomaco è precipitato nei piedi. “Ottimo, uhm… okay. Be’.”

Lascia la presa su Harry e si volta, incamminandosi verso il loro dormitorio e sperando che Harry lo segua. Louis un tempo _sapeva_ sempre che Harry l’avrebbe seguito, ma ultimamente è come se non potesse darlo per scontato.

Non appena arrivano in camera, Louis riesce a percepire il cambiamento di atmosfera, ed è… _imbarazzante_ per certi versi, e non è _mai_ stato così tra loro. C’è decisamente qualcosa che non va.

Alle sue spalle, Harry dice, “Louis, N–”

Louis si volta rapidamente e gli posa un sito sulle labbra. “Questa notizia rappresenta una minaccia per me o per i miei cari?”

Harry scuote la testa, accigliandosi.

“Allora può aspettare a domani,” dice Louis con decisione, sporgendosi in avanti.

Harry ha solo il tempo di dire “Ma–” prima che Louis unisca le loro labbra, e Harry ci mette solo un paio di secondi a spingerlo delicatamente via.

Louis entra nel _panico_ , Harry… Harry non l’ha _mai_ spinto via in quel modo, e deve inventarsi qualcosa _alla svelta_ per attirare completamente l’attenzione di Harry, focalizzarla nuovamente su _Louis_. La sua mente corre, corre…

“Louis, devo–”

“Dominami,” butta fuori Louis all’improvviso in un tentativo disperato di distrarlo.

Funziona. Harry strabuzza gli occhi e smette di cercare di dire a Louis qualunque terribile notizia debba dargli. “Eh?”

“Mi, uhm, mi sento un sacco, tipo, nervoso e stressato dalla partita, okay, e tu sembri sempre molto rilassato… dopo,” continua Louis, muovendosi nervosamente avanti e indietro.

Harry deglutisce, gli occhi luminosi e confusi. “Io… se _vuoi_ farlo, cioè… non voglio farti male o cose del genere.”

Louis annuisce, mordendosi il labbro. “Non succederà.”

“Ma prima, devo davvero–”

“ _Nope_ ,” dice Louis, avventandosi su Harry e unendo nuovamente le loro labbra. Non perde altro tempo, sollevando le mani per intrecciarle tra i ricci di Harry e tirare forte, facendo gemere il ragazzo e scioglierlo nel bacio. Non fanno sesso da una settimana intera, e a Louis è _mancato_ , gli sembra tutto di nuovo al posto giusto ora che i loro corpi sono stretti l’uno all’altro e Harry lo sta facendo indietreggiare verso il letto. Una delle mani del ragazzo gli sfiora la guancia con un gesto intimo, mentre l’altra gli afferra il culo, e Louis sussulta quando raggiungono il letto e Harry ce lo lancia praticamente sopra.

“Harry,” ansima, sorpreso e compiaciuto.

Harry sogghigna, passandosi una mano tra i ricci “Non ho, tipo… be’, lo sai che non lo faccio spesso. Quindi, uhm… fammi sapere se diventa troppo, o cose del genere. Puoi… puoi usare le mie parole di sicurezza, se vuoi.”

Louis annuisce, sentendo il battito accelerare in gola. “Okay.”

Harry si getta in un altro bacio, premendo Louis contro il materasso con il bacino e coprendo completamente il suo corpo con il proprio. Louis è già assurdamente ubriaco del tocco di Harry, eccitato dalla sensazione di calore e sicurezza quando il ragazzo lo ingabbia. Non si sono neanche ancora tolti i vestiti, ma la pelle di Louis è già a fuoco.

Si baciano per qualche altro minuto, fino a che Louis non comincia a strusciarsi contro Harry – è eccitato, si è eccitato così velocemente per il solo _baciarsi_ , e per il fatto che Harry sia sopra di lui e tutto attorno a lui. Quando spinge la sua erezione contro quella di Harry, quest’ultimo geme e si scosta, levandosi in fretta e furia la maglietta e tirando poi quella di Louis sopra la sua testa.

“Sei sempre così bello,” soffia Harry, affascinato. Louis sorride e si chiede se Harry lo dominerà davvero, alla fine, o se il suo insolito stratagemma per attirare l’attenzione di Harry non fosse nemmeno necessario. Le sue dita trovano il bottone dei pantaloni di Louis, e non appena Harry gli apre la patta, Louis si ritrova capovolto, steso sulla pancia con un _oomph_.

“Gesù, avvertimi,” borbotta Louis, mentre Harry gli tira i pantaloni sulle cosce.

“Non devo farlo se non voglio,” dice Harry allegro, e… be’, sembra che abbia deciso di stare al gioco, dopotutto. Louis non lo vede, ma riesce a immaginarsi con chiarezza il sorriso compiaciuto che il ragazzo ha indubbiamente al momento.

Quando Harry gli toglie finalmente i pantaloni, Louis lo sente levarsi anche i suoi; comincia a tremare in previsione di avere il grosso uccello di Harry dentro di lui, perché _Gesù_ , è passata più di una settimana. Cazzo.

“Quanto sei bravo a stare fermo?” gli chiede Harry, dandogli una leggera pacca sul culo. Il suo tono di voce è insicuro, un po’ come se stesse cercando di sondare il terreno, quindi Louis geme e inarca la schiena, spingendo il sedere per metterlo in mostra.

“Bravo quanto tu vuoi che io sia, suppongo,” dice, sculettando per aria.

“Ti prendo in parola,” gli dice Harry, e due secondi dopo Louis sente la sua lingua umida leccargli l’apertura.

Louis si irrigidisce, piagnucolando, e combatte l’impulso di spingersi contro la lingua di Harry e allontanarsi nello stesso momento. Cerca di non muoversi affatto, come gli ha chiesto Harry, ma il ragazzo non può _davvero_ aspettarsi che non si muova mentre viene leccato. E Harry è così _bravo_ , mentre gli succhia dei baci sulla pelle e lecca l’apertura, spingendo la punta della lingua all’interno… Harry è fortunato che Louis non si stia dimenando selvaggiamente e facendo male ad entrambi, sul serio.

“Harry… cazzo, cazzo…” geme Louis, ruotando appena i fianchi e facendo scorrere le mani sulle lenzuola. Lo fa sempre quando Harry gli pratica il _rimming_ , deve muovere altre parti del corpo per trattenersi dallo spingersi contro di lui.

Harry si scosta dalla sua apertura con un rumore osceno di risucchio, che fa gemere Louis per l’aria fredda sulla pelle umida. “Ti ho detto di stare fermo.”

“L’ho visto più come un consiglio, sinceramente,” dice Louis con sfacciataggine, sogghignando contro le lenzuola. Se Harry vuole davvero dominarlo, dovrà essere un po’ più specifico e deciso, un po’ come lo stesso Louis con lui in serate passate.

“Mmm,” borbotta Harry in modo evasivo, allungandosi poi verso i suoi pantaloni e frugandoci dentro. Louis non riesce a vederlo, ma quando Harry gli afferra entrambe le braccia, avvicinandogli i gomiti dietro la schiena, e mormora, “ _Incarcerous_ ,” suppone che stesse cercando la sua bacchetta. Louis sussulta e piagnucola quando delle corde fuoriescono dalla punta della bacchetta e gli legano le braccia strette dietro la schiena. Tenta di muoverle, rendendosi conto che sono strette il più possibile senza però fargli male.

“Questo dovrebbe aiutare,” dice Harry, posando una mano sulla natica di Louis. “Ma se ti muovi di nuovo, ti… ti punirò.”

Louis sbotta una risata. Non riesce a immaginare Harry farlo davvero.

“Credi che stia scherzando,” dice Harry. Non è una domanda.

“No, no, scusa, continua pure,” dice Louis, cercando di sopprimere la risata nella sua voce.

Harry non gli risponde, limitandosi ad abbassare nuovamente la testa e sfiorare le fossette sopra il sedere di Louis con i ricci. Questa volta gli afferra il culo con entrambe le mani, spalancando le natiche in modo da poter posare tutta la bocca attorno all’apertura di Louis, sfiorandola con le labbra e con la lingua.

“Oddio,” geme Louis, cercando di fare del suo meglio per rimanere immobile. Ma è impossibile, perché più si concentra per stare fermo, meno riesce a distrarsi da tutto il piacere che gli provoca, che sembra molto più intenso e cresce molto più rapidamente del solito. Harry gli spinge la lingua all’interno, dimenandola calda e bagnata, e Louis non riesce a trattenere un singhiozzo, allargando le gambe quando i denti di Harry gli stuzzicano l’anello di muscoli. Louis cerca di riflesso di toccarsi, ma le sue braccia sono legate strette e finisce solo per contorcersi mentre Harry lo tiene aperto e lo fotte senza pietà con la sua lingua. “Harry, Harry, cazzo.”

La bocca di Harry si allontana un secondo dopo, e a Louis viene voglia di piangere, mentre si spinge all’indietro, piagnucolando e gemendo per riavere la lingua di Harry dentro di sé.

“Ma guardati,” dice Harry. “Così disperato, cazzo, che mi disobbedisci solo per cercare di toccarti.”

Louis vorrebbe dire, “mi sono divertito, ma ora slegami così ti posso cavalcare la faccia.” Ma non lo fa, cercando di godersi il momento, agitandosi un altro po’.

“Adesso ti punirò,” dice Harry. Louis si immobilizza completamente, gli occhi sbarrati. “Ti sculaccerò finché non smetterai di muoverti.”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. Gesù, può smettere di muoversi quando vuole. Gli occhi gli ruotano completamente all’indietro, però, quando Harry gli tira la prima forte sculacciata sul culo. Inarca oscenamente la schiena per la sorpresa, e un piagnucolio imbarazzante gli fuoriesce dalla bocca.

Harry sbotta uno _tsk_ , e Louis si sente bruciare dappertutto. “Lo vedi, sei proprio una troia, Lou, non riesci nemmeno a stare fermo.”

Sente Harry sputare, e il secondo dopo un dito bagnato che gira con delicatezza attorno alla sua apertura. Louis geme con riconoscenza e si spinge verso il dito, ma strilla quando l’altra mano di Harry lo sculaccia di nuovo. Nasconde il viso contro le lenzuola e cerca di riprendere il controllo del proprio respiro.

“Voglio che mi ringrazi,” gli dice Harry, muovendo il dito in piccoli cerchi, ma senza mai spingerlo all’interno.

“E-eh?” mormora Louis contro le coperte. Ruota il bacino all’indietro, cercando disperatamente di spingere il dito di Harry dentro di sé.

“Ringraziami ogni volta che ti sculaccio,” dice Harry, e _cazzo_ , sta cominciando davvero ad entrare nella parte. Colpisce di nuovo Louis, e nello stesso momento spinge un dito nella sua apertura.

“Od-dio,” geme Louis con riconoscenza, prendendolo in profondità. “Grazie, _grazie_ , cazzo–”

Harry lo sculaccia di nuovo e Louis lo ringrazia di nuovo, il culo già dolorante e a fuoco dopo sole quattro sculacciate. Il dito di Harry non si muove dentro di sé, è solo _lì_ , a riempire Louis, e quest’ultimo geme nello spingersi contro di esso, cercando di colpirsi la prostata.

“Ti muovi proprio un sacco,” commenta Harry. “Immagino che ti piaccia essere sculacciato.”

In quel momento, Louis si ricorda che non dovrebbe muoversi, e inizia a chiedersi come sia possibile dimenticare una cosa del genere in così breve tempo, quando il palmo di Harry gli colpisce nuovamente la pelle arrossata, facendolo strillare e, un secondo dopo, ringraziare.

Poi Harry aggiunge un altro dito, facendo gemere Louis a lungo mentre allarga ancora di più le gambe, implorando in silenzio di non smettere.

“Posso continuare così per un bel po’, sai. Mi sa che devo proprio,” dice Harry.

Louis ride, e la fine della risata si tramuta in un gemito mentre si spinge contro le due dita di Harry. “Potrei venire… prima che tu finisca, ti avviso.”

Harry emette un suono gutturale ma non risponde. Abbassa nuovamente la mano sul culo di Louis, tenendo le dita dell’altra ferme mentre Louis si stringe attorno ad essere ed esala un, “G-grazie.”

“Nuova regola,” aggiunge Harry, sculacciandolo e facendo una pausa per dare a Louis il tempo di ringraziarlo. Non appena lo fa, Harry continua, “Voglio che mi dici quando stai per venire.”

Louis annuisce contro le lenzuola, senza fiato e incoerente quando finalmente riesce a trovare un angolo che permetta alle dita di Harry di sfiorargli la prostata. “Cazzo, sì, cazzo, cazzo…”

Harry lo colpisce di nuovo, il suono che rimbomba nella stanza vuota mentre il bruciore e il dolore sbocciano nel culo di Louis e viaggiano dritti verso la sua erezione pulsante. Louis geme, le cosce che tremano nel cercare di mantenere quell’angolo che gli permette di spingersi le dita di Harry contro la prostata ogni volta che Louis si muove contro di lui.

“Grazie,” rantola, ruotando i fianchi e prendendo le dita di Harry più in fondo possibile.

“Dovrei fermarmi,” dice Harry. “Dovrebbe essere una punizione.”

“No, no, non fermarti,” lo supplica Louis, spingendo il culo verso l’alto e urlando di piacere quando Harry lo sculaccia di nuovo. “Dio, non fermarti, ci sono quasi…”

“Ah sì?” chiede Harry, colpendolo di nuovo.

“Grazie,” piagnucola Louis. “Grazie, grazie, oh, cazzo, sto per–”

Harry estrae bruscamente le dita e smette di sculacciarlo, lasciando Louis a un passo dall’orgasmo ma senza qualcosa che lo stimoli a venire. Gli afferra anche i fianchi, impedendogli così di strusciarsi contro il letto.

“No, no, no,” piagnucola Louis, frustrato e in preda alla disperazione, “no, Harry, ti prego, _ti prego_ –”

“Shhh,” lo zittisce Harry. Gli accarezza il sedere con una mano, fredda contro la pelle dolorosamente calda di Louis. “Voglio farti star bene, Lou.”

“Allora fammi _venire_ ,” dice Louis, l’irritazione a colorare la sua voce.

“Shhh,” ripete Harry, e Louis quasi singhiozza dalla frustrazione. A quel punto sente delle voci, e devono essere Tom e Max in procinto di ritirarsi per la notte. Fortunatamente, le tende attorno al loro letto – be’, di Harry – sono già chiuse, ma sente comunque Harry recuperare la bacchetta e mormorare, “ _Muffliato_.”

“Ora puoi urlare quanto vuoi,” gli dice Harry, accucciandosi di nuovo e parlando direttamente contro l’apertura di Louis. “Non che questo ti abbia mai fermato prima, comunque.”

Louis ridacchia debolmente, cercando di non soffermarsi sul fatto che sia legato e che Harry gli stia leccando il culo a pochi metri dagli altri due ragazzi ignari. _Cerca_ di non pensarci, ma è fin troppo eccitante, e grida forte quando la lingua di Harry trova nuovamente la sua entrata. È troppo, troppo presto, appena dopo essere stato in procinto di venire, e cerca di allontanarsi, ma Harry non glielo permettere, tenendogli le natiche spalancate e leccando in profondità.

“ _Oddio_ , no, nnnn,” lo supplica Louis, non sapendo neanche cosa gli stia chiedendo, limitandosi ad agitare le spalle e nascondere il viso. Harry geme, vibrando proprio contro la sua apertura, e _cazzo_ , è _bellissimo_ … è sempre bello, sì, ma in quel momento è tutta un’altra cosa, qualcosa che Louis non ha mai provato prima, un bisogno disperato del tocco di Harry in ogni cellula del suo corpo.

Harry lo fotte con la lingua, spingendola dentro e fuori come se fosse una delle sue dita, ma è _calda_ e bagnata e malleabile e Louis si sente come se stesse per svenire. Il suo uccello comincia quasi a fargli male da quanto vuole venire – non è abituato all’orgasmo negato, perché è qualcosa che lui ha sempre fatto con Harry, e non viceversa.

“Cazzo, sì, fottimi, _Dio_ ,” geme, spingendosi contro le mani e la bocca di Harry. Il ragazzo non gli ha davvero dato il tempo di riprendersi, quindi Louis si ritrova al limite dell’orgasmo molto, molto rapidamente. Le labbra di Harry sono calde e morbide attorno alla sua apertura, ed è bello, cazzo, è bellissimo. “Sì, fammi venire, Harry, _cazzo_ , ci sono quasi…”

E a quel punto Harry si scosta, schioccando un bacio sull’apertura di Louis prima di allontanarsi, e Louis quasi grida dalla frustrazione. Cerca selvaggiamente di liberarsi, le corde che gli tagliano la pelle quando cerca di spezzarle, ma Harry lo tiene stretto per i fianchi e tutti gli sforzi di Louis finiscono per essere vani.

Louis lotta finché riesce, ma arriva a un punto in cui _sente_ letteralmente l’impulso di combattere abbandonare il suo corpo, e abbassa le spalle, il petto e la testa contro il letto come un burattino a cui hanno tagliato i fili. Geme in silenzio contro le coperte, un suono basso e sofferente.

“Adesso ci siamo,” dice Harry con dolcezza, accarezzandogli le natiche arrossate.

Louis sente le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi, da quanto si sente… _aperto_ , da quanto si sente nudo ed esposto, ma ha già pianto abbastanza nelle ultime settimane, e focalizza quindi tutte le sue energie nel ricacciare dentro quelle lacrime. A quel punto, tutte le emozioni in crescita dentro di lui sgorgano sotto forma di “Harry, Harry, Harry” dalla sua bocca, ripetutamente e senza controllo.

“Ti farò godere,” mormora Harry, rassicurandolo, “sarà bellissimo per te, Lou.”

“Ti prego, Harry, Harry, _ti prego_ ,” lo supplica Louis, tutto il suo spirito combattivo prosciugato quando rimane immobile per Harry. Spera solo che il ragazzo lo lascerà venire, ora che sta facendo quello che vuole.

Il suono che Louis emette non è decisamente umano quando Harry finalmente, _finalmente_ spinge un dito – ora bagnato di lubrificante, che Harry deve aver attirato con _Accio_ – dentro di lui, e Louis si contrae avidamente, cercando di attirare il dito più in profondità. Vuole… Dio, vuole Harry _dappertutto_ , addosso a lui e attorno a lui e dentro di lui, così tanto da sentire un dolore allo stomaco e alle vene.

Harry questa volta muove il dito immediatamente, quindi tutto ciò che Louis può fare è rimanere lì sdraiato e prenderlo – il che va benissimo, perché è tutto ciò che Louis vuole fare al momento. Cerca di rimanere il più fermo possibile, volendo fare il bravo per Harry, e lascia fuoriuscire un gemito di piacere quando il ragazzo lo premia con un secondo dito.

“Li prendi così bene,” dice Harry con un tono orgoglioso, che porta Louis a cercare di rimanere ancora più immobile nella speranza di essere lodato ancora. Harry allarga le dita per dilatare Louis, infilandole in profondità e arricciandole per raggiungere la prostata.

“Oddio,” geme Louis, le cosce che tremano per lo sforzo di tenersi su senza le braccia. Gli occhi gli ruotano all’indietro quando Harry continua a colpirgli insistentemente la prostata, riempendolo con le sue grosse e lunghe dita e facendo fuoriuscire del liquido presminale dalla sua erezione dolorosamente pulsante. “Harry, _cazzo_ , uhm, uhm…”

“Stai di nuovo per venire?” chiede Harry piano, aggiungendo un terzo dito.

“Merda,” impreca Louis, il corpo che si muove avanti e indietro mentre Harry spinge le dita dentro di lui, “merda, sì, s-se continui a… fare così, sì…”

“Mmm,” Harry muove le dita più velocemente, mirando alla prostata di Louis e premendoci contro con i polpastrelli ogni volta che si spinge all’interno.

“Oh… Dio, cazzo, d- _devi_ lasciarmi venire, Harry, ti prego… _cazzo_ , cazzo, Harry, sto per venire, sto–”

“Non ancora,” dice Harry, ed estrae le dita lentamente, così lentamente che Louis singhiozza e infrange la sua buona condotta spingendo il culo indietro, cercando di inseguire le dita di Harry mentre il ragazzo le tira fuori.

La voglia di piangere è ancora più forte, ma anche mentre Louis emette un forte lamento per l’orgasmo negato per la _terza volta_ , si rifiuta di piangere, cantilenando invece il nome di Harry come un mantra, _Harry_ misto a _ti prego_ e le imprecazioni occasionali disperate. Tuttavia, riesce a sentire le lacrime riempirgli gli occhi da quanto è sopraffatto, e di certo non vuole pensare agli svariati motivi alla base di quelle lacrime, l’ultimo dei quali il suo aver _bisogno_ di Harry in quel momento in un modo che non si è mai permesso di provare fino ad allora.

Harry gli tira una sculacciata, forte, e Louis si zittisce immediatamente, immobilizzandosi e rabbrividendo. “Ho intenzione di scoparti, adesso, amore,” dice Harry, e Louis sussulta quando sente Harry lubrificarsi l’erezione, “e se farai il bravo e rimarrai fermo, ti lascerò venire subito prima di me.”

“Farò il bravo,” butta fuori Louis immediatamente, senza la minima vergogna. “Lo farò, ti prego, ti–”

“Sarà meglio,” gli dice Harry, allineandosi tra le sue natiche, “o non ti farò venire affatto.”

Louis piagnucola, e Harry sceglie quel momento per spingersi dentro di lui.

È passata solo una settimana dall’ultima volta, ma Louis in quel breve lasso di tempo è chissà come riuscito a dimenticare quanto sia _grosso_ l’uccello di Harry, quanto sia piacevole sentirlo dentro di sé.

“Cazzo sei così stretto,” impreca Harry, sculacciandolo di nuovo e facendolo gemere e stringere ancora di più attorno a lui.

“Ohhh… oh mio Dio…”

Harry non perde altro tempo, saltando le sue solite provocazioni e puntando dritto alla prostata di Louis. Quest’ultimo singhiozza piano con ogni spinta brutale, il suo uccello che ondeggia pulsante tra le sue gambe mentre Harry penetra dentro di lui senza alcuna pietà.

“C-cazzo, Dio, _cazzo_ –”

“È questo che vuoi?” soffia Harry, tirandogli una sculacciata. “Vuoi il mio cazzo?”

“Sì,” grida Louis, il corpo che sbatte avanti e indietro ogni volta che Harry lo penetra fino in fondo. “Sì, ti prego, ti prego, d-devo–”

“Devi venire?”

Louis ne ha davvero, _davvero_ bisogno, e riesce a sentire i testicoli contrarsi, rientrare nel corpo mentre precipita verso l’orgasmo. “Mmm, cazzo… oh, porca puttana, sto venendo–”

Di punto in bianco, Harry avvolge rapidamente una mano attorno alla base dell’uccello pulsante di Louis, e l’orgasmo che il ragazzo aveva cominciato a sentire si interrompe bruscamente. Fa male, fa _malissimo_ , Harry lo sta stringendo talmente forte da impedirgli letteralmente di venire, e Louis si lascia scappare un suono disperato e animale, molto simile a un grido.

“Non ti piace?” chiede Harry innocentemente, la spinta dei suoi fianchi in contrasto netto rispetto al suo tono di voce, il modo in cui la sua mano stringe l’uccello di Louis autorevolmente.

“No, no, n-no no no, _Harry_ ,” grida Louis, incapace a quel punto di articolare quel che vorrebbe perché lo vuole _così disperatamente_. Louis sente il suo corpo come una fionda tesa al massimo, il piacere e il desiderio doloroso di venire a trasformarlo in un ammasso tremante e incoerente di gemiti. Ma è troppo irrecuperabile ormai anche solo per pensare a lottare, sapendo che solo Harry può dargli quel di cui ha bisogno in quel momento, quindi si limita a prenderlo, la bocca aperta ma senza che fuoriesca alcun suono, mentre Harry gli posa l’altra mano sulle scapole e lo spinge verso il basso. Louis si lascia premere contro il letto, amando il modo in cui lo porta a sollevare di più il culo, amando quanto stare sotto Harry in quel modo lo faccia sentire una troia.

Il letto comincia a muoversi avanti e indietro per la forza delle spinte, ed è qualcosa che nessun _Muffliato_ può nascondere. Fa sentire Louis ancora più sporco – si sente decisamente indecente con le mani di Harry dappertutto, con il suo cazzo perfetto nel culo, con le sue labbra che gli sussurrano zozzerie, e… e tutti gli altri _sanno quel che stanno facendo…_

“Harry,” grida di nuovo, come uno stupido, l’unica parola che conosce.

“Ti sei comportato bene,” dice Harry in modo contemplativo, rallentando i movimenti e spingendosi in profondità, ruotando i fianchi e sfregando la punta contro la prostata di Louis. Quest’ultimo rantola e tenta di riflesso di inarcare la schiena, ma si rende conto che è già curva al massimo. Strizza forte gli occhi contro l’ondata di sensazioni che sta sgorgando in lui, la _fiducia_ riposta in Harry di prendersi cura di lui in quel modo, e… e…

“Harry,” piagnucola, piano, con voce spezzata, una singola lacrima a fuoriuscire dall’occhio destro e solcargli la guancia.

“Ci sono qua io,” sente dire Harry. Poi il ragazzo allenta la presa sull’erezione di Louis e comincia a masturbarlo, su e giù, su e giù, e nello stesso istante riprende a scoparlo con forza, spingendo i fianchi e marchiando il culo di Louis con le ossa del bacino.

Louis ci mette all’incirca dieci secondi a tornare sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, e questa volta pensa che potrebbe iniziare davvero a singhiozzare se Harry non lo lascerà venire. Balbetta qualcosa di incoerente – probabilmente non sono nemmeno parole – ma Harry capisce il concetto, mormorando, “Adesso puoi venire, Lou, va tutto bene,” con gentilezza, in netto contrasto con il modo rude in cui il suo corpo si sta muovendo.

Neanche cinque secondi dopo che Harry gli ha dato il permesso, Louis viene con un urlo di sollievo, le gambe che tremano in maniera incontrollabile mentre dal suo membro sgorgano grossi fiotti di sperma sulla sua pancia e sulle lenzuola, e… ce n’è così _tanto_ , Dio, perché Harry ha continuato a farlo accumulare e accumulare, e lo sta riversando tutto fuori; continua per così _tanto_ tempo, così tanto che sta ancora venendo quando Harry si immobilizza dentro di lui con un basso gemito e lo riempie di calore.

Quando l’orgasmo di Louis è finalmente finito, il ragazzo rimane semplicemente lì, tenuto unicamente su dalle mani di Harry sui suoi fianchi, e si lascia fluttuare in quella strana foschia di appagamento e calore in cui si ritrova. La sua mente è una tabula rasa ad eccezione di una parola, _Harry_ , e sorride contro le coperte quando Harry lo tocca, sfregando i pollici sulle fossette in fondo alla sua schiena.

Louis è così piacevolmente fuori di sé che non si ricorda nemmeno di essere legato fino a che Harry non sussurra _Finite Incantatem_ e si rende conto all’improvviso che le braccia gli fanno male. Singhiozza, ma neanche quel leggero dolore è abbastanza per tirarlo giù da dove sta fluttuando nelle nuvole.

Harry gli rivolge un suono consolatore e comincia a massaggiargli le braccia, il sangue che riprende a confluire lentamente nelle vene. Estrae il suo membro dopo un minuto, e Louis geme, felice, per il macello di sperma e lubrificante che sente scivolare fuori dalla sua apertura fino ai suoi testicoli e alle sue cosce. Ha sempre pensato che fosse disgustoso, sentire lo sperma dentro di lui dopo aver finito, ma in quel momento è incredibilmente meraviglioso, un caldo promemoria che Harry è stato lì. Lo fa sentire più vicino al ragazzo, ma… non abbastanza…

“Devo vederti,” mormora Louis, non capendo perché all’improvviso si senta così bisognoso di attenzioni eppure non disponga della capacità di movimento necessaria per muovere il proprio corpo.

Sente Harry sdraiarsi accanto a lui, e poi delle mani grandi e gentili a girarlo e attirarlo contro il petto dell’altro. A Louis solitamente non piace essere manovrato, ma a quanto pare il momento attuale è un’eccezione a tutte le sue regole.

Louis posa la testa sul petto di Harry e si accoccola al suo fianco, gettando le braccia attorno a lui e intrecciando le loro gambe. È come se non riuscisse a sentirsi abbastanza vicino, ma la profonda inquietudine che provava quel giorno è sparita, sostituita da una sensazione di completezza.

“Ho bisogno di affetto,” mormora contro la pelle sudata di Harry.

“È normale,” dice Harry, accarezzando le braccia doloranti di Louis, “credo. Almeno, lo è per me. Stai bene, comunque?”

“Mmhmm,” sospira Louis, felice, accoccolandosi maggiormente contro Harry. Si sente come se tutto il disagio provato in quella settimana fosse stato cancellato, come se tutto fosse tornato alla normalità, ed è una sensazione meravigliosa. È… a dirla tutta, poche volte si è mai sentito così in tutta la sua _vita_. Forse Louis dovrebbe lasciarglielo fare più spesso. “Grazie, amore, è stato bellissimo.”

“Ancora non ci credo che l’abbia voluto fare,” dice Harry, tirando le coperte per coprirli entrambi.

“Sono felice che l’abbiamo fatto,” gli dice Louis, un po’ più sincero di quanto intendesse, ma dice sul serio.

“Mmm,” mormora Harry. “Anche io.” Louis riesce a sentire la voce di Harry rimbombare nel suo petto, e lascia che lo culli fino ad addormentarsi. Ora che tutta l’adrenalina che l’ha tenuto vigile e iperattivo per tutto il giorno è svanita, sta collassando, _pesantemente_. La pelle di Harry è calda e la sua voce è rilassante, e Louis sbadiglia contro il suo capezzolo e si rannicchia più vicino, mentre Harry ridacchia piano.

Quando Louis sta per addormentarsi, pensa che la mattina dopo dovrebbe probabilmente confermare con Harry che andranno al Ballo del Ceppo insieme, giusto per esserne sicuro. Sembrano… lui e Harry sembrano stare _meglio_ , o almeno da parte di Louis – si sente molto più vicino a Harry, ora.

Louis è in procinto di addormentarsi quando Harry sussurra, “Lou, sei ancora sveglio? Devo ancora dirti quella cosa.”

Louis considera se rispondere o meno; Harry probabilmente sa che è sveglio, riesce probabilmente a sentire il suo battito, ma Louis si era completamente dimenticato del fatto che Harry avesse qualcosa da dirgli, e come prima, non desidera sapere di cosa si tratti. Quindi finge di essere addormentato, stringendosi un po’ più forte a Harry e mantenendo il respiro regolare mentre cerca di calmare il suo battito improvvisamente accelerato. Se Harry lo nota, fa finta di niente, limitandosi ad accarezzare ancora un po’ la spalla di Louis, e i due scivolano nel sonno, ascoltando l’uno il respiro dell’altro.

 

**

 

La mattina seguente, Louis viene svegliato di soprassalto dalle gambe lunghe di Harry, mentre l’altro ragazzo si muove accanto a lui. Gli eventi della sera prima gli tornano in mente e Louis sospira, felice, per il dolore latente e piacevole nel sedere, sia dentro che fuori. Bisognoso di coccole, cerca Harry con gli occhi ancora chiusi, ma si acciglia quando la sua pelle nuda sfrega contro della stoffa e si rende conto che Harry è già vestito.

“Hazza?” mormora, sbattendo le palpebre con gli occhi appannati.

“Ehi, Lou,” dice Harry, il tono di voce leggermente colpevole. “Non volevo svegliarti.”

La vista di Louis comincia a schiarirsi e nota che Harry è seduto, in procinto di infilarsi i suoi stivali marroni preferiti.

“Dove stai andando?” chiede Louis, assonnato, allungando le mani per tirare un angolo del cappotto di Harry. Il letto sta cominciando a soccombere al freddo del castello senza il corpo nudo e caldo di Harry premuto contro quello di Louis. A Louis questa situazione non piace _per niente_ , vorrebbe fare una scenata fino a che Harry non si toglierà nuovamente tutti i vestiti e tornerà a letto con lui e lo coccolerà e lo toccherà e magari gli farà anche un massaggio. (È possibile che Louis si senta ancora _un po’_ esigente dopo le attività della sera prima.)

“Mi, uhm,” dice Harry, “Mi vedo con Nick per andare a fare shopping.”

Louis non capisce. “A quest’ora? Che ore sono?”

“Le undici.”

“Oh.” Louis si acciglia e lascia che il suo cervello rimugini sulle parole di Harry. Dopo diversi secondi, chiede, “Perché state andando a fare shopping?”

“Dobbiamo, uh. Dobbiamo comprare dei vestiti da cerimonia,” dice Harry lentamente, infilandosi finalmente il secondo stivale. Non ha ancora guardato Louis in faccia.

“Hai già un vestito da cerimonia,” gli dice Louis, leggermente isterico, perché crede di sapere dove stia andando a parare, e si sente già come se avesse ingoiato veleno.

“Nick voleva prendere, uhm, dei vestiti coordinati,” dice Harry, deglutendo, “perché ieri sera mi ha invitato al Ballo del Ceppo, e. Be’. Gli ho detto di sì.”

Louis sente che potrebbe vomitare, come… come se un pugno di ghiaccio gli avesse afferrato il cuore e gliel’avesse strappato dal petto. Nel silenzio che segue, Harry si alza in piedi, voltandosi e osservando Louis con cautela. Louis non vuole che Harry lo guardi negli occhi, non vuole essere così vulnerabile, quindi evita il suo sguardo, cercando di assicurarsi che il suo labbro inferiore non tremi.

“Stai–” comincia Harry.

“Bene, sì, sto benissimo, sono felice per te,” mormora Louis meccanicamente. Alza lo sguardo su Harry ed è sorpreso di vedere un’espressione rammaricata nei suoi occhi, come se quel che Louis gli ha appena detto gli avesse confermato qualcosa.

“Giusto,” dice Harry, spostando rapidamente lo sguardo sul pavimento. “Be’, se stai bene, allora–”

“Certo che sto bene,” sbotta Louis. “Perché non dovrei esserlo?”

Il viso di Harry si intristisce. “Io non–”

“Gesù, non ho nessun cazzo di problema,” sputa Louis, alzando la voce nel mettersi a sedere. “È illegale in dieci dannati paesi quanto _non_ me ne freghi un cazzo. Forza, vai a fare shopping.”

“Louis–” balbetta Harry, tutto il corpo che comincia ad accartocciarsi.

“Nick ti sta aspettando, Harry,” grida Louis, una punta di isterismo nella sua voce. “ _Vai._ ”

Harry rimane lì in piedi, gelato, fissandolo con gli occhi sbarrati e feriti.

“Harry, _vai_ ,” urla Louis, sentendo caldo dappertutto. “ _Vattene!_ ”

Harry inizia a singhiozzare e si volta per andarsene, affrettandosi fuori dal dormitorio con un verso ferito mentre i suoi stivali rimbombano nelle scale di pietra.

Louis lo osserva andar via con uno sguardo furioso, gli occhi che bruciano. Richiude con rabbia le tende attorno al letto quando i passi di Harry sono ormai svaniti.

“C’è gente che sta ancora cercando di dormire, avete finito là fuori?” arriva la voce di Tom Parker da uno dei letti dall’altro lato della stanza.

“Vai a farti fottere,” sbotta Louis, sdraiandosi nuovamente. Cerca di calmarsi e tornare a dormire, ma sembra non riuscire a smettere di tremare, e per qualche strano motivo non vuole assolutamente pensarci, il cuscino che si inumidisce rapidamente di lacrime.

 

**

 

Quando Louis si sveglia di nuovo, le sue ciglia sono tutte attaccate. Se le sfrega in fretta e furia, deglutendo attorno al groppo in gola e cercando di non pensare al fatto che avesse intenzione di invitare Harry al Ballo del Ceppo, perché è chiaramente troppo tardi per quello.

Il suo orologio lo informa che sono le due e mezza del pomeriggio; alle tre, dovrebbe incontrarsi con Draco per iniziare la fase successiva della _Felix Felicis_ a cui stanno lavorando. È una fase molto importante – devono travasare la pozione dal calderone in peltro, in cui hanno iniziato a prepararla, a un nuovo calderone in oro massiccio, il quale rilascerà alcune delle proprietà dell’oro nella pozione. Sembra abbastanza semplice, ma Draco ha assicurato a Louis che in realtà è molto complesso.

Louis alla fine riesce a trascinarsi fuori dal letto e verso il bagno, sfregandosi gli occhi mentre si incammina. Stan esce in quel momento dalla doccia avvolto in un asciugamano a strisce verdi e argento, mentre Louis si avvicina al lavandino per lavarsi la faccia.

“Ehi, amico,” dice Stan, salutandolo con una mano. Si ferma a qualche passo da Louis e si gratta la nuca con esitazione. “Va tutto bene?”

“Sì, benissimo,” dice Louis secco. Stan probabilmente prima li ha sentiti. Louis evita lo sguardo dell’amico sfregandosi energicamente il viso bagnato con un asciugamano.

“O-kay,” dice Stan lentamente, senza la minima intenzione di insistere. Louis lo ama. “Allora, che fai di bello oggi?”

“Be’, devo andare a lavorare alla Fortuna Liquida con Draco,” gli dice Louis, “ma, uhm, non ho programmi per dopo. Ti va di fare qualcosa?”

“Forse,” dice Stan. Louis sbianca e Stan si corregge frettolosamente, “no, _voglio_ fare qualcosa, amico, è solo che… ho invitato El al Ballo del Ceppo ieri sera, vedi, perché ho immaginato che nessuno dei due sarebbe andato in coppia, e lei mi ha risposto che sarebbe venuta con me solo se il mio gilet fosse stato coordinato al suo vestito.”

Fa una pausa, e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, solidale. Ma dentro di sé, il suo stomaco ha cominciato a ribollire dal terrore al pensiero che sarà l’unica persona al Ballo senza un accompagnatore.

“Eh, lo so,” continua Stan, ignaro del tumulto interiore di Louis, “quindi tra un’ora andiamo a casa dei suoi genitori con la Polvere Volante, perché ci vogliono portare a Parigi a fare shopping.”

“ _Parigi?_ ” chiede Louis, incredulo. “Per– è solo un _ballo della scuola_ , porca miseria!”

Stan annuisce. “È maledettamente _posh_ , lo so. Ma, ehi, pagano i suoi, quindi ci guadagno un abito da cerimonia gratis!”

“Bello,” dice debolmente Louis, rivolgendo a Stan il miglior sorriso che riesce a tirare fuori.

Ma quando l’amico se ne va, il sorriso evapora dal suo volto e Louis si guarda allo specchio. Gli occhi sono leggermente arrossati, e la pelle attorno è gonfia, come se avesse passato parecchio tempo a piangere, il che. Be’.

Si schizza altra acqua fredda sul viso, sperando che gli faccia sgonfiare le palpebre, e si leva poi i boxer, infilandosi sotto la doccia. Draco potrebbe essere l’unica altra persona con cui interagirà per tutta la giornata, dopotutto, quindi non può presentarsi nel suo ufficio ridotto come uno schifo totale.

 

**

 

Louis arriva all’ufficio di Draco alle 15:10 – dieci minuti in ritardo, il che non è proprio da lui.

Il ritardo potrebbe essere ricollegato al fatto che Louis ci abbia messo dieci minuti più del solito a vestirsi; aveva scelto inizialmente un maglioncino lavorato a maglia color turchese da abbinare con un paio di skinny jeans, ma quando si era guardato allo specchio, si era ricordato che Harry una volta gli disse che gli metteva in risalto il blu dei suoi occhi. Per un qualche incomprensibile motivo, quel ricordo l’aveva innervosito da morire, e si era tolto immediatamente il maglioncino e l’aveva gettato a terra, fissandolo con sguardo accusatorio come se gli avesse fatto personalmente un torto.

Per assurdo, gli occhi gli si erano riempiti nuovamente di lacrime, e… ed era una cosa stupida, era _certo_ di averle finite, quindi, con l’intento di darsi una cazzo di regolata, si era schiaffeggiato in pieno volto.

Con quello schiaffo era riuscito a sbarazzarsi della sua autocommiserazione, almeno per il momento, ma poi aveva dovuto aspettare che l’impronta rossa sul viso sbiadisse prima di lasciare il dormitorio. Nel frattempo, aveva finito per rimettersi il maglioncino, _solo_ perché era davvero comodo e gli piaceva il colore.

“Buon pomeriggio, Louis,” dice Draco dal suo banco di lavoro. Indossa la solita combo camicia e pantaloni, con l’insolita aggiunta di un paio di grossi guanti dorati.

“Hai freddo?” gli chiede Louis, avvicinandosi. Fa effettivamente freddo nei sotterranei, e si ritrova a tirarsi le maniche del maglione, in modo da potersi proteggere le mani all’interno.

“Mmh?” mormora Draco. “Oh, questi? Devi mettertene un paio anche tu. Sono fatti di pelle di drago per resistere alle temperature estreme a cui lavoreremo, e sono anche rivestiti di particelle d’oro.”

“Figo,” dice Louis, afferrando il paio che Draco gli porge. “Allora, dobbiamo solo trasferire la pozione in un calderone d’oro? Non sembra così difficile.”

Draco ridacchia. “In realtà è un procedimento bastardo. Dobbiamo usare una nuova pipetta sterile,” solleva una serie di provette d’oro confezionate individualmente, “ogni 50 millilitri trasferiti, dovremo aspettare cinque minuti perché la pozione si adatti all’oro nella pipetta prima di trasferirla nel nuovo calderone, o potrebbe reagire in modo negativo.”

Louis si acciglia. Sembra proprio una bastardata.

“Ricorda, possiamo farlo in qualsiasi momento da qui a sette giorni,” gli ricorda Draco. “Abbiamo tutto il tempo. Sei _sicuro_ di volerlo fare oggi? È domenica, dopotutto.”

Louis pensa con amarezza che non ha nient’altro da fare, quindi… “Sì, facciamolo,” dice, costringendosi a sorridere. “Chi ha tempo non aspetti tempo.”

“D’accordo, mettiti i guanti,” lo istruisce Draco. Louis li indossa. “Ora, abbiamo questo bulbo per pipetta,” solleva un bulbo di plastica rivestito in oro, “che useremo per mettere la pozione nelle pipette.”

“All’antica,” osserva Louis. Di solito travasano le pozioni utilizzando le bacchette.

“All’antica e necessario,” aggiunge Draco. Estrae una delle pipette sterili e sistema il bulbo sull’estremità aperta. “Ti farò provare per primo. Avvicinalo lentamente.” Porge la pipetta a Louis e indica il liquido gorgogliante, al momento argentato, all’interno del calderone.

Louis strizza il bulbo e immerge lentamente la punta nella pozione, sussultando quando sibila appena. Lancia un’occhiata interrogativa al professore, che si acciglia leggermente ma gli fa segno di continuare. Louis allenta giusto un pochino la presa sul bulbo, estraendo circa dieci millilitri di pozione nella pipetta. La pozione sibila ancora di più e poi comincia minacciosamente a scoppiettare dentro la pipetta.

Draco impreca e gli strappa la pipetta dalle mani, correndo praticamente dall’altra parte della stanza fino a trovare un’ampolla vuota. Strizza rapidamente il bulbo, gettando il liquido all’interno del contenitore in vetro.

“Suppongo non sia normale,” dice docilmente Louis. Piuttosto inutile, dato che la pozione è diventata di un brutto nero, e ora ha la consistenza e la puzza del catrame.

“Per niente,” rantola Draco, lanciando la pipetta in un cestino. “Madre di Merlino, è… è stata la reazione più forte che abbia mai visto.”

“Reazione?” chiede Louis, allontanandosi con cautela dal calderone contenente il resto della pozione.

“Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima,” dice Draco, “ma per completare questa fase della pozione, devi essere di buon umore. La _Felix Felicis_ è molto sensibile a questo tipo di cose, e… ti avrei avvisato, ma immaginavo… be’, con il tuo compleanno imminente, così come Natale, e il Ballo del Ceppo, e con il fatto che hai finito le lezioni… presumo di aver dato per scontato che fossi felice. Mi dispiace.”

“Sto bene,” gli dice Louis, accigliandosi. _Dovrebbe_ essere felice – compirà diciotto anni in tre giorni, ed è in vacanza. Ma che gli prende?

“Direi proprio di no,” risponde Draco, indicando l’ampolla contenente la pozione nera e fumante. “O sei estremamente triste, o estremamente arrabbiato, oppure… oh, hai subito un lutto in famiglia? Mi dispiace così–”

“No,” lo interrompe Louis, “no, _Gesù_ , nessuno è _morto_ , è solo che, uhm, non… non mi sento molto bene.”

“Ti… ti va di parlarne?” gli chiede Draco. “Ci dev’essere qualcosa che posso fare.”

“Oh mio Dio, no, lascia perdere e basta,” dice Louis bruscamente, sentendosi imbarazzato, umiliato e _smarrito_ tutto in una volta.

“Louis–”

“Non ne voglio parlare!” sbotta il ragazzo, alzandosi in piedi e sfilandosi i guanti. “Io… cazzo, _cazzo_ , non c’è niente di cui parlare, okay, è solo che–”

Si blocca prima di iniziare ad urlare sul serio, e Draco non risponde, limitandosi a guardarlo con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Cristo, torno più tardi.” Detto questo, Louis si volta ed esce velocemente dalla stanza, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo di compassione del professore.

Si affretta lungo i corridoi, senza neanche sapere dove lo stiano portando i suoi piedi. Incrocia molti altri studenti che vagano nel castello senza meta perché non è un weekend di Hogsmeade.

 _Questo non ha fermato Nick e Harry_ , pensa Louis prima di potersi fermare. Il labbro inferiore comincia a tremargli, ma tenta di trattenersi, cercando un angolo o una nicchia che non siano stati già occupati da un gruppo felice di studenti. Alla fine ne trova uno, un piccolo recesso dietro a un’armatura vicino alla torre Grifondoro. Si infila in quello spazio angusto, sedendosi per terra e poggiando la testa sulle ginocchia, e non… non ha mai provato un dolore così grande in tutta la sua vita.

Louis percepisce qualcosa… una qualche conoscenza, una verità che ha tentato _disperatamente_ di reprimere e ignorare in quei quattro anni, e ci era riuscito fino a quel momento, ma ora è andato tutto a puttane e riesce a _sentirlo_ , a sentirlo aprirsi nel suo petto e inondargli il cuore, e fa _così_ male…

“Louis?”

Louis alza la testa, costringendo i suoi pensieri sgraditi a tornare nei recessi bui della sua mente. Niall è lì in piedi, tutto avvolto in rosso e oro, proveniente chiaramente dai dormitori Grifondoro.

Louis cerca di salutarlo come un normale essere umano, ma tutto ciò che riesce a tirare fuori è, “N-Niall,” prima che gli si chiuda la gola e debba trattenere nuovamente le lacrime.

“Woah, woah, ehi,” dice Niall, l’espressione del viso che muta immediatamente mentre si infila dietro l’armatura e si siede accanto a Louis. Louis vorrebbe spingerlo via ma, allo stesso tempo, vorrebbe anche appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla e piangere. Gli manca davvero tanto la sua mamma.

“Che succede?” chiede Niall, facendo scontrare le loro spalle per incoraggiarlo.

Louis sente il labbro inferiore tremare di nuovo. “Uhm,” comincia, ma è tutto quello che riesce a dire prima di emettere un verso penosamente simile a quello di un animale ferito e sentire le lacrime cominciare a solcargli le guance.

“Ehi, shhh,” lo consola Niall, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Gli lascia qualche minuto per ricomporsi, e Louis alla fine si calma, senza mai permettersi di scoppiare completamente a singhiozzare.

“Non,” cerca di dire Louis alla fine, “non sto avendo una bella giornata.”

“Direi,” dice Niall. “Sai di cosa hai bisogno? Di un cicchetto. Mi potrai raccontare tutto se vorrai, ma non è necessario – possiamo anche solo bere qualcosa, se vuoi.”

Gli sembra… gli sembra proprio un’ _ottima_ idea, in effetti. Ma… “Non avevi qualcosa da fare?” dice, non volendo arrecargli disturbo.

“Dovevo uscire con Ellie,” dice Niall, “ma troverà qualcos’altro da fare per un paio d’ore.”

Louis si sente comunque in colpa. “Non devi–”

“Shh,” lo zittisce Niall. Tira fuori la bacchetta e dice con chiarezza, “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

Un terrier argentato ed eccitato emerge dalla punta della bacchetta di Niall.

“Ho incontrato Louis e ha bisogno di parlarmi,” dice Niall al cane. “Ci aggiorniamo tra un paio d’ore. Scusa, tesoro.”

Niall poi agita la bacchetta, e il terrier si allontana attraverso il muro di pietra dietro di loro.

“Sono l’unico che non riesce a farlo?” chiede Louis miseramente, mentre si alzano.

“Cosa, un Patronus?” chiede Niall.

“No, riesco a evocare un Patronus, ovvio, solo che non riesco a farlo… parlare, o quel che è,” dice Louis.

“Ci vuole molta pratica,” ammette Niall, avviandosi lungo il corridoio.

Camminano in silenzio per un po’, prima che Louis realizzi che, “Aspe’… dove andiamo a bere? Non è un weekend di Hogsmeade.”

Niall scoppia a ridere. “Nick Grimshaw non è l’unico che conosce tutti i passaggi segreti di Hogwarts.”

 

**

 

Quindici minuti dopo, Louis e Niall emergono da una botola segreta nello scantinato di Mielandia. Una volta fuori, Louis rabbrividisce, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di avere addosso solo un maglioncino, e lancia rapidamente un Incantesimo Riscaldante attorno a sé. È decisamente sorpreso quando Niall gira a destra, invece che a sinistra, dopo essere usciti dal negozio.

“Non stiamo andando ai Tre Manici di Scopa?” gli chiede Louis, affrettandosi per tenere il passo.

“Nah,” replica Niall. “Credo che tu abbia bisogno di qualcosa di un po’ più forte di quel che possiede Tom.”

Louis capisce quel che intende Niall solo quando si rende conto che la loro destinazione finale è la Testa di Porco, un pub di cui ha sentito parlare ma in cui non è mai andato.

“Vieni qui spesso?” chiede a Niall mentre fanno il loro ingresso.

“Sicuro, cerco di farci un salto ogni weekend,” gli dice Niall. “Il proprietario è un amico di mio padre, lo conosco da quando ero in fasce.”

Una volta accomodati in un tavolo nell’angolo, ognuno con un drink che Louis è abbastanza sicuro contenga almeno cinque diversi tipi di alcool, a Niall basta solo uno _sguardo_ in quel suo modo amichevole e comprensivo prima che Louis gli cominci a raccontare tutto – gli ultimi avvenimenti con Harry e Nick, il fatto che pensassero che fosse Nato Babbano ma che avesse scoperto di non esserlo, la storia di come lui e Harry si sono conosciuti, e fanculo, persino il fatto che abbia lasciato che Harry lo dominasse la sera prima per la _primissima_ volta e che Harry l’abbia lasciato da solo e al freddo quella mattina.

Dopo aver buttato fuori tutto, Louis ingurgita metà del drink terribilmente forte in un sorso, sentendosi persino più depresso di prima.

“Porca puttana,” dice Niall, fischiando e sorseggiando il proprio drink. “Non avevo idea di cosa stesse succedendo, amico… voi due sembravate sempre così felici.”

Louis fa spallucce, triste. “Harry non era felice della nostra situazione, immagino.”

Niall scuote la testa. “Questa è una stronzata e lo sai benissimo, Lou.”

“No, sul serio,” dice Louis. “Avresti dovuto vedere quanto si è incazzato quando ha scoperto che sono andato a letto con Greg James l’estate scorsa.”

“Cioè… a dirla tutta, la sua reazione non avrebbe dovuto sorprendere nessuno, tantomeno te,” dice Niall.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

Niall lo guarda con un’espressione curiosa. “Non… sul serio non lo sai? L’hai omesso nella storiella che mi hai raccontato, ma immaginavo fosse sottinteso…”

“ _Cosa_?” chiede Louis, impaziente.

“Il fatto che Harry sia innamorato di te.”

Louis si strozza.

“Merlino, Louis, pensavo lo sapessi,” gli dice Niall, guardandolo stranito.

“Io,” dice Louis. Non riesce a pensare a nient’altro con cui continuare la frase, quindi prende un altro sorso frenetico mentre la mente gli frulla. “Non capisco perché dovrebbe esserlo.”

“Non essere sciocco, sei un bel bocconcino,” dice Niall. “Dovresti vedere come ti guarda. È come se… come se, quando sei con lui, tu fossi l’unica cosa che conta.”

Louis non vuole sentirlo, vuole ficcarsi le dita nelle orecchie e scuotere la testa. “Lui… lui non mi vorrebbe…”

“Perché no?” insiste Niall.

Louis pensa. Pensa al momento in cui si sono conosciuti, come Harry era sembrato cieco verso la repulsione che aveva attanagliato tutti gli altri Serpeverde per la presenza di Louis al loro tavolo. Si ricorda di essersi chiesto quando Harry si sarebbe reso conto che avrebbe potuto passare del tempo con persone molto più fighe di Louis, migliori di Louis, più ricche e purosangue e divertenti di Louis e, da quando la loro amicizia aveva preso una svolta sessuale, più attraenti di Louis.

Pensa al fatto di aver seppellito una _paura_ per sette anni, una paura di non essere abbastanza per Harry e per la loro amicizia, e… e se non è abbastanza neanche per essere _amico_ di Harry, allora è _impossibile_ che possa essere abbastanza per avere una relazione con lui. Harry… Harry alla fine lo lascerebbe, e questo è un qualcosa che Louis pensava di sapere per certo, sapeva che Harry un giorno avrebbe capito di potersi trovare di meglio rispetto a Louis, la cui madre poteva a malapena permettersi di mandarlo a Hogwarts e il cui padre sapeva di non volerlo ancor prima che nascesse.

E all’improvviso Louis capisce il perché abbia così tanta paura di essere rifiutato da Harry se mai dovesse accadere, perché… perché non può sopportare che accada per quanto Harry sia _importante_ per lui, e…

Louis non si rende conto di piangere fino a che Niall non gli asciuga le lacrime dal viso con un tovagliolo ruvido del pub. “Oddio… Niall, oddio, oddio–”

“Shh,” Niall cerca di consolarlo, avvicinandosi a lui.

Ma Louis non ce la fa, non riesce a fermare le sue emozioni una volta liberate, e si tiene il viso tra le mani mentre balbetta, “Niall… Niall, oh no oh no oh _no_.”

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiede Niall, la voce carica di preoccupazione. “Be’, uh… a parte tutte le cose che mi hai appena detto.”

“È… è l’unica cosa importante per me,” Louis tira su col naso, tirandosi i capelli, “è… è tutto ciò che ho s-sempre voluto, ma non… cazzo, oh _no_ , Niall, _cazzo_ , _sono innamorato di Harry_.”

È strano dire quelle parole, sembrano estranee eppure estremamente _giuste_ sulla sua lingua. Louis vuole lanciarsi da una scogliera.

“Be’, ecco qua,” dice Niall, dandogli delle pacche sulla spalla. “Non mi sembra così tragica.”

“No,” piagnucola Louis, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce basso, “no, è terribile, perché alla fine _è successo_ , vedi, alla fine ha trovato qualcuno m-migliore di me…”

“Chi, Nick Grimshaw?” chiede Niall. “È un po’ un coglione, secondo me…”

“N-non secondo Harry,” singhiozza Louis, scolandosi il resto del drink in un sorso. “Ho… ho mandato tutto a p-puttane, Niall, io… è tutta colpa mia, e n-non so se si può, tipo, recuperare q-qualcosa.”

Niall rimane in silenzio per un po’. Louis finisce anche il drink dell’amico.

Alla fine, Niall dice, “Non vi conosco da tanto tempo, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che voi due possiate recuperare qualsiasi cosa.”

Louis tira su col naso e non risponde, ma appoggia la testa contro la spalla di Niall.

“Voi due siete, tipo… è come se foste _destinati_ a stare insieme, sai? Qualsiasi altra cosa sembrerebbe semplicemente anormale. Ma dobbiamo solo aspettare e vedere. Un altro giro?”

Louis annuisce, soffiandosi il naso con un altro tovagliolo.

“Arrivo subito,” dice Niall con dolcezza, attirandolo in un abbraccio prima di alzarsi e avviarsi verso il bar. E così Louis rimane seduto lì, in attesa che Niall gli porti altro alcool in cui annegare le sue sofferenze, seduto lì da solo in mezzo a quel pub poco illuminato e circondato da sconosciuti mentre, da qualche parte, Nick e Harry sono allegramente in giro insieme alla ricerca di abiti da cerimonia, divertendosi da morire senza Louis, un ragazzino patetico, smarrito e indegno che non sapeva quanto fosse fortunato ad avere Harry fino a che Harry non gli è scivolato via tra le dita.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn consola Louis, affronta Harry, e scopre qualcosa di importante su di sé al Ballo del Ceppo.

“È come se la cena di domenica fosse sempre meglio delle altre cene, in qualche modo,” dice Liam. Lui e Zayn stanno tornando nella Sala Comune di Zayn dopo una cena domenicale migliore-del-solito.

“È come se fosse una richiesta di scuse,” gli dice Zayn. “Tipo, ehi, mi dispiace che tu abbia una settimana pesante davanti a te, ti prego di accettare questo cibo delizioso come offerta di pace.”

“Ma questa settimana sarà fantastica, non abbiamo molte lezioni e ci sono Natale e il Ballo del Ceppo,” dice Liam. “Non so per cosa si stessero scusando oggi, sinceramente, ma quei cioccolatini alla menta erano incredibili, quindi non mi lamento.”

Zayn, le cui tasche sono al momento appesantite da tanti suddetti cioccolatini quanti è riuscito a prendere prima che il vassoio sparisse, non può che essere d’accordo.

“Oh, scusa, possiamo fermarci un attimo al mio dormitorio?” chiede Liam quando sono circa a metà strada verso la Sala Comune di Zayn. “Devo prendermi il cambio di vestiti per domani, così Niall la smetterà di prendermi per il culo sull’indossare lo stesso maglione per due giorni di fila.”

Zayn sogghigna ma annuisce, e si trovano presto di fronte al ritratto della Signora Grassa.

“Buonasera, ragazzi,” li saluta lei. “Parola d’ordine?”

“Bacchetta alla Liquirizia,” dice Liam. La Signora Grassa ruota in avanti, consentendo loro l’ingresso.

Si avviano verso il dormitorio di Liam, sbuffando e ansimando quando arrivano in cima alle scale a causa delle sette rampe che sono costretti a salire.

“Credo che i Serpeverde facciano al contrario,” gli aveva detto una volta Liam, “tipo, quelli del primo anno devono salire più scale, e per quando arrivi al settimo, tutto quello che devi fare è salire un paio di gradini e sei arrivato alla tua camera. Ma a noi non piace torturare gli undicenni, ecco cosa ci rende diversi da loro.”

Quando arrivano finalmente alla stanza di Liam, trovano Niall già seduto sul suo letto, il braccio attorno alle spalle di un Louis dall’aspetto estremamente abbattuto e depresso.

“È troppo presto per andare a dormire, Lou,” sta dicendo Niall, stringendogli le spalle. “Ecco, vedi, ci sono Zaynie e Liam, possiamo fare qualcosa con loro!”

“Sono stanco,” dice Louis, e… la sua voce è… _diversa_ , triste e tremante e distante. “Voglio solo andare a letto, ma – ehi, ragazzi.”

“Louis,” lo saluta Zayn, preoccupandosi all’istante. “Che succede, tesoro?”

“Niall – non – mi – lascia – andare – a – dormire,” gli dice Louis, colpendo debolmente la spalla di Niall con ogni parola. “È solo che… sono _così stanco_ , okay, e tu sei un amico di merda.”

Niall sbuffa una risata, ignorando le sue parole. “È inutile che tu vada a letto triste, Louis, ti sentirai solo peggio. Senti, magari Li e Zayn possono tirarti su di morale. Ti lascerò andare a dormire se ti vedrò ridere, amico, non ti ho visto mezzo sorriso sul volto in tutta la giornata.”

Louis sbuffa e solleva le ginocchia al petto, avvolgendoci le braccia attorno. “Sto _bene_ ora, okay, dacci un taglio.”

“Che succede?” chiede nuovamente Zayn. Non ha mai visto Louis così.

“Louis ha avuto un po’ una giornata di merda,” dice Niall.

“Sì, ma io, cioè… mi è _passato_ ora, okay, mi sono fatto un bel pianto, basta, possiamo _per favore_ smettere di parlarne,” dice Louis. Non è deciso, non è arrabbiato, ma… _implorante_ , quasi, come se stesse… chiedendo loro il permesso, o qualcosa del genere.

Niall gli stringe le spalle un’ultima volta e si alza, e Louis crolla immediatamente sul letto a baldacchino, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale senza fare rumore. Questo è davvero allarmante per Zayn, ed evidentemente anche per Niall, perché si avvicina al ragazzo, sussurrando, “vorrei poterlo aiutare.”

Zayn si acciglia, ma prima che possa rispondere, Niall continua piano, “L’ho trovato in lacrime dietro una statua in un corridoio vicino alla torre Grifondoro e poi l’ho portato alla Testa di Porco. Mi ha detto… un sacco di, uhm, robe, oggi. Tipo, su questi sette anni. E sui suoi genitori.”

Zayn annuisce. Ma sa già tutte quelle cose, e niente di tutto ciò ha mai turbato Louis in quel modo. “È successo qualcosa, tipo, negli ultimi tre giorni? Che potrebbe averlo reso così triste?”

“Be’,” dice Niall, abbassando ancora di più la voce, “ha, uhm. Non so se posso… oh, fanculo. Sono sicuro che te lo dirà comunque, dato che tra tutti l’ha detto a _me_ … ha lasciato che Harry lo dominasse, ieri sera?”

Zayn rimane a bocca aperta. L’ammissione di Niall esce fuori più come una domanda e, suppone Zayn, _perché non dovrebbe_ , dato che un sacco di studenti di Hogwarts non si sono mai spinti tanto in là riguardo al sesso, preferendo limitarsi alle sveltine da sbronzi e alle seghe frenetiche in una delle tante nicchie nascoste che offre il castello. Ma… soprattutto… porca puttana…

“Stai… eh?” sussurra Zayn, cercando di tenere la voce bassa. “Sei sicuro?”

“Così mi ha detto,” dice Niall. “Ho immaginato che mi sfuggisse un dettaglio importante, perché la tua reazione è stata molto diversa dalla mia.”

“Non… Louis non… permette mai a nessuno di farlo,” dice Zayn fievolmente. Ma dov’è Harry?

“Be’, probabilmente se ne sta pentendo allora, perché mi ha anche detto che Harry stamattina l’ha mollato per andare a fare shopping con Nick perché vanno al Ballo del Ceppo insieme.”

Zayn sente la gola pesante; spera di aver solo frainteso Niall per quanto stanno cercando di parlar piano. “Vanno… Louis e Harry, intendi?”

“No, Nick e Harry.”

Zayn non riesce nemmeno a controllare la rabbia e il volume che gli penetrano nella voce. “Ma mi stai prendendo per il culo–”

“Riesco a sentirvi, sapete,” lo interrompe la voce di Louis, “e non apprezzo che mi si parli alle spalle.”

“Stiamo solo cercando di capire come aiutarti,” gli dice Zayn. Ma tutto ha un senso, ora… Niall è stato utile, almeno, nell’informare inconsapevolmente Zayn della terribile fase di abbandono che Louis sta passando in quel momento.

“Non ho bisogno di aiuto.”

“Odiamo vederti così, Lou,” lo supplica Zayn, cominciando ad avvicinarglisi. È probabilmente l’unica persona in quella stanza che abbia la minima idea di quel che sta passando Louis; non l’ha mai provato sulla sua pelle, ma ha letto qualcosa in merito su diversi libri della Sezione Proibita.

“Oh mio dio, _lasciatemi in pace_ ,” geme Louis, dando loro ancor di più le spalle e cercando di rannicchiarsi maggiormente in se stesso.

Zayn spera di non star compiendo un grosso errore, ma è _piuttosto_ certo che se Louis dovesse riuscire ad allontanarli tutti, si troverebbe in condizioni ancora peggiori di quelle in cui verge allo stato attuale. Quel di cui Louis ha bisogno in quel momento sono attenzioni, coccole e parole di conforto, anche se non provengono dalla persona da cui vorrebbe riceverle. Zayn si volta e fa cenno a Liam e Niall di uscire dalla stanza; per quanto non voglia che se ne vadano, spera che avere meno persone intorno possa incoraggiare Louis ad aprirsi.

Un Liam parecchio confuso gli rivolge un pollice in su e un’espressione triste, uscendo poi dalla stanza assieme a Niall.

“Lou?” dice Zayn piano, appena se ne sono andati. Sale sul letto dietro di lui e osserva il ragazzo allontanarsi, facendosi il più piccolo possibile. “Siamo solo noi due ora, tesoro, va tutto bene.”

“Ti prego, fammi dormire e basta,” lo implora Louis, la voce tremante. “Ti prego, Zayn, sono _così stanco_ , lasciami solo e–”

“Non posso farlo, Lou,” dice Zayn, la voce dura, mentre allunga una mano per toccargli la spalla. Il ragazzo lo scaccia via. Determinato, Zayn si toglie le scarpe e gli stringe poi entrambe le braccia attorno alla vita.

Louis strilla e comincia a dimenarsi per liberarsi, scalciando debolmente per resistere alle attenzioni di Zayn. Sopraffatto da qualcosa di incredibilmente simile al dolore nel vedere Louis in quel modo – così piccolo, così _affievolito_ rispetto alla sua solita e intensa radiosità – Zayn non molla, tenendolo stretto e insistendo, “Aiutami a prendermi cura di te, ti prego, _ti prego_ , Louis, meriti di essere felice–”

“No,” dice Louis con voce strozzata, rabbrividendo da capo a piedi, ma smette di lottare appena un pochino, il corpo che trema invece di dimenarsi.

“Sì,” insiste Zayn, “sì, meriti così tante belle cose nella tua vita, amore, ma prima devi aprirti con me, me lo prometti?”

Louis non risponde, trattenendo un singhiozzo e continuando a scalciare, le braccia che fanno forza contro la presa di Zayn.

“Ti prego,” lo implora Zayn, stringendolo più forte che può. Gli viene quasi da piangere dalla disperazione che sente nei singhiozzi di Louis. “Lou, ti voglio bene. Ti voglio un bene dell’anima, ti prego, lascia che ti aiuti.”

E quelle parole sembrano funzionare, per qualche motivo – Louis smette di muoversi del tutto e affonda pateticamente sul letto, abbandonandosi tra le braccia di Zayn mentre ricomincia a piangere a tutta forza. Non cerca più di allontanarsi, limitandosi a girare la testa contro il cuscino di Niall mentre le lacrime bagnano il tessuto, e Zayn fa in modo di continuare a parlare, mormorando parole dolci e rassicuranti all’orecchio di Louis per assicurarsi che l’altro ragazzo sappia che non andrà da nessuna parte.

Zayn ha letto solo qualche capitolo sull’argomento, ma è abbastanza certo che una delle regole più importanti del riportare alla normalità un sottomesso è assicurarsi che sappia che il suo partner non va da nessuna parte. Zayn non… Zayn non è Harry, ma spera di essere un sostituto sufficiente almeno per aiutarlo a barcamenarsi attraverso tutti i casini nella sua testa.

“Zayn,” geme Louis alla fine, “Zee, t-ti prego aiutami, n-non riesco a s-smettere di… piangere… aiutami…”

Suona disperato e spaventato, come se volesse smettere ma non sapesse come, ed è terrificante.

“Ehi, coraggio, girati,” mormora Zayn, tirandolo dalle spalle. Stranamente, Louis si lascia andare con facilità, mostrandogli per mezzo secondo il viso arrossato e rigato di lacrime prima di avvolgergli le braccia attorno alla vita e nascondere il viso contro il suo petto, continuando a piangere. Non gli è mai sembrato più piccolo di così, adattandosi perfettamente sotto il suo mento e lasciando che Zayn gli baci la testa più e più volte.

Dopo un po’ di tempo Louis si acquieta, stringendo ancora forte Zayn e sfregando il viso contro la sua maglietta ora completamente inzuppata. Di solito, quando Louis vuole le coccole, è sempre un po’ irrequieto, come un gatto che non sembra riuscire a trovare la posizione perfetta e confortevole, ma in quel momento è perfettamente immobile, muovendo solo la testa per tirare su col naso di tanto in tanto, mentre il resto del corpo rimane pesante e immobile, premuto contro quello di Zayn.

Zayn sceglie le parole con cautela. “Niall mi ha raccontato cos’è successo.”

Louis annuisce. “È stata una giornata di merda.” Stringe ancora di più la presa su Zayn, quasi in maniera fastidiosa, ma Zayn non osa lamentarsi, non quando Louis è relativamente calmo e ha cominciato a parlare. “Ho, uhm… capito alcune cose.”

“Mmmh?” chiede Zayn, incoraggiandolo a continuare.

“Be’, sai che n-non volevo che io e Harry ci frequentassimo o cose del genere.”

“Okay.”

“Be’, ho capito il perché. È che, uhm… credo avessi paura che alla fine avrebbe trovato qualcuno migliore di me.”

A Zayn si spezza il cuore. “Non c’è–”

“E la cosa divertente è che…” la voce di Louis si spezza appena quando interrompe Zayn, e cerca di coprirla con una risata, “sai, che quel che mi ha portato a c-capirlo, a capire che avessi paura che m-mi lasciasse, fosse il fatto che mi stesse lasciando.”

A Zayn non sembra per nulla divertente. “Louis–”

“Io,” Louis lo interrompe, ma sembra non abbia niente da dire, solo che non voglia sentire quel che Zayn deve dirgli. “Io, uhm, uhm… Niall ha detto… Niall mi ha detto che Harry è innamorato di me, e m-mi sembrava, tipo, così fottutamente _estranea_ , tipo, la sola _idea_ –”

“Sul serio?” chiede Zayn, sorpreso. Ha sempre creduto che Louis lo _sapesse_ , perlomeno, che avesse semplicemente scelto di non fare niente al riguardo o prenderne atto.

“Be’, sì, non lo so, ho sempre notato come mi guardasse, tipo, così _intenso_ , o quel che è, ma credo mi stessi solo convincendo che quello sguardo fosse solo… attrazione, o qualcosa di simile.”

Zayn sbuffa una risata. “Lou, il modo in cui _io_ ti guardavo quando scopavamo era attrazione. Quello di Harry… il modo in cui _lui_ ti guarda è completamente di un altro pianeta.”

Louis tira su col naso, poi prende un respiro profondo e dice, “è praticamente quello che mi ha detto anche Niall, quindi, tipo, ci ho pensato, e ho anche pensato al fatto che non mi ritenessi… _abbastanza_ per Harry, che non fossi abbastanza per essere suo amico e _di certo_ non abbastanza per… stare con lui, sai, ed è come se tutto si fosse messo al proprio posto o qualcosa del genere, perché–”

Si interrompe, inspirando profondamente e rimanendo in silenzio contro il petto di Zayn. Zayn crede di sapere cosa Louis stia cercando di dirgli. Crede anche che questa sia una delle cose peggiori a cui abbia mai assistito.

“Credo,” continua alla fine Louis, con una voce così piccola e timida che Zayn deve sforzarsi per sentirla, “credo di essere sempre stato un po’… innamorato di lui, sin da quando si è seduto vicino a me dopo lo Smistamento, e nel corso degli anni è solo _peggiorato_ , tipo… mi sento come se il cuore mi facesse _male_ , ora, quanto cazzo è cliché questa cosa?”

“Non dovrebbe _peggiorare_ ,” dice Zayn. Non è mai stato innamorato, ma. Ha letto delle cose. E Liam… be’. È altamente probabile che Liam possa essere qualcosa del genere per Zayn, forse. Deve solo aspettare e vedere.

“M-ma è così,” balbetta Louis, suonando come se stesse cercando di non perdere di nuovo il controllo, “è peggiorato perché abbiamo affrontato tutto in modo sbagliato e ora è andato tutto a puttane perché mi sono fatto dominare perché sono _stupido_ e lui se n’è _andato_.”

“Non è affatto colpa tua,” dice subito Zayn, accarezzando le spalle di Louis. Il ragazzo espira, tremante. “Quel… quel genere di cose dovrebbe basarsi sulla fiducia, e sul prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro. Harry non… Harry non l’ha fatto?”

Sarebbe dovuta essere un’affermazione, ma viene fuori più come una domanda, perché tutte le sue conoscenze sono di seconda mano, grazie a Niall.

Louis scuote la testa e non sembra incline a voler aggiungere altro sull’argomento. Dice invece con amarezza, “Immagino non fossi quel che sperava.”

“ _Louis_ ,” dice Zayn, turbato, stringendolo più forte. “Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua, te lo prometto.”

Louis non dice nulla. Zayn sospira; perlomeno gliene ha parlato. “Vuoi dormire qui, stanotte? Hai detto che eri stanco.”

Louis scuote la testa. “Non voglio dormire qui. è il fottuto dormitorio Grifondoro, porca puttana.”

Zayn sorride leggermente. “Vuoi che ti accompagni al tuo dormitorio, allora?”

Louis… scuote di nuovo la testa. Zayn si acciglia. Magari Louis non sopporta l’idea di non dividere il letto con Harry, o semplicemente il pensiero di interagirci, o… magari quel che lo sta divorando di più è l’eventualità che Harry non torni affatto nel dormitorio Serpeverde. Zayn non ha intenzione di chiedergli quale sia. “Vuoi dormire sul mio divano?”

Una pausa, poi Louis annuisce.

Zayn ridacchia. “Va bene, muoviamoci allora, così posso trasfigurarlo in un letto prima che ci collassi sopra.”

“Non devi usare la magia o cose del genere,” insiste Louis, e Zayn lo aiuta ad alzarsi. “Se potessi solo, tipo, prestarmi una delle tue coperte, andrebbe benissimo.”

Zayn sospira. “Come vuoi, Lou.”

 

**

 

Quella sera, dopo che Louis si è addormentato, rannicchiato sotto una grossa coperta Corvonero e appoggiato contro alcuni cuscini su uno dei grandi divani di Perrie e Zayn, quest’ultimo scende silenziosamente nella sua Sala Comune e trasforma i cuscini del divano in un unico materasso.

 

**

 

Zayn e Liam dormono fino a tardi. Liam è sempre stato un tipo mattiniero, ma Zayn l’ha probabilmente rovinato (in tutti i sensi), perché sembra dormire sempre di più ogni giorno che passa. In effetti, Zayn si sveglia per la prima volta in assoluto prima di Liam, e decide di celebrare quest’evento glorioso svegliandolo con un pompino.

Dopo essersi infilato sotto le coperte e aver fatto diventare duro Liam con la bocca, stringe le labbra attorno alla punta e comincia a leccarla come un gattino, finché Liam non si sveglia di soprassalto con un gemito. Zayn lo succhia lentamente, gemendo quando la mano di Liam scivola sotto le coperte per intrecciarsi tra i suoi capelli, e cerca di prenderlo più in profondità possibile. Lo irrita ancora il fatto che Liam riesca prenderlo in gola senza nessuno sforzo e lui no, e praticamente si strozza col suo cazzo per accelerare il processo d’apprendimento ogni volta che ne ha l’occasione, e spera sempre che a Liam non dia fastidio.

Generalmente no.

Ci vogliono solo un paio di minuti avvolto nella gola stretta e calda di Zayn affinché Liam venga, la mano stretta tra i capelli di Zayn e i fianchi che scattano verso l’alto quando inarca la schiena. Zayn non pensa che si stancherà mai del modo in cui Liam va in pezzi quando viene – stranamente, succhiarglielo ormai è diventato una sfida, una sfida per rendere l’altro ragazzo incoerente e reattivo come la prima volta in cui gli ha fatto un pompino.

Dopo che Zayn ha ingoiato tutto, Liam tira su le coperte e gli accarezza il viso con le dita, intenzionato palesemente a restituire il favore, ma a Zayn bastano un paio di stoccate con la propria mano per venire su tutta la coscia di Liam con un gemito basso, il viso premuto contro gli addominali del ragazzo.

“Cazzo,” ansima Liam mentre tentano entrambi di riprendersi. Zayn gattona e si sdraia accanto a lui, intrecciando le loro dita mentre fissano la parte superiore dell’enorme letto a baldacchino.

“Giorno,” mormora, accoccolandosi e baciando la voglia sulla gola di Liam.

“Mmmh, buongiorno a me,” mormora Liam. Attira Zayn a sé e gli bacia la testa.

Rimangono così per un po’, coccolandosi sotto le coperte, prima che Zayn si ricordi degli eventi della notte prima e del fatto che Louis stia dormendo sul loro divano.

“Cazzo, ho dimenticato che Louis è di sotto, dovrei andare a vedere come sta,” dice, stiracchiandosi fiaccamente.

“Sta… non sei obbligato a dirmi niente, suppongo, ma… sta bene?” chiede Liam con esitazione, mentre scendono entrambi dal letto.

“Uhm,” comincia Zayn, realizzando poi di non conoscere in realtà la risposta a quella domanda. La evita completamente incamminandosi verso il bagno. Liam non insiste.

Si lavano e vestono rapidamente, riuscendo a ignorare i loro corpi nudi e bagnati solo per stavolta (le loro docce, nelle recenti settimane, sono iniziate a diventare delle faccende di più di un’ora che in realtà non prevedono una vera e propria pulizia). Zayn controlla l’orologio e nota che è quasi ora di pranzo, quindi decide di scendere e chiedere a Louis se vuole andare a mangiare qualcosa.

Nella Sala Comune, Zayn scopre che Perrie, Leigh-Anne, Jesy e Jade l’hanno preceduto, e hanno avvolto Louis in un abbraccio di gruppo così stretto che Zayn riesce a vedere solo i capelli dell’amico.

“È uno stronzo,” dice la voce ovattata di Leigh.

“Un coglione di prima categoria,” concorda Jade.

“Infatti, cioè, chi si crede di essere, a tornare qui e mandare tutto a puttane?” aggiunge Jesy.

“Okay, facciamolo respirare,” Zayn sente dire Perrie. “Anche se avete tutte ragione, che testa di cazzo.”

L’abbraccio di gruppo si scioglie lentamente per rivelare Louis, ancora con l’espressione triste ma un sorriso delicato a danzargli agli angoli della bocca. “Ma non ha importanza,” dice Louis, “perché lui è quello che andrà al ballo con Harry, e io sono quello che non ha nessuno con cui andare.”

Zayn si chiede quanto Louis abbia raccontato alle ragazze di ciò che è successo negli ultimi due giorni. Probabilmente non tutto, pensa, se le ragazze stanno parlando male di Nick invece che di Harry.

“Puoi commiserarti con noi, allora,” dice Perrie. “Non hanno invitato nessuna di noi.”

Louis spalanca la bocca. “Nessuno ha invitato voi quattro? Non ti credo.”

“Probabilmente è perché siete sempre insieme,” dice Zayn.

“Oh, buongiorno anche a te, Zayn,” dice Zayn, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. Louis gli rivolge un piccolo cenno con la mano.

“No, cioè,” continua frettolosamente Zayn, non avendo intenzione di offenderle, “tipo se volessi invitarti al ballo e tu fossi circondata dalle tue amiche ugualmente fighe e intimidatorie, sarei terrorizzato _a morte_ che mi rifiutassi davanti a loro e che poi mi ridereste dietro.”

Una pausa. “In effetti ha senso,” dice Louis.

“Ma comunque non importa, perché ormai sono già tutti accoppiati,” dice Perrie, imbronciandosi.

“Io no,” sottolinea Louis. “Perrie, vuoi venire al Ballo del Ceppo con me?”

Perrie è raggiante. “Ma certo!”

Zayn nasconde il sorriso dietro una mano.

Jesy geme. “Ora siamo rimaste solo noi tre.”

“Non dopo che avrò informato i miei amici che siete disponibili,” dice Zayn. Pensa a Danny, Ant e Matt, che sono ancora senza compagna.

“Ho sentito che Andy Samuels non ha invitato ancora nessuna,” scherza Liam. “Dovresti buttarti, Leigh.”

“Fottiti,” sbotta Leigh-Anne, mentre il resto del gruppo scoppia a ridere. “Sono ancora incazzata con te per averlo cacciato dalla squadra _due cazzo di giorni_ prima della finale.”

“Anche il mio cranio è arrabbiato, se la cosa ti fa sentire meglio,” dice Liam, sfregandosi la nuca, alla ricerca del bozzo che Zayn sa essere lì. Gli altri ridono di nuovo, ma Zayn si acciglia, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a Liam e stringendolo forte. Vedere quella scena era stato _terrificante_.

“Aww, guardate Zayn,” cinguetta Jesy.

“Non è divertente,” brontola Zayn.

Liam gli accarezza le spalle con fare rassicurante. “Ehi. Neanche per me.”

Tranquillizzato, Zayn gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra, provocando un gemito collettivo dalle altre persone presenti nella stanza. Alza gli occhi al cielo, scostandosi dal suo ragazzo, e chiede, “Qualcuno vuole andare a mangiare? Sto morendo di fame.”

“Sì, volentieri, ho saltato la colazione,” dice Jade. “Troppo presto per alzarmi.”

Le altre ragazze concordano, ma Louis appare esitante. “Io sto… sto bene qui, in realtà, credo.”

Zayn si acciglia. “Sei sicuro?”

Louis abbassa lo sguardo sul pavimento. “Sì, scusate, è solo che non voglio stare attorno a… ad altre persone, in questo momento.”

 _Oh_. “Ehi, Lou, ti va se rimango con te, così possiamo organizzare i nostri outfit per il ballo?” gli chiede Perrie con dolcezza.

Louis appare riconoscente, un piccolo sorriso a fargli capolino sulle labbra, ma dice, “Non devi–”

“Ma _voglio_ farlo,” insiste Perrie.

“Vi porto su da mangiare, se volete,” offre Zayn. Perrie è davvero meravigliosa. “Qualcosa in particolare?”

“Sorprendimi,” dice Perrie. Louis annuisce, lanciando uno sguardo a Zayn con gli occhi lucidi.

Cazzo. Zayn in qualche modo deve sistemare questo casino, e _alla svelta_. Non sopporta vedere Louis in quel modo – Louis è sempre stato quello che conforta gli altri, quello da cui Zayn va per consigli e per farsi due risate, e vederlo così a pezzi è qualcosa che Zayn non vuole sperimentare mai più.

 

**

 

A pranzo, Zayn incarta alcuni panini per Louis e Perrie al tavolo Corvonero; Jesy, Leigh e Jade sono sedute con lui e Liam, e sta cercando di trovare un modo per comunicare la disponibilità delle ragazze agli altri suoi amici senza essere troppo palese. Alla fine, decide di far finta di dover andare il bagno, quindi si alza in piedi, passando accanto a Danny e chinandosi per sussurrargli, “Nessuno ha invitato ancora le ragazze al ballo.”

Danny si gira di scatto. “Mi stai prendendo per il culo,” sussurra di rimando.

Zayn scuote la testa. “Proprio no,” risponde. “Be’, Lou ha appena invitato Perrie, ma Jade, Leigh e Jesy sono ancora libere.”

Danny strabuzza gli occhi e si gira immediatamente verso suo fratello, bisbigliando freneticamente.

Be’, ecco fatto, pensa Zayn. Decide di continuare la farsa del bagno e uscire dalla Sala Grande per qualche minuto e poi tornare dai suoi amici, si spera, felicemente accoppiati.

La sua intenzione è quella di uscire e gironzolare all’ingresso, ma quando arriva alla fine del tavolo Corvonero, vede Harry seduto con Nick Grimshaw e il suo gruppo di amici. Anche Harry nota Zayn, allungando un braccio per fermarlo.

“Ehi, Zayn,” dice, apparendo leggermente in apprensione. Zayn combatte l’impulso di schiaffeggiarlo in pieno viso, non volendo peggiorare le cose. Per non parlare del fatto che Nick e i suoi amici hanno interrotto ogni conversazione, e li stanno ora fissando.

“Harry,” dice Zayn, cercando di mantenere un tono neutrale.

“Sai mica,” Harry abbassa la voce. “Sai mica dove sia Lou? L’hai visto, per caso?”

“Sì,” dice Zayn, secco. Fissa con insistenza Nick e il resto del gruppo, i quali si voltano immediatamente e fanno finta di non star ascoltando la loro conversazione.

“Sta… sta bene?” chiede Harry. “Non, uhm, non è tornato in dormitorio ieri. Non so dove fosse.”

“Era sul mio divano,” gli dice Zayn. Gioisce tra sé, considerando una piccola vittoria il fatto che Harry abbia dormito effettivamente da solo la notte precedente. Spera che Harry e Nick non abbiano ancora fatto nulla.

Harry appare sorpreso e sollevato. Zayn vuole ancora schiaffeggiarlo, ma gli chiede invece, “Ti posso parlare un attimo? In privato?”

Harry annuisce e si alza, e mentre i due escono insieme dalla Sala Grande, Zayn riesce a sentire gli occhi di Nick su di loro.

Zayn conduce Harry verso il corridoio che porta ai sotterranei, e lo attira dietro un’armatura. “Allora, Harry, qualche _motivo_ particolare per cui Louis ha dovuto dormire sul mio divano ieri sera?”

Harry deglutisce. “Uhm, ti ha raccontato–”

“Mi ha raccontato tutto,” lo interrompe Zayn, “ma voglio sentirlo da te.”

Harry sposta bruscamente lo sguardo su di lui. “Uhm, be’, Nick mi ha chiesto di andare al ballo con lui due giorni fa. Tipo, dopo la partita di Quidditch. Poi, avevo intenzione di dirlo a Lou, ma non ne ho avuto la possibilità fino al mattino seguente, quando Nick voleva che andassi a fare shopping con lui, e non pensavo che sarebbe stato un grande problema per lui, perché… be’, eri lì alla festa la settimana scorsa, sai che, tipo, non mi vuole in quel senso… ma si è incazzato da morire e ha cominciato ad urlarmi addosso di andarmene, e non lo vedo da allora.”

Zayn studia il viso di Harry mentre parla; sembra piuttosto turbato, ma è attenuato, mascherato dalla confusione. Tra l’altro, Harry ha completamente glissato la parte dove ha abbandonato Louis dopo averlo dominato. È… è possibile che non avesse davvero idea di quello che stava facendo?

“Tutto qui?” chiede Zayn. Harry appare persino più confuso e avvilito. “È tutto quello che vuoi dirmi? Tutto quello che conta?”

“Uhm,” dice Harry con esitazione, “Non so se vorrebbe che ti dicessi qualcosa su, uhm–”

“Sul fatto che tu l’abbia dominato per la prima volta _in assoluto_ e l’abbia mollato da solo la mattina dopo?” chiede Zayn. Viene fuori in tono più accusatorio di quanto intendesse, ma fanculo, ha il diritto di essere arrabbiato. _Louis_ ha il diritto di essere arrabbiato. E Zayn non ha neanche esattamente perdonato Louis per aver stracciato il cuore di Harry a quella festa la settimana precedente… _Merlino_ , è tutto un tale casino. Zayn non sa bene con chi essere più arrabbiato, ma in quel momento è concentrato su Harry.

Harry sussulta. “Zayn… te l’ha detto?”

“No,” dice Zayn con rabbia, “l’ha detto a Niall, che l’ha detto a me perché _lui_ non sapeva cosa fare.”

“ _Niall?_ ” chiede Harry, incredulo. “E perché mai l’avrebbe detto a _Niall_?”

“Oh, non so, Harry, forse perché _Niall_ ieri l’ha trovato in un corridoio random accucciato dietro a un’armatura a piangere,” gli dice Zayn, “e l’ha portato fuori a bere e gli ha chiesto cosa fosse successo, e Louis gli ha raccontato tutto perché qualcuno si stava finalmente prendendo cura di lui e _non eri tu_.”

Harry rimane a bocca aperta. “Stava piangendo?”

“Ha pianto per tutto il cazzo di giorno!” esplode Zayn. “Ma quanto cazzo sei stupido, Harry? Era la prima volta che veniva sottomesso! Pensa a come ti sei sentito la tua prima volta… non puoi abbandonare una persona in quel modo, cazzo!”

“Non l’ho abbandonato!” insiste Harry, scosso. “Dopo l’ho coccolato e tutto il resto.”

“Ma te ne sei andato il giorno dopo,” insiste Zayn, e cazzo, non intendeva trasformare quella conversazione nel festival delle grida-contro-Harry, ma ha bisogno di farlo ragionare, “e cosa credi che abbia pensato in quel momento? Che qualcosa in lui non fosse abbastanza per te, così te ne sei andato, cazzo!”

“Ma perché gli dovrebbe interessare? Non pensavo che gliene fregasse qualcosa,” dice Harry con furia, quasi in modo _supplichevole_ , come se stesse pian piano capendo che casino ha combinato e stesse implorando Zayn di dirgli che andrà tutto bene. Zayn… Zayn _vorrebbe_ poterglielo dire, ma _non può_. “Non credevo gli importasse–”

“ _Merlino_ , Harry, non c’entra un cazzo il fatto che non voglia frequentarti,” gli dice Zayn, addolcendo appena la voce per non farlo agitare ulteriormente, “e lo so che questa cosa ti turba, e… uhm… probabilmente ci sono anche delle cose che Louis vorrebbe dirti, ma… non c’entra niente _quello_ , c’entra il fatto che lui si sia fidato così tanto di te da farsi dominare e che tu l’abbia respinto come se non te ne fregasse un cazzo!”

Harry appare sbigottito. “Oh mio Dio… Non volevo–”

“Forse no, ma l’hai fatto comunque.”

Harry afferra il braccio di Zayn prima che quest’ultimo possa allontanarsi da lui con quelle parole. “È ancora… posso vederlo? È ancora nella tua Sala Comune?”

Zayn ci pensa su per un attimo. Se ci fosse una remota possibilità di sistemare le cose… “Sì, è lì. Non so se ti voglia vedere, ma… Andiamo.”

Si allontanano dai sotterranei, avviandosi invece verso la Sala Comune di Zayn. Il ragazzo spera che Liam si ricordi di portare su i panini che ha messo da parte per Louis e Perrie. Rimangono in silenzio per un minuto, ma poi Harry comincia nuovamente a parlare.

“Non ho… te lo giuro, Zayn, non l’ho fatto di proposito.”

“Lo so che non lo faresti mai, H. Non è che non sappia che sei l’unica persona in questo _pianeta_ che non lo ferirebbe mai,” gli dice Zayn con sincerità, “ma sei… non puoi fare delle cazzate del genere, Harry, non puoi rischiare, perché è davvero pericoloso, per, tipo, la vostra relazione, e per Louis come persona.”

Harry deglutisce. “Avrei… avrei fatto tutto quel che avrei dovuto fare, se l’avessi saputo.”

“Be’, pensa a quel che fa di solito Louis per te, avresti dovuto fare lo stesso.”

“Non è che faccia qualcosa di particolare,” dice Harry con esitazione. “Cioè, voglio dire, di solito sta con me finché non ci addormentiamo, ma a volte lo fa la sera prima di una partita di Quidditch, quindi quando mi sveglio lui non c’è, e, cioè, probabilmente non ho capito che ci fosse qualcos’altro da fare, perché lui non l’hai mai fatto.”

Zayn si acciglia.

“N-non che gli stia dando la colpa, o qualcosa del genere, era solo per dire.”

“Magari non era un problema per te perché sapevi che alla fine sarebbe tornato,” argomenta Zayn. Ma non ne è sicuro, neanche dopo tutto quello che ha letto nella Sezione Proibita. Si sente un pesce fuor d’acqua. “Ma questo è un discorso che dovresti avere con lui, non con me, sai?”

“Non credevo ci fossero tutte queste regole che dovresti seguire,” dice Harry, a disagio, mentre si avvicinano al ritratto che porta alla Sala Comune di Zayn. “Credo che neanche Lou lo sapesse. Lo… facevamo _e basta_ , cioè, non esiste mica un dannato libro che avremmo dovuto leggere.”

Zayn si trattiene dal parlargli dei libri nella Sezione Proibita, pensando di conservare questa informazione per il futuro, quando Louis e Harry avranno chiarito. “Non ti preoccupare. Aspettami qui. Vado a chiamarlo.”

Harry annuisce, sfregandosi una mano sugli occhi mentre Zayn pronuncia la parola d’ordine e attraversa il buco nel ritratto. Trova Louis e Perrie sul divano, accoccolati, mentre cambiano il colore del fuoco con le loro bacchette.

“No, quello starebbe benissimo ad entrambi,” dice Perrie, indicando il fuoco ora celeste.

“Dici?” chiede Louis, agitando la bacchetta e rendendolo un po’ più scuro. “Credo che questo si abbinerebbe meglio ai tuoi capelli.”

“Non alla la tua abbronzatura,” insiste Perrie. “Tra parentesi, come fai ad averla? Siamo in pieno inverno.”

“Ehi,” dice Zayn, annunciando la sua presenza, “scusate l’interruzione, ma–”

“Ci hai portato da mangiare?” chiede Perrie animatamente, voltandosi.

“No, uhm, ve lo sta portando Liam,” dice Zayn, sperando _davvero_ che Liam stia, difatti, portando i panini. “Ho, uhm, ho incontrato Harry, Lou. È qua fuori, e vorrebbe parlarti.”

A quel punto, anche Louis si volta. “Uhm.”

“Non devi se non vuoi,” gli dice Zayn.

“Non mi va proprio,” dice Louis con voce flebile. “Non ora, perlomeno.”

Zayn annuisce, triste, e si volta per andarsene. È quasi insopportabile guardare i suoi due migliori amici allontanarsi sempre di più.

“Zayn!”

Zayn si volta, vedendo Louis avvicinarsi.

Il ragazzo si ferma davanti a lui e gli sussurra all’orecchio, “Non… non so bene perché, è solo che non voglio che… che lui veda _me_ , ha senso? Cioè, il fatto che mi abbia visto… in quel modo, e…” si interrompe, prendendo un respiro profondo e cercando di rilassarsi di nuovo. Il suo tono è disperato, come se stesse cercando con tutte le sue forze di articolare quanto si senta vulnerabile. “Cioè, vorrei potergli strappare via quel ricordo. È ovvio che non mi voglia, e mi sento… persino ora, mi sento come se dovessi, non lo so, nascondermi, e non è nemmeno in questa stanza. Solo l’ _idea_ di parlarci–”

“Shh, va tutto bene,” lo interrompe Zayn, non volendo che Louis continui a balbettare tentando di spiegarsi. “Lo capisco, amore. Non gli devi nessuna spiegazione.”

“Nel caso chieda,” dice Louis miseramente, tornando poi ad accasciarsi sul divano con Perrie, le braccia ancora avvolte attorno a sé.

Zayn torna fuori per trovare Harry seduto contro il muro di pietra adiacente al ritratto. La testa del ragazzo scatta verso l’alto quando sente i passi di Zayn, e si acciglia quando si rende conto che Louis non è con lui.

“Non vuole che tu lo veda,” dice Zayn.

“Perché?” chiede Harry, apparendo ancora più disperato di prima.

Zayn si siede accanto a lui e gli avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle, perché non può sopportare di vedere Harry così più di quanto non riesca a sopportare di vedere Louis così a pezzi. _Ma certo_ che Louis sapeva che Harry avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni. “Ha detto… ha detto che non gli è piaciuto il fatto che tu l’abbia visto, tipo, quando era completamente vulnerabile, perché chiaramente non ti è piaciuto perché te ne sei andato, e ora non riesce a sopportare neanche il _sapere_ che l’hai visto così, men che meno stare in tua presenza e ricordarlo.”

Harry lo guarda a bocca aperta.

“Te l’ho detto che è davvero pericoloso quando fai casini con queste cose,” dice Zayn con dolcezza. “Te ne sei andato quando aveva più bisogno di te, e ora si sente abbandonato e pensa che sia colpa sua.”

“ _Merda_ ,” dice Harry portandosi le mani sul viso.

“Harry–” comincia Zayn.

“Volevo… volevo solo andare a ballo con qualcuno che volesse v-venire con me,” dice Harry, le mani che attutiscono le sue parole. “Me ne sto già pentendo da morire, cioè–”

“Come sai che Louis non volesse andare con te?” gli chiede Zayn.

“N-non me l’ha chiesto.”

“Tu non… e _tu_ gliel’hai chiesto?”

C’è silenzio da parte di Harry. Poi, “Pensavo… lui _sapeva_ che volessi andarci con lui, cioè, cazzo, doveva saperlo, deve sapere quel che provo per lui–”

“Be’, se nessuno dei due… _Merlino_ , Harry, siete senza speranza. Avete praticamente fatto lo stesso errore di non parlare tra voi di queste cose.”

“Cazzo,” dice Harry, asciugandosi gli occhi con i pollici.

“Cioè, l’hai colto alla sprovvista, quando gli hai detto che saresti andato con Nick,” dice Zayn, “e lui prima mi aveva detto che dava per scontato che voi due sareste andati insieme.”

“Cazzo,” ripete Harry. Cominciano a tremargli le spalle, e Zayn lo stringe più forte. “Oddio, c-cazzo, ecco cosa ottengo a provare ad essere f-felice…”

“Harry, tu e Lou potreste rendervi felici a vicenda. Se ve lo permetteste,” gli dice Zayn, cercando di non rinfacciargli niente ma di creare qualcosa per il futuro.

“Ho rovinato tutto–” Harry comincia a piangere.

“Zayn?” arriva una nuova voce.

Zayn si volta per vedere Liam lì in piedi con i panini tra le mani, assieme a Jesy, Jade e Leigh-Anne.

“Ehi, Li,” dice debolmente Zayn. Harry sta ancora tremando in silenzio accanto a lui.

“Harry, che stai–”

“Sto andando via,” dice Harry, la voce colma di lacrime, e si scrolla il braccio di Zayn di dosso mentre si alza, tenendo il viso coperto. “N-non preoccupatevi, me ne vado, me ne vado.”

Corre via lungo il corridoio, lasciando il piccolo gruppo a fissarlo sotto shock.

 

**

 

Il giorno seguente è il più freddo fino a quel momento. Non nevica, ma delle grosse nuvole grigie ricoprono tutto il cielo, e il sole non fa capolino neanche una volta.

Zayn si sveglia verso le undici e afferra dalla scrivania il suo regalo impacchettato per Louis, avviandosi di sotto per svegliare il suddetto saltandogli addosso. Louis sbuffa dalla sorpresa e si sveglia lentamente, rendendosi conto che Zayn è sopra di lui e cominciando poi a fare la lotta.

Liam li raggiunge un paio di minuti più tardi e si unisce a loro nella lotta di fronte al camino. “Buon compleanno, Lou!”

“Grazie, Liam,” dice Louis, rotolando via da sotto di loro e rimanendo sdraiato a pancia in su.

“Buon diciottesimo,” dice Zayn, afferrando il regalo di Louis dal divano e porgendoglielo.

“Oh, non dovevi–”

“Shhh,” lo zittisce Zayn.

Louis apre il pacchetto per rivelare una confezione da sei bicchierini a tema Quidditch. “Figo!” esclama felice, esaminandoli.

“Quello con il Boccino fluttua,” gli dice Zayn.

“Sono fighissimi, Zee!”

“Così non puoi sbronzarti a merda, sai com’è, devi essere almeno un po’ sobrio per acchiappare uno shottino volante,” aggiunge Liam.

“Fottiti, Payne. Mi sbronzerò quanto mi pare,” scherza Louis, stringendolo in una presa di sottomissione.

I ragazzi ridono e lottano per un altro po’, decidendo poi di andare a pranzo. O… Liam e Zayn decidono, ecco.

“Non ho fame,” dice Louis. “Perrie mi ha già regalato dei cioccolatini di Mielandia per il mio compleanno, quindi mangerò quelli se mi verrà fame.”

Zayn non sa se dirlo o meno, ma. “Prima o poi dovrai vederlo, Lou. Tipo, stasera.”

“Ma non ancora,” dice Louis allegramente, tornando a sedersi sul divano. “Divertitevi a pranzo.”

Zayn sospira ma lascia perdere, trascinando Liam fuori dalla Sala Comune. All’ingresso, però, per poco non inciampano su un pacchetto posato per terra.

Zayn lo raccoglie e legge il bigliettino: _Louis_.

Sospira. “Dovremmo tornare indietro e darglielo.”

Così fanno.

“Che succede?” chiede Louis.

“L’abbiamo trovato fuori. È per te.”

Zayn gli porge il pacchetto. È molto leggero, avvolto nella stoffa. Louis lo scarta con le mani leggermente tremanti per rivelare una lettera e una specie di ciondolo. Mentre legge la lettera, gli occhi cominciano a riempirsi di lacrime, e quando finisce, le spalle sono scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi mentre solleva il ciondolo.

Louis ficca la lettera in mano a Zayn e osserva il gioiello con più attenzione. Zayn legge la lettera:

 

_Caro Louis,_

_So che non vuoi vedermi in questo momento, o probabilmente neanche avere mie notizie, ma volevo darti il tuo regalo di compleanno. Te l’ho comprato mesi fa e non sarebbe stato giusto che lo avesse nessun altro. So che è da un po’ che vorresti tatuarti il tuo Patronus, ma ho pensato che finché non ne sarai certo, potrai avere comunque questo ciondolo. L’ho incantato, in modo che il cervo balli quando lo tieni in mano. Spero che ti piaccia._

 

Ci sono un sacco di sbavature d’inchiostro verso la fine, e quel che sembrano circa cinque inizi della parola “scusa”, inclusa una che Zayn è _piuttosto_ convinto fosse qualcosa del tipo “Scusa per tutto.” Poi, solo:

 

_Buon compleanno,_

_Harry_

 

Zayn sposta lo sguardo su Louis, che tiene in mano il ciondolo a forma di cervo. È alto circa cinque centimetri, e sembra fatto di oro bianco.

“È così b-bello,” Louis tira su col naso mentre saltella sulla sua mano. Non ci vuole quasi niente per farlo piangere, in quei giorni. Zayn _odia_ quella situazione.

Quando Louis si mette il ciondolo al collo, le mani gli tremano appena, e il cervo fa un altro balzo per poi sistemarsi contro il suo petto. Gli sta benissimo, ma Zayn avrebbe voluto che gli fosse stato dato in circostanze migliori.

“Vuoi che ce ne andiamo, tesoro?” chiede.

Louis annuisce.

“Va bene,” dice Zayn. “Ti portiamo qualcosa per pranzo.”

Lui e Liam se ne vanno senza aggiungere altro, e una volta nel corridoio, Liam gli afferra la mano e la stringe forte, senza lasciare la presa neanche quando si siedono in Sala Grande per mangiare.

 

**

 

Quella sera, la stessa Sala Grande in cui gli studenti hanno mangiato un semplice pranzo è splendidamente addobbata per il Ballo del Ceppo, ornata da tessuti pregiati, decorazioni e festoni, con un gigantesco albero di Natale nell’angolo ricoperto di neve e circondato da un Incantesimo Congelante. Il soffitto è incantato per apparire come se stesse nevicando all’interno, e di tanto in tanto il vento “soffia” la neve in giro, dando l’impressione di essere in una palla di vetro.

Ci sono decine di tavoli ricoperti da tovaglie viola e oro, e Zayn e Liam, Perrie e Louis, Niall e Ellie, e Stan e Eleanor ne agguantano uno vicino al rinfresco.

“Hagrid si è davvero superato quest’anno,” dice Niall, indicando l’albero. C’è un cestino con del pane sul tavolo, e ne prende immediatamente una fetta.

“Vero,” concorda Stan. “Dev’essere alto almeno venti metri.”

Stan e Eleanor sono abbinati in viola, (rispettivamente) con un abito da cerimonia e un vestito che i genitori di Eleanor pare abbiano comprato per loro a _Parigi_ , tra tutti i posti. Il vestito della ragazza è senza spalline, con un corpetto che le mette in risalto le spalle, e il gilet di Stan è fatto con lo stesso costoso materiale.

Anche Perrie e Louis sono coordinati, ma in celeste, che fa risaltare la loro pelle e i loro occhi. Hanno modificato i loro vestiti in fretta e furia il giorno prima, e nonostante appaiano un po’ meno elaborati di Stan e Eleanor, l’effetto complessivo non è meno sorprendente.

“Qualcuno vuole venire a prendere da bere?” chiede Louis, lanciando un’occhiata al tavolo del rinfresco.

“Sì, decisamente,” dice Zayn, alzandosi in piedi. “Cosa volete, ragazzi?”

Dopo aver preso gli ordini, i due si avvicinano al tavolo del punch in cordiale silenzio.

“Ma lo correggiamo ’sto punch, vero?” chiede Louis con un sorrisetto. Sembra star bene, considerando che ha passato gli ultimi giorni a versare fiumi di lacrime… ha un po’ di colore sul viso e sembra un po’ meno stanco di quanto fosse in precedenza.

Zayn sbuffa una risata. “Ovvio.” Si tocca la tasca della giacca, dove rimbomba il rumore metallico di una fiaschetta. L’ha riempita poco prima con della vodka.

Quasi tutti al tavolo hanno richiesto il punch, quindi Zayn e Louis si danno da fare a versare il mix fruttato nei calici argentati attorno al tavolo. La coppa è enorme, così grande che possono usarla quattro o cinque ragazzi alla volta, quindi Zayn non è sorpreso quando un altro studente gli si avvicina e comincia a riempire dei bicchieri.

Questo finché non apre bocca.

“Bellissima serata, non è vero?” chiede Nick Grimshaw.

Zayn a stento si trattiene dal sussultare a voce alta alla gran _faccia tosta_ di quel tizio. Lancia una rapida occhiata a Louis, aspettandosi una litigata, ma… ma invece che guardare Nick con il fuoco negli occhi come fa di solito, Louis tiene lo sguardo basso, continuano a versare il punch nei calici.

“Uh, già,” dice Zayn alla fine, quando appare chiaro che Louis non ha intenzione di rispondere. “Fantastica.”

“L’albero è persino più grande dell’ultima volta,” continua Nick. Ha riempito due calici, e Zayn si rende conto con disgusto che uno dei due è probabilmente per Harry.

“Mhmm,” dice Zayn educatamente. Louis non ha ancora alzato lo sguardo.

“Sei qui con Liam, Zayn?” chiede Nick.

“Uh… sì, sì.”

“E _tu_ con chi sei, Louis?”

Zayn quasi rovescia uno dei calici nella fretta di riempirli velocemente e _andarsene da lì_. Merlino, perché quel mestolo è così _piccolo_ …

“Perrie,” dice Louis piano, non incrociando ancora lo sguardo di Nick. “La, uh… è Caposcuola, non so se la conosci.”

“Ah, Perrie, sì!” esclama allegramente Nick, sfilando due tovaglioli dalla grossa pila. “Una ragazza adorabile. Alcuni di noi sono stati messi nella classe di Incantesimi con i Tassorosso del settimo anno, quindi ho avuto modo di conoscerla piuttosto bene.”

Zayn continua a guardare Louis per vedere cos’abbia intenzione di fare… il Louis che Zayn conosce se ne sarebbe già uscito con almeno dieci insulti pungenti. Invece Louis si limita a finire di riempire l’ultimo calice e mormorare, “Sì, è meravigliosa.”

“Scommetto che formate proprio una bella coppia,” dice Nick ad alta voce. “Coraggio, non vi rubo altro tempo, ragazzi, anch’io devo tornare dal mio cavaliere. Divertitevi!”

Così si allontana, lasciando Zayn con la bocca aperta dalla rabbia. Si aspetta che Louis abbia un’espressione altrettanto indignata, ma il ragazzo appare semplicemente _sconfitto_ , gli occhi vuoti e tristi come se avesse accettato il tutto senza neanche provare a lottare. Come se Nick Grimshaw avesse _vinto_.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” intona il ragazzo, puntando la bacchetta verso i quattro calici che ha riempito. Si sollevano uno per uno, sospesi di fronte a lui, e quando Louis si volta per tornare al loro tavolo, il labbro gli trema leggermente.

Zayn lancia lo stesso incantesimo e si affretta a raggiungerlo. “Louis–”

“No,” dice Louis piano. “Ti prego, no.”

Arrivano al tavolo in silenzio, e gli altri sembrano notare subito l’atmosfera cupa. Liam lancia un’occhiata interrogativa a Zayn, che si limita a scuotere la testa.

“Riempiamo subito ’sti cosi di alcool,” sente urlare Jesy dall’altro tavolo, tirando fuori la propria fiaschetta e versandone un po’ nel proprio drink. “Non sono venuta qui per guardare _da sobria_ Helga Cornfoot cercare di ballare.”

Zayn prende la propria fiaschetta e fa lo stesso, facendola poi passare attorno al tavolo per chiunque ne voglia. Louis ne aggiunge una quantità cospicua al proprio drink, e Zayn si fa un appunto mentale di tenerlo d’occhio.

La conversazione dopo è piacevole per un po’, soprattutto quando viene servita la cena e il loro tavolo si riempie delle pietanze migliori degli Elfi Domestici. Le portate sembrano essere infinite, e persino Louis torna a sorridere dopo una scorpacciata di mousse al cioccolato.

Quando i piatti dei dessert scompaiono, la Preside McGranitt usa un _Sonorus_ e si schiarisce la gola.

“Abbiamo ora una performance speciale del nostro coro di Hogwarts, condotto da nientemeno che il nostro professore di Incantesimi, Mister Filius Vitious.”

“Oh, merda,” impreca Niall, ruttando mentre cerca di alzarsi. “Mi ero dimenticato dell’esibizione.”

E pure Zayn. Sposta lo sguardo verso la fine della stanza accanto all’albero gigante, dove il professor Vitious sta radunando il coro.

“In bocca al lupo, tesoro,” dice Ellie, baciando Niall sulla guancia.

“Crepi, bambola,” cinguetta Niall, finendo il proprio drink e schioccando le labbra. “Forza, Jadesy, andiamo,” urla verso il tavolo di fianco, dove Jade sta cercando di alzarsi in piedi con i tacchi perché altrettanto ubriaca.

Zayn riporta lo sguardo verso l’albero mentre Niall e Jade si trascinano in quella direzione, e nota che un sacco di studenti più anziani del coro sembrano essere nelle stesse condizioni. Ehi, il Ballo del Ceppo avviene solo una volta ogni tre anni, giusto?

Poi Zayn vede anche Harry avvicinarsi al gruppo. Indossa un vestito da cerimonia tradizionale nero, e sembra molto più in possesso delle sue facoltà rispetto alla maggior parte delle persone là sopra. Non sembra neanche particolarmente felice – il mezzo sorriso sul suo volto sembra forzato da morire, e i movimenti sono lenti e meno euforici degli studenti attorno a lui.

“Aw, guarda il vestito di Leigh,” sussurra Perrie a Eleanor animatamente.

Zayn si volta verso Louis per valutare la sua reazione, ma il ragazzo sembra improvvisamente molto interessato alla tovaglia. Però i suoi occhi tristi guizzano di tanto in tanto verso l’alto, come se stesse cercando di non lanciare occhiate furtive a Harry ma non riuscisse a farne a meno.

Il professor Vitious si schiarisce la gola e Zayn si volta, osservando i ragazzi del coro mentre si preparano.

Cominciano con un adattamento del “Buon Re Venceslao”, che è sempre stata una preferita dei maghi. Anche i Babbani la cantano, ma quel che non sanno è che il Re Venceslao era in realtà un mago che è riuscito a sopportare il suo viaggio in mezzo al freddo e alla neve con l’aiuto di un potente Incantesimo Riscaldante. Nonostante un sacco di studenti siano – nel migliore dei casi – brilli, è comunque bellissimo, e il modo in cui le loro voci rimbombano nella sala cavernosa fa venire la pelle d’oca a Zayn. Le corte braccia di Vitious si agitano furiosamente mentre li dirige, e per un attimo Zayn dimentica tutti i drammi dei suoi amici e si concede di rilassarsi con quel giubilante canto di Natale.

Due canzoni più tardi, Zayn comincia a notare che anche Harry ha cominciato a lanciare occhiate verso Louis. Il ragazzo non se ne accorge, ovviamente, perché per la maggior parte del tempo tiene lo sguardo basso verso il tavolo e tenta di mantenere un’espressione disinteressata e vagamente serena, ma Harry a momenti si spezza quasi il collo per guardarlo mentre canta. Si acciglia quando Louis non alza lo sguardo, ma alla fine torna a guardare di fronte a sé e si concentra nuovamente sul professor Vitious.

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo e poggia la testa sulla spalla di Liam, cercando di isolarsi dal resto del mondo e godersi la musica.

Ma quando il coro conclude l’adattamento di _O Christmas Tree_ , sembra aver finito, e gli studenti tornano ai loro posti tra gli applausi scroscianti.

“È stato fantastico, amico!” grida Stan a Niall quando torna a sedersi.

“Grazie,” dice Niall sorridendo, le guance arrossate. “Mi scordo sempre quanto sia divertente esibirmi fino a che non sono sul palco, sapete?”

Qualche minuto più tardi, la musica da sala riempie la stanza e la McGranitt invita le coppie ad avvicinarsi alla pista da ballo.

“Odio ballare,” brontola Stan, osservando Danny e Jesy essere una delle prime coppie a farsi avanti, ballando un lento sulla musica.

“Già, ma quando ti ricapiterà di ballare con un’orchestra dal vivo?” chiede Eleanor ad alta voce, prendendo un sorso direttamente dalla fiaschetta. “Dai, forza.”

Trascina Stan in pista un attimo dopo, nonostante le colorate proteste, facendo ridere Louis e Zayn.

“Dovremo ballare anche noi, prima o poi,” dice Liam a Zayn.

“Tra un po’,” dice Zayn. “Ma sono un pessimo ballerino, quindi dovrò avere più alcool in circolo prima.”

Si alza per riempire nuovamente il suo calice, poi ritorna al tavolo e aggiunge quel che è rimasto nella fiaschetta, ovvero l’equivalente di uno shot di vodka. Dopo averne bevuto la metà, Zayn sposta nuovamente lo sguardo sulla pista giusto in tempo per vedere Nick condurre Harry a ballare.

Oh, merda.

Zayn spera che Louis non l’abbia ancora notato, ma ovvio che il ragazzo li ha adocchiati subito, e la sua sola reazione consiste nell’emettere un piccolo gemito, per poi nascondere la testa contro la spalla di Perrie.

“Shhh,” cerca di consolarlo Perrie, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

Louis tiene gli occhi chiusi, e Zayn cerca di ricordare quanto Louis abbia bevuto – quanto _tutti loro_ abbiano bevuto.

Alcune canzoni dopo, Niall ha apparentemente assunto alcool a sufficienza da sentirsi abbastanza a suo agio per ballare, perché un attimo dopo lui e Ellie si alzano e si incamminano verso la pista insieme, avvolgendo l’uno le braccia attorno all’altra e baciandosi con dolcezza mentre ondeggiano avanti e indietro.

È una scena carina, in realtà, un qualcosa che Zayn vorrebbe fare con Liam.

Come se gli avesse letto nella mente, Liam chiede, “Adesso ti va di ballare?”

Zayn vorrebbe dirgli di no, non vorrebbe sbatterlo in faccia a Louis o qualcosa del genere, ma poi suppone che un ballo magari non lo farà soffrire troppo.

Lui e Liam trovano uno spazio verso l’estremità della pista da ballo, dove la folla è meno compatta, e Liam avvolge entrambe le braccia attorno al collo di Zayn, permettendo al ragazzo di posargli le mani sulla vita. L’abito da cerimonia di Liam è stirato e inamidato e puzza ancora un po’ del negozio di Madama McClan, perché è cresciuto così tanto dall’ultimo Ballo del Ceppo che ne ha dovuto comprare un altro. Zayn, d’altra parte, indossa uno sherwani rosso scuro e un paio di pantaloni neri, ed entrambi sanno di casa perché li ha ricevuti tramite gufo da sua madre solo un paio di giorni prima.

Lui e Liam ballano lentamente, e Zayn posa la testa sulla spalla del suo ragazzo e chiude gli occhi per un po’, cercando di dimenticare tutto solo per una canzone. Liam gli accarezza la spalla con il pollice, e Zayn sospira di felicità, pensando non per la prima volta quella sera che Liam sia la sua roccia.

Verso metà della canzone, Liam cattura la sua bocca in un bacio, e le loro labbra si muovono con dolcezza mentre le mani di Liam giocano con i capelli corti sulla sua nuca. Zayn è così infinitamente felice quando è con Liam, e si frequentano solo da qualche mese, ma Liam lo fa sentire come se tutto andrà bene, come se tutto quello che è andato storto in quella settimana migliorerà, e… succede sempre così, è questa la cosa strana, la presenza di Liam lo fa stare con i piedi per terra e lo fa sentire forte e potente. Liam… Zayn ama Liam.

_Zayn ama Liam._

Zayn sussulta e si scosta dal ragazzo, osservando i suoi grandi occhi castani e acquisendo all’improvviso un nome per il sentimento che prova da ormai qualche settimana. Non ha mai… non l’ha mai provato prima, non davvero, non _amore_ per qualcuno che non sia un suo parente.

“Che succede?” chiede Liam.

“Ti amo,” butta fuori Zayn, poi toglie la mano dalla spalla di Liam per schiaffarsela sulla bocca, sconvolto.

Il sorriso in risposta di Liam gli illumina tutto il viso. “Spero che per te non sia, tipo, un problema.”

“Chiudi il becco,” soffia Zayn, ancora sorpreso da se stesso.

“Ti amo anch’io,” sussurra Liam, e Zayn si scaglia in avanti e unisce nuovamente le loro labbra, riversando tutto il suo ritrovato amore nel loro bacio.

Quando la canzone finisce, si separano a malincuore e tornano verso il loro tavolo semi-vuoto, solo per trovare Louis a singhiozzare senza ritegno contro la spalla di Perrie.

“Merino, che è successo?” chiede Zayn, stringendo ancora la mano di Liam.

“Nick e Harry sono andati in cortile,” dice Perrie piano, accarezzando i capelli di Louis.

 _Oh_.

Tutti sanno per cosa viene usato di notte il cortile più grande di Hogwarts, appena fuori dall’ingresso e accanto alla Sala Grande… e di certo non è per il Quidditch. Ha un sacco di nicchie e cespugli che le coppie solitamente usano per pomiciare o, in alcuni casi, fare altre cose.

“L’ho perso,” piagnucola Louis, ancora e ancora.

“Quanto ha bevuto?” chiede Zayn, avvicinandosi e posandogli una mano sulla schiena.

“Non lo so,” dice Perrie, preoccupata. “Hai visto quanto ha corretto i suoi drink a cena.”

“Riportiamolo sul divano,” dice Zayn, baciando Liam sulla guancia e aiutando poi Louis ad alzarsi dal tavolo. “Non dovrebbe stare qui adesso.”

“Buona idea,” dice Perrie. “Forza, tesoro, è ora di andare a dormire.”

“Non voglio,” Louis tira su col naso, “voglio solo Harry, voglio addormentarmi accanto a Harry, _vi prego_ –”

“Shhh,” lo zittisce Zayn, a malapena in grado di sopportare quello che sta uscendo dalla bocca di Louis. Gli si spezza il cuore.

Ci vuole un po’, ma lui e Perrie riescono a trascinare Louis su per le scale fino alla loro Sala Comune, per poi farlo sdraiare sul divano, avvolgendogli le coperte addosso mentre continua a piangere.

Zayn comincia ad allontanarsi quando Louis si calma appena, solo per sentirlo singhiozzare, “No, no, Zayn, _ti prego_ , non lasciarmi, no–”

“Ehi, ehi, tesoro,” dice Perrie, “Ci sono io con te, okay?”

“Okay,” mormora Louis, accoccolandosi verso il suo tocco come un bambino e continuando a singhiozzare.

“Tu torna da Liam, Zayn,” dice Perrie. “Rimango io con il mio cavaliere.”

Lei e Louis ridacchiano a quelle parole, fino a che Louis sembra ricordarsi il perché stesse piangendo, e ricomincia a pieni polmoni.

Zayn chiude il ritratto dietro di sé accompagnato dalle ultime parole di Louis, “Pez, come ho potuto lasciare che accadesse…”

Zayn decide di comprare a Perrie qualcosa di molto bello come regalo di Natale in ritardo. Vorrebbe essere presente per il suo amico, ma vuole anche essere un po’ egoista e avere una parvenza di bella serata con il suo ragazzo.

Spera di tornare al Ballo del Ceppo e avere del tempo per un paio di balli con Liam, ma quando arriva in Sala Grande, lo accoglie invece un Harry agitato, spinto contro il grosso portone d’ingresso da uno Stan estremamente incazzato, mentre il resto del loro piccolo gruppo sta a guardare.

“Lo conosco da oltre sei anni, e _mai_ nella mia vita l’ho visto così sconvolto,” gli sta sputando addosso Stan, spingendolo sul petto.

“Ti prego…” dice Harry, cercando di superarlo.

“Non so perché ti sia sentito in diritto di mandare tutto a puttane, ma _non voglio_ che tu lo veda in questo momento, non ne ha bisogno,” gli dice Stan. “Quindi perché non te ne torni a fanculo da dove sei venuto e la smetti di importunarlo, eh? Mi pare un’ottima idea.”

“Ti prego, ho bisogno di parlargli–”

“E dirgli cosa? Che ti dispiace? Che _non è quel che sembra_? Troppo tardi per quello, Harry, l’abbiamo visto tutti.”

Harry alla fine alza lo sguardo oltre Stan e vede Zayn. “Zayn, Zayn, ti prego, devi aiutarmi–”

“Ehi, ragazzi, fatela finita,” dice Zayn, avvicinandosi e mettendosi tra loro.

“Hai visto dov’è andato,” gli dice Stan, indicando Harry con fare accusatorio. “E ora vuole _spiegarsi_ , porca puttana.”

“Zayn, ti prego, posso parlarti un attimo?” lo supplica Harry.

“Va bene,” dice Zayn, del tutto contrariato dal modo in cui la stupidità dei suoi amici stia continuando a rovinargli la serata.

Non appena Harry trascina Zayn dietro l’angolo, gli confessa tutto.

“Okay, allora, tipo, lo so che Nick voleva scopare con me stasera, e ho lasciato che mi portasse in giardino, ma, tipo, sapevo di non voler fare niente, quindi non ha appena ha cominciato a provarci, gli ho detto che non potevo, e… ho cercato di permetterglielo, Zayn, sul serio, perché volevo solo essere felice e stare con qualcuno che mi vuole, ma… ma _non lo sono_ , non con lui, non sono felice come quando sono con Lou, e alla fine sono rientrato e lui non c’era più, e neanche tu, e Stan mi ha visto e si è incazzato di brutto, perché… immagino che fosse fraintendibile, e–”

“Woah, woah, frena,” dice Zayn. “Mi stai dicendo che tu e Nick non avete fatto niente?”

“Niente,” dice Harry. Zayn lo guarda negli occhi e vede solo sincerità. “Non abbiamo fatto niente, Zayn, _devi credermi_ , ti prego, devo andare a parlare con lui finché è ancora sveglio, posso sistemare tutto, Zayn, te lo prometto–”

“Va bene,” dice nuovamente Zayn, questa volta con cautela. È preoccupato per Louis, ma… “Una possibilità, Harry, ti do un’ultima possibilità. Non rovinare tutto. Non puoi, cioè, non puoi permetterti di mandare tutto a puttane.”

“Grazie,” rantola Harry, prendendo le mani di Zayn tra le sue. “Non lo farò, lo sai che non lo farò, sono innamorato lui fin dal primo momento in cui l’ho visto–”

“Lo so,” dice Zayn, sentendo quasi gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime dall’onestà di Harry e da quanto quella cazzo di situazione sia estremamente importante. Probabilmente dovrebbe farsi pagare per il suo ruolo in tutta questa storia, cazzo, ma allo stesso tempo vuole solo vedere i suoi due migliori amici felici. “La parola d’ordine è ‘Scopalinda’. L’ho cambiata stamattina.”

“Grazie mille,” dice nuovamente Harry, per poi correre via, continuando a gridare ringraziamenti alle sue spalle fino a che non sparisce dietro l’angolo.

Zayn rimane a fissarlo fino a che non sente più l’eco dei suoi passi, poi si volta per tornare in Sala Grande, del tutto intenzionato a ingurgitare quel che è rimasto nella fiaschetta di Jesy e pomiciare con Liam fino a farsi cascare le labbra.

 


End file.
